Sie streiten und sie lieben sich - der Rudelkalender 2014
by das Rudel heult
Summary: Auch dieses Jahr hat das Rudel keine Mühen gescheut und keine Tastaturen geschont, um Euch das Warten auf Weihnachten zu verkürzen. Lasst Euch überraschen.
1. Teaser

**Rudels Weihnachten**

Jedes Jahr der gleiche Reigen,  
>was soll das Rudel diesmal schreiben?<br>Ewjena sagt: „Das ist nicht schwer,  
>Harry Potter, der muss her!<p>

Geschichten wollen wir aushecken,  
>und hinter Türchen sie verstecken."<br>Das Rudel will nicht lange rasten,  
>und fängt mit Worten an zu basteln.<p>

Irm stimmt fröhlich mittenrein:  
>„Ich springe gern für Ewjena ein!<br>Hat sie für das Posten mal keine Zeit,  
>steh ich fürs Hochladen bereit."<p>

Ob Savenia, Sasa, nbee und Taro,  
>Zuckerdrache, Gaia, Tonja und Garu,<br>Polarwölfin, Lapis, Yami und Reny,  
>Cedi, Hillie sowie atty.<p>

Geschichten von Hoffnung und Zuversicht,  
>mit Humor, Geborgenheit und auch Licht,<br>von Glaube und von Zweisamkeit,  
>von Frieden und von Menschlichkeit.<p>

Taucht mit uns ein in den Advent  
>mit Zauberern aus Hogwarts, die jeder kennt.<br>Denn die alten und neuen Mitglieder  
>kreierten einen Kalender wieder.<p>

Nun lehnt euch zurück und seid mit dabei,  
>genießt jeden Tag eine kleine Zauberei!<p> 


	2. Süße Adventszeit

**1. Dezember****  
><strong>

_Liebe Leser! Nach dem gestrigen kleinen Teaser-Gedicht – in spontanem Übermut verfasst von unserer vielseitig begabten Buffy66 – habt Ihr es bestimmt schon geahnt: auch in 2014 hat das Rudel keine Mühen gescheut, Euch mit einem Kalender die Adventszeit zu versüssen!___

_Den Einstieg macht dieses Jahr Schneekatze mit einem absolut wundervollen Beitrag über Freundschaft._

_ www__. fanfiktion. de /u/Schneekatze_

_(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)_

__

**Süße Adventszeit****  
><strong>

Harry seufzte und sein Atem hinterließ eine weiße Wolke an der Fensterscheibe seines Zimmers vor der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Die Schule war wegen der zunehmenden Angriffe der Todesser geschlossen. Erneut eine Adventszeit ohne seine Freunde. Erneut ein Weihnachten in seinem Zimmer. Erneut ein Dezember ohne Eulenpost. Hedwig flatterte bereits seit Tagen unruhig in ihrem Käfig. Sie tat ihrem Besitzer Leid, doch Vernons Anweisung war eindeutig gewesen. Der Junge streichelte mit einem Finger den Schnabel des empörten Tieres. Die Eule schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich sanft in seine Berührung. Schon schämte er sich für seinen Gedanken vorhin. Hedwig war doch seine Freundin und sie war bei ihm. Sie war ebenso eingesperrt wie er.

„Du wärst auch gern bei den anderen Eulen, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er ihr zu und streichelte sie weiter. Der Vogel schuhute beruhigend, als bräuchte sie nichts weiter außer ihm. Der Junge seufzte dankbar und legte kurz seine Stirn an ihren Käfig, bevor er sich aufs Bett verzog. Es knisterte leicht, als er sich auf die dünne Bettdecke stützte. Die Erinnerung an den Brief, den er am Morgen aus dem Briefkasten gefischt hatte, durchfuhr ihn. Seine Hände tasteten vorsichtig danach. Er war an ihn adressiert gewesen und es war ihm gelungen, ihn an seinem Onkel vorbei in sein Zimmer mitzunehmen. Jetzt in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit traute er sich, ihn hervorzuziehen. Mit pochendem Herzen hielt er ihn in der Hand. Er lauschte angsterfüllt, als müsste genau in diesem Moment sein Cousin oder sein Onkel hereinkommen, um ihm auch diese kleine Freude zu nehmen. Doch es blieb still. Lange sah er den Brief nur an. Ein rot-gelbes Firmenlogo prangte oben links in der Ecke. Name und Adresse waren in starrer Computerschrift aufgedruckt.

Harry machte sich nichts vor. Er wusste, es handelte sich nur um eine Werbesendung, wie sie in der Adventszeit zuhauf versendet wurden. Irgendeine anonyme Hilfskraft in einem Großraumbüro hatte aus der Kartei seine Adresse gezogen. Trotzdem war es ein Brief an ihn. Ein kleiner Schatz in dieser dunklen Zeit, in der ihn keine Eulenpost erreichte. Er atmete tief durch und öffnete den Umschlag, der eine Karte enthielt.

„Werter Herr Potter,

wir wünschen Ihnen eine angenehme Adventszeit mit ihren Lieben."

Ein Adventsgruß für ihn! Die ersten Worte jubilierten in ihm nach, doch die letzten versetzten ihm einen Stich. Sein Blick suchte Halt bei Hedwig, die den Kopf schräg legte und müde mit den Augen blinkerte. Unwillkürlich lächelte er milde. Er sah wieder auf die Karte in seinen kalten Händen und drehte sie herum. Was er dort sah, war ein klassisches Weihnachtsmotiv. Eine Familie war auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt unterwegs, knabberte süße Leckereien und ein kleiner Junge zeigte lachend auf ein buntes Karussell, auf dem eine kleine 1 stand. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte er weitere Zahlen. Ein Adventskalender, ging es Harry auf.

Erschrocken lauschte er noch einmal auf die Geräusche im Rest des Hauses. Es blieb still. Wahrscheinlich war nur Produktwerbung hinter den Türchen. Doch es war sein Adventstürchen und niemand war hier, um es ihm zu nehmen. Auch wenn es nur eine anonyme Hilfskraft war, die ihm irgendein Massenwerbeprodukt der Firma zugeschickt hatte, rührte ihn die Geste, denn es würde die einzige bleiben, die ihm zuteil wurde. Mit klammen Fingern nestelte er an dem Türchen herum, während der Anblick der Karte vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begann.

Plötzlich rief jemand nach ihm. Harry erschrak und sprang reflexartig auf, obwohl er nichts sah. Es war plötzlich hell und der Boden fühlte sich weich an und knarzte unter seinen Füßen. Dann traf ihn ein eiskalter Treffer an seinem Kopf und ließ ihm Kälte durch den Körper fahren. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die wirren Eindrücke abzuschütteln. Das Weiß vor seinen Augen bröckelte als Schneeklumpen von seinem Kopf. Er sah vor sich Ron, der sich lachend den Bauch hielt und mit der anderen Hand auf ihn zeigte. Er stand in seinem extra dicken Weasleypullover mitten in einer Schneelandschaft.

„Ron!" rief Harry überrascht, woraufhin dieser auf ihn zukam.

„Voll erwischt, Kumpel!" klopfte der Rothaarige ihm versöhnlich auf die Schulter. Harry grinste, glücklich seinen Freund zu sehen.

„Komm, wir bauen einen Schneemann!" schlug der Weasleyspross vor.

„Kann es nicht auch eine Schneefrau sein?" kam Hermine in einem warmen braunen Mantel hinzu, bevor eine Antwort möglich war. Harry grinste breit. Er hinterfragte nicht, woher sie kam. Er fragte nicht, warum er dort war und plötzlich warme Winterkleidung trug und woher der Schnee stammte. Er musste Halluzinationen haben. Die Schmerzen am Kopf standen womöglich damit im Zusammenhang.

Er musterte die aufgeregten Gesichter seiner Freunde, die miteinander in der üblichen hitzigen Art die Schneemanntradition diskutierten.

„Ich bin für einen Schneeelfen." unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige die beiden lächelnd. Wenn er schon solche Halluzinationen in der einsamsten Zeit des Jahres hatte, würde er sie genießen.

Hermine war begeistert von der Idee eines Hauselfen aus Schnee. Ron zuckte nur genügsam mit den Schultern. Die Jugendlichen verbrachten die nächste Stunde im Schnee bei ihrem Projekt - immer wieder unterbrochen von kleineren Schneeballschlachten und Lachanfällen.

Als der Schneeelf fertig war, waren sie stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Hermine umarmte Harry. Dann wurde es wieder weiß vor seinen Augen. Der Anblick des lachenden Rons verschwand. Die Wärme von Hermines Umarmung verschwand. Er war wieder auf seinem Bett mit der Karte in der Hand.

„Das ist mein Geschenk für dich." klang die flüsternde Stimme der klugen Hexe in seinem Ohr nach. Hinter der geöffneten Tür Nr. 1 auf der Karte war ein Schneeelf abgebildet. Auf einmal wusste Harry, dass er noch 23 wunderbare Adventstürchen vor sich hatte und dass er niemals so einsam war, wie er manchmal dachte.


	3. Ein kurzer Besuch

**2. Dezember****  
><strong>

_So ganz ohne Motto und Motivations-Hilfe ist es manchmal schwer, seine Muse zu locken, das ist auch beim Rudel nicht anders. Deswegen steht der Kalender 2014 nicht nur unter dem Motto „Versöhnung", sondern unsere Schreiber sollten auch noch jeweils drei zufällig ausgeloste Stichwörter aus der Hundertschaft des Rudels in ihren Beiträgen verwenden. __Für Sasa Rays eigenwillige Muse Rübezahl hätte es wohl lieber eine Flasche Schnaps als Inspiration sein dürfen – aber natürlich hat sie ihre drei Stichwörter Kummer, Gespräch und Spiegel locker mit untergebracht. __Wer von dem gestrigen Fluff noch ganz glückselig ist und Sasa noch nicht kennt, sei allerdings gewarnt – sie ist eine Meisterin der menschlichen Abgründe._

_ www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray_

_(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)  
><em>

**Ein kurzer Besuch (7.7.1978)****  
><strong>

Das Jahr 1978 ging als das Jahr der drei Päpste in die Geschichte ein. Großbritannien entließ die Kolonien Dominica, Tuvalu und die Salmoniden in die Unabhängigkeit. In London kam das erste Retortenbaby zur Welt und Kämpfer der Roten Brigaden ermordeten den früheren italienischen Ministerpräsidenten Aldo Moro.

Als die Amoco Cadiz eine Ölpest an der bretonischen Küste verursachte, starb Eileen Snape. Einfach so. Sie saß noch am Küchentisch, als Tobias nach Hause kam, so wie sie immer da gesessen hatte, aber sie war mausetot. Separatisten versuchten, Versailles in die Luft zu sprengen. Vergeblich.

Tobias war allein, als er seine Frau begrub. Er hatte keine Freunde. Niall, sein irischer Nachbar, mit dem er zumindest so etwas wie eine Bekanntschaft gepflegt hatte, war schon Jahre zuvor verstorben. Der Rest von Nialls Familie war irgendwohin gezogen. Was sein eigener Sohn trieb, das wusste Tobias nicht. Er hatte ihm geschrieben aber keine Antwort erhalten. Er hatte auch keine Antwort erwartet.

Insgeheim war er sogar froh. Was hätte er denn sagen sollen? Wie seinen Kummer in Worte fassen?

Es war ein schwülwarmer Hochsommertag in Spinner's End, vier Monate später. Gestank kroch vom schwarzen Fluss her durch die verfallenden Häuser. Tobias saß am Küchentisch, dort wo Eileen immer gesessen hatte. Aus dem Küchenradio plärrte Boney M, Rivers Of Babylon. Tobias hörte es nicht. Er hörte aber wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde, wie jemand leichten Schrittes die Diele entlangschritt und dann stand Severus in der Küche. Sein Sohn. Freude? Groß war der Junge geworden, noch hagerer, dachte Tobias, genau wie er selbst, als er noch jung gewesen war.

„N'Abend", presste der Sohn durch die Zähne, Tobias nickte nur knapp, registrierte aber wie sich die schwarzen Augen seines Sohnes kurz weiteten.

„Deine Mutter ist tot."

„Aha." Der Körper des Jüngeren straffte sich kurz, beinahe unmerklich. Abwehrend.

„Ich habe dir Briefe geschrieben. Du hast nicht geantwortet."

„Mit Eulen?"

„Nein, mit der Post –"

Severus lachte gehässig auf. „Du musst es schon richtig machen." Grinsend fletschte er die Zähne.

„Willst du nicht wissen, wie …"

„Nein!", schnappte Severus und Tobias wollte kurz nur verstehen, wo sie herkam, diese Wut und er erinnerte sich an sich selbst und an mehr als ein Gespräch, das er mit seinem Vater geführt hatte und das ganz ähnlich verlaufen war.

Severus wandte sich um, trat an die Spüle, drehte das kalte Wasser auf und ließ es sich über die Hände laufen. Als er die Ärmel hochkrempelte, erblickte Tobias eine Tätowierung auf Severus' linkem Unterarm. Ein Totenkopf, dem eine Schlange aus dem offenen Mund kroch. Ach, diese jungen Leute …

Severus trocknete sich ab, mit dem dreckigen Küchentuch und als er den Blick seines Vaters bemerkte, noch immer starr auf das grausige Bild geheftet, da gefror seine Miene schon wieder zu einer Grimasse.

„Es brechen neue Zeiten an!"

„Bist du mit der Schule jetzt fertig?"

Severus schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Ja", sagte er dann zögerlich. „Seit wann interessiert dich das?"

Nun war es an Tobias, mit den Schultern zu zucken. Der Totenkopf und die Schlange, die erinnerten ihn an irgendwas, aber er konnte es nicht benennen.

„Neue Zeiten …", wiederholte Tobias dann versonnen. Na, das konnte man wohl sagen. Die Amerikaner und die Russen flogen im Weltall umher wie es ihnen gefiel. Die Schwerindustrie Nordenglands ging den Bach runter, die Leute hatten keine Arbeit … neue Zeiten …

„Hast du … Pläne?", fragte er dann seinen Sohn.

„Klar. Ich hab alles geregelt. Mir geht es gut", sagte Severus einen Hauch zu schnell aber in seine Augen trat ein gespenstisches Glitzern. Und ja, dachte Tobias, ja, er glaubt, was er sagt. Und die Erinnerung kam, an die Heirat mit Eileen und wie sein Vater ihn gefragt hatte, ob er Pläne habe und wie auch er geglaubt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Und? War es denn nicht gut?

„Ich geh dann wieder", sagte Severus und Tobias beherrschte sich zu fragen, warum er überhaupt gekommen war, wenn er nicht bleiben wollte und Severus' Blick lag auf ihm und dann begriff er. Der Sohn schaute gar nicht ihn an, er starrte auf den Platz, wo seine Mutter immer gesessen hatte und als er das Haus verließ ging sein Vater zum Fenster, um ihm nachzublicken.

Er sah noch, wie Severus seinen Zauberstab zückte und einen Fluch abfeuerte. Ein greller Lichtblitz, der ins Pflaster einschlug und Steinchen aufspritzen ließ. Dann war Severus verschwunden.

Tobias ging ins Bad und benetzte sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Er blickte auf und sah im Spiegel das Gesicht eines alten Mannes, der sich wünschte, dass auch sein Sohn irgendwann versöhnt wär, mit sich und dem Leben.

Er ging aus dem Haus, zündete sich genau dort eine Zigarette an, wo der Fluch seines Sohnes die Straße geschwärzt hatte. Er wusste nicht, dass es auch für ihn keine Rückkehr mehr gab.

Zeiten ändern sich und manchmal enden sie auch einfach.


	4. Zeitenwechsel

**3. Dezember**

_Der gute Severus kommt auch heute nicht ganz um seine Vergangenheit herum – aber unsere Lapis weiss genau, mit welchen Worten (und welcher Person) man einen depressiven Tränkemeister aus seiner Reserve locken kann. _

_Ich kann Euch auf jeden Fall schon mal verraten, dass er kein Vampir ist, obwohl Lapis' Stichwörter geradezu danach geschrien haben: __**Asche, Ewigkeit**__ und __**Abendmahl**__ ;-)_

www. fanfiction u/1384679/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

A/N: Ich danke der lieben Epo fürs Betalesen.

**Zeitenwechsel**

Snape starrte in die erkaltete Asche seines Kamins. Das Feuer darin war längst erloschen. Und die Kerkerwände strahlten wieder ihre ungemütliche Kühle ab.

Doch Snape schien nichts davon zu bemerken. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Stück Pergament, das er über die Jahrzehnte so oft angesehen hatte, dass es dünn und brüchig geworden war. Der einzige schriftliche Beweis der Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Lily. Der einzige Brief, den sie ihm jemals geschrieben hatte.

_Always. _Immer, das waren seine eigenen Worte, seine tiefe Überzeugung, sein Glaube gewesen. Ein Gefühl für Lily, das ihn auch lange nach ihrem Tod stärkte und das ihm Halt bot. Von dem er glaubte, nicht ohne überleben zu können. Und jetzt verschwammen Lilys Konturen vor seinen Augen. So sehr er sich bemühte, ihr Gesicht nahm keine Formen an. Auch waren da keine Erinnerungen mehr, die ein starkes Gefühl ausgelöst hätten, keine Situation ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, die das Gefühl der großen Liebe wiedererweckte, oder gar rechtfertigte. Nur Traurigkeit.

Wann war das geschehen? Wann war sie verschwunden? Konnte es überhaupt sein, jemanden zweimal zu verlieren? Die Zeilen waren jene einer Fünfzehnjährigen und nicht die einer liebenden Frau. Freundliche, unbeholfene Worte, aber mehr nicht. Keinesfalls Worte, die jemanden auf die Ewigkeit vertrösten könnten.

Langsam faltete er den Brief, den er so lange wie ein kostbares Artefakt behütet hatte und der plötzlich nicht mehr als ein altes, abgegriffenes Stück Pergament war.

Nun spürte er die Kälte, die langsam über seine Beine nach oben kroch. Er fühlte sich leer und beraubt. Eine klamme Dunkelheit hatte sich über seinen Raum und über ihn gelegt.

Da loderte unerwartet das Feuer in seinem Kamin auf und spuckte ein Stück Pergament aus, das in seine andere Hand glitt.

_Verehrter Severus,_

_verzeihen Sie bitte die späte Störung und den ungewöhnlichen Grund einer solchen. _

_Es dürfte Ihnen vielleicht bekannt sein, dass in zwei Wochen die Internationale Vereinigung der Tränkemeister in Paris tagt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie ebenfalls eine Einladung erhalten haben und spekuliere, ob Sie in Erwägung ziehen, diese anzunehmen. Wenn ja, wollte ich Sie fragen, ob es Ihrer Vorstellung nach völlig abwegig wäre, die Veranstaltung gemeinsam mit mir zu besuchen._

_Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir etwas unangenehm – nicht bei den Sitzungen und Vorträgen – aber zumindest beim Bankett am Abend alleine zu erscheinen. Abgesehen davon wäre es für unsere Zusammenarbeit in der Schule (und den reibungslosen Ablauf beim Frühstück am Professorentisch) möglicherweise hilfreich, einen friedensähnlichen Zustand auf Zeit zu proben und die Waffen im Halfter stecken zu lassen. Was im ersten Moment wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit klingt, wäre nur für ein einziges Abendmahl, Severus, und nicht für die Ewigkeit._

_Gruß_

_Hermine Granger_

‚Nicht für die Ewigkeit …' Snape musste unweigerlich lächeln. Er entzündete eine Kerze und zog Pergament und Feder heran.

_Werte Hermine,_

_Ihr Anliegen kommt in der Tat überraschend zu solch nachtschlafender Zeit, aber meinem zuvorkommenden Wesen entsprechend werde ich keinen Moment länger zögern, Ihren quälenden Spekulationen ein Ende zu bereiten. Daher darf Ihnen sogleich mitteilen, dass ich selbstverständlich vorhabe, an der Tagung in Paris teilzunehmen. So reizvoll Ihr Vorschlag auch ist, Sie und, nach Plünderung meines Arsenals, meine heimtückischsten Waffen endlich ausführen zu können, muss ich aber doch ablehnen. _

_Ich werde zur Abendveranstaltung bereits von einer Dame begleitet. Es wäre Madame Delacroix, Ehrenmitglied im Rat der Weisen des französischen Ministeriums für Magie, Vorsitzende a. D. der Fachabteilung für Tränke, Trägerin des Verdienstordens der Legion der Hundertjährigen, nicht zumutbar, auf die Schnelle gehfähigen Ersatz für mich zu finden. Ich hoffe da wirklich auf Ihr Verständnis, Hermine._

_Nichts liegt mir aber ferner, als Ihre dargebotene Hand zur Versöhnung ausschlagen zu wollen. Um nicht vollends wie ein Feigling dazustehen, bietet sich mir folgende Lösung an: Warum eine unumgängliche Pflicht nicht zu einer spannenden Herausforderung machen, und wir besuchen gemeinsam den anstehenden Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums? Ich wäre wirklich entzückt, Hermine._

_Nun wünsche ich eine geruhsame Nacht,_

_Severus Snape_

Kurzentschlossen warf Snape eine Handvoll Flohpulver und gleich darauf das Pergament in den Kamin. „Räumlichkeiten von Professor Granger".

Er blies die Kerze aus und rückte Feder und Tintenfass wieder zurecht. Mit einem Handstrich entfernte er die Staubkörner von der glatten Tischoberfläche. Ohne sich richtig bewusst zu sein, faltete er den alten Brief, legte ihn im Fach „Erledigte Korrespondenz" ab und stellte sich ans Fenster. Noch immer lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.


	5. Memory

**4. Dezember**

_Nach den drei alten Hasen präsentiere ich Euch nun unser fast neuestes Mitglied Ken-yu, die sich tapfer und ohne zu zögern gleich in die Kalender-Herausforderung gestürzt hat. Ihr Debüt beinhaltet die Stichwörter __**Schuhe, Vergangenheit**__ und __**Schokolade**__ und gibt uns einen kleinen, äusserst lesenswerten Einblick in die Vergangenheit zweier späterer Erzfeinde._

A/N: Als Rudelneuling ist das mein erster Beitrag zum rudlischen Kalender überhaupt und ich freue mich wahnsinnig mitmachen zu dürfen. Mein ganz besonderer Dank geht an Reny, meine Betaleserin, die sich diesen Beitrag mehr als einmal durchgelesen hat und auf sämtliche Fehler untersucht hat. Ihre Tipps, Ideen und Anregungen waren mir eine große Hilfe :) In dem Sinne:  
>Vielen, lieben Dank, Reny!<p>

**Memory**

Vereinzelte Schneeflocken fielen tänzelnd vom schweren, grauen Himmel und legten sich auf die bereits weißen Dächer und Straßen Londons.

Missmutig strich Tom sich ein paar der weißen Flocken aus seinem dunklen Haar. Es reichte ihm schon, dass sie sich hartnäckig auf seinem Umhang festsetzten.

Er hasste Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe.

Denn Sinn dahinter hatte er noch immer nicht verstanden. Muggel wie Zauberer beschenkten sich gegenseitig, schmückten Bäume und Fenster und taten so, als wäre die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung.

Abschätzig betrachtete Tom die hell erleuchteten und dekorierten Schaufenster der Muggelläden. Ihr warmes Licht fiel nach draußen auf die schneebedeckte Straße und ließ die kalten Flocken goldgelb glitzern.

Ausgelassen tobten Muggelkinder durch den Schnee und bewarfen sich und Passanten mit Schneebällen. Tom schwor, sollte auch nur einer dieser Bälle in seine Richtung fliegen, würde er den Bälgern dieses Abschaums einen Fluch aufhalsen, dass ihnen Hören und Sehen vergehen würde.

Angewidert wandte er seinen Kopf ab und bog in die Gasse zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ ein.

Er betete zu Merlin, dass wenigstens die Zauberer dem Weihnachtswahn widerstanden hatten, den die Muggel so sorgsam pflegten.

Der _Tropfende Kessel_ war gut besucht. Lautes Stimmengewirr füllte den Schankraum, in dem Hexen und Zauberer gleichermaßen bei einem warmen Butterbier vor dem prasselnden Kamin saßen und sich unterhielten.

Tom drängte sich durch die Menge und versuchte die Anwesenden weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Ein Gruppe Zauberer – er nahm an, dass er mit ihnen in Hogwarts gewesen war – erkannte ihn und einige von ihnen riefen ihm einen Gruß zu. Mit einem knappen Nicken nahm er diese zur Kenntnis.

Es mussten jetzt mindestens zwei Jahre sein, seit er Hogwarts mit einem überragenden Abschluss verlassen hatte und es war interessant zu sehen, dass ihn ehemalige Mitschüler immer noch erkannten. Selbst die, die nicht in seinem Haus gewesen waren oder etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatten.

Es dauerte ihm viel zu lange, bis er an der Hintertür des Zaubererpubs angekommen war. Ungehalten stieß er einen halb im Stehen schlafenden, betrunkenen Zauberer zur Seite, der sich nur mit undeutlichem Gebrummel beschwerte, bevor er mit einem lauten Schnarchen an der Wand zu Boden glitt.

Tom widerstand dem Drang, seinen Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten und ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Stattdessen stieß er die Tür zum Hinterhof des _Tropfenden Kessels_ auf und trat erleichtert wieder ins Freie.

Die stickige Enge des Pubs gefiel ihm nicht, doch er hatte zufrieden festgestellt, dass der _Tropfende Kessel_ vom muggel'schen Weihnachtswahn verschont geblieben war – wenn man von den vereinzelt aufgehängten Stechpalmen und Christbaumkugeln, die mutwillig ihre Farbe änderten, absah.

Tom blieb vor der Hinterhofmauer stehen, zückte seinen Zauberstab und tippte den dritten Ziegelstein über dem Mülleimer an. Er war der Schlüssel, der den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse verbarg.

Kaum hatte er seinen Zauberstab zurückgezogen, begannen die Ziegel sich zu bewegen und unter lautem Knirschen und Gepolter den Durchgang freizugeben.

Dahinter tat sich die wundersame und magische Welt der Winkelgasse auf.

Tom betrat die Gasse mit ihren unterschiedlichen und merkwürdigen Zaubereiläden. Hinter ihm verschlossen die Steine das Tor.

Auch hier waren Straßen und Häuser weiß überzogen. Unaufhörlich kamen neue dicke Flocken dazu.

Die Hexen und Zauberer, die unterwegs waren, hatten sich in lange, weite Umhänge gehüllt und manch einer schien auch einen Wärmezauber über sich gesprochen zu haben, um der Kälte zu trotzen.

Er fror nicht, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Seine Magie war sein Wille. So war es immer schon gewesen. Er hatte schon als Kind seine Magie mit purer Willenskraft kontrolliert und so erreicht, was er wollte.

Tom mischte sich unter die Menge und schlenderte die Winkelgasse entlang. Auch hier erspähte er vereinzelt Weihnachtsdekoration, doch sie war um einiges dezenter, als die der Muggel – wenn man davon absah, dass sich die Dekoration bewegte, Weihnachtslieder sang oder selbstständig die Farbe wechselte.

Der einzige Laden, der wirklich hervorstach, war der _Honigtopf. _

Das ganze Geschäft leuchtete in einem warmen Gelbgold und vor dem Eingang und in den Schaufenstern flogen und schwebten verzauberte Schokoladenfiguren und andere Süßigkeiten.

Tom wurde langsamer und blieb von dem Süßigkeitenladen stehen.

Kunstvoll verpackte Leckereien lachten ihm aus der Schaufensterauslage entgegen.

Sein Blick blieb an einer goldenen Schachtel hängen, auf der ein Schokofrosch mit Weihnachtsmütze abgebildet war. Er winkte einem entgegen und pries seine vielseitige Schokoladenauswahl an.

Tom trat näher an das Schaufenster heran.

Er achtete nicht mehr darauf, dass sich immer mehr der dicken, weißen Flocken in seinem Haar verfingen oder dass einige der vorbeigehenden Zauberer ihm höflich zunickten.

Die _„Honigtopf-Schokofrosch-Weihnachtsedition"_ erinnerte ihn an das erste richtige Geschenk, dass er in seiner Vergangenheit als Kind bekommen hatte.

Dumbledore hatte ihm damals das Schokofroschsortiment zusammen mit ein paar anderen Süßigkeiten zu Weihnachten geschenkt.

Der alte Mann hatte ein größeres Faible für Süßes als alle Kinder, die Tom kannte.

Gedankenverloren dachte er an sein erstes Weihnachten in Hogwarts zurück.

Die Schüler, die damals im Schloss geblieben waren, hatten den Weihnachtsmorgen gar nicht erwarten können. Alle freuten sie sich auf die Geschenke, die sie von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden bekommen würden.

Da Tom jedoch weder Freunde noch Familie hatte, hielt er die helle Aufregung seiner Mitschüler für überflüssig und hüllte sich in eisiges Schweigen.

Mit angezogenen Knien saß Tom vor dem prasselnden Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und starrte in die züngelnden Flammen.

Es war der Weihnachtsabend und die Schüler, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, waren alle in der großen Halle und schlugen sich die Bäuche voll.

Tom verspürte keinen Hunger. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig leer.

Dieses Gefühl hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt, doch jetzt, hier in Hogwarts, wenn er all die anderen Kinder sah, wie sie sich auf Weihnachten und die Geschenke freuten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er niemanden hatte.

Energisch versuchte er diese sinnlosen und nichtsnutzigen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und fokussierte sich auf das Feuer. Lodernd stoben die Flammenzungen in die Höhe und ließen seine dunklen Augen rötlich schimmern. Zuckende Schatten tanzten durch den dämmerigen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Toms Augen weiteten sich kurz und das Feuer schien zu explodieren.

Funken stoben auf den Kaminvorleger, auf dem er saß und ein glühender Feuerball stieg den Kamin empor.

Zufrieden legte Tom sein Kinn auf die Knie und schlang seine Arme um die Beine. Wozu brauchte er schon andere Menschen um sich? Mit seiner Magie konnte er alles beeinflussen und erreichen, wie er wollte.

Gedankenverloren rieb er seine, nur mit dünnen, schwarzen Socken geschützten, Füße aneinander. Obwohl er versuchte seine Gedanken von Weihnachten und dessen Bräuchen fernzuhalten, kehrten sie immer wieder dorthin zurück.

Wieso ein albernes Fest wie dieses auch in der Zaubererwelt praktiziert wurde, verstand Tom nicht. Es war unsinnig und heuchlerisch. Sie alle täuschten eine heile Welt vor. Zufriedenheit und Glück, obwohl oftmals das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Er warf der spärlichen Weihnachtsdekoration im Gemeinschaftsraum einen finsteren Blick zu. Mehr als einmal hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese höhnenden Verschönerungen zu verhexen.

Am Ende hatte er es doch gelassen.

Hinter ihm knirschte die Wand, als sich der Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum öffnete.

Tom erwartete schon das Stimmengewirr und Fußgetrappel der zurückkehrenden Slytherins, doch stattdessen vernahm er nur das leise Rascheln eines weiten Stoffes.

Misstrauisch wandte er den Kopf und sah über die Schulter nach hinten.

Albus Dumbledore stand am anderen Ende des Raums und lächelte ihn mild an.

„Was machen Sie hier, Professor? Sie sind kein Slytherin.", sagte Tom argwöhnisch.

„Professor Slughorn war so nett mir das derzeitige Passwort zu nennen, damit ich zu dir kommen kann.", erwiderte Dumbledore, ohne sich von Toms ablehnender Haltung beirren zu lassen.

_Von wegen_, höhnte Tom in Gedanken, _wahrscheinlich hat er Slughorn bestochen._

Denn dass sein Hauslehrer leicht zu allem möglichen zu überreden war, wenn man die richtigen Mittel zur Hand hatte, hatte Tom schon in seinen ersten Wochen in Hogwarts herausgefunden.

„Und was wollen Sie von mir, Sir?"

„Ich wollte dir etwa geben, Tom.", antwortete Dumbledore und kam zu ihm herüber.

Sein Blick fiel auf Toms Füße und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich sorgenvoll zusammen.

„Du solltest dir Schuhe anziehen, Tom. Sonst erkältest du dich noch."

Einen Moment lang starrte Tom ihn aus seinen unergründlich dunklen Augen an, dann wandte er sich kurz ab und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Klar und fest übertönte das _„Accio, Schuhe!" _das leise Prasseln des Kaminfeuers. Er hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass viele bewusste Handlungen, die er früher schon mit seiner Magie vollbracht hatte, an einen Zauberspruch gebunden waren. So hatte er sich mühelos den Aufrufezauber aneignen können, der normalerweise erst im vierten Jahr gelehrt wurde.

Zielstrebig flogen ein paar Schuhe aus dem Slytherinjungenschlafsaal auf Tom zu.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, bevor er kurz anerkennend lächelte.

Dass in dem Jungen sehr viel magisches Potenzial steckte, hatte er schon bei seinem Besuch im Waisenhaus gemerkt. Wie Tom es allerdings ein- und umsetzte war es noch mal um einiges beeindruckender und auch beängstigend.

„Sie wollten mir etwas geben, Professor?", hakte Tom höflich nach, während er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.

„Oh, ja.", schreckte Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Da ja heute Weihnachten ist…"

Kaum merklich verengte Tom seine Augen.

Dass Dumbledore etwas für Weihnachten übrig hatte, war ihm schon zu Beginn der Ferien klar gewesen, als er Schulleiter Dippet eine Wichtelaktion für alle Häuser vorgeschlagen hatte.

Dumbledore schien Toms Missfallen jedoch nicht wahrzunehmen und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Kaminvorleger nieder.

Wachsam verfolgte Tom jede seiner Bewegungen. Noch immer lächelte Dumbledore.

Unverständlich für den jungen Slytherin. In seinen Augen gab es keinen Grund zu lächeln oder gar fröhlich zu sein. Vor allem nicht ihm gegenüber. Dumbledore war ihm nie so wohlgesinnt wie die anderen Lehrer. Immer schien ein wachsames, scharfes Auge auf ihm zu liegen und ihn röntgen zu wollen.

Dumbledore zog etwas aus seiner Robe und reichte es Tom.

Es war ein in den Farben Slytherins verpacktes Geschenk.

Zögernd griff er danach und drehte es in den Händen. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch er war überrascht. Überrascht, dass ihm jemand etwas schenkte. Überrascht, dass das leere Gefühl in seinem Inneren weniger geworden war. Überrascht, dass es ausgerechnet von Dumbledore kam.

„Es ist kein Scherz oder Ähnliches.", sagte Dumbledore verschmitzt. „Los. Mach es auf. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich nämlich nicht so recht, was du dir wünschen würdest."

Tom sah den älteren Zauberer prüfend an und suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt, wieso Dumbledore dies machte, doch die strahlend blauen Augen seines Gegenüber wirkten wie undurchdringbare Schilde seines Geistes.

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Geschenk zu und begann, die Schleife herunter zu ziehen.

Er tat alles mit äußerster Vorsicht, um das Papier so wenig wie möglich zu beschädigen.

Unter dem grünsilbernen Papier kam eine goldfarbene Verpackung zum Vorschein, auf der ein Schokofrosch mit Weihnachtmütze abgebildet war.

Der Schokofrosch winkte ihm freudig entgegen.

Tom war hin- und hergerissen zwischen einer abfälligen und einer erfreuten Antwort. Denn er nahm an, dass dieses Gefühl, das er verspürte, so etwas wie Freude sein musste.

Er sah auf und lächelte Dumbledore an. In diesem Moment verspürte er schon beinahe so etwas wie Sympathie für den älteren Zauberer. Nur in diesem Moment, da war Tom sich sicher, aber immerhin etwas. In diesem Moment konnte er sogar verstehen, wieso all die anderen Schüler – Slytherins ausgenommen – so begeistert von ihm waren und ihn mochten.

„Danke, Professor. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Nicht doch, Tom.", winkte Dumbledore ab und lächelte ihn gutmütig an. „Zu Weihnachten sollte jeder ein Geschenk bekommen und glücklich sein."

Tom musterte forschend das Gesicht seines Verwandlungsprofessors, doch Dumbledore schien es ernst zu meinen.

„_Glücklich, hm?", wiederholte Tom leise._

Tom tauchte wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf und starrte nun sein Spiegelbild in der Schaufensterscheibe an.

Regungslos starrte sein blasses, markantes Gesicht mit den abgrundtief dunklen Augen zurück.

Dumbledore und seine naive Vorstellung, dass alle Menschen glücklich sein mussten. Alle in einem guten Miteinander leben sollten. Muggel wie Zauberer. Lächerlich.

Er zischte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Schneeflocken aus seinem Haar loszuwerden.

Sollte Dumbledore glauben, was er wollte. Er würde bald merken, wie falsch er mit seinen Ansichten lag.

Tom wandte sich vom _Honigtopf_ ab und ging weiter durch das aufkommende Schneegestöber.

Er musste noch Slytherins Medaillon von der alten Hexe, Hepzibah Smith, zurück erlangen.


	6. Männerabend

**5. Dezember**

_Severus Snape hat im Rudel bekannterweise eine grosse Fangemeinde, und entsprechend war ihm nur einen Tag Ruhe gegönnt, bevor er heute von Alexielxsama zu seinem nächsten Einsatz verdonnert wird._

_Ihr Beitrag, soviel sei verraten, eignet sich perfekt als Einstimmung für all jene, die das Wochenende lieber mit Feiern als mit dem tadelnden Nikolaus verbringen möchten. Und einen dezenten Hinweis, was bei so einem Wochenende herauskommen kann, liefern schon mal die Stichwörter __**Fliegenklatsche, Suche **__und __**Einzelzelle.**_

_Viel Vergnügen!_

**Männerabend**

Freitag 18:45 Uhr.

Tresen

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Mit starrer Miene saß er am Tresen und las zum gefühlt 1000sten Mal die Worte auf der Tafel, die auf Augenhöhe hinter der Theke hing.

„Banananen-Überrahschung nur 4,50! Mit überrahschend viel Bananane!"

Er liebte seine Frau. Er liebte sie wirklich sehr.

Im Krieg hatte er viel durchstehen müssen, wäre sogar beinahe gestorben. Sein Leben hatte er nur der einen Sache verschrieben und als sie getan war, hatte er festgestellt, dass es keinen Plan B gab.

Er hatte nicht erwartet diesen Krieg zu überleben und sich nicht einmal ausgemalt was danach kommen könnte.

Dann war sie gekommen, hatte ihn gerettet, wieder aufgebaut, ihn zurück ins Leben geführt.

Und nun, als er endlich einen Funken Gefallen an seinem Dasein empfinden konnte, sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung als glücklicher Mann ansah, verlangte sie nahezu unsägliches und unmögliches von ihm.

Es war eine Aufgabe gegen die er sich bis in das winzigste Atom seiner selbst sträubte, bzw. sträuben wollte - Immerhin hatte die Mrs. Zuhause die Hosen an.

Zumindest dann, wenn er sie regelmäßig nackt sehen wollte. Oder lächelnd. Und er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte auf der Couch oder in der Hundehütte schlafen zu müssen.

Ja, verdammt, sie hatten sogar einen HUND gekauft.

Wie hatte Dumbledore schon immer gesagt? Die Liebe siegt immer.

Seine Liebe bestand aus einer resoluten Frau, die wusste was sie wollte und wie sie es bekam.

Er nippte an seinem Whiskey, ein wirklich guter Tropfen, und las zum 1500sten Mal die „Banananen-Überrahschung".

Er war früher gekommen, um sich erst einmal gut ein zu trinken.

Die Quest die er heute Abend durchstehen und meistern musste war wohl eine der kniffeligsten, die er in seiner gesamten Lebenslaufbahn bestreiten musste.

Und ganz ehrlich, er hatte Folter, Mord und andere Grausamkeiten durchleben müssen.

Schwieriger noch als die Suche nach den Horkruxen oder gar diesem heiligen Gral, den die Muggel suchten.

Das zum Scheitern verurteilte Projekt musste er, aus Liebe zu seiner Frau, dennoch zumindest ein bisschen in Angriff nehmen.

Sich drücken konnte er nicht mehr. Die letzten drei Male hatte es noch funktioniert, aber heute war ihm auf die Schnelle keine Ausrede mehr eingefallen. Er vermutete, dass seine Tochter mit seiner Frau unter einer Decke steckte. Bestimmt hatte sie ihn mit voller Absicht immer für sich beansprucht und um alles gebeten, was einem kleinen Kinderhirn so einfällt, sodass er nicht bemerkte, dass der unheilvollste aller Termine immer näher rückte.

Der letzte Freitag im Monat.

Männerabend mit der „Gang".

Seine Aufgabe?

Die Versöhnung mit den besten Freunden seiner Frau und dem Anhang.

4 lange Nägel zu seinem Sarg.

Potter- Der viel zu überschätzte Held der Zaubererwelt, der mehr Glück als Verstand hatte und einfach nicht tot zu kriegen war.

Weasley- der gehirnamputierte Ex-Freund seiner Frau, dessen Unzulänglichkeiten niedergeschrieben ganze Buchbände füllen würden.

Remus Lupin- ehemaliges Mitglied der Marauder, der ihm seine Schulzeit mit zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Zum Schluss, zur Krönung dieses Quartetts der Sargnägel, konnte natürlich niemand anderes als Sirius Black in der Runde fehlen.

Er hatte wirklich gehofft den Köter nie wieder sehen zu müssen, dass dieser für immer ruhte. Betonung auf „Ruhen".

Jedoch wollte der ewige Störenfried ihm auch diesmal keinen Gefallen tun und war einfach so aus dem Nichts vollkommen nackt mitten in der Winkelgasse erschienen, nicht einen Tag gealtert und noch weniger gewillt wieder zu gehen als sich etwas anzuziehen.

Es dauerte mehrere Tage ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen und auch endlich in eine Hose zu komplimentieren.

Merlin sei Dank hatte sich Potter dessen angenommen, denn er hatte sofort gespürt, dass seine Frau wieder die gutherzige Alles-Retterin spielen und den Köter bei ihnen aufnehmen wollte.

Er schnaubte, trank sein Glas leer und deutete dem Wirt an, dass er gleich einen Doppelten haben wollte.

Er las zum 2000sten mal die „Banananen-Überrahschung" und verscheuchte den Drang, nach einem Stück Kreide und einem Lappen zu verlangen.

Der Wirt kam heran geschlurft und füllte sein Glas nach.

Ihm wurde endgültig klar, dass er dieses Mal nicht fliehen konnte.

„Lassen Sie die Flasche gleich hier, Tom.", sagte er gewohnt kühl und legte mit seinen schlanken Fingern fünf Galeonen auf die Theke.

Er griff mit der einen Hand nach der Flasche, mit der anderen nahm er sein Glas und bewegte sich zügig in Richtung der Sitzgruppe, über der ein Gruppenfoto der Sargnägel hing.

Scheinbar war Tom, der Wirt, sehr stolz darauf, dass der große Harry Potter und seine Freunde den „tropfenden Kessel" als ihr Stammlokal ausgesucht hatten.

Er setzte sich in die Sitzecke, so dass er den ganzen Raum durchblicken und besonders die Tür im Auge behalten konnte.

Einige Angewohnheiten aus dem Krieg ließen sich einfach nicht abschütteln.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Wanduhr.

In wenigen Minuten würden sie wohl eintreffen.

Diesen Abend durchziehen war seine einzige Möglichkeit, aus der Nummer heraus zu kommen. Wenn das Experiment scheiterte, würde seine Frau nicht mehr von ihm verlangen, sich mit diesen Leuten zu treffen.

Er wandte sich von der Uhr ab und schaute gerade aus.

Auf dem Tisch stand eine kleine Klapptafel.

„Banananen-Überrahschung nur 4,50! Mit überrahschend viel Bananane!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und ein leises Grollen entfloh seiner Kehle.

Hatte das Elend denn gar kein Ende?

Freitag 19:20 Uhr

Stammtisch

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Seit 20 Minuten starrte er Remus Lupin schweigend an.

Dieser sah immer wieder nervös zu ihm, zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, und sah wieder zur Tür.

Lupin war pünktlich gewesen. Wie er es erwartet hatte.

Hatte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt, sich ein Butterbier geholt und war, ihn begrüßend, zum Tisch geschritten.

Nachdem er dem Neuankömmling knapp zugenickt hatte, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen.

Abwechselnd nippten sie an ihren Getränken.

Er blickte gerade aus auf das Schild, welches die Bananen-Überraschung anpries. Lupin schaute durch die Gegend und fühlte sich unbehaglich.

Nach quälenden Minuten des Schweigens, in denen sich einer der beiden nach Hause und der andere sich wünschte tot umzufallen, bimmelte die Türglocke und Potter und Weasley betraten den Pub.

Erleichterung fiel von Lupins Gesicht und ihm entwich ein gemurmeltes „Merlin sei Dank."

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge marschierten auf ihren Tisch zu und schälten sich im Gehen aus ihren Umhängen, die sofort auf die Bank geschmissen wurden.

Wie üblich keine Manieren, dachte er sich und nickte den beiden ruppig zu.

„Mann oh Mann! Ihr glaubt nicht, wie schwierig es ist, sich von der Meute quängelnder Kinder zu verabschieden", sagte Potter lachend und ließ sich auf seinen Mantel auf der Bank plumpsen.

Weasley tat es ihm gleich, hatte aber noch Probleme, sich aus dem Mantelärmel zu befreien.

Er selbst hatte keine Probleme gehabt, sich von seiner Tochter Eileen zu verabschieden. Er hatte ihr vernünftig erklärt wo er hin ginge, und dass er bald wieder käme. Sie hatte es sich genau angehört, über das Gesagte nachgedacht, ihm viel Spaß gewünscht und auf die Wange geküsst.

Sie war das intelligenteste Mädchen dieses Alters, welches er je gesehen hatte, dachte er stets, mit dem übergroßen Stolz eines Vaters auf seinen eigenen Sprössling.

„Ha, ich hatte keine Probleme Zuhause weg zu kommen. Die Dame des Hauses lässt mich machen was ich will.", sagte Weasley stolz, als er sich endlich aus seinem Ärmel zu befreien.

Er schnaubte. Kunststück, die Dame des Hauses war seine Mutter und betete jeden Tag, dass der Rotschopf endlich das Haus verlässt.

Potter grinste und stieß seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Hast du für Mutti heute den Abwasch gemacht, oder warum ist sie so gnädig gestimmt?"

„Haha Harry!", sagte Weasley und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

Lupin lachte kurz auf und ihm selbst zuckte kurz der Mundwinkel.

Freitag 20:14 Uhr

Stammtisch

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Er hatte gut ein Drittel seiner Flasche bereits geleert und stumm den überschwänglichen Gesprächen seiner drei Tischgenossen gelauscht, als er sich fragte ob er endlich gehen könnte.

Immerhin hatte er lange genug hier gesessen und sich angehört, was diese Männer/Kinder/Wesen so redeten. Nichts Aufregendes. Viele Kindergeschichten, Ärger mit den Frauen, Versöhnung mit den Frauen. Bei zwei der Personen ging es um die Ehefrauen und bei dem Dritten um die Mutter.

Er mochte Weasley nicht.

Zum einen, weil er für kurze Zeit mit seiner Frau liiert gewesen war, und zum anderen, weil er ein weinerliches Weichei war.

Seine Frau hatte ihm erzählt, was der Rotschopf sich auf ihrer Reise durch ganz England, bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen, so alles geleistet hatte.

Er hatte es nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber er persönlich hätte dieses unselbstständige Muttersöhnchen ohne Gnade zum Sterben zurück gelassen.

Aber sie hatte schon immer ein Herz für alle gehabt.

Fiel mal ein Vögelchen aus seinem Nest, nahm sie es auf, recherchierte alles über Vögel und deren Aufzucht und päppelte es fachmännisch korrekt wieder auf.

Die Türklingel bimmelte scheppernd, als Sirius Black die Tür auf schmiss und beinahe in den Raum sprang.

„Die Party kann beginnen Freunde, der Commander ist an Deck!", rief er und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

Die Tür fiel hinter Sirius wieder zu und er steckte seinen Zauberstab, den er reflexartig gezogen hatte, wieder weg.

Elender Clown, dachte er wütend und nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey.

„Hey Sirius!", „Wie geht es dir?", „warum bist du so spät?", die drei begrüßten den grinsenden Neuankömmling, der in der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu baden schien, überschwänglich.

„Hey hey, nicht alle auf einmal.", sagte er cool und setzte sich lässig auf den letzten freien Platz. „Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, hatte noch dies und das zu tun", er blickte auf und grinste ihm frech zu.

„Wie ich sehe beehrt uns der gute Schniefelus heute mit seiner Anwesenheit?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn desinteressiert an.

„Glückwunsch. Offenbar bist du von dem vielen Alkohol, den du täglich konsumierst, noch nicht erblindet, Köter", sagte er kühl, trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und zerbiss knackend einen Eiswürfel.

„Geht das schon wieder los...", murmelte Lupin.

Harry boxte Sirius in den Oberarm.

„Hey, fang jetzt nicht wieder mit dem Mist an", zischte der Held der Zaubererwelt.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Wir verstehen uns, nicht wahr Batman?", sagte Black zwinkernd und prostete ihm zu.

„So gut wie immer, Lassie.", entgegnete Severus und goss sich einen weiteren Whiskey ein.

„Wooow Sirius... du siehst ja jetzt aus wie dieser Vendetta Typ!", sagte Ron und gab ihm einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Ron! Und bei den Mädels kommt es auch sehr gut an, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte dem Rotschopf verschmitzt zu.

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Weasley, dieser „Vendetta Typ", wie du ihn charmant benanntest, trägt eine Maske, die dem Gesicht des Guy Fawkes nachempfunden ist. Black sieht also Guy Fawkes, beziehungsweise dem Bild, welches von ihm überliefert wurde, sehr ähnlich."

Ron sah Severus einige Sekunden lang mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Was hat denn Dumbledores Vogel damit zu tun?", fragte er schließlich und kratzte sich an der Nase.

Für einige Sekunden entgleisten Severus Gesichtszüge.

Was?! WAS?!, dachte er und brachte seine Mimik schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

Die restliche Männerrunde sah Ron schweigend an, mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Belustigung und Betroffenheit in ihren Mienen.

Zum Glück entschied sich Black das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Was sehe ich da? Ihr nibbelt ja an euren Getränken herum wie Mädels die nicht zum Tanzen aufgefordert werden!", rief Sirius und sah grinsend auf die kleine Klapptafel auf dem Tisch.

Er wandte sich zur Theke und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Tom, altes Haus! Fünf Mal Bananen-Überraschung für mich und meine Freunde!"

Bei Merlins Eiern, dachte Severus und schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht.

Freitag 20:38 Uhr

Karaoke Ecke

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Black hatte ihm gerade seine fünfte Bananen-Überraschung in die Hand gedrückt. Er saß zwischen Potter und Lupin auf einem Barhocker und beobachtete Weasley dabei, wie er mit einer Krawatte um den Kopf gebunden in der Karaoke Ecke „All by myself" schmetterte.

Die Bananen-Überraschung hatte sich als Bananensaft mit Bananenstücken und Cocos-Rum heraus gestellt. Es war klebrig süß und stieg sofort in den Kopf.

Mit vollster Beherrschung saß er regungslos da, während Lupin und Potter sich über dies und jenes unterhielten und Black sich neben Weasley stellte und ihn wankend mit seiner Luftgitarre begleitete.

„Ooooool bahaaaaaai maiseeeeeeeelf...", jammerte Weasley lallend und wankte mit dem Mikro herum.

Was für ein mitleiderregendes Bild die beiden doch abgaben.

Er verfluchte Tom dafür, dass er auf diesen erbärmlichen Muggel-Trend-Zug aufgesprungen war und diese Höllenmaschine angeschafft hatte.

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen und Black begann zu jubeln und applaudieren.

„Wooooh! Du bist es Ron! Du bist die Nummer eins!", grölte er und Lupin und Harry stimmten ebenfalls begeistert, aber nicht grölend in den Applaus mit ein.

Severus zuckte nicht einmal mit der Braue.

Er war noch nie der Meinung gewesen, dass es sinnvoll war schlechte oder mittelmäßige Arbeiten zu loben.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu Black, der sich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund hielt und bedrohlich wankend eine Ansprache halten wollte.

„Pssschd! Psssschd! Isch bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit, meine lieben Freunde", lallte er.

„Wir sind nicht befreundet", sagte Severus genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Black fuhr, ihn nicht beachtend, fort.  
>„Einen Toast! Einen Toast auf unseren guden Freund Ronald, der unsch diesesch wunnerbare Lied vorgetragen hat! Irgendwann findescht auch du eine Frau. Eine Frau gansch allein für dich. Eine die disch liebt und sisch um disch kümmert und disch unnerstützt... Und nicht deine Mutter ist!"<p>

„Hört, Hört!", sagten Potter und Lupin lachend und hoben ihre Gläser.

„Haha!", rief Ron lachend, hob aber ebenfalls sein Glas.

„Oh, OH!", rief Black, als wäre ihm siedend heiß etwas eingefallen, und deutete aufgeregt auf Severus.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Und ebenfallsch einen Toast auf Severusch Schnape, der unsch in mehr alsch einer Hinsischt den Arsch gerettet, und mal eben die schärfste und klügste Junge Hexe diesesch und desch nächsten Jahrhunderts aufgegabelt hat. Willkommen in unscherer erlesenen Runde, Schniefelus!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue an, seufzte genervt auf und nahm ebenfalls sein Glas auf. Er wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein.

„Ex oder Arschloch!", rief Black und begann das Glas leer zu trinken.

Die Männer neben ihm taten es dem Köter gleich.

Severus, der sein Handeln alleine der Menge des Alkohols zuschrieb, die er bereits konsumiert hatte, knurrte leise auf, trank aber schließlich doch sein Glas in mehreren großen Schlucken leer, ohne sich dabei an den, teilweise recht großen, Bananenstücken zu verschlucken.

Sie setzten geräuschvoll ihre Glaser auf die Tische und vier von den fünf Männern rülpsten laut.

So sah also ein klassischer Männerabend aus?

Severus verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich um auf die Toilette zu gehen.

Gefühlte 2000 Liter Bananen-Überraschung und Whiskey suchten ihren Weg nach draußen.

Als er mit leicht schwebendem Gefühl im Kopf zurück zur Karaoke Ecke schritt, bemüht gerade zu laufen, was er laut seiner eigenen nur wenig benebelten Einschätzung mit Bravour meisterte, standen seine 4 Saufkumpanen, ihm grinsend zugewandt, nebeneinander.

Black räusperte sich und ergriff das Wort.

„Wir schin heute zusammen gekommen um unschere Jugend zu feiern, und das Leben zu genieschen und … den Rescht hab isch vergessn. Zur Feier des Abendsch möchten wir, die „New Age Marauders" dir feierlisch etwasch überreischen. Harry, darf isch bitten."

Mit breit grinsendem Gesicht zog Potter eine schmuddelig wirkende Fliegenklatsche hinter seinem Rücken hervor, und wankte bedrohlich, als er sie stolz präsentierte.

Der junge Mann mit der Brille räusperte sich.  
>„Profeschor... Äh... Scheverusch. Hiermit überreichen wir dir die Fliegenklatsche der Freundschaft."<p>

Severus starrte die wankende Truppe vor ihm schweigend an.

Die vier hatten sich wohl endgültig ins Nirvana geballert.

Zum Glück war er noch vollkommen im Besitz seiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen keiner etwas sagte.

Ron hickste und kratzte sich am Hintern.

Merlins Eier, hatte er denn nicht schon genug gelitten in seinem verkorksten Leben?

Aus Liebe zu seiner Frau nahm er mit spitzen Fingern, nachdem er das erste Mal daneben gegriffen hatte, die schmuddelige Fliegenklatsche entgegen.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet zählte er 3 ½ Fliegenkadaver, die daran klebten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte er so trocken wie möglich.

„Du brauchsch garnichts schu sagen. Willkommen im Team!", sagte Black und schaute aufgeregt in die Runde.

„Merkt ihr eigenlisch scho wasch?"

Severus legte die Fliegenklatsche auf die Theke hinter sich und tastete erfolglos nach den Servietten die darauf lagen.

Er sah sie ganz deutlich, schaffte es aber irgendwie nicht wirklich, sie zu erwischen.

Ach verflucht, dachte er und griff wieder daneben.

„Wasch scholln wir merken?", fragte Harry und legte Ron, der aus irgend einem Grund kicherte, einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Na irgendwasch halt. Wie fühlt ihr euch?", Sirius setzte sich nach dem zweiten Versuch halb wieder runter rutschend auf einen Barhocker.

Severus, der endlich eine Serviette erwischt hatte und sich seine Hände damit abwischte horchte auf.

„Wie sollten wir uns fühlen?", er sprach langsam und bedacht, um bloß nicht so erbärmlich herum zu nuscheln wie der Rest der Truppe.

„Ich weisch nich, isch kenn das Zeug selber nisch."

Lupin sah ihn einige Sekunden lang lachen an, doch dann erstarb sein Lächeln.

„Oh nein.", sagte er „Nicht schon wieder!"

Er griff nach Blacks Shirt und zog ihn an sich heran. „Sag, dass du es nicht schon wieder getan hast!"

Black der wankend in Lupins Griff hing begann zu kichern.

„Och komm schon, dasch wird nicht wie dasch letschte mal. Der Mann hat mir geschagt, dasch dasch Zeug voll harmlosch ist. Halt nur ein kleiner Schpaschmacher."

„Schpaschmacher?", piepste Weasley und seine Augen wurden groß.

Potter fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah seinen Patenonkel entsetzt an.

„Was genau für ein Spaßmacher?", fragte Potter langsam und schluckte.

Er kannte wohl schon die Antwort, sein Blick verriet ihn.

Severus hielt den Atem an.

„Na wir haben doch letschtensch dieschen Film geschehen. Der mit dem Tiger im Badezimmer und scho...", sagte Black und hob seinen Zeigefinger hoch. „Isch wollte unsch genau scho einen genialen Abend beschehren."

Potter, Lupin und Weasley fielen fast die Gesichter runter.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an der Theke fest um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Auch wenn sie einen Fernseher hatten schaute er wenig Fern, da er viel zu viel zu arbeiten hatte. Welcher Film? Was passierte in ihm? Und wie zum Geier kam Black auf die Idee es könnte lustig sein seinen „Freunden" Drogen unter zu jubeln?!

„Rohypnol", sagte Lupin matt.

Potter wurde lauter. „Du hast und Roofies gegeben du Idiot?"

„Oh neeeeeeein...", jammerte Weasley und sackte zusammen.

Severus räusperte sich, versuchte angestrengt klare Worte zu finden und sie in sinnvoller Reihenfolge auszusprechen.

„Lupin, informiere mich unverzüglich über die Wirkung dieser Droge und Weasley reiß dich zusammen!", keifte er, unbeherrschter als er geplant hatte, und richtete sich wankend auf.

„Es nimmt Hemmungen, schafft Gedächtnislücken und in großen Mengen wirkt es sedierend. Die Wirkung setzt nach 15–20 Minuten ein", antworte Lupin schnell und sein Griff wanderte hoch zu Blacks Hals. „Du hast es schon wieder getan!", knurrte er durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne.

„Reg dich ab Remus", sagte Black lachend. „es wird nicht dasselbe passieren wie auf der Abschlussfeier."

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

Er erinnerte sich, dass die Gryffindors damals ziemlich über die Stränge geschlagen hatten. Es hatte sogar eine Art Orgie in McGonagalls Büro gegeben.

Wären die Zeugnisse nicht schon geschrieben gewesen, wären alle von der Schule geflogen. So langsam konnte er sich vorstellen, welche Gryffindors genau in diesen „Vorfall" verwickelt gewesen waren.

„Black! Gib mir sofort die Verpackung dieses Mittels. Wenn ich weiß welche Inhaltsstoffe diese Droge hat, kann ich eventuell eine Art Gegengift herstellen", zischte er und zog den schäumenden Lupin von dem Köter weg.

Dieser wühlte murrend in seiner Tasche und zog ein kleines, durchsichtiges unbeschriebenes Plastiktütchen hervor.

Na großartig, dachte Severus.

„Oh Merlin! Wir sin verloooren...", jammerte Weasley auf dem Boden herum.

„Weasley", knurrte Severus und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich zusammen reißt, werde ich dir diese gammelige Fliegenklatsche rektal einführen."

Weasley piepste leise und Harry versuchte ihn wankend aufzuheben.

Severus hielt sich wieder an der Theke fest und versuchte weiterhin klar zu denken.

„Das ist kein Beinbruch, alles was wir tun müssen ist Ruhe bewahren und..."

Samstag 11:38

Severus und Hermiones Schlafzimmer

Severus und Hermiones Haus

Hogsmeade

Schottland

Müde blinzelnd öffnete er seine verklebten Augen.

Eine Decke lag schwer wie Blei auf seinem Körper.

Alle seine Gliedmaßen kribbelten und zwickten.

Es roch nach Kaffee und Brötchen.

Als er seine Augen endlich auf bekommen hatte, stellte er fest, dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer war, um genau zu sein in seinem Bett lag und seine Schlafsachen trug.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war, doch nichts als Schwärze war dort, wo seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht sein sollten.

Offenbar hatten sie es heil überstanden, denn schließlich war er Zuhause in seinem Bett.

Stöhnend schob er seine Beine an den Bettrand und raffte sich auf.

Das war eindeutig das erste und letzte Mal, dass er mit diesen Geisteskranken auf Sauftour ging!

Müde wankte er aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraus in Richtung Küche.

Als er die Treppe herunter ging, sah er bereits Hermione in besagtem Raum herumwuseln.

Schweigend setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

Er wusste nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen war, um genau zu sein wusste er gar nichts mehr. Es wäre gut möglich, dass seine Ankunft hier still und leise, ohne große Vorkommnisse von statten gegangen war.

Hermione schnitt auf der Arbeitsfläche eine Grapefruit auseinander und streute sich ein wenig Zucker darauf.

Als er seinen ersten Schluck Kaffee intus hatte, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber hin, lächelte ihn kalt an und begann die Frucht auszulöffeln.

Wie versteinert saß er auf seinem Platz und wagte es kaum zu atmen.

Er war in Schwierigkeiten.

In verdammt großen Schwierigkeiten.

Jetzt musste er schnell handeln, wenn er es nicht für den Rest dieses Jahres bereuen wollte.

„Liebling, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen", sagte er ruhig mit fester Stimme und angelte nach der Zeitung, die neben seiner Hand auf dem Tisch lag.

Hermione legte den Löffel beiseite und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sie hatte viel zu viel von ihm gelernt.

„Was speziell meinst du, Liebling?", sagte sie gedehnt und lehnte sich zurück.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte fluchen.

„Alles?"

Er schlug die Zeitung auf und hielt sie sich vor sein Gesicht.

„Ist das eine Frage, oder eine Antwort?", fragte sie spitz.

„Hermione, ich will ehrlich sein", begann er und legte die Zeitung wieder weg. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen ist, nachdem Black uns alle vergiftet hat. Wenn ich irgendetwas getan haben sollte, was dich verletzt oder in Verlegenheit gebracht haben sollte, tut es mir aufrichtig leid. Ich werde diese Personen nie wieder alleine treffen."

Ha, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Er hatte sich grandios entschuldigt und musste diese geistigen Fehlzündungen nie mehr wieder sehen.

Nun, zumindest nicht all zu häufig.

Hermione sah ihn einige Sekunden lang schweigend an und seufzte dann.

„Nun Liebling, dann will ich dir mal einen kleinen Überblick über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht geben, bei denen ich beiwohnen durfte:

Ginny, Molly, Tonks und ich mussten unseren Mädelsabend abbrechen, da wir ins Krankenhaus gerufen wurden, wo wir Ron abholen sollten, dem eine Fliegenklatsche aus einer seiner Körperöffnungen entfernt wurde. Aus ihm hatten wir natürlich kein Wort raus bekommen können, da er mehr als nur sediert war. Wir wussten also nicht wo ihr steckt, und was euch passiert ist. Eine Stunde später wurden wir von einem anderen Krankenhaus angerufen, aus dem wir Harry abholen mussten. Dieser hatte sich offenbar ein Fahrrad aus einem Gartenschuppen gestohlen, um mit einer selbstgebastelten Rampe, bestehend aus einer Mülltonne und einem abgerissenen Holz-Zaun, über zehn aneinander gereihte Stühle zu springen. Er wird einige Wochen nicht arbeitsfähig sein. Die Polizei teilte uns mit, dass seine Freunde, deren Identität unbekannt geblieben war, johlend und schreiend weg gerannt waren, nachdem er in die Stühle gekracht und liegen geblieben war", sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sah ihn dann weiter durchdringend an.

„Wiederum einige Zeit später wurde Lupin aufgefunden. Er war im Hydepark und buddelte nach Kaninchenlöchern, weil er Hunger bekommen hatte. Dich und Sirius durften wir am Ende im Gefängnis antreffen. Du klammertest dich an dieses Schild", sie stellte das Bananen-Überraschungs-Schild auf den Tisch, „und versichertest allen, dass dir niemand die Unterhose klauen könnte, weil du sie bereits ausgezogen und im Park versteckt hättest. Sirius sitzt jetzt noch splitternackt in seiner Einzelzelle, weil er auf einem Streifenpferd durch London geritten war und sich immer noch weigert, den Polizeihelm heraus zu rücken."

Severus schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Hundehütte?"

„Couch."

Er schaute auf das Bananen-Überraschungs-Schild und stellte fest, dass er wohl die überschüssigen Buchstaben mit irgendetwas Schmierigem abgewischt haben musste.

Hermione stand auf und schmiss ihre leeren Grapefruitschalen in den Biomüll.

„Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen", sagte er und sah zu ihr auf.

Sie seufzte kurz auf, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ die Küche.

„Denk beim nächsten Männerabend dran."

Entsetzt schaute er seiner Frau hinterher.

„Beim Nächsten?!"

**6. Dezember**

_Feucht-fröhliche Versöhnungen unter Männern haben etwas für sich – Hermine allerdings hat sich im folgenden OS (wie immer eigentlich) eine bedeutend schwierigere Aufgabe ausgesucht. Unsere Polarwölfin hat eine wirklich aussergewöhnliche Begegnung sehr treffend und _in character_ gezeichnet._

_**Rentnergang, Wasser**__ und __**Katzenjammer**__ waren ihre Stichwörter._

A/N: Ein großes Dankeschön an Mungo, die meinen Beitrag beta gelesen hat.

**Katzenjammer**

Es herrschte ein reges Treiben auf dem kleinen, aber beschaulichen und altehrwürdigen Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade. Es schien, als wären alle Dorfbewohner und die in Hogwarts Verbliebenen auf den Beinen, um noch in allerletzter Minute die letzten Besorgungen und Geschenke zu ergattern. Hie und da rempelten sich Leute an. Allerdings herrschte trotz der Hektik bei fast allen Personen eine ausgelassene und festliche Stimmung.

Bei fast allen. Bei allen außer der braunhaarigen jungen Frau, die etwas abseits an einer Hauswand lehnte und mürrisch dreinblickte. In der Hand hielt sie einen wärmenden Krug Butterbier, an dem sie ab und an mal nippte. Dazu schaute sie immer mal wieder ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Es schien als hätte sie jemand versetzt.

In ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe hatte sich ein Weihnachtschor aufgestellt, der sich scheinbar vorgenommen hatte von A wie „Alle Jahre wieder" bis zu Z wie „Zu Bethlehem geboren" alle Lieder durchzusingen. Allerdings taten sie das mehr schlecht als recht wie die Frau schon ziemlich bald festgestellt hatte. „Die Interpretation ähnelte mehr einen Katzenjammer", dachte sie bei sich. Aber auch das schien außer ihr keinem aufzufallen. Die Leute blieben nämlich immer mal wieder stehen, hörten sich das ein oder andere Lied an und klatschten Beifall.

Den meisten Leuten fiel sie nicht auf, wie sie alleine da stand. Sie verschmolz quasi mit der dunklen Hausfassade und war somit so gut wie unsichtbar. Wenn jemand sie doch bemerkte, starrte die Person sie nur kurz verwundert an und eilte weiter, mit den Gedanken wahrscheinlich schon bei den nahenden Feierlichkeiten.

Die Verwunderung der Leute überraschte sie keineswegs. Es war lange her, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit der magischen Welt gezeigt hatte. Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte sie sich ziemlich schnell zurückgezogen. Sie war in die Muggelwelt geflohen, weil sie es schrecklich fand, was für ein Aufriss um die sogenannten Kriegshelden gemacht und was von diesen erwartet worden war.

Wäre sie nicht geflüchtet, wäre sie unter diesen hohen Erwartungen an ihre Person zusammengebrochen. Zumal sie selber noch mit der Überlebensschuld und ihren eigenen traumatischen Erfahrungen zu kämpfen hatte. Wie eigentlich alle, die im Krieg mitgekämpft hatten. Aber bei den Kriegshelden wurde damals erwartet, dass sie diese Überlebensschuld und ihre traumatischen Erfahrungen unterdrückten. Sie mussten für die anderen stark sein. Sollten positiv in die Zukunft blicken und an erster Front beim Wiederaufbau der Zaubererwelt stehen. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Harry und Ron hatten sie anfangs nicht verstanden. Die beiden waren voller Tatendrang gewesen und es war für die beiden selbstverständlich gewesen, an erster Front zu stehen, um mitzuhelfen. Aber nachdem die ersten Maßnahmen beendet worden waren, zogen auch sie sich mehr und mehr aus der Öffentlichkeit und dem Wiederaufbau zurück. Sie waren an ihre psychische Grenze gekommen. Mussten wie sie auch einen gebührenden Abstand zu allem bekommen. Die manchmal sehr verstörenden Erlebnisse aufarbeiten. Zeit für sich haben. Für das Leben.

Sie musste neidlos anerkennen, dass den beiden die Aufarbeitung besser und schneller gelungen war. Während sich die beiden mittlerweile mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit ausgesöhnt hatten und ein normales, zufriedenes Leben führten, peinigten sie nach acht Jahren immer noch Alpträume.

Zwar hatte sie auch die Überlebensschuld mittlerweile überwunden, aber die Erinnerungen an die Folter im Anwesen der Malfoys überfiel sie auch heute noch. Wie hilflos und ausgeliefert sie sich da gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte damals gedacht, diese qualvolle Folter nicht überleben zu können. Sie hatte das gedacht, bis urplötzlich dieses Ohnmachtsgefühl eingesetzt hatte, das alles abgedämpft hatte. Die Schmerzen, ihre Empfindungen und ihre Gefühle. Es war wohltuend gewesen. Aber es dauerte auch nach der Folter an, den Rest des Krieges, über den Krieg hinaus. Bis zum jetzigen Tag und beraubte sie all ihrer Gefühle. Sie funktionierte, handelte nur noch mechanisch, fühlte nur noch abgestumpft.

Ihr Muggeltherapeut hatte etwas von posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung gefaselt und ihr dringend empfohlen, sich mit ihren Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen und, wenn möglich, sich mit den betreffenden Personen auszusprechen. Natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie sich psychisch stabil genug für dieses Vorhaben fühlte.

Durch dieses klärende Gespräch sollte es ihr möglich sein, dieses düstere Kapitel in ihrem Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Das meinte zumindest ihr Therapeut. „Gut", hatte sie zynisch gedacht, „Mit der Lestrange kann ich ja nicht mehr reden. Die hat ja zum Glück schon das Zeitliche gesegnet. Um Greyback und sein felliges Problem werde ich lieber einen großen Bogen machen. Bleiben noch die Malfoys. Einen Versuch ist es wohl wert. Harry hat ja auch schon so ein Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy geführt und er kam unbeschadet dabei wieder heraus und es schien ihm sogar danach besser zu gehen."

So kam es also, dass sie eine Eule mit der Bitte um ein Treffen nach den Malfoys geschickt hatte und jetzt auf den Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade stand und auf die Reinblüter wartete. Sie ließ ihren Blick suchend über die Menschenmenge wandern und wurde sogar relativ schnell fündig und zwar genau dort, wo sich die Menschenmenge wie von Geisterhand urplötzlich teilte. Die Malfoys hatten eben doch noch ein imposantes Auftreten.

Sie stellte nach einen zweiten Blick fest, dass es sich nur um einen Malfoy handelte. Malfoy Senior um genau sein. Er stützte sich schwer auf den für ihn typischen Spazierstock mit dem Schlangenkopf. Sein Gang hatte etwas von einem Rentnergang. Es wunderte sie ein bisschen, ihn nur alleine zu erblicken. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn samt Ehefrau und Sohn erwartet.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stand er vor ihr. Seine graublauen Augen starrten sie durchdringend an. Er nickte nur kaum merklich den Kopf zur Begrüßung. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie musterte ihn ungeniert. Sein Erscheinungsbild hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was er im Malfoy Manor bei ihrer Folterung gehabt hatte.

Damals hatte er ausgezehrt gewirkt, hatte einen Dreitagebart und deutlich erkennbare Augenringe gehabt und seine blonde Haarmähne war glanzlos, strähnig und stumpf gewesen. Heute war er genau das Gegenteil. Sie bemerkte, wie auch er sie musterte.

Sein Blick blieb an ihrem fast leeren Krug hängen. „Ich entschuldige mich hiermit förmlichst bei Ihnen für mein Zuspätkommen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht allzu lange auf mich warten brauchen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Sie mit Anhang hier erscheinen. Wo sind Ihre Ehefrau und Draco?", fragte sie.

„Mein Sohn lässt sich entschuldigen. Seine Frau liegt in den Wehen. Über den Verbleib meiner Ehefrau…", er räusperte sich, „meiner Ex kann ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben. Aber vermutlich genießt sie ihr neues Leben in Frankreich."

„Draco wird Vater?", fragte sie überrascht, „Und Sie sind nicht mehr mit ihrer Frau zusammen?"

Er nickte bedächtig. „Die Zeit dreht sich weiter. Trotz allem. Sie halten sich nach wie vor größtenteils von der magischen Welt fern, nehme ich an?"

„Da haben Sie Recht, aber ich versuche mich der magischen Welt gerade wieder anzunähern."

„Dann darf ich mich also glücklich schätzen, mich derzeit hier in Ihrer reizenden Gesellschaft zu befinden,…" –aus einem ihr unempfindlichen Grund schoss ihr bei den Worten das Blut in die Wangen-„..aber ich nehme an, unser Zusammentreffen hat einen weniger glücklichen Hintergrund?"

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich bat um das Gespräch, weil ich ein düsteres Kapitel in meinem Leben endlich endgültig abschließen und hinter mir lassen will."

„Sie wollen also Ihre Erlebnisse aus dem Krieg aufarbeiten.", stellte er fest.

„Ja, so ist es. Aber es ist im Prinzip nur ein Erlebnis, welches ich mir erhoffe, mit Ihnen aufarbeiten zu können." Sie schaute ihn offen an und bemerkte eine Regung in seinem Gesicht, die sie nicht deuten konnte.

Er wich ihren Blickkontakt aus und sah in die Ferne. „Ich denke, ich weiß auf welches Erlebnis Sie anspielen und ich bin durchaus bereit mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Aber ich denke das ist kein Thema, das man inmitten einer Menschenmenge besprechen sollte. Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn wir ein paar Schritte Richtung Heulende Hütte gehen? Da lässt es sich ungestörter reden."

„Gerne."

Zusammen bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse, die sich ohne weiteres vor ihnen teilte. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es diesmal nur an Malfoy Senior lag oder vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass gerade sie mit ihm unterwegs war. Das Erstaunen der Leute war hörbar. Sie hörte immer mal wieder Ausrufe wie „Das gibt's ja nicht!" oder „Ist das wirklich…?" Sie war auf jeden Fall erleichtert, als sie die Massen hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Mit einem anderen Treffpunkt hätten sie weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf das Treffen gezogen. Aber das dürfte Ihnen auch schon vorher klar gewesen sein", bemerkte er mit einem Seitenblick auf sie, „Darf ich fragen, wieso Sie dennoch den Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade als Treffpunkt genannt haben?"

„Ich habe an den Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade ausschließlich starke, positive Erinnerungen. Ich dachte, dass könnte mir helfen, bei dem Gespräch relativ stabil zu bleiben…"

Er fuhr dazwischen. „Sie geben mir gegenüber zu, mitunter etwas labil sein?" Die Überraschung war in seiner Stimme deutlich hörbar.

Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das ist kein großes Geheimnis. Die Klatschblätter, insbesondere die Kimmkorn, haben sich ja genug darüber ausgelassen. Und Sie kennen den Grund für meine Labilität. Womit wir wieder bei dem Thema des Treffens sind. Die Folterung im Ihrem Haus."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen bei der Verarbeitung helfen?" Ehrliches Interesse sprach aus ihm.

„In dem Sie mir erzählen, wie Ihre Empfindungen und Gefühle damals waren. Einfach wie Sie die Situation erlebt haben. Vielleicht müssen Sie mir auch ab einen gewissen Zeitpunkt zuhören. Je nachdem wie sich unser Gespräch entwickelt." Sie klang etwas unsicher.

Er nickte und nach einem weiteren Moment fing er zögerlich an: „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, gehörten Folterungen zu dem Alltagsgeschäft der Todesser. Gerade zu den beiden Kriegszeiten. Deswegen sollte ich Sie vorher vielleicht warnen, dass meine Ansichten zu Folterungen, besonders zu Ihrer, kalt und distanziert sind. Sie werden kaum irgendwelche Empfindungen in meiner Erzählung finden. Zumindest nicht zu Ihrer Person. Sie waren einfach eine von vielen."

Er unterbrach sich kurz und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sie bedeutete ihm, mit einem Nicken weiterzureden. „ Als die Greifer damals mit ihrem Fang im Manor auftauchten, war es wie Weihnachten und Ostern zugleich. Ich war mir relativ schnell sicher, Sie als Potters Freundin erkannt zu haben. Es war für mich obligatorisch gewesen, dass auch Potter höchst selbst sich selbst bei Ihnen befand. Man wusste ja, dass sie zusammen unterwegs waren. Weswegen ich Draco befohlen habe, sich alle, aber besonders den mit dem angeschwollenen Gesicht, genau anzugucken. Nachdem meine Familie nach der Ministeriumangelegenheit und Dracos Untätigkeit bei Dumbedores Tod in die Ungnade des dunklen Lords gefallen ist, durfte uns unter alle Umständen kein Fehler mehr unterlaufen. Bei der Willkür, die der dunkle Lord an seinen letzten Tagen an den Tag legte, wäre das unser sicheres Todesurteil gewesen…"

„Deswegen reagierte Lestrange also so heftig, als sie das Schwert entdeckte, das wir ja vermeintlich aus ihrem Verlies gestohlen hatten.", fuhr sie dazwischen.

Er nickte zustimmend. „Aber nicht nur das. Bella liebte den dunklen Lord abgöttisch. Und dass er sie dafür auserkoren hatte, wichtige Dinge für ihn zu bewahren, deutete sie als einen Zuneigungsbeweis seinerseits an sie. Und ihn dahingehend zu enttäuschen, löste bei ihr regelrecht einen Wahn aus."

„Für mich war sie ja immer wahnsinnig."

„Vermutlich haben Sie Recht. Sie lebte immer in einem Wahn." Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fuhr er fort: „ Als sie Sie folterte, unterstützte ich sie zwar nicht…"

„Wieso eigentlich nicht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt meiner Todesserkarriere war ich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich schon längst keine Genugtuung bei der Ausübung von Gewalt empfand. Mir ging es nur noch um die Sicherheit meiner Familie und um die meine. Ich folterte nur noch, wenn der dunkle Lord mir es höchst persönlich aufgetragen hatte…"

„...um Ihre Familie zu schützen.", beendete sie seinen Satz und sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. „Sie waren also auch nur eine Spielfigur in einem perfiden Spiel. So wie wir alles es waren. ", stellte sie bitter fest.

Er nickte grimmig. „In dieser Hinsicht unterschieden sich der dunkle Lord und Dumbledore nicht viel. Sie wussten immer, wie sie Menschen manipulieren konnten….", er hielt kurz inne: „ Aber zurück zu Ihrer Folterung. Ich griff nicht ein. Mir war es gleichgültig, was mit Ihnen passierte. Sollte Bella sich an Ihnen austoben. Sie waren, wie schon gesagt, nur eine von vielen Folterungen, die ich miterlebt habe. Und ich muss sagen, Ihre Folterung war definitiv nicht die Schlimmste. In meinen Glanzzeiten als Todesser hätten Sie mehr zu leiden gehabt."

Ihr Gesicht wurde finster und sie fragte zynisch. „Ach ja? Bei Ihnen hätte ich mehr gelitten? Falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, ich bin ein psychisches Wrack. Leide seit Jahren unter chronischem Schlafmangel, weil ich Angst habe, nachts die Augen zu schließen. Ich könnte mich ja wieder in meiner persönlichen Hölle befinden. All die Schmerzen, die ich damals erlebt habe, erlebe ich in diesen Alpträumen genauso intensiv wie in der Realität. Ich höre das erregte Gackern dieser wahnsinnigen Frau. Sehe, wie sie sich über meinen Arm und beugt und mir diese unsägliche Narbe einbrennt. Sehe ihre Fratze über meinem Gesicht. Höre mein eigenes schrillen Schreien. Und bei Ihnen hätte ich tatsächlich mehr gelitten? Wie das denn bitte schön? Hätten Sie mich bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert, wie die Lestrange es mit den Longbottoms gemacht hat?" Provokant sah sie ihn an.

Er holte tief Luft. Er hatte längst bemerkt, dass seine Äußerung unbedacht gewesen war. „Ich entschuldige mich für meine Äußerung. Das sind natürlich rein subjektive Empfindungen. Aber Sie wollten meine Betrachtungsweise der Dinge hören. Und nur zu Ihrer Information: Ich habe nie jemanden zum Wahnsinn gefoltert."

Sie senkte beschämt den Blick. „Es tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich Ihnen damit auch nicht unterstellen. Nur, Sie haben mit Ihrer Äußerung einen wunden Punkt bei mir getroffen. Objektiv betrachtet mögen Sie Recht haben, dass es noch schlimmere Erfahrungen als meine gibt. Nur subjektiv betrachtet…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Einigen wir uns darauf, dass es mehrere Wahrheiten für ein und denselben Sachverhalt gibt."

Sie nickte zustimmend. Es herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Sie rieb sich gedankenverloren den Unterarm mit der Narbe.

Sein Blick folgte ihrer Handbewegung unbewusst. Er starrte einen Moment darauf. „Sagen Sie, schmerzt die Narbe?"

Sie war für einen Moment irritiert. Dann antwortete sie zögernd, „ Ja. Das tut sie. Mal mehr und mal weniger."

„Gänzlich schmerzfrei ist sie aber nie?", wollte er verwundert wissen und zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Darf ich mir die Narbe mal ansehen?

Wortlos zog sie den Ärmel ihres Winterumhangs und des Pullovers hoch. Sie drehte den Arm so, dass das Wort „Schlammblut" gut für ihn zu sehen war.

Er beugte sich etwas über die Narbe. Seine langen Haare berührten ihre Haut. „Darf ich?", fragte er, hob seine Hand und wollte ihre Narbe offensichtlich mit seiner Hand berühren.

„Nur zu. Schlimmer können Sie es ja nicht mehr machen!"

Seine Berührung war sanft und vorsichtig und löste merkwürdigerweise ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren aus. So sanft war sie lange nicht mehr berührt worden.

Er zog zischend die Luft ein. „Haben sie die Narbe mal einem Spezialisten gezeigt?", wollte er plötzlich angespannt wissen.

„Ja. Die verschiedensten Medimagier des Mungos haben einen Blick darauf geworfen und haben auch versucht, sie zu entfernen. Egal, was sie machten, es ging nicht. Und irgendwann haben sie nur gemeint, dass mir die Narbe auch nicht schaden könnte, wenn sie dableiben würde. Wieso?"

„Ah, die Medimagier des Mungos. Nichtwissende Weißmagier. Einem Magier, der schwarze Magie praktiziert, haben Sie die Narbe nie gezeigt, oder?"

Sie verneinte und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dann habe ich jetzt eine äußerst positive Nachricht für Sie. Die Narbe dürfte der Grund für ihre psychische Labilität sein. Das Problem dürfte behebbar sein. "

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Bellatrix scheint den schwarzmagischen Zauber etwas modifiziert zuhaben, wenn ich das auf den ersten Blick richtig erkannt habe. Die Narbe verstärkt Ihre negativen Erfahrungen und lässt positive in den Hintergrund rücken. Kein Wunder also, dass Sie sich nach acht Jahren immer noch mit Alpträumen rumschlagen."

„Und wie ist mein Problem behebbar?" Zweifel lagen in ihren Augen. „Die Medimagier haben alles versucht, haben sie mir gesagt…"

Er sah sie spöttisch an. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass die Medimagier es auch mit schwarzer Magie versucht haben? Sie wissen schon, dass es den Medimagiern verboten ist, mit schwarzer Magie zu heilen?"

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich das.", antwortete sie leise. „Also, kann man mir mit schwarzer Magie helfen?"

„Ja, ich denken schon.", erwiderte er ruhig.

Trotzdem ließ sie verzweifelt ihren Kopf hängen. „Und wer bitten schön wäre bereit, mir mit schwarzer Magie zu helfen?"

„Ich natürlich."

„Sie?" Sie riss ihre Augen auf.

„Ja. Ich bin sehr bewandert in den dunklen Künsten, falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten. Außerdem sehe ich es als Pflicht an, Ihnen bei einem von meiner Familie verursachten Leid zu helfen! Sehen Sie es als ein Versöhnungsangebot zu Weihnachten an", meinte er leise.

„Und nehmen Sie das Angebot an?" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Sie ließ sich einen langen Moment Zeit zu überlegen und bemerkte, dass er, je länger sie die Antwort herauszögerte, angespannter wurde. Seine Lippen pressten sich immer fester zusammen.

Plötzlich fielen kleine Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Sie verfolgte sie fasziniert mit ihrem Blick. „Gefrorenes Wasser.", dachte sie erstaunt. Ja, ihr Leben war lange wie erstarrt gewesen. Es wurde definitiv Zeit, dass es wieder zum Fließen kam.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis schlug sie in seine Hand ein. „Ja, ich nehme Ihr Angebot an."

In seinem Blick lag bei diesen Worten wieder etwas Undefinierbares. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Leben sich durch ihn in naher Zukunft bald zum Besseren wenden würde.

**Ende**


	7. Katzenjammer

**6. Dezember**

_Feucht-fröhliche Versöhnungen unter Männern haben etwas für sich – Hermine allerdings hat sich im folgenden OS (wie immer eigentlich) eine bedeutend schwierigere Aufgabe ausgesucht. Unsere Polarwölfin hat eine wirklich aussergewöhnliche Begegnung sehr treffend und _in character_ gezeichnet._

_**Rentnergang, Wasser**__ und __**Katzenjammer**__ waren ihre Stichwörter._

A/N: Ein großes Dankeschön an Mungo, die meinen Beitrag beta gelesen hat.

**Katzenjammer**

Es herrschte ein reges Treiben auf dem kleinen, aber beschaulichen und altehrwürdigen Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade. Es schien, als wären alle Dorfbewohner und die in Hogwarts Verbliebenen auf den Beinen, um noch in allerletzter Minute die letzten Besorgungen und Geschenke zu ergattern. Hie und da rempelten sich Leute an. Allerdings herrschte trotz der Hektik bei fast allen Personen eine ausgelassene und festliche Stimmung.

Bei fast allen. Bei allen außer der braunhaarigen jungen Frau, die etwas abseits an einer Hauswand lehnte und mürrisch dreinblickte. In der Hand hielt sie einen wärmenden Krug Butterbier, an dem sie ab und an mal nippte. Dazu schaute sie immer mal wieder ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Es schien als hätte sie jemand versetzt.

In ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe hatte sich ein Weihnachtschor aufgestellt, der sich scheinbar vorgenommen hatte von A wie „Alle Jahre wieder" bis zu Z wie „Zu Bethlehem geboren" alle Lieder durchzusingen. Allerdings taten sie das mehr schlecht als recht wie die Frau schon ziemlich bald festgestellt hatte. „Die Interpretation ähnelte mehr einen Katzenjammer", dachte sie bei sich. Aber auch das schien außer ihr keinem aufzufallen. Die Leute blieben nämlich immer mal wieder stehen, hörten sich das ein oder andere Lied an und klatschten Beifall.

Den meisten Leuten fiel sie nicht auf, wie sie alleine da stand. Sie verschmolz quasi mit der dunklen Hausfassade und war somit so gut wie unsichtbar. Wenn jemand sie doch bemerkte, starrte die Person sie nur kurz verwundert an und eilte weiter, mit den Gedanken wahrscheinlich schon bei den nahenden Feierlichkeiten.

Die Verwunderung der Leute überraschte sie keineswegs. Es war lange her, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit der magischen Welt gezeigt hatte. Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte sie sich ziemlich schnell zurückgezogen. Sie war in die Muggelwelt geflohen, weil sie es schrecklich fand, was für ein Aufriss um die sogenannten Kriegshelden gemacht und was von diesen erwartet worden war.

Wäre sie nicht geflüchtet, wäre sie unter diesen hohen Erwartungen an ihre Person zusammengebrochen. Zumal sie selber noch mit der Überlebensschuld und ihren eigenen traumatischen Erfahrungen zu kämpfen hatte. Wie eigentlich alle, die im Krieg mitgekämpft hatten. Aber bei den Kriegshelden wurde damals erwartet, dass sie diese Überlebensschuld und ihre traumatischen Erfahrungen unterdrückten. Sie mussten für die anderen stark sein. Sollten positiv in die Zukunft blicken und an erster Front beim Wiederaufbau der Zaubererwelt stehen. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Harry und Ron hatten sie anfangs nicht verstanden. Die beiden waren voller Tatendrang gewesen und es war für die beiden selbstverständlich gewesen, an erster Front zu stehen, um mitzuhelfen. Aber nachdem die ersten Maßnahmen beendet worden waren, zogen auch sie sich mehr und mehr aus der Öffentlichkeit und dem Wiederaufbau zurück. Sie waren an ihre psychische Grenze gekommen. Mussten wie sie auch einen gebührenden Abstand zu allem bekommen. Die manchmal sehr verstörenden Erlebnisse aufarbeiten. Zeit für sich haben. Für das Leben.

Sie musste neidlos anerkennen, dass den beiden die Aufarbeitung besser und schneller gelungen war. Während sich die beiden mittlerweile mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit ausgesöhnt hatten und ein normales, zufriedenes Leben führten, peinigten sie nach acht Jahren immer noch Alpträume.

Zwar hatte sie auch die Überlebensschuld mittlerweile überwunden, aber die Erinnerungen an die Folter im Anwesen der Malfoys überfiel sie auch heute noch. Wie hilflos und ausgeliefert sie sich da gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte damals gedacht, diese qualvolle Folter nicht überleben zu können. Sie hatte das gedacht, bis urplötzlich dieses Ohnmachtsgefühl eingesetzt hatte, das alles abgedämpft hatte. Die Schmerzen, ihre Empfindungen und ihre Gefühle. Es war wohltuend gewesen. Aber es dauerte auch nach der Folter an, den Rest des Krieges, über den Krieg hinaus. Bis zum jetzigen Tag und beraubte sie all ihrer Gefühle. Sie funktionierte, handelte nur noch mechanisch, fühlte nur noch abgestumpft.

Ihr Muggeltherapeut hatte etwas von posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung gefaselt und ihr dringend empfohlen, sich mit ihren Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen und, wenn möglich, sich mit den betreffenden Personen auszusprechen. Natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie sich psychisch stabil genug für dieses Vorhaben fühlte.

Durch dieses klärende Gespräch sollte es ihr möglich sein, dieses düstere Kapitel in ihrem Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Das meinte zumindest ihr Therapeut. „Gut", hatte sie zynisch gedacht, „Mit der Lestrange kann ich ja nicht mehr reden. Die hat ja zum Glück schon das Zeitliche gesegnet. Um Greyback und sein felliges Problem werde ich lieber einen großen Bogen machen. Bleiben noch die Malfoys. Einen Versuch ist es wohl wert. Harry hat ja auch schon so ein Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy geführt und er kam unbeschadet dabei wieder heraus und es schien ihm sogar danach besser zu gehen."

So kam es also, dass sie eine Eule mit der Bitte um ein Treffen nach den Malfoys geschickt hatte und jetzt auf den Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade stand und auf die Reinblüter wartete. Sie ließ ihren Blick suchend über die Menschenmenge wandern und wurde sogar relativ schnell fündig und zwar genau dort, wo sich die Menschenmenge wie von Geisterhand urplötzlich teilte. Die Malfoys hatten eben doch noch ein imposantes Auftreten.

Sie stellte nach einen zweiten Blick fest, dass es sich nur um einen Malfoy handelte. Malfoy Senior um genau sein. Er stützte sich schwer auf den für ihn typischen Spazierstock mit dem Schlangenkopf. Sein Gang hatte etwas von einem Rentnergang. Es wunderte sie ein bisschen, ihn nur alleine zu erblicken. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn samt Ehefrau und Sohn erwartet.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stand er vor ihr. Seine graublauen Augen starrten sie durchdringend an. Er nickte nur kaum merklich den Kopf zur Begrüßung. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie musterte ihn ungeniert. Sein Erscheinungsbild hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was er im Malfoy Manor bei ihrer Folterung gehabt hatte.

Damals hatte er ausgezehrt gewirkt, hatte einen Dreitagebart und deutlich erkennbare Augenringe gehabt und seine blonde Haarmähne war glanzlos, strähnig und stumpf gewesen. Heute war er genau das Gegenteil. Sie bemerkte, wie auch er sie musterte.

Sein Blick blieb an ihrem fast leeren Krug hängen. „Ich entschuldige mich hiermit förmlichst bei Ihnen für mein Zuspätkommen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht allzu lange auf mich warten brauchen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Sie mit Anhang hier erscheinen. Wo sind Ihre Ehefrau und Draco?", fragte sie.

„Mein Sohn lässt sich entschuldigen. Seine Frau liegt in den Wehen. Über den Verbleib meiner Ehefrau…", er räusperte sich, „meiner Ex kann ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben. Aber vermutlich genießt sie ihr neues Leben in Frankreich."

„Draco wird Vater?", fragte sie überrascht, „Und Sie sind nicht mehr mit ihrer Frau zusammen?"

Er nickte bedächtig. „Die Zeit dreht sich weiter. Trotz allem. Sie halten sich nach wie vor größtenteils von der magischen Welt fern, nehme ich an?"

„Da haben Sie Recht, aber ich versuche mich der magischen Welt gerade wieder anzunähern."

„Dann darf ich mich also glücklich schätzen, mich derzeit hier in Ihrer reizenden Gesellschaft zu befinden,…" –aus einem ihr unempfindlichen Grund schoss ihr bei den Worten das Blut in die Wangen-„..aber ich nehme an, unser Zusammentreffen hat einen weniger glücklichen Hintergrund?"

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich bat um das Gespräch, weil ich ein düsteres Kapitel in meinem Leben endlich endgültig abschließen und hinter mir lassen will."

„Sie wollen also Ihre Erlebnisse aus dem Krieg aufarbeiten.", stellte er fest.

„Ja, so ist es. Aber es ist im Prinzip nur ein Erlebnis, welches ich mir erhoffe, mit Ihnen aufarbeiten zu können." Sie schaute ihn offen an und bemerkte eine Regung in seinem Gesicht, die sie nicht deuten konnte.

Er wich ihren Blickkontakt aus und sah in die Ferne. „Ich denke, ich weiß auf welches Erlebnis Sie anspielen und ich bin durchaus bereit mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Aber ich denke das ist kein Thema, das man inmitten einer Menschenmenge besprechen sollte. Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn wir ein paar Schritte Richtung Heulende Hütte gehen? Da lässt es sich ungestörter reden."

„Gerne."

Zusammen bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse, die sich ohne weiteres vor ihnen teilte. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es diesmal nur an Malfoy Senior lag oder vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass gerade sie mit ihm unterwegs war. Das Erstaunen der Leute war hörbar. Sie hörte immer mal wieder Ausrufe wie „Das gibt's ja nicht!" oder „Ist das wirklich…?" Sie war auf jeden Fall erleichtert, als sie die Massen hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Mit einem anderen Treffpunkt hätten sie weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf das Treffen gezogen. Aber das dürfte Ihnen auch schon vorher klar gewesen sein", bemerkte er mit einem Seitenblick auf sie, „Darf ich fragen, wieso Sie dennoch den Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade als Treffpunkt genannt haben?"

„Ich habe an den Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade ausschließlich starke, positive Erinnerungen. Ich dachte, dass könnte mir helfen, bei dem Gespräch relativ stabil zu bleiben…"

Er fuhr dazwischen. „Sie geben mir gegenüber zu, mitunter etwas labil sein?" Die Überraschung war in seiner Stimme deutlich hörbar.

Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das ist kein großes Geheimnis. Die Klatschblätter, insbesondere die Kimmkorn, haben sich ja genug darüber ausgelassen. Und Sie kennen den Grund für meine Labilität. Womit wir wieder bei dem Thema des Treffens sind. Die Folterung im Ihrem Haus."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen bei der Verarbeitung helfen?" Ehrliches Interesse sprach aus ihm.

„In dem Sie mir erzählen, wie Ihre Empfindungen und Gefühle damals waren. Einfach wie Sie die Situation erlebt haben. Vielleicht müssen Sie mir auch ab einen gewissen Zeitpunkt zuhören. Je nachdem wie sich unser Gespräch entwickelt." Sie klang etwas unsicher.

Er nickte und nach einem weiteren Moment fing er zögerlich an: „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, gehörten Folterungen zu dem Alltagsgeschäft der Todesser. Gerade zu den beiden Kriegszeiten. Deswegen sollte ich Sie vorher vielleicht warnen, dass meine Ansichten zu Folterungen, besonders zu Ihrer, kalt und distanziert sind. Sie werden kaum irgendwelche Empfindungen in meiner Erzählung finden. Zumindest nicht zu Ihrer Person. Sie waren einfach eine von vielen."

Er unterbrach sich kurz und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sie bedeutete ihm, mit einem Nicken weiterzureden. „ Als die Greifer damals mit ihrem Fang im Manor auftauchten, war es wie Weihnachten und Ostern zugleich. Ich war mir relativ schnell sicher, Sie als Potters Freundin erkannt zu haben. Es war für mich obligatorisch gewesen, dass auch Potter höchst selbst sich selbst bei Ihnen befand. Man wusste ja, dass sie zusammen unterwegs waren. Weswegen ich Draco befohlen habe, sich alle, aber besonders den mit dem angeschwollenen Gesicht, genau anzugucken. Nachdem meine Familie nach der Ministeriumangelegenheit und Dracos Untätigkeit bei Dumbedores Tod in die Ungnade des dunklen Lords gefallen ist, durfte uns unter alle Umständen kein Fehler mehr unterlaufen. Bei der Willkür, die der dunkle Lord an seinen letzten Tagen an den Tag legte, wäre das unser sicheres Todesurteil gewesen…"

„Deswegen reagierte Lestrange also so heftig, als sie das Schwert entdeckte, das wir ja vermeintlich aus ihrem Verlies gestohlen hatten.", fuhr sie dazwischen.

Er nickte zustimmend. „Aber nicht nur das. Bella liebte den dunklen Lord abgöttisch. Und dass er sie dafür auserkoren hatte, wichtige Dinge für ihn zu bewahren, deutete sie als einen Zuneigungsbeweis seinerseits an sie. Und ihn dahingehend zu enttäuschen, löste bei ihr regelrecht einen Wahn aus."

„Für mich war sie ja immer wahnsinnig."

„Vermutlich haben Sie Recht. Sie lebte immer in einem Wahn." Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fuhr er fort: „ Als sie Sie folterte, unterstützte ich sie zwar nicht…"

„Wieso eigentlich nicht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt meiner Todesserkarriere war ich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich schon längst keine Genugtuung bei der Ausübung von Gewalt empfand. Mir ging es nur noch um die Sicherheit meiner Familie und um die meine. Ich folterte nur noch, wenn der dunkle Lord mir es höchst persönlich aufgetragen hatte…"

„...um Ihre Familie zu schützen.", beendete sie seinen Satz und sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. „Sie waren also auch nur eine Spielfigur in einem perfiden Spiel. So wie wir alles es waren. ", stellte sie bitter fest.

Er nickte grimmig. „In dieser Hinsicht unterschieden sich der dunkle Lord und Dumbledore nicht viel. Sie wussten immer, wie sie Menschen manipulieren konnten….", er hielt kurz inne: „ Aber zurück zu Ihrer Folterung. Ich griff nicht ein. Mir war es gleichgültig, was mit Ihnen passierte. Sollte Bella sich an Ihnen austoben. Sie waren, wie schon gesagt, nur eine von vielen Folterungen, die ich miterlebt habe. Und ich muss sagen, Ihre Folterung war definitiv nicht die Schlimmste. In meinen Glanzzeiten als Todesser hätten Sie mehr zu leiden gehabt."

Ihr Gesicht wurde finster und sie fragte zynisch. „Ach ja? Bei Ihnen hätte ich mehr gelitten? Falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, ich bin ein psychisches Wrack. Leide seit Jahren unter chronischem Schlafmangel, weil ich Angst habe, nachts die Augen zu schließen. Ich könnte mich ja wieder in meiner persönlichen Hölle befinden. All die Schmerzen, die ich damals erlebt habe, erlebe ich in diesen Alpträumen genauso intensiv wie in der Realität. Ich höre das erregte Gackern dieser wahnsinnigen Frau. Sehe, wie sie sich über meinen Arm und beugt und mir diese unsägliche Narbe einbrennt. Sehe ihre Fratze über meinem Gesicht. Höre mein eigenes schrillen Schreien. Und bei Ihnen hätte ich tatsächlich mehr gelitten? Wie das denn bitte schön? Hätten Sie mich bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert, wie die Lestrange es mit den Longbottoms gemacht hat?" Provokant sah sie ihn an.

Er holte tief Luft. Er hatte längst bemerkt, dass seine Äußerung unbedacht gewesen war. „Ich entschuldige mich für meine Äußerung. Das sind natürlich rein subjektive Empfindungen. Aber Sie wollten meine Betrachtungsweise der Dinge hören. Und nur zu Ihrer Information: Ich habe nie jemanden zum Wahnsinn gefoltert."

Sie senkte beschämt den Blick. „Es tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich Ihnen damit auch nicht unterstellen. Nur, Sie haben mit Ihrer Äußerung einen wunden Punkt bei mir getroffen. Objektiv betrachtet mögen Sie Recht haben, dass es noch schlimmere Erfahrungen als meine gibt. Nur subjektiv betrachtet…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Einigen wir uns darauf, dass es mehrere Wahrheiten für ein und denselben Sachverhalt gibt."

Sie nickte zustimmend. Es herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Sie rieb sich gedankenverloren den Unterarm mit der Narbe.

Sein Blick folgte ihrer Handbewegung unbewusst. Er starrte einen Moment darauf. „Sagen Sie, schmerzt die Narbe?"

Sie war für einen Moment irritiert. Dann antwortete sie zögernd, „ Ja. Das tut sie. Mal mehr und mal weniger."

„Gänzlich schmerzfrei ist sie aber nie?", wollte er verwundert wissen und zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Darf ich mir die Narbe mal ansehen?

Wortlos zog sie den Ärmel ihres Winterumhangs und des Pullovers hoch. Sie drehte den Arm so, dass das Wort „Schlammblut" gut für ihn zu sehen war.

Er beugte sich etwas über die Narbe. Seine langen Haare berührten ihre Haut. „Darf ich?", fragte er, hob seine Hand und wollte ihre Narbe offensichtlich mit seiner Hand berühren.

„Nur zu. Schlimmer können Sie es ja nicht mehr machen!"

Seine Berührung war sanft und vorsichtig und löste merkwürdigerweise ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren aus. So sanft war sie lange nicht mehr berührt worden.

Er zog zischend die Luft ein. „Haben sie die Narbe mal einem Spezialisten gezeigt?", wollte er plötzlich angespannt wissen.

„Ja. Die verschiedensten Medimagier des Mungos haben einen Blick darauf geworfen und haben auch versucht, sie zu entfernen. Egal, was sie machten, es ging nicht. Und irgendwann haben sie nur gemeint, dass mir die Narbe auch nicht schaden könnte, wenn sie dableiben würde. Wieso?"

„Ah, die Medimagier des Mungos. Nichtwissende Weißmagier. Einem Magier, der schwarze Magie praktiziert, haben Sie die Narbe nie gezeigt, oder?"

Sie verneinte und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dann habe ich jetzt eine äußerst positive Nachricht für Sie. Die Narbe dürfte der Grund für ihre psychische Labilität sein. Das Problem dürfte behebbar sein. "

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Bellatrix scheint den schwarzmagischen Zauber etwas modifiziert zuhaben, wenn ich das auf den ersten Blick richtig erkannt habe. Die Narbe verstärkt Ihre negativen Erfahrungen und lässt positive in den Hintergrund rücken. Kein Wunder also, dass Sie sich nach acht Jahren immer noch mit Alpträumen rumschlagen."

„Und wie ist mein Problem behebbar?" Zweifel lagen in ihren Augen. „Die Medimagier haben alles versucht, haben sie mir gesagt…"

Er sah sie spöttisch an. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass die Medimagier es auch mit schwarzer Magie versucht haben? Sie wissen schon, dass es den Medimagiern verboten ist, mit schwarzer Magie zu heilen?"

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich das.", antwortete sie leise. „Also, kann man mir mit schwarzer Magie helfen?"

„Ja, ich denken schon.", erwiderte er ruhig.

Trotzdem ließ sie verzweifelt ihren Kopf hängen. „Und wer bitten schön wäre bereit, mir mit schwarzer Magie zu helfen?"

„Ich natürlich."

„Sie?" Sie riss ihre Augen auf.

„Ja. Ich bin sehr bewandert in den dunklen Künsten, falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten. Außerdem sehe ich es als Pflicht an, Ihnen bei einem von meiner Familie verursachten Leid zu helfen! Sehen Sie es als ein Versöhnungsangebot zu Weihnachten an", meinte er leise.

„Und nehmen Sie das Angebot an?" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Sie ließ sich einen langen Moment Zeit zu überlegen und bemerkte, dass er, je länger sie die Antwort herauszögerte, angespannter wurde. Seine Lippen pressten sich immer fester zusammen.

Plötzlich fielen kleine Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Sie verfolgte sie fasziniert mit ihrem Blick. „Gefrorenes Wasser.", dachte sie erstaunt. Ja, ihr Leben war lange wie erstarrt gewesen. Es wurde definitiv Zeit, dass es wieder zum Fließen kam.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis schlug sie in seine Hand ein. „Ja, ich nehme Ihr Angebot an."

In seinem Blick lag bei diesen Worten wieder etwas Undefinierbares. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Leben sich durch ihn in naher Zukunft bald zum Besseren wenden würde.

**Ende**


	8. Auszug aus den Tagebüchern der Hermione

_Da unsere Omma irm heute Geburtstag hat, gebührt ihr natürlich die Ehre des heutigen Türchens. Ihre Stichwörter erfahrt Ihr aus ihrem eigenen Vorwort, und ihr Beitrag ist 100% gewohnte irm-Qualität: kurz und knackig, humorvoll und mit einer wunderbaren Pointe – lest selbst!__Happy Birthday, irm!_

_ www. fanfiction u/1349400/_

_(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)  
><em>

A/N: Die Stichworte haben es mir nicht ganz leicht gemacht, wegen der "Strahlung" musste ich erst einmal Tschernobyl" aus dem Kopf kriegen, weil sich das zwar mit der "Furcht", aber nicht mit dem "Urlaub" vertrug.

**Auszug aus den Tagebüchern der Hermione Snape**

_**Hogwarts, den 07. Januar 2002**_

_Es sollte ein ganz normaler Urlaub werden, …_

Hermione nagte versonnen an ihrem Federkiel, dann setzte sie ihren Tagebucheintrag fort.

… _aber mit Severus einen ganz normalen Urlaub zu verbringen ist wohl genauso unmöglich, wie sich mit Ron und Harry über Arithmantik zu unterhalten._

_Es fing ja schon damit an, als ich ihm den Umschlag überreichte und sagte: „Ich habe eine Überraschung für Dich."_

_Statt sich zu freuen, knurrte er nur: „Ich mag keine Überraschungen." _

_Typisch Severus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er dann den Umschlag geöffnet hatte und die Tickets für Honolulu entdeckte, sprach Bände._

Hermione schmunzelte und tunkte die Feder in das Tintenfass.

_Ich hatte ja geahnt, dass ihm das Reiseziel zunächst nicht zusagen würde, aber die Aussicht, die Weihnachtsferien nicht mit einer auserwählten Schar nervender Schüler und Minerva, die ernsthaft versuchte, den Weihnachtswahnsinn von Dumbledore noch zu übertreffen, verbringen zu müssen, hatte ihn schließlich überzeugt._

_Das und die Tatsache, dass es dort einige sehr seltene Tränkezutaten zu sehr erschwinglichen Preisen geben sollte._

_Erstaunlicherweise störte ihn der Gedanke ans Fliegen überhaupt nicht. _

_Allerdings war es sehr schwierig, ihm schonend beizubringen, dass seine verschiedenen Kräutermesser nicht mitfliegen durften, und dass es auch verboten war, sein Notfallköfferchen mit diversen Tränkephiolen mit sich zu führen._

Man hörte das leise Kratzen des Federkiels, während aus dem Labor ein leises melodisches Blubbern zu hören war.

_Also weigerte er sich trotzig, etwas Anderes, als seine üblichen schwarzen Roben einzupacken, obwohl ich ihm dringlich dazu riet, das wärmere Klima dort zu bedenken und den strahlenden Sonnenschein._

_Ich hätte ihn ja gerne in etwas legerer Kleidung gesehen, aber er behauptete steif und fest, dass nur schwarze Kleidung die Sonnenstrahlung ausreichend absorbiere._

_Selber Schuld, sage ich da nur. _

_Immerhin ließ er sich am dritten Tag dann doch überreden, sich ein schwarzes T-Shirt zuzulegen, nachdem es ihm lästig geworden war, jedes Mal eine von Muggeln unbeobachtete Ecke aufzusuchen, um den Kühlzauber zu erneuern._

_Danach verbrachten wir die Vormittage mit der Suche nach Tränkezutaten, und nachmittags konnte ich dann am Pool entspannen, während Severus in einem dreihundert Jahre alten Almanach stöberte, den er in einem Antiquariat entdeckt hatte._

_In den Pool bekam ich ihn natürlich nicht, aber dafür verbrachten wir sehr romantische Nächte und einmal überraschte er mich sogar mit einer Flasche Champagner und einer roten Rose._

Hermione Wangen erröteten, während sie an die romantischen Nächte dachte.

_Alles in allem, war es doch ein gelungener Urlaub und Severus fand sogar den ein oder anderen Cocktail „annehmbar, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie von Muggeln ohne jegliches Gespür für die Feinheiten der Mixturen gebraut worden waren."_

_Jedenfalls war meine anfängliche Furcht, dass Severus den Urlaub überhaupt nicht genießen würde, schon allein aus Prinzip, glücklicherweise unbegründet._

_Er würde natürlich niemals zugeben, dass er so etwas wie Spaß im Urlaub hatte, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht gänzlich abgeneigt sein wird, wenn ich ihm von der Tränkemeisterkonferenz in Rio berichten werde._

Hermione hielt kurz inne, als aus dem Labor eine nicht allzu starke Verpuffung und anschließend ein lautstarkes Fluchen zu hören war.

Offensichtlich hatte Severus großes Vergnügen mit den im Urlaub erworbenen Zutaten, aber wenn es so weiterging, würde sie ihn in nächster Zeit zum Essen zwingen müssen und geduscht hatte er auch schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr.

Aber Hauptsache, er war glücklich.

Dann würde es einfacher sein, ihm die nächste Überraschung schmackhaft zu machen. Der Gedanke, ihm beizubringen, dass er Vater würde, machte sie doch ein wenig nervös.

Andererseits wäre das doch eine wunderbare Geburtstagsüberraschung.


	9. Nichts ist, wie es scheint …!

**8. Dezember**

_Wie schon beim Teaser erwähnt: unsere Buffy66 hat viele Talente und stürzt sich auch gerne mit Feuereifer in neue Herausforderungen. Daher findet Ihr im heutigen Türchen ihr Debüt als Autorin, und ihre vorherigen Befürchtungen waren völlig unbegründet, denn mit den Stichwörtern __**ertrinken, rot **__und__** Muttermilch**__ hat sie sich erfolgreich in der Lieblingsdomäne vieler Rudler ausgetobt: bringe Severus Snape in unangenehme Situationen._

_Und natürlich auch hier nochmal: Happy Birthday, Buffy!_

A/N: Herzlichen Dank an meine Beta Ewjena!

Das kann ich gar nicht mehr wieder gut machen.

**Nichts ist, wie es scheint …!**

_ Wie kann das sein? Eben war es doch noch heller Tag, nun kann ich die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen. Und wo bin ich überhaupt? _

Severus tastet die Umgebung vorsichtig ab. Es ist so dunkel, dass er überhaupt nichts erkennen kann. Etwas Kühles und Glattes kann er ertasten und es ist so unförmig, dass ihm beim besten Willen nichts einfällt, was es sein könnte. Unter seinen Füßen fühlt es sich befremdlich an, es scheint fast so, als ob er auf Wurzelwerk stehen würde. Mit kleinen, vorsichtigen Schritten tastet er sich weiter voran.

_ Lucius! Wenn das einer deiner Scherze sein soll, kann ich darüber nicht lachen. _

Die Struktur der Oberfläche der Wand, oder was es sonst sein könnte, verändert sich von kühl und glatt zu angenehm warm und faserig strukturiert.

Plötzlich ein leichtes Beben. Severus duckt sich instinktiv, versucht sich irgendwo festzuhalten, und schaut sich hektisch um, als grelles Licht sich ausbreitet und kurz darauf wieder völlige Dunkelheit herrscht. Der schnelle Lichtwechsel verursacht ein heftiges Blitzen vor seinen Augen.

_ Was war das? Und wo, zum Teufel, bin ich hier? _

Severus lauscht angestrengt. Er vernimmt dumpfe Geräusche, die er nicht zuordnen kann. Sie werden erst leiser, dann lauter und hören abrupt auf. Er konzentriert sich und versucht weiterhin seine Umgebung zu ertasten.

_ Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass ich auf einmal hier gelandet bin, wo immer das auch ist? Gerade eben war ich noch bei Lucius in der Bibliothek. Himmel, wenn ich nicht bald herausfinde, wo ich bin und wie ich wieder hier raus komme, werde ich noch verrückt. _

Die Fasern, die er mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig entlang tastet, werden spröder. Er nimmt sich jetzt mehr Zeit, die Wand zu erkunden.

_ An irgendetwas erinnert mich das. Bloß an was? _

Severus lehnt frustriert seine Stirn an seine Hände, die bis eben noch an der Wand entlang strichen. Der Duft von Weidenholz steigt seiner Nase empor. Weidenholz und Zimtplätzchen. Ruckartig hebt er seinen Kopf.

_ Zimtplätzchen? Wo kommt der verdammte Plätzchenduft her? Da stimmt doch was … _

Wieder dieses Beben. Dieses Mal bereitet er sich auf das grelle Licht vor, duckt sich, schaut vorsichtig mit halb geschlossenen Augen nach oben und hofft inständig herauszufinden, wo er ist und wie er von hier weg kommt.

Leider geht der Schuss nach hinten los, weil er direkt in das plötzlich erscheinende Licht sieht, welches auch gleich wieder verschwunden ist. Der Unterschied zum ersten Mal: Etwas ist auf ihn gerieselt. Seine Augen brennen wie Hölle, dass sie anfangen zu tränen. Atmen fällt auch schwerer, der Schutzreflex seiner Lunge hat etwas gegen das staubige Zeug, und Severus erleidet einen ausgewachsenen Hustenanfall.

Mangels Sicht und Sauerstoff rutscht Severus erst mal zu Boden und wischt sich mit den Hemdsärmeln über das Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnt er seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

_ Scheiße! Bis ich mich wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt habe und nur irgendetwas erkennen kann, wird es wohl ein Weilchen dauern. Wer mir das hier eingebrockt hat, ist tot! Aber so was von tot!_

Mit erzwungener Ruhe versucht er den Tag noch mal Revue zu passieren:

_ 7:00 Uhr aufgestanden, im Bad für den Tag fertiggemacht._

_8:00 Uhr Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Nur weil Dumbledore darauf bestanden hat, dass alle Lehrkörper wenigstens eine Mahlzeit am Tag mit den Schülern einnehmen sollen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich liebend gern darauf verzichtet. Ich muss mich im Unterricht schon genug mit den Rotzgören rumplagen._

_8:30 Uhr Vorräte überprüft._

_Von 9:00 Uhr bis 12:00 Uhr für die Krankenstation Tränke gegen Winterpocken hergestellt. Als wenn ich nicht genug zu tun hätte. Die verwöhnten Bälger sollen sich nicht so anstellen. Das bisschen Juckreiz hat noch keinen umgebracht._

_12:30 Uhr Labor gesäubert._

_13:15 Uhr Sybill Schnapsdrossel Trelawney im Kerker fast über den Haufen gerannt, wie immer war sie sturzbetrunken. Anders kann ich mir ihr Verhalten nicht erklären. Dieses blöde Gefasel von wegen „Ich sehe rot für Sie, Snape! Wirklich! Am Ende dieses Tages wird etwas Schreckliches passieren! Ach Sie armer, armer Mann! Sie werden in Muttermilch ertrinken!" Das einzige, was an diesem Tag ertrinken wird, ist dieser hässliche Vogel von Wahrsagerin, und zwar in Sherry!_

_13:30 Uhr in meinen Gemächern zu Mittag gegessen._

_14:00 Uhr kurzer Abstecher ins Bad, Kleidung gewechselt._

_15:00 Uhr zu Besuch bei den Malfoys. Die Zeit hätte ich lieber mit Schlafen verbracht. Der erste freie Nachmittag seit Monaten. Außerdem ging mir dieser eingebildete Pfau auf die Nerven. Wenn er dachte, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass er beim letzten Spiel geschummelt hat, dann irrt er sich. Nur Narzissa zuliebe habe ich die Einladung angenommen, obwohl ich nicht wusste, wie ich den Tag überstehen soll._

_Narzissas köstlichen Eierpunsch im Wintergarten genossen, danach mit Lucius in die Bibliothek gegangen. Lucius hat mir einen äußerst seltenen __Bladnoch __1992er Malts of Scotland angeboten. Da sprach wohl sein schlechtes Gewissen. Normalerweise rückt er den guten Tropfen nicht raus. Dazu konnte ich nicht Nein sagen. _

„_Auf die Freundschaft, Severus! Und ich hoffe, du kannst mir noch mal verzeihen. Du weißt, ich bin ein schlechter Verlierer, was ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss!"_

„_Kam die Idee der Entschuldigung von dir oder von deiner Frau?"_

„_Von uns beiden, wobei Narzissa die besseren Argumente hatte" grinste er mich frech an._

„_Auf die Freundschaft, Lucius!"_

_Damit war das Thema vom Tisch. Nachdem die Flasche leer war, wollte er mir noch ein anderes seiner Schätzchen, einen 1993er Ardbeg, A. – Einzelfassabfüllung, zur Verkostung anbieten und musste deshalb die Bibliothek verlassen und dann, dann wurde es dunkel._

_Mist! Irgendwas muss im Whisky gewesen sein. Das kann ich kaum glauben, weil Lucius seine Schätze hütet wie seinen Augapfel. Whisky ist ihm heilig, besonders seine seltenen Flaschen. _

Vorsichtig öffnet Severus seine Augen und kann tatsächlich etwas erkennen. Zwar nur schemenhaft, aber immerhin. Hoch oben an der Decke kann er eine gedämpfte Lichtquelle ausmachen.

_ Ich muss irgendwie nach oben kommen, dort ist mit Sicherheit ein Ausgang aus diesem Loch. _

Beim Aufstehen tastet er sich an die Wand hoch. Jetzt weiß er, woran ihn die Textur und der Geruch der Wand erinnern. An ein verwittertes Weidengeflecht. Weidengeflecht zwischen Holzbalken, bevor sie mit Lehm verputzt werden.

_ Befinde ich mich womöglich in einem alten Fachwerkhaus? Ach, alle Spekulationen helfen nichts, ich muss versuchen zur Lichtquelle zu kommen, egal wie! _

Die unregelmäßige Struktur des Geflechts kommt Severus gerade recht. So ist es ihm möglich, langsam aber stetig die Wand hochzuklettern. Er betet inständig, dass es kein Beben mehr gibt und er ohne weitere Probleme nach oben kommt.

_ Da, es wird heller! Merlin, gleich bin ich draußen! _

In der Nähe der Decke, wo das Loch in der Wand ist, wird das Geflecht fransiger und instabil. Severus muss große Sorgfalt an den Tag legen, damit er nicht aus Versehen abrutscht.

Geschafft, endlich! Severus hat die Öffnung erreicht. Licht! Endlich kann er wieder klar sehen und traut seinen Augen nicht! Er dreht sich um und sieht sich den mühsam erkletterten Weg an. Aus dieser Perspektive sieht es aus wie weihnachtliche Ausstechförmchen in einem Weidenkörbchen! Severus schaut nach oben. Der Deckel ist leicht verschoben. Verwirrt blickt er sich weiter um und stellt fassungslos fest, dass er sich auf einem kleinen Weidenkorb, welcher auf einem Regal steht, in einer Muggelküche befindet.

_ Das kann nicht sein! _

Severus beugt sich leicht über das Geflecht nach vorne, damit er am Regalbrett vorbei nach unten schauen kann, und verliert dadurch sein Gleichgewicht. Er versucht sich noch festzuhalten, aber vergebens. Er fällt vom Weidenkorbrand, am Regalbrett vorbei und landet rückwärts mit einem erstickten Schrei auf etwas Weichem. Severus kann sein Glück kaum fassen, dass er den Sturz ohne Blessuren überlebt hat. Bis er merkt, dass er versinkt.

_ Shit! _

Hektisch schaut er sich um und kann einige helle Brocken erkennen, die er verzweifelt versucht zu erreichen. Geschafft! Völlig vermatscht klettert Severus auf einen Brocken und kann somit seinem Untergang noch mal entgehen. Total erschöpft hievt er sich in die Hocke, wischt sich den Matsch aus seinem Gesicht und schaut nach oben.

_ Ich hätte mir, bei dieser Fallhöhe, die Knochen brechen können, wenn ich nicht auf diesem braunen Zeug gelandet wäre! Was ist das eigentlich? Und warum zum Teufel bin ich geschrumpft? _

Seinem Geruch nach zu urteilen, scheint seine Rettungsinsel aus weißer Schokolade zu bestehen. Als er sich vollständig aufrichtet, rutscht er aus, stolpert nach vorne und, bevor er mit voller Front auf etwas Staubig-Weißes knallt, sieht er während seines Falls ihm bekannte lockige, braune, lange Haare.

„Mamaaaa, du hast vergessen das Lebkuchenmännchen auf das Backblech zu legen!"

_ Granger? Das ist ein Albtraum! _

Total entsetzt schreckt Severus hoch!

„Du bist echt nichts mehr gewöhnt, mein lieber Freund! So stark war der Whisky doch nicht. Ich glaube, den 1993er Ardbeg verkosten wir ein andermal."

Nichts ist, wie es scheint …! Buffy's Beitrag zum Rudelkalender 2014 3


	10. Fast ein Wintermärchen

**9. Dezember**

_Heute ist der 9., und das bedeutet: attack09, die wohl bekannteste Rudel-Autorin, gibt sich die Ehre mit einem OS. Wie sich das für eine echte Slytherin gehört, hat sie nicht nur Thema und Stichwörter (__**Teetasse, Schnee, Hoffnung**__) verarbeitet, sondern sich auch gleich ausbedungen, ein paar Drabbleschulden abzuarbeiten. Dafür kommen wir in den Genuss eines extra langen OS – exakt 4200 Wörter, um genau zu sein: 30 x 100 aus Wettschulden, die restlichen 12 x 100 aus verlorenen Pferderenn-Tipps._

_Viel Vergnügen mit Fluff aus dem winterlichen Nordamerika!_

**Fast ein Wintermärchen**

Hermione Granger erblickte ihre Vergangenheit.

Eigentlich neigte sie überhaupt nicht dazu, in irgendeiner Form in dem, was einmal geschehen war, zu verweilen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr rationaler Verstand drängte sie abzuschließen und sich weiterzuentwickeln; möglicherweise war das der Grund, warum sie seit Jahren ruhelos in der Welt herumreiste. Manchmal blieb sie auch an einem Ort, der ihr besser gefiel als andere, Tage, Wochen, in diesem Fall sogar länger. Der Fall hieß Montana und entpuppte sich auf eine geradezu kitschige Art als genauso schön wie in einem Roman von Nora Roberts. Nicht, dass Hermione je zugegeben hätte, Nora Roberts zu lesen.

Tatsächlich war es wohl eher so, dass sich hier, am Ende der Welt, fast in Sichtweite zum kanadischen Saskatchewan, jede Menge Energielinien der Erde trafen, die dafür sorgten, dass sich magische Menschen in Redchurch ansiedelten. Redchurch bestand aus fünf Häusern und zehn Spitzbuben, hatte Three Finger Myley ihr erzählt. Three Finger Myley hieß eigentlich Myles Delaney, und er fungierte als eine Art Bürgermeister der magischen Gemeinde. Stolz hatte er Hermione im Ort herumgeführt.

Wir haben sogar eine rote Kirche", hatte er augenzwinkernd gemeint, bevor er ernst wurde: „Und was führt eine junge Frau wie Sie her?" Hermione wusste es nicht.

Gleich nach dem Krieg hatte sie sich in ihre Studien gestürzt. Zuerst ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts nachgeholt, dann jedes Fach studiert, das in irgendeiner Form von Interesse für sie war. Sie fühlte sich verloren: Es gab vieles, das sie faszinierte, doch nichts, das sie so zu fesseln vermochte, um damit den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen zu wollen. Irgendwann beschloss sie, dass es genug der Theorie war und Zeit wurde, das echte Leben kennenzulernen. Vielleicht hatten die Leute Recht, die behaupteten, man könne nicht alles aus Büchern lernen. Also reiste sie. Per Schiff, per Flugzeug, manchmal sogar auf einem Eselskarren.

Manchmal arbeitete sie. Nötig hatte sie es nicht. Als Kriegsheldin hatte sie vom Ministerium eine erkleckliche Summe erhalten, die es notwendig machte, sich ein eigenes Verlies in Gringotts anzuschaffen. Außerdem hatte sie noch während des Studiums ein Buch geschrieben. Ursprünglich nur als Ventil gedacht, zum Reflektieren ihrer Erlebnisse während des Krieges, als Zusammenfassen ihrer Gedanken, war es über Umwege an einen Verleger gelangt, der sofort erkannte, dass er eine Goldgrube gefunden hatte. _Hermione Granger: A History_ verteidigte noch immer seinen zweiten Platz (gleich nach _Merlins Mafiöse Methoden_) im All Time Magical Ranking und sicherte ihr ein zuverlässiges und stetes Einkommen.

Und da war sie also: in Montana. Einem Land, in dem es Wälder über Wälder gab, abgelöst durch schroffe und hochaufragende Berge und einigen gigantischen Weide- und Nutzflächen. Hier lebten so wenige Menschen, dass man Tage – vielleicht auch Wochen -, wandern konnte, ohne auch nur einem einzigen zu begegnen.

Hermione feierte ihren dreißigsten Geburtstag, indem sie auf dem untersten Ast einer mächtigen, alten Gelbkiefer saß, und außer ihren Beinen auch ihre Seele baumeln ließ. Ihre Ruhe wurde durch nichts unterbrochen bis auf das gelegentliche Rufen eines Milans, der über ihr kreiste, und dem Wind, der sanft durch die Bäume rauschte.

Vielleicht war sie ein wenig voreilig gewesen mit ihrer Annahme, dachte sie, als sie das dumpfe Klopfen von Hufschlag auf Waldboden vernahm. Sie hatte sich ja auch unbedingt am Rande eines Weges ausruhen müssen, der zu der einzigen Ranch im Umkreis von fünfzig Meilen führte. Na schön, im Umkreis einer Meile. Ihr Ruhebaum befand sich direkt an einer Lichtung, von wo aus sie bereits die Weidezäune, aber keine Tiere erkennen konnte.

Three Finger Miley hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass um Redchurch einige Eigenbrötler lebten, die zwar die Nähe zur Ortschaft, nicht jedoch die Gesellschaft ihrer Einwohner zu schätzen wussten.

Der Reiter, nein, _die_ Reiter stürmten in ihr Sichtfeld, offensichtlich auf den letzten Metern zur Ranch in einem Wettrennen. An dieser Stelle weitete sich der Weg genug, um Platz für zwei Pferde zu bieten, was der Kleinere der beiden zu nutzen wusste. Sein Pony (war es das? Hermione hatte wenig Ahnung von Pferden) schob sich neben den Rappen des Vordermannes, Zähne blitzten in einem braungebrannten, kindlichen Gesicht auf, als der Junge in vollem Lauf zu seinem Begleiter hochsah und mit einer Begeisterung grinste, die ansteckend war. Hermione beugte sich nach vorn, um besser sehen zu können. Ihr Ast knackte.

Das schwarze Pferd bäumte sich auf, und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie es den Reiter gegen den Baum schleuderte. Als ein entsprechendes Krachen ausblieb, wagte sie einen Blick. Der Mann hielt das scheuende Pferd mühsam im Zaum, während das Pony fast gelassen dastand. Der Junge darauf sah sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen und schmalen Augen an. Doch nicht er brachte Hermione dazu, ein aus tiefsten Herzen kommendes „Fuck!" auszustoßen. Es war ihre Vergangenheit in Form des Mannes, der es mühelos schaffte, sie gleichzeitig ungläubig und verächtlich anzusehen, eines Mannes, der mindestens genauso inbrünstig fluchte.

„Fuck!"

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass dieser Mann am Leben war. Auch die Tatsache, dass er England verlassen hatte. Doch nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte sie sich vorstellen können, ausgerechnet hier, fast am Ende der Welt, auf einen ehemaligen Lehrer zu treffen. Irgendeinen Lehrer zu treffen, wäre vielleicht auch noch eine durchaus angenehme Angelegenheit gewesen, doch dass es gerade Snape sein musste?

Wieder sprachen sie gemeinsam. „Was machen _Sie_ hier?!"

Seine Stimme war heiser und klang so rau, als benutze er sie nur selten. Nichts war von der Geschmeidigkeit seines Baritons geblieben, und Hermiones Blick wanderte automatisch zu seinem Hals.

Keine Chance. Er war so zugeknöpft wie immer, sowohl im übertragenen als auch im realen Sinn. Falls noch Spuren von Naginis Verletzung vorhanden waren, konnte man sie nicht sehen. Er drängte sein mittlerweile wieder ruhigeres Pferd so zwischen das Pony und Hermione, dass sie den Jungen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Das machte sie neugierig, und die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn verriet seinen Zorn darüber.

Snape wandte sich um und seine Hände bewegten sich schnell und sicher.

_Reite nach Hause_, teilte er dem Jungen mit. _Schnell_.

Hermione seufzte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr die Gebärdensprache einmal nützlich sein würde.

Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten lang rührte sich keiner von ihnen. Hermione legte den Kopf schief und lauschte dem sich entfernenden Hufgetrappel des Ponys.

„Was haben Sie vor, Granger?", fragte Snape.

Hermione überlegte und ließ wieder die Beine baumeln. Sie wippten unweit Snapes prominenter Nase auf und ab.

„Nichts", sagte sie schließlich und hob kapitulierend die Arme. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie hier leben. Ich kam, weil …" Sie brach ab. Es klang zu albern, wenn man es aussprach.

„Weil das Land Sie gerufen hat." Snape starrte sie resigniert an.

„Ja. Erst die Blackfoot, dann die ersten Siedler, schließlich uns, die Magier."

Es war die Wahrheit. Unter Redchurch trafen sich drei Ley-Lines, Erdlinien, die von sensitiven Muggeln und allen Menschen mit magischem Quell wahrgenommen wurden, weil sie ihr Blut zum Singen brachten und ihre Kräfte verstärkten. Die Blackfootindianer waren von den Siedlern vertrieben worden, die sich wiederum niemals richtig heimisch gefühlt hatten – wie es schien, stießen sich christlicher Glaube und Magie ab. Irgendwann waren nur noch Magier an diesen Ort geblieben, und mittlerweile existierten genügend Zauber im Umkreis von fünfzig Meilen, um Muggel gänzlich davon abzuhalten, in Redchurchs Nähe zu kommen.

Hermione musterte den Mann vor sich. „Ist der Junge Ihr Sohn?"

Ein Ruck ging durch Snapes hageren Körper, stark genug, um das Pferd tänzeln und schnauben zu lassen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Bleiben Sie uns vom Leib. Verschwinden Sie von hier, Sie haben nichts, was Sie interessieren könnte!"

Hermione ignorierte seine Wut. „Ist er gehörlos? Wie alt ist er? Wie heißt er?"

Ihr ehemaliger Tränkemeister brachte den Rappen so nah an sie heran, dass ihre Beine fast sein Gesicht berührten.

„Sie werden Ihre Nase nicht in meine Angelegenheiten stecken, verstanden?"

„Okay, mache ich nicht." Hermione lächelte. „Laden Sie mich zum Tee ein?"

„Erst wenn die Hölle einfriert!" Er galoppierte davon.

Von dem Tag an ging es Hermione mit Snape wie mit Posteulen. Wenn man nichts über Posteulen wusste, bemerkte man sie gar nicht. Doch einmal gesehen, konnte man sie nie mehr _über_sehen. Meistens waren sie zu Pferde. Manchmal wanderte Hermione auf alten Indianerpfaden und konnte den ehemaligen Tränkemeister und den Jungen beim Klettern oder Biwaken beobachten. Einmal stieß sie auf die beiden an einem See, an dem sie Halt machte. Sie waren so erstaunlich normal. Snape ignorierte sie, doch der Junge musterte sie scheu unter fein geschwungenen Wimpern hervor, um die ihn in ein paar Jahren sämtliche Mädchen beneiden würden.

Im Oktober begannen die Herbststürme. Auf den Bergen fand sich bereits der erste Schnee, und auch in den Tälern wurde es hundekalt, sobald die Sonne verschwunden war. Mehr als einmal musste Hermione ihre Streifzüge durch die Wälder abbrechen und nach Hause apparieren, weil sie immer wieder aufs Neue von den Kapriolen des Wetters überrascht wurde.

Meistens wanderte sie dann durchgefroren zur anderen Straßenseite des Häuschens, das sie gemietet hatte. Dort befand sich der gesellschaftliche Mittelpunkt, eben die rote Kirche, die der Ortschaft ihren Namen gab. Unten hatten die Redchurcher ein kleines Café eingerichtet, das von zwei mittelalterlichen Brüdern betrieben wurde.

Viel interessanter als der Klatsch und Tratsch, den Rascal und Gaskell verbreiteten, war für Hermione das obere Stockwerk der ehemaligen Kirche. Dort hatten die beiden grauhaarigen Herren eine Bibliothek eingerichtet, die sich zwar nicht mit der von Hogwarts vergleichen ließ, aber dennoch erstaunlich wohlsortiert war.

Hermione verbrachte Stunden in einem der Großvatersessel, welche sich um einen runden Tisch gruppierten, nur selten von anderen Lesern gestört.

Sie sah auf, als sich ihr leise Schritte näherten und lächelte den Jungen an, der erschrocken stehen geblieben war, ein Buch gegen die schmale Brust gepresst.

Ihre Hände bewegten sich ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun. _Hallo_.

Behutsam legte der Junge das Buch auf dem Tisch ab und erwiderte ihren Gruß. Seine dunklen Augen schimmerten in der trüben Helligkeit, die durch die Oberlichter einsickerte.

_Ich kenne Sie_, bedeutete er ihr. _Mein Dad hat mir von Ihnen erzählt_.

Er _war_ also Snapes Sohn. Hermione bezweifelte, dass der Tränkemeister es zu schätzen wusste, wenn sie sich mit dem Jungen unterhielt, aber was sollte sie tun? Einfach gehen? Das wäre unhöflich gewesen, fand sie. (Nicht, dass sie sich selbst zu täuschen vermochte.)

_Nur Gutes, nehme ich an?_

Das brachte ihn zum Lächeln – und um Hermione schien es hell zu werden.

Hermione wurde erst später bewusst, dass nicht der Raum heller wurde, sondern es sich um die Kammer des Schreckens handelte, die dieses Kerlchen zum Leuchten brachte. So hatte Ron ihr Herz genannt: Kammer des Schrecken. Kalt und dunkel, unfähig, die Liebe anzunehmen, die er ihr zu geben bereit war. Falls er Recht hatte, hatte sie vielleicht einfach versucht, das falsche männliche Wesen zu lieben. Snapes Sohn jedenfalls hatte keine Probleme, sich in ihr Herz zu schmuggeln, dachte sie. Ihre Unterhaltung wurde lebhafter, ihre Gesten schneller. Lachen blühte in ihr auf und erstarb plötzlich, als sich ein Schatten im Eingang abzeichnete.

Snapes Schritte waren noch genauso lautlos, wie sie es aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, sein Gesichtsausdruck von einem Zorn erfüllt, als hätte sie den dreiköpfigen Fluffy befreit und auf ihn losgelassen. Seine große Hand jedoch war leicht, als sie sich auf die Schulter des Jungen legte, der kein Anzeichen von Erschrecken bei seinem Auftauchen zeigte, im Gegenteil. Er lehnte sich mit kindlicher Selbstverständlichkeit an seinen Vater und grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. Die kantigen Züge des Tränkemeisters verloren ihre Härte.

„Wir gehen, Quincy", sagte er akzentuiert. „Sag Miss Granger Auf Wiedersehen."

„Also wieder keinen Tee?", fragte Hermione leichthin, als sich Quincy verabschiedete.

Snape stockte einen Moment und sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg an.

„Was bezwecken Sie, Granger?"

„Muss man immer etwas bezwecken, Sir?"

Seine Augenbrauen trafen sich, als er die Stirn runzelte. „Meiner Erfahrung nach bezwecken alle Menschen irgendetwas."

„Dann sind Ihre Erfahrungen vielleicht nicht sonderlich weitreichend. Oder einfach nicht up to date."

Er schnaubte und verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm seinen Sohn und mit ihm die Wärme, die Hermione verspürt hatte. Seufzend trabte sie hinunter zu Rascal (oder war es Gaskell? Sie konnte die Zwillinge nie auseinander halten).

Der alte Mann verzog sein Mopsgesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Kaffee?"

„Gern", sagte sie und lauschte der altersschwachen Kaffeemaschine, die älter schien als Rascal (oder Gaskell).

„Du hast also den kleinen Prinz gefunden?"

Hermione winkte ab. „Das Buch kenne ich schon ewig."

Rascal (oder Gaskell) prustete. „Ich meinte Quincy, Mädchen. Quincy Prince. Der Kleine, der nicht sprechen kann, aber alle Bücher hier auswendig kennt."

Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht. „Oh, den. Ja. Er scheint nett zu sein." Sie zögerte. „Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater."

„Hm. Seine Frau hat ihn mit dem Jungen sitzen gelassen. Schätze, das kann einen Mann verbittern." Rascal (oder Gaskell) sah aus, als wüsste er, wovon er redete.

Im November war der Herbst vorbei, als Schnee das Land überzog. Hermione hatte nie zuvor so viel Schnee gesehen – um ihr Grundstück frei zu räumen, musste sie ihn rechts und links auf zehn Fuß hoch auftürmen. Ein Hoch auf Magie, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das allein mit Muskelkraft bewältigt hätte.

Sie traf regelmäßig in der Bibliothek auf Quincy, der offensichtlich nicht mehr ausreiten konnte. Sie fragte ihn nie nach seinem Vater, es reichte, dass ihr der Junge genügend vertraute, um sich zu setzen und zu lesen. Irgendwann überwältigte ihn die Neugierde und er setzte sich zu ihr.

Seine Hände bewegten sich leicht und ein wenig zögernd, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er sie ansprechen durfte.

_Mein Dad sagt, Sie waren auch auf dem Schloss. _

„Hogwarts, ja." Hermione nickte.

_Ist es wieder aufgebaut worden?_

Hatte Snape ihm wirklich alles erzählt? _Ja_, bedeutete sie ihm. _Es hat fast ein Jahr gedauert und auch dann war nicht alles wie früher. Du weißt von dem Krieg?_

Quincy nickte langsam. _Dads Narbe am Hals stammt daher. Er sagt_ … Der Kleine verharrte, unsicher, biss sich auf die Lippen. _Er sagt, er sei schuld, dass ich nicht sprechen und Magie nutzen kann_.

Hermione schluckte. Quincy war ein Squib?

_Wie kommt er darauf?_

Quincys Finger vollführten einen eleganten Tanz – die Geschmeidigkeit, dachte Hermione, hat er eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt.

_Eine böse Schlange hat ihn gebissen und sein Blut vergiftet._

_Das glaubt er?_ Hermione überlegte kurz. _Wie alt bist du?_

_Neun_.

_Es gibt Menschen, bei denen sich die Magie erst sehr spät zeigt_, erklärte sie ihm. _Ich habe einen Freund, von dem auch alle dachten, er könne nicht zaubern. Das ist derselbe Freund, der später die Schlange erlegte, die deinen Vater töten wollte. _

„Ich sagte Ihnen, dass Sie sich von Quincy fernhalten sollten!"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und drehte sich herum. Wie üblich hatte es Snape geschafft, sich unbemerkt zu nähern.

„Eigentlich nicht, Sir." Hermione unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Sie sagen – ich zitiere: Bleiben Sie uns vom Leib."

„Ich sagte außerdem, dass Sie Ihre Nase nicht in meine Angelegenheiten stecken sollten!" Eine Ader pochte an Snapes Schläfe. „Finden Sie es gut, dem Jungen sinnlose Hoffnung auf Magie zu machen?"

„Hoffnung ist niemals sinnlos!" Hermione war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm. Es war unnötig, dass Quincy ihre nächsten Worte mitbekam. „Hören Sie auf, Ihrem Sohn einzureden, dass alles Ihre Schuld ist! Sie sind ein Held, verdammt!"

Oh, wie hatte sie das höhnische Hochziehen seines Mundwinkels vergessen können?

„Helden, Miss Granger, gibt es nur im Märchen. Helden kriechen nicht zu Füßen von irren Welteroberern, Helden graben nicht im Dreck nach Informationen. Helden …" Er krempelte seinen Jackenärmel hoch und deutete auf das verblasste Tattoo. „… tragen keine dunklen Male."

„Sie sind echt nicht up to date, Sir." Hermione tippte mit einem Finger an seine Brust. „Helden bereinigen ihre Fehler, Helden kämpfen, Helden opfern sich, Helden leiden." Sie überraschte ihn, als sie seinen Kragen packte, ihn aufzog und auf die Narbe an seinem Hals starrte. „Wie Sie, Severus."

Er stieß sie so heftig von sich, dass sie zurücktaumelte und gestürzt wäre, wenn nicht zwei kleine Hände sie festgehalten hätten.

Sie lächelte den Jungen an_. Danke. Du bist genauso ein Held wie dein Vater_.

_Ist er das?_

_Aber sicher. Ich erzähle dir alles über seine Heldentaten, wenn er es nicht tut. _

Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten auf. _Wirklich? Kommen Sie mit und trinken eine Tasse Tee mit uns?_

Sie hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt. _Erst wenn die Hölle zufriert, sagt dein Vater_.

Snape bedachte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, zog Quincy an sich und disapparierte mit ihm. Hermione seufzte.

Das Klopfen an der Tür hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet. Hermione trabte die Treppe hinunter und öffnete.

„Sie sind noch immer eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, was?!", blaffte sie der dunkle Mann vor ihr an.

Fast automatisch wich Hermione zurück und ließ Snape herein. „Was habe ich Ihrer Meinung nach getan?", fragte sie und dachte an Quincy. Zu ihrem Bedauern hatte sie den kleinen Kerl seit Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, genauso wenig wie seinen Vater. „Ist etwas mit Ihrem Sohn passiert? Wo ist er?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Quincy sitzt hochzufrieden zuhause und badet in dem Bewusstsein, über Magie zu verfügen!"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bevor der Inhalt seiner Worte ihr Bewusstsein erreichte, denn so wie er sie aussprach – gleichzeitig anklagend und unterdrückt zornig -, hätte sie fast gemeint, das Gegenteil sei der Fall.

Ein breites Grinsen zog ihre Lippen auseinander. „Er hatte einen Magieausbruch?"

„Eher schon eine Explosion, Sie …"

Hermione konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, sah sie auf ihre geblümte Teetasse, aus der heißer Dampf in Spiralen nach oben stieg, und das Aroma ließ ihren Mund wässrig werden.

„Merlin!", unterbrach sie Snapes Tirade. „In zwei Tagen ist Weihnachten, freuen Sie sich doch!"

Snape klappte den Mund auf, schloss ihn jedoch gleich darauf wieder. Offenbar war er sprachlos, etwas, das sie früher bei ihm nie gesehen hatte. Oder bemerkte man als Kind solche Sachen bei einer Autoritätsperson nicht?

„Kommen Sie mit!", sagte sie, bevor er sich möglicherweise fasste und sie weiter herunterputzte. Sie trabte zur Küche, ohne sich umzusehen, ob er ihr folgte, holte eine Tüte aus dem Schrank und belud sie mit Plätzchen, die teilweise so frisch waren, dass sie noch Wärme abgaben.

Snapes hochgewachsene Gestalt im Türrahmen der Küche schien selbige zu schrumpfen. Hermione drückte ihm die Tüte in die Hand.

Seine Augen huschten misstrauisch zwischen ihrem Geschenk und ihr hin und her. Er sah so grimmig aus, wie er da in seiner dunklen, unnahbaren Pracht dastand, eingehüllt in eine dicke, schwarze Winterjacke mit pelzbesetzter Kapuze und in einem so starken Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Küche stehend, dass Hermione in Lachen ausbrach.

„Jetzt machen Sie schon, apparieren Sie nach Hause und geben Sie Quincy die Plätzchen. Sie dürfen auch selbst welche essen, ich verrate es keinem weiter!" Sie musste ihn necken, er forderte es geradezu heraus.

Er reichte ihr die Tüte zurück. „Geben Sie es ihm selbst."

„Ist das eine Einladung?"

Er bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern, und Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann war so steif, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt; gleichzeitig, so wurde ihr klar, war er trotzdem hergekommen. Nicht, um sie zu beschimpfen, sondern um ihr etwas Positives über seinen Sohn mitzuteilen. Er hätte es nicht gemusst, aber er hatte es trotzdem getan. Warum? Snape war und blieb ein Mysterium.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken vernommen, räusperte er sich. „Quincy. Seine Mutter wollte ihn abtreiben", sagte er rau. „Wir waren nicht gerade ... zusammen. Eine trunkene Nacht. Zu hinüber, um an Verhütung zu denken. Sie wollte ihn nicht."

Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Wenn sie jetzt etwas Falsches sagte, würde Snape wieder zumachen, sich verschließen wie eine Auster. Warum hatte die Frau den Jungen überhaupt bekommen? Warum hatte sie nicht einfach einen Trank genommen, ohne Snape etwas zu sagen? Sie hat ihn mit dem Jungen sitzenlassen, hatte Rascal (oder Gaskell) gesagt. Vielleicht hatte sich Snape doch mehr erhofft?

„Sie war nicht an mir interessiert", murmelte Snape.

„Lesen Sie meine Gedanken, Sir?"

„Das muss ich gar nicht. Hat Ihnen noch nie jemand gesagt, dass Ihr Gesicht ein offenes Buch ist?"

„Viele", gab sie zu. _Alle_, dachte sie.

Snapes Haifischgrinsen war zurück.

„Können Sie mit Schneeschuhen umgehen?", fragte er.

„Ähm … ich habe es einmal ausprobiert und …" Sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde.

Snape verstaute die Plätzchen unter seiner Jacke. „Ziehen Sie sich warm genug an, um es eine Weile draußen auszuhalten." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich um eine Anweisung handelte, der Folge zu leisten war. Er disapparierte.

Hermione stand in ihrer nach Weihnachten duftenden Küche und blinzelte. Was war das jetzt? Sicherheitshalber schlüpfte sie in Stiefel und Mantel und hatte gerade die Handschuhe bereitgelegt, als Snape wieder auftauchte.

„Sie sollten eine Appariersperre errichten", sagte er tadelnd.

Sie schlug mit den Handschuhen gegen ihr Hosenbein. „Möchten Sie sich erklären, Sir?"

„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen." Er nahm ihren Arm und riss sie in eine Apparation. Als sie wieder auftauchten, klapperten Hermiones Zähne. Ja, sie war dick angezogen, aber Snape hatte ihr nicht erzählt, dass er vorhatte, sie irgendwo inmitten eines Schneesturms auszusetzen. Der Wind jaulte und heulte wie ein grippekranker Wolf, und Eiskristalle peitschten ihr ins Gesicht. Es schüttelte sie vor Kälte, und sie machte sich bereit, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Snape drückte ihr etwas in die Hand. Schneeschuhe!

„Machen Sie schon", rief er über das Tosen hinweg.

Er musste verrückt sein, wenn er dachte, dass sie mit ihm hier durch die Wildnis stapfte! Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sein blasses Gesicht hob sich markant von der dunklen Kapuze ab, die schwarzen Augen glitzerten. Was auch immer er sein mochte, er genoss dieses Chaos. Routiniert schlüpfte er in seine Schneeschuhe und half ihr in ihre. Ohne Hermione Gelegenheit zu geben, sich umzusehen – um sie herum war ohnehin alles eine weiße Wand, unterbrochen von erstarrten Bäumen -, wandte er sich um und führte sie einen Berg hoch.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Hermione schweißüberströmt und atmete schwer.

Der Lärm verstummte abrupt, Dunkelheit umhüllte sie. Als Snape einen Lumos sprach, erkannte Hermione, dass sie sich im Eingang einer Höhle befanden. Ein schlauchartiger Gang endete in einer nahezu kreisrunden Kammer. Hermione schauderte. Ihr Atem bildete Wölkchen über ihrem Gesicht.

„Eine Legende besagt, dass hier zwei Männer auf den Teufel trafen. Einer der beiden starb dabei qualvoll."

„Ein romantisches Fleckchen", murmelte Hermione. Warum hatte Snape sie hergebracht? Keine Besonderheiten zeichneten die Höhle aus, sie war kalt und düster wie eine Gruft. Dicke Eisrinnen markierten Stellen, an denen im Sommer Rinnsale tröpfelten. Und dann dämmerte es Hermione. „Die Hölle ist zugefroren!"

Der dunkle Mann beobachtete sie unbeteiligt, als sie herumwirbelte.

„Ehrlich, Professor, ein einfaches „Kommen Sie zum Tee" hätte gereicht!" Hermione lachte.

„Sie haben sich neulich die Freiheit genommen, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen. Bleiben Sie dabei."

Wow. Die Hölle musste tatsächlich zugefroren sein. Snape war regelrecht höflich! Sie zog sich ihre Mütze vom Kopf, weil ihr plötzlich sehr warm war. „Meinen Sie das ernst?" Sie wartete zwei hektische Herzschläge, um sich ihrer Stimme sicher zu sein. „Severus?"

„Quincy mag Sie. Miss Granger hier, Miss Granger da. Unerträglich. Nehmen Sie die Einladung an?"

„Sehr Slytherin."

„Ich bin, was ich bin."

Dieses Mal war sie darauf vorbereitet, als er die Hand ausstreckte und sie in eine Seit-an-Seit-Apparation mitnahm.

„Wir hätten auch gleich _in_ die Höhle apparieren können", sagte sie, als sie punktgenau auf der verschneiten Veranda eines flachen, langgestreckten Gebäudes landeten.

„Hätten wir, ja. Aber dann hätte ich mir den Spaß genommen, Sie hinter mir keuchen zu hören."

Hermione hielt ihn am Arm zurück, als er die Tür öffnen wollte, und Snape sah auf sie herab. Der Wind und die Kälte hatten Röte auf seine glattrasierten Wangen getrieben. „Sie haben sich jeden Spaß verdient, Severus. Selbst auf meine Kosten", versicherte sie.

„Miss Granger …"

„Hermione."

„Hermione." Was auch immer Snape hatte sagen wollen, er musste es vergessen haben. Vielleicht war es auch nicht wichtig, dachte Hermione, als sie seine Kapuze hinunterschob, um sein Gesicht besser studieren zu können. Und vielleicht wollte er sie davon abhalten, zurückstoßen, als sich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Etwas geschah, als sie sich musterten. Etwas, das wahrscheinlich viel mit Klischees zu tun hatte. Doch welcher Art Zauber es auch sein mochte, er war nicht unwillkommen.

Snape holte tief Luft. „Wir gehen besser hinein, Quincy würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich Sie hier erfrieren lasse."

Im Inneren des Hauses empfing sie Wärme. Diese Wärme war nicht alleiniger Verdienst des großen Kamins auf einer Seite des Wohnraums, in dem sie Snape schob. Auch nicht der heiße Tee, der ihr von einem kleinen Jungen gereicht wurde, dessen Grinsen einmal um seinen Kopf zu reichen schien. Oder dass Quincy so hastig mit Händen und Füßen auf sie „einsprach", dass sie kaum verstand, was er ihr mitteilen wollte. Es war eine Kombination all dessen, und Snape war ein Teil davon.

Er lehnte sich irgendwann über ihre Schulter. „Sehen Sie jetzt, was Sie angerichtet haben? Er plappert mehr als Sie!"

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Hermione auf die Uhr sah und erschrocken aufsprang.

„Ich sollte gehen, ich bin schon viel zu lange hier." Tatsächlich hatte sich Quincy schon vor einiger Zeit gähnend verabschiedet, und sie hatte eigentlich nur noch ihren Tee austrinken wollen. Anscheinend hatte Snape mit einem Zauber ihre Tasse permanent aufgefüllt, und sie hatte es nicht bemerkt. Oder bemerken wollen.

Snape saß ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel, hatte die langen Beine ausgestreckt und musterte sie unter schweren Lidern. „Kommen Sie wieder?"

Sie umfasste seinen Lehnen mit beiden Händen. „Bin ich willkommen?"

„Jederzeit."

Hermione Granger erblickte ihre Zukunft.

**Ende**


	11. Katzenminze

**10. Dezember**

_Heute, soviel sei verraten, sei dem gebeutelten Severus mal wieder eine Pause gegönnt. Unsere liebe Rabenkrähe aka Gaia hat sich nämlich entschieden, in ihrem humorvollen Beitrag eine ganz andere, besondere Versöhnung zwischen zwei etwas, hm, kratzbürstigen Charakteren näher zu beleuchten._

_Ihre sehr muggeligen Stichwörter __**Orchester, Auspuff **__und __**Pürierstab/pürieren**__ hat sie dabei elegant untergemischt._

_ www. fanfiction ~rabenkraehe_

_(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)  
><em>

**Katzenminze**

Es gibt Tage, die erwachen in vollendeter Morgenröte. Der Tau glänzt auf den Wiesen, die Sonne simmert in kräftigem Rot über den Horizont und die Luft riecht wie frisch gewaschen.

Und es gibt Tage, die sind von Anfang an dreckig, wie zu lasch gekochtes Porridge, düster, fahles und unwirkliches Licht. Sie sind einfach grau!

Und der heutige Tag war eher letzterer Natur. Und passte so gar nicht zum heutigen Datum – dem 23. Dezember!

Eigentlich sollte es heute, ganz dem Winter gleich, weiß und kalt und vielleicht auch klar sein. Aber anscheinend hatte das keiner dem Wetter mitgeteilt und so war die Luftfeuchtigkeit auf ihr Maximum gedreht (es nieselte unaufhörlich, mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger dicken Tropfen) und passend dazu hatte es Bodennebel, der aus dem verbotenen Wald in Richtung Schloss wallte. Es sah aus, als ob der alte Ford Anglia mal wieder seinen _**Auspuff **_ausgiebigst testen musste.

Der Krake hatte anscheinend schon lange seinen Urlaub genommen, von ihm sah man seit Wochen nichts mehr. Die dunkle, moderige Brühe, die den dunklen See füllte, roch, als hätte irgendwer zig Frösche mit Stinkwurz gefüttert und anschließend _**püriert**_ und die Suppe in den See gekippt.

Im Normalfall wäre der See jetzt a) zugefroren und man müsste weder den Geruch noch den Anblick ertragen oder b), der gute Krake würde regelmäßig seine Kontrollbahnen schwimmen und damit Alles quasi umrühren.

Doch wie schon festgestellt, war das mehrarmige Wesen scheinbar verreist. Wie auch immer er das gemacht haben mag – eventuell war er auch nur tiefer abgetaucht und feierte Weihnachten mit den unteren Seebewohnern, sofern dort Weihnachten bekannt war. Er war weg, der See stank bestialisch (und wenn mans realistisch betrachtete, wusste keine Seele, wie alt der Krake schon war und ob er nicht doch jetzt ausgerechnet sein seliges Ende gefunden hat!) und die Nebelschwaden trugen den Geruch dummerweise über die Wiesen bis fast vor das große Tor, vor dem heute Morgen eine ziemlich zerrupft aussehende Katze ihr Unwesen trieb. Mrs. Norris war schon mehr als betagt, um nicht zu sagen, wäre sie ein alkoholisches Getränk, wäre sie ein Asbach Uralt! Ach, was sag ich, ein Chateau Margaux von 1900. Na, alt eben, älter, als eine normale Katze je werden würde und sogar für eine magische Katze war sie schon weit über ihren Zenit drüber weg.

Ihr Geheimnis hat sie nie verraten, aber Filchs gute Hege und Pflege konnten nicht dran Schuld sein . Kit-e-Kat oder Wiskas waren es auch nicht, weil Mrs. Norris von den Elfen gefüttert wurde und die ja bekanntlich eher alles selbst kochten, als eine Dose zu öffnen. Selbst so etwas Profanes wie Katzenfutter bereiteten sie frisch zu. McGonnagal bevorzugte in ihrer Animagusform Fisch mit Minze und einem Hauch Dill. Die Hausmeisterkatze fraß hingegen Alles, was ihr vor die Schnurrhaare kam, inklusive des Düngers aus Madame Sprouts Gewächshäusern. Die Schüler munkelten, es handele sich dabei um die Hinterlassenschaften der Thestrale und Hippogreife – was aber nun jetzt wirklich Keiner wissen will...!

Mrs. Norris taperte und tigerte nun vor dem Schloss auf und ab. Ein Patroulliengang, könnte das ungeübte Auge meinen, aber sie schaute sich nicht um, sie hielt nicht inne, um zu schnuppern, sie tat Nichts, was irgendwie auf einen Kontrollgang schließen ließe. Eher im Gegenteil: sie schien unkonzentriert und doch nachdenklich. Sie murrte, brummte und maunzte ab und an und sie schüttelte zwischendurch immer mal ihren Kopf, als ob sie sich selbst was verneinen wollte. Ein merkwürdiger Anblick.

„Hey, mein altes Mädchen, was tust du hier? Komm zu Papa, wir wollen sehen, ob wir nicht ein paar Schüler bei irgendwelchen Dummheiten erwischen können!"

Mr. Filch schien sie gesucht zu haben und drehte sich auch prompt wieder um, um zu gehen, doch die alte Katze folgte ihm nicht, wie sie es sonst zu tun pflegte. Sie sah ihn traurig an, drehte sich um und lief, so schnell es eben nur ging, hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Aber sei zum Abendessen wieder da, heute gibt's Kutteln!" rief ihr der Hausmeister noch hinterher und verschwand wieder. Anscheinend dachte er, seine langjährige Gefährtin würde grade lieber Mäuse jagen, als Schüler. Und wozu war sie schließlich eine Katze.

Weit gefehlt!

Die alte Dame setzte sich erst nachdenklich vor Gewächshaus drei und putzte sich. Linke Pfote, Kopf, rechte Pfote, Schulter, Bauch. Ein Prozedere, wobei Mensch neidisch werden könnte, immerhin können Katzen ihren Ellenbogen mit der Zunge berühren. Und scheinbar hatte sie an diesem Gut-Denken-können-Ort einen wirklich guten Einfall, denn ihre Augen bekamen einen aufgeregten Glanz und ein leichtes Zittern lief durch ihren Körper.

Anscheinend war die Kräuterhexe grade im Lehrerzimmer, denn nicht ein winziges Geräusch drang aus dem Pflanzenhaus. Mrs. Norris schlüpfte durch den Belüftungsspalt und orientierte sich. Es roch herrlich hier drin. Nach Minze, Liebstöckel, Rosmarin, Lorbeer und Dill, nach Tomaten und Erdbeeren, nach einer himmlischen Komposition von frischen Kräutern, Gemüse und Obst. Hier drin züchtete Madame Sprout das ganze Jahr über allerlei Grünzeug, was sowohl in der Küche, als auch in Snapes Kessel Verwendung fand.. (Ihr fragt Euch jetzt bestimmt, wie da soviel Zeug angebaut werden kann, dass alle Schüler damit versorgt werden können, richtig? Ich sage nur Vermehrungs- oder Verdopplungszauber, die Hauselfen brauchen lediglich das Original, um mehrere exakte Kopien herzaubern zu können. Die Kopie gleicht dem Original in Farbe, Geschmack,Konsistenz, aber die Kopien sind nicht länger wie drei Tage zu gebrauchen und von einer Kopie kann man keine weiteren Kopien herstellen. Daher die Zucht im Gewächshaus!)

Mrs. Norris schnüffelte und lief zielgerade in die Ecke hinten links. Dort stand, in einem erhöhten Beet, Meter mal Meter, das allerschönste Kraut der Welt. Zumindest in Katzenaugen und -Nasen. Katzenminze!

Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie dort nicht dran durfte. Keine Katze durfte das!

Snape hatte es verboten.

Und Filch auch.

Und Sprout erst Recht.

Aber sie brauchte sie!

Un-Be-Dingt!

Nicht für sich selbst. Obwohl, so gesehen schon, aber nicht in erster Linie.

Sie hatte etwas gut zu machen!

Oh, ihre Sinne schwanden ihr, wie wurde ihr schwummerig und ihre Hormone fingen an, einen wackeligen Stepptanz aufzuführen. Aber sie durfte nicht nachgeben, sie musste etwas nehmen und dann...

Ein Scharren und Maunzen ließ Minerva McGonnagall aus ihrem Sessel springen. Die Stimme kannte sie und wenn sie schon zu ihr kam, musste wirklich was sein.

Sie und Mrs. Norris, die alte Hausmeisterkatze, waren sich Spinnefeind. Als Animagus in Katzengestalt war sie einstmals auf den Zinnen von Hogwarts unterwegs und Mrs. Norris erkannte sie angeblich nicht. Dabei stand der Wind günstig, mit der Nase im Wind wäre der Geruch der falschen Katze leicht zu enttarnen gewesen, Animagi riechen auch nach der Umwandlung noch zu Menschlich. Aber anscheinend neidete die alte Katze ihr die grade gefangene Maus und stürzte sich auf sie.

Gemeinsam purzelten sie vom Dach, doch während Mrs. Norris sich noch fangen konnte und ihre Krallen in die Regenrinne schlug, fiel sie in den Innenhof und brach sich den Arm.

Für die Medihexe war das keine große Sache, aber diesen Überfall hatte McGonnagall der struppigen Katze nie verziehen.

Die hatte inzwischen ein wahres _**Orchester**_ an Maunzern ausgepackt und jammerte kläglich.

Minerva verstand nur ein Wort: Sterben!

Ohne großartig nachzudenken zog sie die Tür auf und fand eine völlig in sich verdrehte und japsende Hausmeisterkatze vor, neben der ein Sträusschen Katzenminze lag!

Zum besseren Verständnis legte die Direktorin erst das Sträusschen auf die kleine Anrichte neben ihrer Wohnungstür und verwandelte sich dann in die Katze mit der schwarzen Brillenzeichnung um die Augen.

(Und zu unserem besseren Verständnis übersetze ich direkt von der Katzensprache in die Menschensprache ;) )

„Nun, Mrs. Norris, was soll der Lärm und der Aufstand? Sie führen sich ja auf, als hätten sie die Tollwut!"

„Madame, es tut mir leid. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Dieser Geruch – er hat mich ganz verrückt gemacht. Es ist so – das ist ein bisschen von der..."

Minerva fuhr ihr entsetzt dazwischen - „Verbotenen Minze etwa? Aber die ist uns völlig untersagt. Die Hüter werden uns das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Sie machen nur Ärger. Schüler drangsalieren, Unfälle verursachen und jetzt auch noch Diebstahl. Ich denke, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ..."

„Nein, bitte," maunzte darauf die alte Katze völlig zerknirscht, „ich dachte, das ist das Einzige, was sie annehmen würden und ich will auch ganz bestimmt keinen Ärger mehr machen!"

„Warum sollte ich etwas Verbotenes haben wollen?" fragte McGonnagall irritiert. Mrs. Norris seufzte und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Ich bin alt, Madame, zu alt, um noch lange mit meinem alten Gefährten durch die Gänge zu streifen. Ich merke mein Ende immer näher kommen und ich will nicht gehen, ohne mich jemals entschuldigt und um Verzeihung gebeten zu haben. Der Unfall... es tut mir leid!"

Die Lehrerin zog zischend die Luft zwischen ihre Lefzen ein, sofern das ging. Das Geräusch klang absurd, aber es war da. Mrs. Norris würde also bald ihren eigenen Garten bekommen.

Sie putzte sich etwas verlegen die Pfote und dachte darüber nach, ob sie die Geste würdigen sollte. Schließlich entschuldigte sich die Katze ehrlich... ach was, es ist bald Weihnachten und wenn man da nicht alte Fehden beilegen sollte, dann wüsste sie auch nicht weiter.

Sie schnurrte und sah Mrs. Norris lange an.

„Ich nehme ihr Geschenk an und hoffe, dass ihr Ableben noch etwas fern ist. Einen frisch geschlossenen Frieden soll man doch genießen können, nicht wahr?"

Die alte Katze strahlte auf Katzenart und wirkte nun etwas jünger. Sie verbeugte sich, strich einmal an der ehemaligen Feindin vorbei, schnurrte und hüpfte, so es ihre alten Knochen zuließen, von dannen.

Die Direktorin aber verwandelte sich zurück, nahm das Sträusschen, schloss ihre Tür und setzte sich Gedankenverloren zu ihrem wartenden Tee in den Sessel.

…***…

Ein Jahr später saß Minerva McGonnagall wieder in ihrem Sessel bei einer Tasse Tee und ließ das vergangene Jahr Revue passieren. Besonders die Erinnerung an die alte Hausmeisterkatze kam ihr in den Sinn, denn genau heute vor einem Jahr, am 23. Dezember, legten sie ihre Feindschaft bei und zogen die eine oder andere Nacht gemeinsam durch das Schloss, um Mäuse zu jagen.

Das Geschenk der alten Katze, das Katzenminzsträusschen, hing getrocknet an der Wand neben einem Katzenbild, was Mrs. Norris in jüngeren Jahren zeigte. Eine gezauberte Erinnerung an eine Bekanntschaft, die leider nicht lange gehalten hat. Die immer struppige Katzendame war Ende März einfach nicht aufgetaucht zu der Jagdverabredung. Man fand sie im Innenhof unter einem Baum, einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck tragend, als würde sie schlafen. Mr. Filch war untröstlich und durfte seine alte Gefährtin dort begraben. Und irgendwer hatte heimlich Katzenminze an die Stelle gepflanzt, an der die alte Katze lag.

Minerva lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie sie bei Nacht und Nebel die Samen gesetzt und mit einem Schutzzauber versehen hatte, damit die Katzenminze nicht verdarb und auch bestimmt wachsen würde. Mrs. Norris und sie hatten ihre Versöhnung öfters heimlich im Gewächshaus drei gefeiert. Sehr zum Verdruss von Professor Snape, der immer über angesabberte Minze und Katzenhaare im Kraut klagte. Aber er unternahm nie was, sie war schließlich die Direktorin!

Der Krake tauchte übrigens Anfang Januar wieder auf – anscheinend hatte er eine Gefährtin gefunden, denn eine hellere und eine kleinere Ausgabe von ihm schwammen ab und an an der Oberfläche des Sees rum und trieben ihren Schabernack mit den Schülern. Aber wie er das geschafft hatt, da bin ich völlig überfragt!


	12. Ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk

**11. Dezember**

_Nach Ken-yu und Buffy haben wir heute die Ehre, mit Tweet Lupin eine dritte Rudel-Premiere zu lesen. Die Stichwörter __**Kerker, Finsternis **__und __**Streusalz**__ haben sie zu einem wundervollen kleinen _

_Lehrstück für Severus Snape inspiriert, was Weihnachten und Hartnäckigkeit für schöne Auswirkungen auch auf ein düsteres Tränkemeister-Gemüt haben können._

**Ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk**

„Weihnachtsgeschenke nicht vergessen.", hatte als winzige Randnotiz auf Hermione Grangers Pergamentbogen gestanden, den sie ihm am Ende der Stunde abgegeben hatte. Severus Snape wusste nicht, was an Weihnachtsgeschenken so toll sein sollte. Kinder quakten, Eltern mussten sich für teures Geld bemühen, ihre Rotzbengel zufriedenzustellen und zu allem Überfluss wurde das Ganze auch noch als Heilig abgetan.

Er hasste diese Zeit, in der alle Menschen glücklich und fröhlich waren und Hagrid Tannenbäume in der Gegend rumtrug, als wären sie Leichtgewichte. Jeder verlangte von ihm, glücklich zu sein. Und dann auch noch dieses übertrieben freundliche und menschliche Getue. Papperlapapp.

Severus Snape konnte die Menschen, die ihm in seinem Leben beschenkt hatten, an einer Hand abzählen. Albus, Poppy und Minerva. Die Tendenz blieb also so gut wie gleich null. Und ehrlich gesagt war er froh darüber. Er hatte keine Lust, mit seinen Schülern und Kollegen ein fröhliches Fest zu feiern, sich mit ungesunden zuckerhaltigen Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen und so zu tun, als wäre er vollkommen ausgeglichen und glücklich. Denn ein Severus Snape war und wollte nicht glücklich sein! Er war nun einmal der murrige und missgelaunte Tränkemeister aus dem finsteren Kerker und wollte daran auch nichts ändern. Sollte Albus sich mit seiner Weihnachtslaune woanders hin scheren.

Knurrig schrieb er ein A unter den Aufsatz von Granger, der wohl in anderen Händen und zu anderen Zeiten ein O wert gewesen wär. Mit einem wölfisch-missgelaunten Zähnefletschen legte er ihn beiseite und widmete sich Potters Aufsatz. Ohne einen Blick drauf zu werfen dokumentierte er ihn mit einem S. Diesmal war es ein echtes Grinsen, was sich über sein Gesicht zog.

Als er in seinem Ohrensessel über den Aufsätzen einnickte, klopfte es an seine Tür. Severus schreckte hoch und suchte sich verärgert im Halbdunkeln den Weg zur Tür. Er drohte innerlich dem, der es jetzt schon wieder wagte, ihn zu stören. Als er die Tür öffnete, musste er den Kopf senken, um das junge Mädchen vor seiner Tür zu erkennen.

Hermione Granger wich erschrocken piepsend zurück, als er sie mit einem bedrohlichen Blick bedachte. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Ein missgelaunter und müder Severus Snape war kein besonders schöner Anblick.

„Miss Granger. Es ist bereits kurz vor der Speerstunde. Wenn sie mir nicht augenblicklich erklären, was eine Drittklässlerin wie sie noch hier vor meiner Tür treiben, wird Gryffindor ihretwegen massig Hauspunkte verlieren.", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme.

„Sir…ich dachte nur, es ist bald Weihnachten und, naja…"

„Kommen sie zur Sache, Mrs. Granger."

Ich dachte, weil Sie sonst immer so missgestimmt wirken, würden Sie sich freuen, wenn ich Ihnen ein Geschenk mitbringen würde."

Für einen Moment war Severus sprachlos, als die Kleine Granger tatsächlich ein Päckchen hervorzog, welches in silbernem Geschenkpapier eingepackt war. Wortlos knallte er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen.

Die Hand in den Haaren vergruben starrte er auf das fackelnde Feuer im Kamin. Granger schenkte ihm Weihnachtsgeschenke. Granger!

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die große Halle kam, war seine Laune nicht unbedingt auf Höhenstieg. Er sah Hagrid missmutig zu, wie dieser Weihnachtsbäume durch die große Halle trug. Filius dekorierte einige Fensterscheiben mit Schneeflocken.

Severus ließ den Blick über die Schülermassen wandern und erblickte zu seinem persönlichen Entsetzen Granger an der Seite von Potter und Weasley. Er wandte den Kopf ab und ließ sich von Poppy in ein Gespräch über wassertränkende Heilpflanzen verwickeln. Und die ganze Zeit spürte er Grangers Blick im Rücken.

Der Unterricht gestaltete sich nicht besser.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom, für ihren miserablen Trank! Ein Jammer, dass Sie sich damit noch nicht selbst in die Luft gejagt haben. Und ihr anderen, warum arbeitet ihr nicht weiter?"

Die Lippen bösartig kräuselnd drehte Severus sich um und seine Roben bauschten sich wie üblich auf, bevor er die Stunde beendete.

Über das Mittagessen wurde er immer beschäftiger und schließlich vergaß Severus das Päckchen, das Granger ihm gebracht hatte. Gegen Abend, als er müde und mit einem Stapel Hausaufgaben beladen vor seine Tür trat, stolperte er fast über das Päckchen. Fluchend und ungläubig schauend hob er es auf und betrachtete es. Es war kantig, mittelgroß und relativ schwer. Granger schenkte ihm ein Buch? War ja klar gewesen.

Seufzend betrat er seine Gemächer und legte das Paket beiseite. Dann nahm er sich die Hausaufgaben heran und schrieb ohne einen Blick darauf ein weiteres S unter Potters Pergament. Regnisiert starrte er ins Feuer und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Grangers Geschenk.

Sollte er tatsächlich…? Einen Versuch war es wert. Severus stand auf und holte das Päckchen wieder hervor. Mit einem Zauberstabwink ließ er das Papier verschwinden und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er das Buch vor sich liegen sah. Etwas zögerlich schlug er es auf und begann, zu lesen. Erst überfliegend, dann immer gefesselter.

Die Geschichte, die das Buch erzählte, handelte von einem griesgrämigen alten Esel, der eine winzige Eule traf, die ihm vom Weihnachtsfest und dessen Entstehung erzählte. In einem Kapitel, welches ihn besonders fesselte, brachte die Eule dem Esel Streusalz und half ihm, über den Schnee zu laufen. Und zwischen jedem Teil der Geschichte war das Bild einer kleinen Kerze abgebildet. Immer wieder lauschte er gedanklich den Erzählungen der Eule und fühlte sich immer mehr mit dem Esel verbunden, bis er schließlich merkte, dass er bis tief in die Nacht hinein gelesen hatte.

Verärgert klappte er das Buch zu, merkte aber, dass noch etwas im Karton lag. Er zog es hervor. Es war eine kleine Kerze, der Docht noch ungebrannt und das Wachs weiß. Er trat mit der Kerze an den Kamin heran, verdünnte das Feuer darin zu einem schmalen Licht und zündete die Kerze an. Dann breitete er das Feuer wieder im Kamin aus, nicht, ohne die Kerze vorher neben seinem Schlafgemach aufzustellen. Und ganz unbewusst schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, bevor er sich niederlegte und einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von einer Eule geweckt, die ihm ein zusammengerolltes Päckchen brachte. Er erkannte den jährlichen „Punschmeister", ein Heft, dass Albus ihm immer zu Weihnachten schenkte. In einem schmalen Paket neben seinem Bett lag eine Schale mit einem Gubrian-Feuer, zweifellos von Minerva. Das letzte, grüngestreifte, Päckchen enthielt ein Fläschchen verdünntem Berian-Wachs von Poppy.

Und trotzdem war das einzige, was ein Lächeln auf Severus Gesicht zaubern konnte, die Kerze, die immer noch an der Wand leuchtete. Er zog sich, schlüpfte in Roben und Umhang und verließ mit unglaublich guter Laune seine Räume.

Auf dem Weg grüßte er Albus und nickte Filius zu. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den Stundenplan des Weihnachtsmorgens. Eine Doppelstunde mit den Drittklässlern von Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Ein erneutes Lächeln stahl sich auf eine Lippen, bevor er um die Ecke bog und Potter, Weasley und Malfoy, die gerade dabei waren, sich zu rangeln, mit dem üblichen Gesichtsausdruck bedachte.

Normalerweise hätte er jetzt mindestens eine Strafpredigt mit Punktabzug für Gryffindor über ihnen herabgewittern lassen, aber Severus lief einfach an den dreien vorbei, Malfoys ungläubigen Blick noch im Nacken.

„Brauen sie einen blutbildenden Trank. Die Zutaten finden sie im Schrank, das Rezept auf Seite 121.", schnarrte er in gewohnter Manier und besah sich mit sich selbst zufrieden die Schüler an. Dieser Trank würde die meisten von ihnen – sprich die Gryffindor-Idioten – vollkommen überfordern. Longbottoms, Weasleys und Potters Gesicht hatte einen leicht panischen Ausdruck angenommen, Millicent Bulstrode hatte sich bereits mit einem kampfbereiten Grinsen auf ihren Trank gestürzt und Draco Malfoy schlenderte gelangweilt zum Zutatenschrank.

Doch sein Blick hatte sich vollkommen auf Granger fokussiert. Und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er erkannte, wie weit voraus sie ihren Mitschülern schon war. Während andere verzweifelten, hatte Granger schon die Blutblasenschoten ausgequetscht und sah vollkommen konzentriert auf ihren Trank. Sogar das Streusalz kippte sie perfekt dosiert in den Kessel. Severus konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln – natürlich hinter dem Rücken von Potter und Weasley – nicht verkneifen, als er an die Geschichte denken musste, die er gelesen hatte. Die Eule gab dem Esel Streusalz, damit er laufen konnte. Sie musste die Geschichte selbst gelesen haben, sonst hätte sie diesen kleinen Wink nicht verstanden.

Gegen Ende der Stunde sammelte er die Tränke ein und bewertete sie. Grangers Trank hatte die vorgeschriebene blasslila Färbung angenommen. Unter den ungläubigen Blicken der Slytherins ließ er sich zu einer Premiere hinab.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Leistung, Miss Granger. Sogar das Streusalz haben sie richtig benutzt. Ich denke, das ist ein Ohnegleichen wert. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihrem Ohr hinab und lächelte. „Für ein perfektes Weihnachtsgeschenk."


	13. Ein etwas anderes Ordenstreffen

**12. Dezember**

_Für unsere garunga waren Thema und Stichwörter (__**Arroganz, Mülleimer**_ _und __**Kessel**__) noch nicht Herausforderung genug – sie hat sich auch gleich noch goosen lassen. Reny hat sich des Problems angenommen und Folgendes gewünscht: „Ich möchte bitte, dass du für den Weihnachtskalender einen OS schreibst, in dem Hermine eine Person deiner Wahl tatkräftig und das Erlebnis beinhaltend davon überzeugt, dass Saunieren etwas Tolles ist. (Die betreffende Person soll zuvor noch nie in einer Sauna gewesen sein.) Außerdem soll Eisschwimmen darin vorkommen und ein verzauberter Punsch, der besonders leichtsinnig macht, statt bei seinem Adressaten aber beim Urheber landet..."_

_Dass nur Chaos dabei herauskommen kann, wenn ausgerechnet Dumbledore von der Sauna-Idee überzeugt wurde, versteht sich von selbst... ;-) _

_._

**Ein etwas anderes Ordenstreffen**

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Severus, das ist sehr entspannend."

Entspannend. Pah. Wenn er sich entspannen wollte, würde er in sein Labor gehen und einen Trank dafür brauen. Da hätte er sogar gleich die doppelte Wirkung. Nie im Leben würde er in eine enge Holzhütte gehen, sich auf eine harte Holzbank setzen und dort mit seinen Kollegen schwitzen. Zur Entspannung! Was hatte Dumbledore sich dabei eigentlich gedacht?

„Severus", Dumbledore klang nun fordernder, „dies ist eine Ordenssitzung, also kommen Sie rein. Die anderen warten schon."

Widerwillig betrat er die Sauna und schloss – auf allgemeines Gemecker, er solle sich beeilen – die Tür. Am liebsten hätte er das von außen getan, schon jetzt war es ihm eindeutig zu heiß. Doch als Spion beim Dunklen Lord gab es für ihn kaum eine Ausrede, zumal dieser selbst Snapes Anwesenheit bei allen Sitzungen angeordnet hatte. Als Doppelagent blieb einem wirklich nichts erspart.

Severus setzte sich auf eine der unteren Bänke direkt neben der Tür, sah sich um und bereute es augenblicklich. Auf einer der mittleren Bänke saß Dumbledore in einer kurzen Badehose und streckte seine behaarten Beine aus. Direkt daneben saß McGonagall in einem rotgoldenen schottengemusterten Badeanzug. Nach dieser Sitzung würde Snape seine Augen mit irgendwas Scharfem – am besten Feuerwhiskey – auswaschen müssen, um den Anblick loszuwerden, der sich gerade auf seine Netzhaut brannte. Wirklich, wie war Dumbledore auf die Idee gekommen, das Ordenstreffen in einer Sauna abzuhalten? Als wäre es nicht nervenzehrend genug, sich das sinnlose Gerede der anderen im Grimmauld Platz anzuhören. Nun musste er dabei auch noch schwitzen. Und das mitten in Hogwarts! Die meisten würden ohnehin nicht herkommen können. Immerhin würde er hier nicht den verlausten Köter oder den wandelnden Flohteppich ertragen müssen.

„Sind wir zu spät?" Sirius und Remus hatten die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet und steckten nun die Köpfe hindurch.

„Wir wollten gerade anfangen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Nun aber schnell, es wird kalt."

Sie setzten sich in die oberste Reihe. Das konnte Severus so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und rückte selbst nach oben. Sonst würde er sich später mit Sicherheit anhören müssen, was für ein toller Kerl Black und was für ein Feigling er selbst war. Er hatte schon genug um die Ohren, da konnte er hierauf getrost verzichten. Ihre Arroganz war so grenzenlos, dass sie mitten in den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts auftauchten! Was, wenn man sie gesehen hätte… Nicht, dass es Severus gestört hätte, wenn man Black zurück nach Askaban bringen würde, aber sie gefährdeten dadurch den kompletten Phönixorden. Und damit auch ihn selbst.

„Können wir dann endlich anfangen?" Überrascht sah Severus zu der kleinen Feuerstelle, aus der Molly Weasley in den kleinen Raum sah. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis diese Kröte Umbridge von dieser Verbindung im Flohnetzwerk erfährt."

„Molly! Pass auf, was du sagst", tadelte Dumbledore. „_Professor_ Umbridge unterrichtet immerhin deine Kinder. Ansonsten hast du natürlich Recht. Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet. Severus", er wandte sich wieder dem Tränkemeister zu, „was macht _Sie-wissen-schon-wer_ gerade?"

„Albus, seit wann nennen Sie _Sie-wissen-schon-wen_ nicht mehr beim Namen?", meldete McGonagall sich zu Wort. „ Sie selbst sagen doch immer ‚Die Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst'."

„Voldemort?" Die meisten Anwesenden zuckten merklich. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen. Wenn es stimmt, was Severus berichtet…"

„_Wenn_ es stimmt", warf Black ein.

Dumbledore sah Black ernst an und sagte bestimmt: „Wenn es stimmt, was Severus sagt, ist Voldemort – Bei Merlin, er ist zurück, gewöhnen Sie sich daran – momentan so zahm wie ein kleines Kätzchen. Also, Severus, was macht unsere Miss Ablenkung?"

„Fleur Energie McKinley?" Erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und fügte schnell hinzu: „Den Namen habt ihr nicht von mir." Die Hitze machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen und ließ ihn nicht mehr klar denken. „Diese Frau ist eine Katastrophe. Sie hätten das Wohnzimmer sehen sollen, nachdem ich nur ein paar Tage weg war! Ich sage Ihnen, sie kann das Wort _Mülltonne_ nicht mal buchstabieren. Den ganzen Tag sitzt sie vor diesem … diesem Fernseher. Heute hat sie mich solange genervt, bis ich zugestimmt habe, diesen dämlichen Film mit ihr zu gucken." Severus war aufgesprungen, so sehr hatte er sich in Rage geredet.

„Ich sehe, Sie verstehen sich", sagte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Was ist mit dem Plan?"

Severus setzte sich wieder hin. „Keine Ahnung, wie Sie oder diese Frau Holle das gemacht haben, aber der Dunkle Lord ist aus dem Märchenbuch verschwunden. Allerdings ist er seitdem noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er könnte in irgendeiner anderen merkwürdigen Dimension festsitzen, er könnte aber auch hinter der nächsten Ecke auf uns warten und uns alle umbringen."

„Jetzt mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Severus." Black, natürlich, wer sonst? „Als ob der Spinner sich nach Hogwarts trauen würde… Nicht mit der Ministeriumskröte, die hier alles überwachen lässt. Da müsste er schon verdammt leichtsinnig sein. Oder dämlich. Oder beides."

„Das muss nichts heißen. Der Dunkle Lord ist gerade nicht ganz bei sich. Es ist nicht lange her, dass ich ihn in eine Muggelbar geschleift habe."

„Die Billardkugel, richtig. Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen. Leider war Vollmond."

„Glaub mir, Remus, du wärst dort gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Hört auf!", mischte Molly sich ein. „Wir kämpfen für dieselbe Seite, also benehmt euch gefälligst auch so."

„Ist ja schon gut, Molly. Severus, wie war der Punsch?"

„Black, du meinst den Leichtsinnigkeitstrank, den du in deinem Kessel gebraut hast? Der ging zurück an den Absender. Versuche niemals, einem Tränkemeister einen Trank unterzujubeln." Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie den beiden Herumtreibern die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. So war das Treffen doch keine _komplette_ Zeitverschwendung.

„Aufguss!", rief Albus, um die entstandene Stille zu beenden, sprang auf und kippte Wasser über die heißen Steine.

„Albus Dumbledore! Machen Sie das noch einmal und ich komme rüber!" Molly war sichtlich verärgert über diese Unterbrechung. Albus setzte sich schnell zurück auf sein Handtuch und sah sie entschuldigend an. Niemand legte sich mit Molly an, nicht einmal der Schuldirektor. „Und überhaupt, wie bist du auf die bescheuerte Idee mit der Sauna gekommen?"

„Oh, das war Miss Granger. Sie sagte, jetzt im Winter würden sich immer so viele Schüler erkälten und gegenseitig anstecken, da wäre Sauna eine gute Idee. _Stärkt die Abwehr_, sagte sie." Dumbledore gluckste.

„Und deshalb das Ordenstreffen in diesem Schwitzkasten?"

„Eine starke Abwehr kann doch nie schaden." Dumbledore zwinkerte.

„Weil wir die Todesser und den Dunklen Lord mit einem Schnupfenbazillus besiegen. Großartige Idee."

„Du und dein rosiges Gemüt, Severus."

„Du hast jedenfalls noch keine brauchbaren Vorschläge gemacht, Remus. _Ich_ bin ständig an vorderster Front und muss mich zusätzlich mit diesem impertinenten Muggel rumschlagen."

„Jetzt geht das wieder los… So schlimm kann sie gar nicht sein. Eigentlich sah sie sogar sehr nett aus."

„Wann willst du sie bitte gesehen haben? Du sitzt doch nur im Haus deiner Eltern rum."

„Das wüsstest du wohl gern."

„Schluss jetzt!" Molly stand plötzlich mitten in Raum. Offenbar war sie durch die Feuerstelle gekommen, denn nun wischte sie ein wenig Asche von ihrer Schulter. Über ihrer Nase hatte sich eine kleine Zornesfalte gebildet. „Ihr zwei braucht dringend eine Abkühlung." Sie deutete erst auf Severus, dann auf Sirius. „Raus hier." Mit erhobenem Zauberstab dirigierte sie die beiden Streithähne erst nach draußen, dann in Richtung des großen Sees. „Rein da."

„Molly, das Wasser ist eiskalt."

„Keine Widerrede, Sirius."

Severus feixte.

„Du auch! Hermine hat mal gesagt, dass man nach der Sauna ohnehin eisbaden soll."

Als Severus rote Funken aus Mollys Zauberstab sprühen sah, watete er widerwillig hinein. Das kalte Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut wie tausende kleine Nadelstiche. Black war inzwischen schon drei Runden geschwommen. Angeber! Zweifellos noch eine Nachwirkung des Trankes. Er sollte nur abwarten. Wenn die Wirkung nachließ, würde er sehr verkatert sein und sich höchstens an die Hälfte von dem erinnern, was er gesagt und getan hatte.

Nachdem er bis zum Hals im Wasser stand, drehte er sich um und watete mühsam wieder hinaus. Seine Robe hatte sich mit Wasser vollgesogen, was den Rückweg nicht gerade leichter machte. Andererseits wäre es niemals in Frage gekommen, dass er sich in Badehose in die Sauna setzte, selbst wenn es nur mit seinen Kollegen war und Dank Sperrstunde keine Schüler mehr draußen waren.

Am Ufer angekommen trocknete Severus seine Robe mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes. Die anderen standen mittlerweile vor der Sauna und beobachteten amüsiert die Szenerie. „Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen", sagte er zu niemandem bestimmten mit gewichtiger Miene, „Ich muss zurück nach Little Hangleton, nachsehen, ob der Dunkle Lord wieder aufgetaucht ist."

Kaum dass er die Ländereien verlassen hatte, apparierte Severus in das Tal hinter dem Hügel auf dem das Riddle-Haus stand. Wenig später betrat er das Wohnzimmer und reichte _Miss Chaos_ eine große Schüssel frisches Popcorn.


	14. Tee oder kein Tee, das ist hier die Frag

**13. Dezember**

_Manchmal begegnet man seinem Schicksal nicht nur an äusserst unerwarteten Orten, sondern auch in Form von äusserst unerwarteten Personen. Davon erzählt uns heute nbee, und wenn nebst dem Stichwort __**Aerobic**__ auch die Wörter __**boshaft **__und__** Nervensäge**_ _eine Rolle spielen sollen, wird wohl der eine oder die andere schon erahnen, dass das für die Leser durchaus unterhaltsam werden könnte. _

DISCLAIMER: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, um einen Kalenderbeitrag für das unvergleichliche Rudel zu verfassen!

**Tee oder kein Tee, das ist hier die Frage**

Für einen 24. Dezember war das Wetter ausgesprochen mild. Helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch die matten Fenster des alten Industriegebäudes und wärmte die Luft im Treppenhaus. Einmal mehr fragte sich Hermione, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Es war Weihnachten und sie war wahrscheinlich die einzige, die an einem Vormittag wie diesem zum **Aerobic**unterricht ging. Sie redete sich ein, das nur zu tun, um ihre Freundin Janet zu sehen, welche den Kurs leitete. Aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wollte sie sich viel eher von der Tatsache ablenken, dass sie die Feiertage zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren nicht im Fuchsbau verbrachte. Natürlich hatte Ron sie eingeladen, obschon sie sich getrennt hatten. Aber sie hatte Molly erklärt, sich so ganz ohne Begleitung fehl am Platz zu fühlen.

Unbewusst war Hermione mitten auf der Treppe stehen geblieben. Sie hatte wirklich nichts gegen Rons Beziehung zu Lavender Brown! Die Gryffindor mit dem sonnigen Gemüt passte viel besser zu ihm, als Hermione es je getan hatte. Gerade deshalb konnte und wollte sie sich nicht wie früher in der von ihr so geschätzten Familie bewegen. Aber sie vermisste das alte Haus, die lieben Menschen, die Weasley'sche Weihnachtsdekoration und vor allem Mollys Kochkünste schmerzlich. Sie konnte den Duft frisch gebackener Plätzchen förmlich riechen und Wehmut schlich sich in ihr Herz.

Das energische Knallen einer Tür riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken. Den neuen Mieter der Kellerräume hatte sie zwar noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, aber Janet hatte sie vor dieser Person gewarnt. Er hatte sich schon mehrmals über die laute Musik beschwert und dabei den Eindruck hinterlassen, als sei er zu allem fähig. Wirklich zu allem! Hermione hatte keine Lust, ihm alleine im Treppenhaus zu begegnen. Sie war ohnehin spät dran und beeilte sich nun, zum Unterrichtsraum zu gelangen.

Die sportliche Betätigung brachte Hermione auf andere Gedanken. Janet nutzte die Tatsache, dass sie grade mal zu dritt am Unterricht teilnahmen, gnadenlos aus und verlangte ihnen alles ab. Hermione plauderte anschließend noch etwas mit ihrer Muggelfreundin, bis die nächste Gruppe eingetroffen war. Nach einer heißen Dusche verabschiedete sie sich endgültig und wünschte allen ein frohes Fest.

Mit einer Mischung aus körperlicher Erschöpfung und Beschwingtheit machte sich Hermione auf den Heimweg. Im lichtdurchfluteten Treppenhaus tanzte der Staub scheinbar zum Rhythmus der Musik, die im obersten Stockwerk wieder eingesetzt hatte. Der Lärmpegel war beträchtlich in dem ansonsten leerstehenden Gebäude. In dem Moment fiel ihr wieder der Mieter der Kellerräume ein und sie bereute es, ihren Zauberstab zu Hause gelassen zu haben. Sie konnte ihn weder zum Sport gebrauchen noch wollte sie ihn in ihrer Tasche in der Garderobe liegen lassen. Aber irgendwie hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass er ihr gerade an diesem Tag hätte von Nutzen sein können. Und sie irrte sich nicht.

Hermione hatte die schwere Tür im dunklen Eingangsbereich fast erreicht, als sich unvermittelt ein Schatten an ihr vorbeidrängte und ihr den Weg versperrte. Beinahe wäre Hermione ein Schrei entwichen, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen und starrte den Mann an, der sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte. Sie hörte, wie er Luft holte und sah, wie sich sein Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. Doch während sich seine Lippen zu einem strengen Strich schlossen, ohne dass er einen Ton von sich gegeben hätte, fiel ihr die Kinnlade buchstäblich herunter. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an. Dann wich der schwarz gekleidete Mann zur Seite und öffnete ihr die Tür.

Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die offene Tür ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

"Miss Granger …"

Es war eine klare Aufforderung, das Gebäude zu verlassen, doch Hermione dachte nicht daran. Energisch drückte sie die Tür wieder zu. Ihr Gegenüber war so überrumpelt, dass er es geschehen ließ.

"Professor Snape! Was tun Sie denn hier?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, Schulleiter und Spion für den Orden des Phoenix, den sie seit Jahren für tot gehalten hatte, schien seine Fassung schnell wieder erlangt zu haben. "Ich versuche, zu arbeiten", blaffte er sie an.

"Sie arbeiten hier?", fragte Hermione erstaunt. "Wo?"

Snape ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er antwortete: "Im Grunde genommen geht Sie das überhaupt nichts an, aber ich habe hier in den Kellerräumen ein Labor eingerichtet."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich begeistert. "Darf ich es sehen?"

"Nein, das dürfen Sie nicht! Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch zu tun." Es war eindeutig, dass er seine ehemalige Schülerin so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte.

"Eine Sekunde noch, Sir! Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nachlief als seine Bereitschaft, ihr zu antworten, die ihn dazu brachte, tatsächlich nochmals stehen zu bleiben.

"Wo haben Sie sich die ganzen Jahre versteckt, dass niemand von Ihrer Existenz wusste?", fragte sie unumwunden.

Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Früher haben Sie mir besser gefallen, als sie noch die Hand hoben, bevor sie eine Frage stellten."

"Damit Sie mich wie damals ignorieren? Keine Chance, Sir!" Hermione musste unweigerlich lächeln. Alles, was Harry ihr über Snapes Erinnerungen erzählte, hatte ihn zu einem Menschen gemacht, dem sie bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Zu einer Person, die sie unendlich bewunderte und schätzte und die sie schmerzlich vermisst hatte, weil sie ihr noch so viel hätte sagen wollen. Bis zu eben diesem Tag. Und sie dachte nicht daran, diese Gelegenheit einfach vorüberziehen zu lassen. Er konnte sie nicht einschüchtern. Nicht mehr!

Snape wandte sich erneut ab und marschierte los. Sie folgte ihm unaufgefordert mit raschen Schritten, die er trotz der Musik, die nach wie vor das ganze Gebäude durchdrang, hören musste.

"Sie sind eine **Nervensäge,** das wissen Sie!", stellte er nüchtern fest, als sie vor einer leicht ramponierten, aber sehr stabil aussehenden Metalltür angekommen waren.

"Früher hielten Sie mich noch für eine Besserwisserin. Ich glaube, das hat mir mehr zugesagt", antwortete Hermione fröhlich und wartete, bis er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen. Ich habe wie erwähnt noch zu arbeiten!" Die Tatsache, dass er ihr die Tür nicht längst vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, empfand Hermione als Einladung. Sie drückte sich flink an ihm vorbei und stand in einem nüchtern eingerichteten Raum, der sie sehr an sein Büro in Hogwarts erinnerte. Die eine Wand war von einem enormen Bücherregal eingenommen. Ansonsten gab es zwei Arbeitstische und diverse Glasschränke, in denen Trankzutaten aufbewahrt wurden. Unter einem einzelnen schmalen Fenster standen ein Sessel und daneben ein kleiner Holztisch, auf dem Zeitschriften ausgebreitet waren. Alles sehr zweckmäßig.

"Darf ich?", fragte Hermione beinahe ehrfürchtig, näherte sich aber bereits den Schränken mit den Trankzutaten. Snape zuckte nur die Schultern. Während sie sich beinahe die Nase an den Glasscheiben plattdrückte, kam sie zurück auf ihre ursprüngliche Frage. "Also, Professor. Wo waren Sie die ganze Zeit? Weiß überhaupt jemand, dass Sie noch am Leben sind?"

Snape räusperte sich. "Nun, da gibt es einige! Kingsley sowie verschiedene andere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, ebenso wie Minerva und die Weasleys", gab er überraschend freimütig Auskunft.

"Die Weasleys wussten davon?", fragte Hermione fassungslos.

"Zumindest Molly und Arthur. Sie laden mich auch jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten ein, selbst als ich noch in Indien war", antwortete Snape lapidar.

"Oh!", hauchte Hermione erstaunt und unüberhörbar enttäuscht. "Sie haben mir nie etwas davon erzählt."

"Selbstverständlich nicht! Ich habe beiden das Versprechen abgenommen, niemandem etwas zu sagen."

"Und weshalb durfte ich es nicht wissen? Oder Harry?", bohrte Hermione weiter.

"Sie waren noch Kinder und sind bisher scheinbar sehr gut ohne dieses Wissen zu Recht gekommen, oder?", fragte Snape zynisch zurück.

"Aber wieso haben wir nie etwas von Ihnen gesehen oder gehört? Sind Sie denn gar nie in der magischen Welt unterwegs, seit Sie wieder hier sind?", bohrte Hermione weiter.

Snape schien keinen Anlass zu sehen, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Genauso wenig wie auf die Folgefrage: "Vermissen Sie es nicht?"

Sein Schweigen war Hermione Antwort genug und er ahnte, was sie über ihn dachte. So verging einige Zeit, in der niemand etwas sagte. Schließlich räusperte sich Snape. "Wie erwähnt, ich habe noch zu tun und bin nicht gewillt, Ihretwegen mein Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen!"

Hermione musste wieder lächeln, während ihr Gesicht unweigerlich etwas Farbe annahm. "Ach kommen Sie, Sir! Es ist Weihnachten und bis auf die schmutzigen Kessel ist hier ist alles vorbildlich aufgeräumt! Ich helfe Ihnen beim Putzen und danach gehen wir gemeinsam Essen!"

Wahrscheinlich nützte Snape sie nur aus, um seine Kessel zu schrubben, während er seine Zeitschriften sortierte. Aber Hermione war es egal. Auch der Umstand, dass er kein Wort sprach. Sie musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken sortieren und die Neuigkeit verarbeiten, dass Snape noch lebte. Eine halbe Stunde später schloss er die Tür hinter sich und Hermione zu. Und er erwies ihr tatsächlich die Ehre, mit ihr zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Die Sonne strahlte von einem makellos blauen Himmel und ließ gleichzeitig die matschigen, grauen Schneehaufen am Straßenrand schmelzen. Snape verhielt sich äußerst unbeteiligt, ließ sich von Hermione aber dennoch zu einem kleinen, italienischen Restaurant am Rande der tristen Industriezone führen. Allerdings hatte Hermione nicht mit der äußerst kitschigen Weihnachtsdekoration gerechnet, welche den Südländern offenbar ausgesprochen gut gefiel und sie deshalb auch Unmengen davon in den kleinen Raum gestopft hatten. Dumbledore hätte seine helle Freude daran gehabt.

Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick ihres Begleiters konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er selber hier regelmäßig Gast war. Die Wirtin begrüßte ihn jedenfalls ehrfürchtig mit Namen und wies ihnen den besten Platz am Fenster zu.

Obwohl sie schon vor Betreten des Lokals wusste, was sie bestellen würde, tat Hermione so, als studierte sie eingehend die Speisekarte. Dabei überlegte sie fieberhaft, wie sie am besten ein Gespräch mit dem wortkargen Magier begann. Schließlich fing sie behutsam an, ihn über seine Arbeit auszufragen. Vielleicht lag es am Rotwein, den sie bestellte, aber mit der Zeit kam tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Gespräch und spätestens beim Dessert sogar eine interessante Konversation zustande! Die einschläfernde Wirkung des um diese Zeit ungewohnten Konsums von Alkohol machten beide mit Espresso wett, und sie waren so sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass sie kaum bemerkten, wie die Zeit verflog.

Erst, als sich die elektrische Weihnachtsbeleuchtung einschaltete, wurde Hermione mit Schrecken bewusst, dass es draußen dämmerte. Es war kaum auszuhalten neben dem bunten Rentierschlitten, der vor dem Fenster blinkte. Doch bis sie endlich bezahlt und die guten Weihnachtswünsche der ganzen Belegschaft entgegen genommen hatten, war es bereits dunkel.

Mit einem Glücksgefühl im Bauch verabschiedete sich Hermione vor dem Restaurant von Severus Snape. Sie wusste nun, wo er zu finden war, auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck erweckte, als wolle er sie demnächst wieder sehen. Also wandte sie sich um und machte sich im Dunkeln auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle.

Hermione war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie zum ersten Mal ausrutschte. Offenbar hatte sich die Luft stark abgekühlt und die nassen Stellen, die sich den Tag hindurch gebildet hatten, wurden zu eisigen Stolperfallen. Sie musste sich zwar beeilen, um ihren Bus noch zu erreichen und deshalb höllisch aufpassen, aber es war ihr einerlei. Es gab nur etwas, das sie jetzt noch aufhalten konnte, und das war die Stimme von Severus Snape. "Miss Granger, wollen Sie nicht lieber apparieren?", fragte er unerwartet nah hinter ihr.

Erstaunt blieb Hermione stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Zum Glück konnte er nicht sehen, wie sie rot anlief, es war einfach zu dunkel. "Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei, aber das ist kein Problem. Der Bus fährt praktisch bis vor meine Haustür!"

"Sie werden sich aber den Hals brechen, bevor sie bei der Haltestelle sind!", gab Snape zu bedenken. "Hier, nehmen Sie meinen Zauberstab. Ich werde Sie begleiten."

Erstaunt, aber hoch erfreut ergriff Hermione im Schutz der Dunkelheit den Zauberstab, nahm dann Snapes dargebotenen Arm und apparierte mit ihm direkt in ihr Wohnzimmer. Nach dem üblichen Moment einer kurzen Orientierungslosigkeit nahm Hermione ihren eigenen Zauberstab, der auf dem Sideboard lag, an sich und gab Snape seinen zurück. "Wo Sie schon einmal hier sind: Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten?"

Snape sah sie für einen Moment verwundert an, als würde er gerade von der Realität eingeholt. Dann antwortete er unerwartet schroff: "Ich habe noch anderes zu tun, als mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten."

Hermione war etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Seine Worte klangen irgendwie **boshaft.** "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich werde Sie selbstverständlich nicht länger aufhalten. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich nach Hause gebracht haben."

Er warf ihr nochmals einen Blick zu, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte und schickte sich an, erneut zu apparieren. "Grüßen Sie die Weasleys von mir!", rief sie ihm zu, bevor er verschwinden konnte.

Snape hielt erneut inne. "Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr der Einladung folgen werde? Ich begebe mich bestimmt nicht ganz alleine in die Höhle dieser Löwenfamilie. Und schon gar nicht zu Weihnachten!" Er schien richtiggehend empört.

Jetzt wurde selbst Hermione etwas ungehalten. "Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Aber die Weasleys sind die großherzigste Familie, die es überhaupt gibt. Sonst hätten sie ihre Versuche, Sie einzuladen, längst aufgegeben. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau ist das schönste, was man sich vorstellen kann."

Snape grinste gehässig und fragte lauernd: "Weshalb gehen Sie denn nicht hin?"

"Es geht Sie zwar nichts an, aber ich habe keine Lust, dort alleine aufzutauchen", entrüstete sich Hermione.

"Aber von mir erwarten Sie, dass ich genau das tue?", fragte Snape arrogant. Es war nicht davon auszugehen, dass er darauf wirklich eine Antwort erwartete.

Hermione seufzte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass er ja bisher auch immer und überall alleine gewesen war, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst. Doch das war natürlich völlig inakzeptabel, und sie fühlte sich plötzlich komplett ausgelaugt. "Sie haben natürlich Recht, Sir. Jeder soll die Feiertage so verbringen, wie es für ihn stimmt. Ich danke Ihnen nochmals für den schönen Nachmittag und wünsche Ihnen ein frohes Fest."

Snape drehte sich um, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und apparierte.

Hermione überlegte noch lange, wie es gekommen war, dass sich Snapes Stimmung so plötzlich gewandelt hatte. Er hatte ihr aus freien Stücken angeboten, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Da war es nur höflich gewesen, ihn zum Tee einzuladen. Daran konnte es unmöglich liegen. Wahrscheinlich war er sich bewusst geworden, dass er durch sie wieder mit einem Fuss in der magischen Welt seiner Heimat stand, und er schien keinen Wert darauf zu legen, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Schließlich resignierte sie. Er war und blieb halt einfach Severus Snape. Auch die Feiertage vermochten daran nichts zu ändern.

So saß sie den ganzen Abend am Fenster, eingehüllt in eine flauschige Wolldecke, eine Tasse Glühwein in der Hand und sah dem Schneetreiben zu, das irgendwann eingesetzt hatte. Es war ein friedliches Bild, wie es weihnachtlicher nicht hätte sein können. All die glitzernden Lichter des Londoner Vororts und dazu die winterliche Stimmung. Trotz allem fehlte ihr der Fuchsbau bereits jetzt ganz schrecklich. Vielleicht hätte sie doch ihre Eltern in Australien besuchen sollen.

Es war eindeutig ein Glühwein zu viel gewesen. Oder auch zwei … Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermione ausgesprochen spät auf und brauchte unendlich lange, um richtig in die Gänge zu kommen. Erst der Anblick der unzähligen Geschenke, die offenbar mitten in der Nacht unbemerkt aus ihrem Kamin gepurzelt waren, vermochte ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Noch in ihrem kuscheligen Pyjama und mit dicken Socken an den Füssen setzte sie sich auf den Fußboden und sah sich glücklich um. Die Weasleys hatten sie nicht vergessen und natürlich auch all ihre anderen Freunde nicht. Zuerst öffnete sie aber ein Päckchen, das verdächtig nach Molly aussah. Es enthielt einen dicken, dunkelroten Wollschal, den sie sich sofort um den Hals schlang, bevor sie die Karte las. "Liebe Hermione. Wir wünschen dir von Herzen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest! Du wirst uns fehlen und falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst, wir halten einen Platz für dich frei."

Hermione schniefte ein paar Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augenwinkel gebildet hatten. Ganz egal, was passierte: Im nächsten Jahr würde sie wieder mit den Weasleys feiern.

Sie hatte sich gerade eines der unvergleichlichen Ingwerplätzchen in den Mund gesteckt, die Ginny ihr geschickt hatte, da klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne groß nachzudenken, stand Hermione auf und eilte noch kauend mit roter Nase und feuchten Augen zum Eingang. Als sie öffnete, verschluckte sich zuerst einmal. Anstelle des erwarteten Postboten stand da kein Geringerer als Severus Snape.

"Sie sind ja noch gar nicht fertig", stellte er lapidar fest und betrat unaufgefordert ihre Wohnung.

"Fertig? Wofür?", japste Hermione, die sich noch nicht ganz von ihrem Hustenanfall erholt hatte.

"Für die Einladung bei den Wasleys", erklärte Snape geduldig.

"Aber ich gehe da nicht hin! Nicht in diesem Jahr!", wehrte sich Hermione.

"Oh, dann habe ich Sie falsch verstanden. Ich glaubte, mich zu erinnern, dass Sie nicht ALLEINE da hin wollten." Snape sah sie abwartend an.

"Richtig!" Mehr fiel Hermione nicht ein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Snape ihr sagen wollte. Also half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

"Nun, wenn ich Sie begleite, sind Sie nicht alleine …", erklärte er fast beiläufig und inspizierte scheinbar interessiert das Durcheinander aus Paketen auf ihrem Teppich.

"Das würden Sie für mich tun?", fragte Hermione ungläubig.

Snape wandte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie von oben bis unten, was Hermione unweigerlich so rot anlaufen ließ, dass sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe kaum mehr von Mollys Schal unterschied. "Nur, wenn Sie sich etwas anderes anziehen."

"Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ich beeile mich!" Mit diesen Worten wollte sie bereits im Badezimmer verschwinden.

"Könnte ich einen Tee bekommen?", fragte er leicht pikiert.

Hermione war peinlich berührt. Immerhin stand sie im Schlafanzug vor ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. "Wie unhöflich von mir! Aber nach Ihrer Reaktion gestern auf meine Einladung habe ich mich nicht getraut, Sie noch einmal zu fragen."

"Ah, ich verstehe. Heute ist aber nicht gestern und ich hätte jetzt gerne einen Tee."

Damit war sehr viel mehr gesagt als nur, dass Snape Durst hatte. Hermione wusste, dass dies seine Art war, sich für sein Verhalten vom Vortag zu entschuldigen und Snape wusste, dass sie ihn verstand. Also bereitete sie einen Tee für ihren Gast zu und richtete sich dann endlich vorzeigbar her.

Pünktlich, wie es auf der Einladung stand, war Hermione bereit und trat zusammen mit Snape vor den Kamin. Sie hatte schon die Hand nach dem Flohpulver ausgestreckt, da zögerte sie. "Wieso haben Sie sich nochmals anders entschieden?", wollte Hermione wissen.

"Jemand hat nebenbei erwähnt, Weihnachten im Fuchsbau sei etwas, was man erlebt haben müsse. Nun reicht aber meine Vorstellungskraft nicht besonders weit", gab Snape zur Antwort.

"Soso, das hat jemand gesagt. Nun ist dieser Jemand aber nicht sicher, ob Sie dann auch tatsächlich in den Fuchsbau flohen. Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich ja wieder anders?", gab Hermione zu bedenken.

Daraufhin gestand er ihr sogar zu, gemeinsam zu apparieren. Sie landeten ausgesprochen sanft vor dem Fuchsbau, mitten in einem großen Schneehaufen! Hermione musste herzlich lachen, während Snape leise fluchte. "Tut mir Leid, Sir. Das war bestimmt Georges Idee!" Mit einem Schlenker Ihres Zauberstabes waren sie beide wieder trocken und schneefrei.

Hermione strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie vor der wohl bekannten Tür mit dem liebevoll dekorierten Kranz aus Tannenzweigen stand. "Nun, dann wollen wir mal. Das wird die Überraschung des Jahrtausends!"

Sie klopfte energisch an der Tür, öffnete und rief laut: "Frohe Weihnachten!"


	15. Brainstorming im Gemeinschaftsraum

**14. Dezember**

„_Erzähl uns mal einen Schwank aus deiner Jugend!" – Das ist wohl einer der Sätze, die man zu Severus Snape niemals sagen würde! Zum Glück haben wir aber Schuschuneko, die uns einen amüsanten Einblick in seine Vergangenheit gibt und dabei aufdeckt, dass auch ein großer Tränkemeister in manchen Fächern nur mit Wasser gekocht hat. _

_(Die Stichwörter waren: __**Reiter/reiten, Schwärze **__und__** Schmerz**__) _

**Brainstorming im Gemeinschaftsraum**

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend. Draußen hätte man die Grillen zirpen hören können . . . wenn man nicht in den Kerkern der ehrwürdigen Zaubererschule Hogwarts säße und sich über eine Hausaufgabe für Wahrsagen den Kopf zerbrechen müsste. Leider tat er genau das. Sich den Kopf zerbrechen.

Natürlich hatte sich die alte Krähe von Wahrsagelehrerin nicht lumpen lassen und verlangte eine Vorhersage der Sechstklässler aus der Zukunft. Mindestens 30 Jahre in die Zukunft! Er war nicht amüsiert. Wirklich nicht. Er musste sich was einfallen lassen! Das einzige, was er sich zu nutze machen konnte, war, dass die Krähe einen Hang zu dramatischen, postapokalyptischen Vorhersagen hatte. Aber was sollte er weissagen?

Einen erneuten Koboldaufstand? Die Erklärung der Vampire, dass die Menschen minderwertig seien und nun als Ihre Sklaven gelten? Werwölfe werden zahm und kuschelig? Nein, das waren Dinge, auf die kam ein Erstklässler. Das ist nicht originell – geschweige denn apokalyptisch. Und wenn er, Severus Snape, sich etwas ausdenken musste, dann musste es auch irgendwie Hand und Fuß haben.

Der junge Mann blickte durch seinen Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Suche nach Ideen. Auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß ein junger Slytherin und las im Sportteil des Tagespropheten. Auf der Seite, die Severus zugewandt war, sah dieser einen Kometen vorbeiziehen. „Kometenschauer über Wales erwartet" hieß es in der Überschrift. Ein erstes Rad rastete ein.

Aus einer anderen Ecke tönte ein fast ohrenbetäubendes Niesen, was Severus kurz die Stirn runzeln lies. Ein zweites Rad rastete an dem ersten ein. Zuletzt lenkte er seinen Blick auf seinen aktuellen Lesestoff. „Unwirkliche Kreaturen, gibt es sie wirklich?" von Angelus Mephistolis.

Er nahm einen Finger und ließ den Nagel kurz über die Seiten gleiten, ehe er stoppte und das gebotene Kapitel öffnete. Zombies.

Das letzte Rad rastete ein und brachte die gesamte Konstruktion im Kopf des Slytherins zum Laufen.

Severus nahm sich seine Feder und einen Pergamentbogen und fing unverzüglich an.

_Vision vom 14. Oktober 1977_

_Virenbasierte Zombieapokalypse 2012_

_Am 20. Dezember 2012 wird in den schottischen Highlands ein Komet herabstürzen, von der Größe eines Kürbisses. Dieser Komet wird einen Virus bei sich tragen, welcher auf unserer Erde nicht bekannt ist und auch nicht nachgewiesen werden kann._

_Dieser Virus wird von England ausgehend die gesamte Welt überrollen. Zuerst die nichtmagische Welt dann die magische. Der Prozess der Ansteckung, die Inkubationszeit bis hin zum Tod und der Wiederauferstehung der Infizierten wurden in dieser Vision übertragen und nun aufgezeichnet._

_Die Muggel werden am schwersten getroffen, da die Inkubationszeit 28 Stunden beträgt, und die Heilung des Virus nur magisch möglich ist. Daher wird die nachfolgende Erläuterung ausschließlich den Krankheitsverlauf der zu Magie fähigen Bevölkerung beschreiben._

_Die Übertragung des Virus wird über einen muggelstämmigen Schüler aus dem nichtmagischen Teil Londons in die Zauberwelt gebracht. Dieser Schüler wird als erstes den Folgen des Virus erliegen. Die Inkubationszeit beträgt bei Zauberern 96 Stunden gerechnet ab Aufnahme des Virus. Die Symptome werden sich folgendermaßen äußern;_

_Das erste Stadium wird über den kontinuierlich stärker werdenden Schmerz in der rechten Pobacke erkennbar sein. Dieser wird nicht erklär- oder behandelbar sein._

_Nach 13 Stunden wird sich zu diesem Schmerz eine Phase überhöhtem Speichelflusses einstellen mit welcher ein unbändiger Heißhunger auf Honigbrot mit Schneckenschleim . . ._

An dieser Stelle hob Severus den Kopf und schüttelte diesen einmal kurz. Manchmal kam er aber schon auf merkwürdige Ideen. Schwärze legte sich langsam über den Gemeinschaftsraum. Immer mehr der jüngeren Schüler gingen in ihre Schlafräume. Der junge Mann beugte sich wieder über seinen Aufsatz.

_. . . und heftige Niesanfälle folgt, welche das Virus weitertragen. Hier wird in Fachkreisen von einer Tröpfcheninfektion gesprochen._

_Mit der Verteilung des Virus wird den Infizierten eine geistige Verwirrtheit befallen, welche sich in Halluzinationen und unkontrollierbaren Magieausbrüchen äußert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird die infizierte Person resistent gegen jegliche Tränke, Zauber und Rituale._

_Nach Ablauf der 96 Stunden wird der Infizierte an seiner eigenen Magie sterben, da diese sich gegen den Träger wenden wird._

_Eine Heilung dieses Virus ist nur in den ersten 9 3/4 Stunden im Stadium der schmerzenden Pobacke möglich. Hierfür muss der Betroffene auf einer mit Schluckauf befallenen, schielenden Chimäre durch das Netz eines trächtigen Acromantulaweibchens reiten. Dies tötet den Virus sofort und hebt die Symptome auf._

_Die bis heute einzig bekannten lebenden Exemplare sind im australischen Outback und der deutschen Stadt Bielefeld zu finden. Wobei bislang nicht eindeutig bewiesen werden konnte, dass diese Stadt existiert._

Serverus musste schmunzeln. Tatsächlich wusste er als Mischblut, dass Bielefeld existierte. Aber das wussten die anderen Reinblüter ja nicht. Für diese würden jegliche Expeditionen ins Leere verlaufen. Man hatte niemals wieder was von den Forschern gehört. Diese verschwanden einfach im Nichts.

_Sollte die Heilung fehlschlagen, wird der Verstorbene als Zombie wiederauferstehen. Wie ein Inferi wird diese Kreatur versuchen jeden in ihrer Umgebung zu töten. Bevorzugt wird sie jedoch versuchen ihre Mitmenschen in ihresgleichen zu verwandeln. Hierbei wird sie Teile des Körpers herausbeißen und das Virus so verbreiten. Hierbei werden Menschen mit schweren tödlichen Krankheiten nicht betroffen sein. Diese sind nicht wertvoll genug. Die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Kreaturen beizukommen ist, sie in einem antibakteriellem Bad aus dem Muggelstoff „Sagrotan" und einem Sud aus blutmondgezupften Pfefferminzblättern zu ertränken. Dies vernichtet den Zombie und lässt ihn sich vollständig auflösen._

_Um einer schnellen Verbreitung zuvorzukommen, ist es ratsam ab 2012 alle verstorbenen nur mit verbundenen Schnürsenkeln zu beerdigen. Dies hemmt die Bewegungsfreiheit des Zombies und verhindert die Übertragung des Virus über den Biss, da dieser nach nur 6 Stunden tödlich für den gebissenen endet._

_Weiter ist es vom Vorteil die toten, vermutlich infizierten Menschen noch im Grab mit dem Sagrotan-Pfefferminz-Sud zu tränken._

_Sollten diese Schritte nicht eingehalten werden, wird die Welt am 20. Dezember 2012 dem postapokalyptischen Untergang geweiht sein._

Severus las sich den gesamten Text nochmals durch. Ja, so konnte er das durchaus stehen lassen.

Was er nicht merkte war, dass Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens Siebtklässler und angehender Todesser, hinter ihm mitgelesen hatte.

„Zusammengeschnürte Schuhbänder, Snape? Wie originell!"

Der angesprochene wirbelte auf seinem Stuhl herum, zu schnell wie ihm das Knacken seiner Wirbelknochen im Nacken bestätigten. Doch das sollte ihn nicht weiter tangieren.

„Ja, zugebunden. Das ist weniger gefährlich, als vielmehr lustiger.", sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung.

Außerdem ist mir nichts anderes eingefallen, setzte er in Gedanken nach.

Lucius warf nochmals einen Blick auf den Aufsatz und schüttelte nun grinsend den Kopf.

„Du bist wirklich verrückt, Snape Und ich will kein Malfoy sein, wenn die Krähe dir genau das nicht aus der Hand fressen wird."

Was beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich nicht wissen konnten, war, dass die „Krähe" dieser „Vorhersage" wirklich mehr Bedeutung zumaß als es sein musste. Im Januar 2013 las man in einer deutschen Zeitung von einer alten, geistig verwirrten Frau, welche felsenfest behauptete, dass Sie mit dem Dauerkrampf in ihrer rechten Pobacke unbedingt eine schielende, hicksende Chimäre in Bielefeld suchen und reiten müsse um nicht zu einem Zombie zu werden.


	16. Loslassen

**15. Dezember**

_Eponine muss man regelmässigen Rudel-Lesern nicht mehr vorstellen, ihr Name steht wie immer für Qualität – und ihren Beitrag stellt sie mit ihrem Vorwort auch gleich selbst vor: _

A/N: Ursprünglich war dieser Oneshot länger geplant gewesen. Und noch ursprünglicher hatte er einen komplett anderen Beginn, doch vorm Schlafengehen beschloss meine Muse, der gehört geändert und so bin ich nochmal aufgestanden und hab das notiert, was sie diktiert hat (sie ist immer dann am aktivsten, wenn ich Schlafengehen möchte – blödes Timing!). Aber als ich zu untenstehendem Ende kam, da war der OS plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung zu Ende und es hat so gepasst. Auch wenn … aber lest selbst!

Meine Stichwörter waren: Höflichkeit, Mausefalle und Blumentopf.

Danke an **Savenia** fürs Betalesen und die konstruktive Kritik!

**Loslassen **

„SEVERUS SNAPE!"

Der Träger dieses Namens, welcher bis gerade eben noch wohlig vor sich hin geschlummert hat, fährt wie vom Billywig gestochen hoch und schaut sich verwirrt um. In diesem Moment wird die Türe so heftig aufgestoßen, dass sie gegen die dahinterliegende Wand des Krankenflügels knallt und ein handtellergroßes Stück Putz zu Boden fällt. In der Türöffnung steht eine hochgewachsene Frau, deren Augen streng hinter viereckigen Brillengläsern hervorblicken und deren grau werdendes, jedoch immer noch recht schwarzes Haar zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt ist.

Der im Bett Liegende erstarrt. Dann räuspert er sich und krächzt mit sehr mitgenommener Stimme: „Minerva! Wie sch…"

Doch sie schneidet ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab, rauscht ins Zimmer und wedelt mit dem Zauberstab, den sie wie ein Schwert in der Hand hält, woraufhin die Zimmertür wieder zuknallt.

Severus fühlt sich, als wäre soeben eine **Mausefalle** über ihm zugeschnappt. Rasch überlegt er, was er ihr sagen könnte, denn er hat keinen verrückten Welteneroberer überlebt, um nun durch eine unüberlegte Handlung oder Äußerung ihr gegenüber zu sterben.

Seine Kollegin hat inzwischen das Krankenzimmer durchschritten und sich nun an der rechten Seite seines Bettes aufgebaut. Er kommt sich vor wie damals mit elf Jahren, als sie ihn dabei erwischt hat, wie er eine der Rüstungen magisch verziert hat (er hat eine Wette verloren, sonst hätte er sich niemals zu so etwas herabgelassen). Das Donnerwetter, das daraufhin gefolgt ist, wird er nie vergessen. Und Minervas heutiger Gesichtsausdruck gleicht ebenjenem von damals. Severus wünscht sich, er könne irgendwo verschwinden.

„Du bist also wieder bei Bewusstsein", stellt sie kalt und bar jeglicher **Höflichkeit** fest.

Erneut muss er sich räuspern. Seine Stimmbänder fühlen sich an, als seien sie in Stücke gerissen und dann wieder grob zusammengeflickt worden. Und so ist es wahrscheinlich auch gewesen, er hat Poppy nicht nach den Einzelheiten gefragt. „Seit … seit ein paar Stunden." Sprechen tut weh. Aber er muss es tun. „Minerva, ich …"

„Schweig!" Ihr Blick scheint ihn zu erdolchen und er verstummt.

Als Poppy ihm erzählt hat, dass es Minerva gewesen ist, die zur Heulenden Hütte gekommen ist und ihn gerettet hat, da hat er gedacht, sie habe ihm verziehen. Warum sonst hätte es sie kümmern sollen, was aus ihm wird? Ob er lebt oder stirbt? Doch nun, unter diesem Blick, da kommt ihm ein zweiter Gedanke: Dass sie ihn gerettet hat, um ihn anschließend eigenhändig umzubringen, am besten mit bloßen Händen. Und offensichtlich scheint heute besagter Tag X zu sein, denn sie steht vor ihm wie ein Racheengel, mit glühenden Augen, leicht zerzausten Haaren und erhobenem Zauberstab. Nie zuvor hat er einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr gesehen.

„Du hast ihn getötet." Eiskalt, so kalt dass ihm fast schaudert.

Behutsam holt Severus Luft. „Es war ein Pakt zwischen uns, das weißt du. Er hat meine Lebensschuld eingefordert, ließ mich schwören, dass ich ihn töten werde, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Wenn er mich darum bittet. Ich musste es tun. Durch den Fluch dieses Ringes starb er sowieso unaufhaltsam. Er wollte, dass es schnell geht, er wollte … Aber das weißt du doch alles, er hat es dir sicherlich persönlich gesagt, ich meine sein Porträt!" Seine Stimme kippt weg, der Schmerz schießt ihm quer durch den Hals und für einen Moment denkt er, Minerva habe ihn mit einem nonverbalen Fluch belegt, doch es sind schlicht und einfach seine Stimmbänder, die noch immer nicht so funktionieren, wie er es gerne hätte. Langsam greift er nach dem Glas Wasser, das neben ihm steht, und trinkt ein paar Schlucke.

Minerva betrachtet ihn aus Argusaugen. „Er starb durch _deine_ Hand, der Avada Kedavra wurde von _deinen_ Lippen gesprochen, _dein_ Zauberstab schoss den tödlichen Fluch ab. _DU_ bist Albus' Mörder!" Heftig fuchtelt sie mit ihrer Zauberstabhand durch die Luft und der **Blumentopf** hinter ihr fällt krachend zu Boden. Sie jedoch ignoriert die Scherben und beugt sich drohend über ihn.

Bei ihren Worten fährt ihm ein Stich in sein Herz und eine unsichtbare Hand krampft sich darum. „Ich weiß", sagt er schlicht und furchtbar krächzend. „Aber Minerva, er hat dir sicherlich erklärt", hebt er erneut an, doch wieder fällt sie ihm ins Wort.

„Mit _IHM_ hab ich auch noch eine Eule zu rupfen!", faucht sie mit einer Intensität, dass ihm Albus' Porträt beinahe leidgetan hätte, wenn da nicht er selbst gewesen wäre, der ihm leid tut. „Aber das hier ist jetzt eine Sache zwischen dir und mir!" Sie holt tief Luft. Er rechnet mit einer gehörigen Standpauke und hält seinerseits die Luft an. „Du hast mir das Wichtigste im Leben genommen", flüstert sie stattdessen kaum hörbar. „Den Menschen, den ich am meisten liebe, den ich so sehr geliebt habe, so …"

Ihre Stimme bricht ab, der Zauberstab fällt klappernd zu Boden und es schüttelt sie am ganzen Körper. Er sieht, wie sich ihr Kiefer zusammenpresst, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Dann bricht sie zusammen, tränenüberströmt, neben seinem Bett, wie ein Häufchen zerknitterter Umhänge. Mühsam steigt er aus dem Bett, kniet sich neben sie und ganz vorsichtig, als sei sie eine Bombe, die jederzeit hochgehen könnte, legt er die Arme um sie. Da ist es mit ihrer sonst so streng aufrechtgehaltenen Beherrschung vollends vorüber. Sie schluchzt so herzzerreißend, dass es ihm fast körperlich weh tut.

Unbeholfen streicht er ihr übers Haar, wiegt sie hin und her und murmelt unzusammenhängende Belanglosigkeiten. Schließlich löst sie sich von ihm, offensichtlich beschämt, denn sie wagt es nicht, den Blick zu heben. Er greift nach ihrem Zauberstab und mit einem Schnipsen desselben hat sie ein frisches Taschentuch in der Hand.

Ächzend stemmt Severus sich hoch und lässt sich mit zitternden Beinen auf der Bettkante nieder, kalter Schweiß steht ihm vor Anstrengung auf der Stirn. Nochmal nimmt er einen Schluck, um seine Kehle zu schmieren: „Es wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du das alles rauslässt. Hast den Schmerz viel zu lange mit dir herumgeschleppt! Du solltest nicht immer so streng mit dir sein!"

Minerva schnäuzt sich und trompetet dabei beinahe so laut wie Hagrid. Dann rappelt sie sich auf und setzt sich neben ihn, ungefähr einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. „Das sagt der Richtige, Severus", erwidert sie leicht spöttisch und diesmal schwingt ein leises Lächeln in ihrer Stimme mit.

Er reicht ihr ihren Zauberstab und zum ersten Mal, seit sie sein Krankenzimmer betreten hat, sieht sie ihn wirklich an. „Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen, und schon gar nicht für mich", erklärt sie dann streng. „Marsch, wieder ins Bett!" Geduldig wartet sie, bis er wieder unter der Bettdecke steckt, dann setzt sie sich an seine Bettkante. „Und glaub bloß nicht, ich hätte dir schon ganz verziehen! So schnell vergesse ich nicht …"

Doch als sie den Krankenflügel verlässt, kann Severus ein kaum wahrnehmbares, erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen. Und fühlt, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fällt, denn er weiß: Jetzt kann er wieder auf die Unterstützung von Minerva McGonagall bauen!

**- ENDE -**


	17. Der rote Schal

**16. Dezember**

_Dieses Jahr hat das Rudel eine Menge schreibaktiven Zuwachs bekommen, denn hier folgt schon ein weiterer Beitrag eines vielversprechenden Neumitglieds: Yami no Takemaru. Die Tochter unseres Foreneinhorns Ballin weiss natürlich genau, dass wir von einem gewissen Severus Snape kaum genug bekommen können, und hat ihre Stichwörter __**Hass, Komplex/komplex**__ und __**Ausgang**__ in diesem Sinne zu ihrem Rudelkalender-Debüt verarbeitet…_

**Der rote Schal...**

„_Ich versinke in meiner Vergangenheit,  
>in den ungegangenen Wegen,<br>in den Gedanken, die Schlingen legen,  
>drahtig, dünn und hart,<br>in der Unabänderlichkeit meines Wesens,  
>in der Sehnsucht der Seele.<br>Überall bricht mich die Erinnerung  
>und verbietet mir, den Sinn zu finden.<em>

Er stöhnte erneut, wie oft an diesem Tag. Weihnachten rückte näher, schrecklich wie er fand. Den Schmuck hasste er sowieso, doch noch mehr schreckte ihn die ganz Vorfreude der Menschen ab. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum man dieses Fest feiern wollte. Nur wegen der Geburt irgendeines Kindes, die schon über 2000 Jahre zurück lag? Und er glaubte auch nicht mal an dieses Geschehen, das man Wunder nannte. Jeder, der halbwegs bei Verstand war, konnte doch nicht glauben, dass eine Jungfrau schwanger werden konnte, geschweige denn ein Kind gebären konnte. In der Tat ein Wunder! Kopfschüttelnd trat er einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um. Blinzelnd sah er in das Gesicht der gegenüberstehenden Person.

„Albus... Was ist das für ein schreckliches Gewand?" Sein Mentor hatte wie immer Gewänder, die bunt waren, doch dieses war besonders grell und es glitzerte. Ein traumatischer Anblick, wie er fand. Er war es ja gewohnt, das der Schulleiter zu Weihnachten funkelnde Kleidung trug, doch pink und orange? Eine unmögliche Farbkombination. „Was willst du?" Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und er verschränkte die Arme. Abwartend tippte er mit seinen dürren Fingern auf seinen Arm.

„ Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass heute Abend der Weihnachtsball stattfindet. Und bitte angemessene Kleidung, Severus." Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes breit, und dann verschwand er, ohne dass der Professor für Zaubertränke argumentieren konnte. Wie konnte er dies nur vergessen? Das Fest, das er am meisten hasste. Erneut schlich sich ein Aufstöhnen aus seinem Mund, als seine knochigen bleichen Hände nach einem Buch, das in dem Regal hinter ihm stand, langte. Seine Augen überflogen kurz den Titel. Wie verkorkt man das Leben? Ein Buch noch aus seiner Schulzeit. Es handelte sich um ein Buch über einen schweren Zaubertrank, der dem Trinkenden die Macht verlieh, die Zeit kontrollieren zu können. Er fand den Zaubertrank relativ einfach und er war schnell zuzubereiten. Huch, was war das? Als er das Buch genauer anschaute, bemerkte er, dass etwas dazwischen klemmte. Ein Bild, wie er sah. Er zog es an einer der Spitzen raus und runzelte die Stirn. Es war ein Bild von ihm und Lily. Ein plötzliches Stechen durchzuckte seine Schulter und ein Kloss bildete sich in seinem Hals.

„Lily..." Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Auf dem Bild leuchteten ihre Haare, die er so sehr liebte. Sie trug den roten Schal, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sein Herz wurde warm bei ihrem aufrichtigen Lächeln, doch es schmerzte auch. Dieses Foto war eine Erinnerung an sein letztes gemeinsames Erlebnis mit ihr. Seine Finger strichen zitternd über das Bild. Er erinnerte sich genau an den Tag. Zwei Tage vor Heilig Abend hatte Lily ihm eine Nachricht zugeschickt gehabt. Sie wollte sich mit ihm treffen, es wusste zu der Zeit nicht warum. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Abend, als sie sich trafen.

„_Und du bist sicher, dass du dieses Jahr nicht mit deiner Familie feiern willst?" fragte er argwöhnisch, war aber zu gleich froh, dass sie stattdessen Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Und das an Heilig Abend, das Fest der Familie_

„_Ich bin mir sicher, Severus!", erwiderte sie und seufzte. " Wie oft soll ich es denn noch mal wiederholen?" Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und lief neben ihm her. _

„_Danke für das Geschenk." Ihre freie Hand strich über den roten Schal und ein Lächeln schien auf ihren Lippen. Er nickte als Antwort und blickte in den Himmel. Es fielen kleine Schneeflocken von dem tristen grauen Himmel und doch war der Tag nach seiner Meinung wunderschön. _

„_Also warum wolltest du mich an diesem Tag treffen?" Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu ihr runter. _

„_Du kommst ja gleich zur Sache...Warum beschwerst du dich? Ich dachte, du magst Weihnachten nicht!" Ihre Stimme klang gereizt und leicht wütend. _

„_Entschuldigung... ich kann mir nur kein Grund vorstellen, warum du nicht mit deinen Eltern und deinem... deinem Verlobten feiern willst." Bei dem Wort Verlobten kam er leicht ins Stottern und es brauchte einige Zeit, bis er es wieder in den Griff bekam. „Ich hab dir doch davon erzählt... James ist sehr eifersüchtig, besonders was dich angeht." Ihre Stimme wurde brüchig, als sie anfing. _

„_Wenn er wüsste, dass ich dich treffe, dann würde er ausrasten." Sie schaute sich unruhig um, als würde sie sich beobachtet fühlen._

„_Er hat dich nie schlecht behandelt. Er ist nett und hilfsbereit." Er griff nach ihrer Hand um sie zu beruhigen. Lily blieb stehen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an._

„_Ach hör doch auf...Tu nicht so als würdest du ihn mögen." Ihr typisches Lächeln, was er so liebte und sein Herz wärmte, breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus und sie drückte seine Hand._

_"Ich weiß von deinem Hass...also versteckt es nicht." Der Druck ihrer Hand, die seine umschloss, wurde stärker. Plötzlich blendete sie ein Licht und und ein Knipsen ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Nachdem er die Augen geöffnet hatte, erblickte er einen älteren Mann mit einer Kamera in der Hand. Er wollte fragen, was dieser wollte. Dann ließen aber seine Worte ihn verblüfft verstummen._

_"Fröhliche Weihnachten, ich freue mich ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie etwas gewonnen haben. Sie haben Karten für die Schlittschuhbahn bekommen." Die Hand des Fotografen zeigte nach hinten._

_"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, glückliches Liebespaar!" Die letzten gesprochenen Wörter ließ die beiden ehemaligen Schüler von Hogwarts erröten._

„Severus, Severus... Erde an Severus? Hallo? Ist der werte Herr Zaubertränkelehrer noch da?"

Eine Stimme verursachte, dass er zusammenzuckte und aufsah. Eine junge Frau stand auf der Türschwelle. Ihr Blick fokussierte ihn amüsiert und sie trat ein Schritt auf ihn zu. Die braunen lockigen Haare umrahmten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, das ein breites Grinsen zeigte.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du so unachtsam sein kannst." Sie war sichtlich belustigt, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte.

"Hermione, wie ich sehe, hast du mein Geschenk erhalten." Er betrachtete den roten Schal um ihren Hals, der den Kragen ihres braunen Mantels verdeckte.

"Ja danke, er ist wirklich schön…"

"...und so lang. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du dich beschwert hattest, dass die Schals heutzutage immer so kurz sind." Er grinste nun ebenfalls und bahnte durch Sessel und einen Tisch sich seinen Weg zu Hermione. Die bleichen Hände, die er die seinen nannte, umfassten ihre weichen zierlichen.

"Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst beim Kleid einkaufen?" fragte er und eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

"Schon fertig..." flötete sie, "aber ich erinnerte mich, dass du einverstanden warst, mit mir nach dem Einkauf in den Wald zu gehen." Genau, er erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, mit ihr vor der Feier noch in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Ihm war sofort klar, dass sie einen Zaubertrank brauen und Hilfe von ihm wollte. Natürlich brauchte sie keine, aber sie hatte oft genug zugegeben, dass sie es liebte mit ihm zu brauen.

„Danach gehen wir aber zur Weihnachtsfeier!" ermahnte sie, da sie wusste, dass er diese Feiern hasste. Er lachte in sich hinein.

„Du hast echt Komplexe..." Ein seiner selten gewordenen Lächeln zeigte sich, als sie schnaubend antwortete: „Du doch auch...Oder etwa nicht?"

"Natürlich..." erwiderte er und löste den Handgriff, nur um nach seinem langen Mantel zu greifen und sich bei ihr einzuhaken.

_In den Fasern - wie Rost, wie Blut -__  
><em>_erscheint der rote Faden,__  
><em>_dem ich folgen will,__  
><em>_wie einem Pfeil,__  
><em>_der das Ziel in sich trägt."_


	18. Der Gral der Hexe

**17. Dezember**

_Heute hat der Tränkemeister mal wieder eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Ok, nicht ganz, aber so ein kleiner Cameo-Auftritt tut ja nicht weh, oder, Severus? Die Hauptrolle spielen bei Tonja nämlich zwei Charaktere, über die man sonst sehr wenig zu lesen bekommt, und alleine deshalb (aber nicht nur!) lohnt es sich zu lesen, was sie aus __**Bilderrahmen, Gral **__und __**Rune **__gezaubert hat…_

**Der Gral der Hexe**

_Viele Mythen ranken sich um den Heiligen Gral. Besser gesagt: viele Mythen ranken sich um verschiedene Gefäße, die alle zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt als Heiliger Gral bezeichnet wurden. Der Heiligen Gral, den die Zauberer kennen, war eher ein Füllhorn, als ein Kelch. Er gehörte einer Hexe namens Epona. Sie war eine Nomadin, die durch Britannien reiste und mit ihrer Magie die Pflanzen zum Wachstum brachte. Zu dieser Zeit, als die Muggel Magie noch uneingeschränkt als Teil der Natur ansahen, wurde sie als Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit und Pferde verehrt. Sie wurde eine sehr alte Hexe. Als die Zeit kam, da sie wusste, dass sie bald sterben würde, erschuf sie mithilfe der Runen ein Füllhorn, das den Muggeln Nahrung in Zeiten der Not geben sollte, wenn sie nicht mehr da sei. Der Gral der Hexe reiste durch die Zeit, war für einige Zeit in den Händen des Zauberers Merlin, ehe er verschwand._

Seufzend legte sie den Text zur Seite und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Warf einen Blick über den menschenleeren Raum. Sie hatte diesen und ähnliche Texte schon mehr als einmal studiert. Aber es stillte ihren Forscherdrang schon lange nicht mehr. So sehr es ihr auch Spaß machte, "Alte Runen" zu unterrichten – zumindest in den sechsten und siebten Klassen, wo es erst wirklich interessant wurde – sie würde wirklich gerne ein Jahr lang nur über den Gral forschen und ihn suchen.

Es sollte wohl nicht sein.

Für einen kurzen Moment verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht. Die einzige, die das nicht zu verstehen schien, war Septima. Unruhig sprang sie auf. Lief zwischen den Regalen ihrer privaten Gemächer hin und her.

Gerade einmal ein Jahr war seit Voldemorts Sturz vergangen. Sie bemühte sich den Schauer zu unterdrücken, der sie schon überkam, wenn sie den Namen nur dachte. Was hatten sich Hogwartsangestellte und sonstige Helfer bemüht, noch im selben Jahr die Schule wieder zu eröffnen. Das letzte Jahr war turbulent gewesen. Wie viele Schüler waren nicht zurückgekehrt, wie viele Lehrer. Sie hatten sich entschieden – zusätzlich zu Poppy – eine weitere Krankenschwester einzustellen, die sich speziell auf Heilungen des Geistes vorbereitet hatte. Es war nicht nur für die Schüler notwendig gewesen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken wieder auf ihr eigentliches Problem zu lenken. Septima Vektor. Ihre, zugegebenermaßen, beste Freundin, die der Meinung war, dass sie nach nur einem Jahr einfach eine Pause nehmen sollte, um den Heiligen Gral der Hexe Epona zu suchen. Als hätte Minerva nicht schon genug Schwierigkeiten im letzten Jahr damit gehabt, neue Lehrer zu finden.

Davon abgesehen, alleine konnte sie eh nicht gehen. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Es gab schließlich einen Grund, warum der Gral noch nicht gefunden wurde. Unglaublich viele mächtige Zauber und Runen würden den Gral schützen. Und wie sollte sie jemanden finden, der sie begleitete? Den es nicht stören würde, dass sie stundenlang in ihre Forschung vertieft war?

"Professor Babbling, Miss?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, um zu der Hauselfe zu schauen, die in ihrem Zimmer aufgetaucht war. "Ja?" Die Ohren der Elfe richteten sich auf.

"Sweeney soll Professor Babbling zum Schulleiterbüro schicken, Miss."

Sie nickte: "Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Mit einem Plopp verschwand die Elfe.

Mit schnellen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu hinreißen, es Minervas Büro zu nennen. Nachdem Minerva nun schon der dritte Schulleiter war, den sie erlebt hatte, schien es ihr unpassend, das Büro einem der drei zuzuordnen.

Kurze Zeit später trat sie durch den Eingang des Wasserspeiers und fand sich in einem leeren Büro wieder. Die meisten Bilderrahmen waren leer. Als sie zu dem Stuhl ging und sich zurück zum Eingang drehte, sah sie sich den dunklen Augen Severus Snapes gegenüber.

Sie nickte in Richtung des Bilderrahmens. "Severus." Das kaum merkliche Nicken genügte ihr als Begrüßung. Sie ließ sich in dem Stuhl nieder, hatte aber ihren Körper in Richtung von Severus' Porträt gewandt. Die meisten Zauberer glaubten, dass der Bilderrahmen für Severus einfach nur leer war. Genau genommen war er einfach nur unscheinbar angebracht und sein Insasse meist anderswertig in Hogwarts unterwegs. Wenn er nun hier war, dann nicht nur um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, sie hätte etwas falsch gemacht in seinem Augen.

Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Bathseba, ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie hier sind, um sich ein Jahr für die Forschung frei zu nehmen." ,seine Stimme war so schneidend, dass niemand seinen Satz mit Fürsorge verwechseln konnte. Sie konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. "Seit wann sind Sie daran interessiert, andere vor einem Fehler zu bewahren?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Seit ihre Freundin beinahe das gesamte Schloss damit wahnsinnig macht, dass sie unbedingt nach diesem dummen Märchen suchen sollten."

"Dummes Märchen?" Sie sprang empört auf und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Severus hob die Hand. Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, die Schultern angespannt nach oben gezogen.

Der dunkle Zauberer rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier tue. Sie sollten sie einfach fragen."

Sie verzog trotzig das Gesicht. "Warum sollte sie mitkommen?"

"Weil Vektor Sie garantiert nicht der Gefahr aussetzen würde. Und außerdem, ist es nicht genau das, was sie will? Das Sie der Welt beweisen, dass Sie das Zeug dazu haben? Was wäre besser geeignet, als das zu finden, wonach Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen seit Jahrhunderten suchen? Den Heiligen Gral?"

"Eben noch haben Sie ihn ein dummes Märchen genannt."

Als er ihr daraufhin einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, begann sie beinahe hysterisch zu lachen. Sie hatte schon immer einen ausgeprägten Fluchtreflex gehabt, was Severus Snape anging.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Minerva trat ein und Severus verschwand aus seinem Bilderrahmen.

Minerva lächelte sie grüßend an.

"Bathseba, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über das nächste Schuljahr reden.

Sie warf noch schnell einen Blick auf den leeren Bilderrahmen, dann straffte sie ihre Schultern.

"Eigentlich würde ich gerne das folgende Schuljahr aussetzen und mich auf Forschungsreise begeben."

Als Bathseba kurze Zeit später aus dem Schulleiterbüro trat, wartete Septima bereits auf sie. Sie hatte ihr Arme verschränkt und sah durchaus zufrieden mit sich aus.

Bathseba schnaubte und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein.

"Komm, du Verrückte. Auf zum Gral der Hexe!"

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Die Stichwörter von Ewjena waren eine Offenbarung. Es passte einfach alles zusammen und ich hatte recht schnell eine ungefähre Plotidee. Weitaus schwieriger war es, das Oberthema Versöhnung einzubauen. Hoffentlich ist es mir irgendwie geglückt.

Ich habe mich für Bathseba (oder Bathseda) Babbling als Hauptcharakter entschieden, weil sie die Alte Runen Professorin ist. Und weil sie weder in den Büchern, noch in Filmen vorkommt. Ich hatte also beinahe freie Hand, was ihren Charakter angeht. Sie konnte halt nur nicht eine total schrille Persönlichkeit habe, denn das hätte selbst Harry Potter bemerkt. ;)

Septima Vektor ist bei mir Bathsebas Freundin. Interessanterweise habe ich erst nachträglich gesehen, dass diese um Weihnachten von Harrys ersten Jahr mit einer "unbekannten Person aus Hogwarts Lehrpersonal" unterwegs ist.


	19. Totgeglaubte leben länger

**18. Dezember**

_Hermine ist wohl nicht nur die klügste Hexe ihres Alters, sondern auch die hartnäckigste, wenn sie glaubt, dass irgendwo etwas nicht ganz stimmt. Zuckerdrache hat sich mit den Stichwörtern __**Wirbelsturm, Therapie **__und __**Beispiel**__ ihrer inneren Unruhe angenommen – sehen wir mal, ob sich die gryffindorsche Sturheit und Neugier auszahlt... _

A/N:

Ich möchte anmerken, dass mich die wunderbare Geschichte "Das Bild" von Lady Kerima zu diesem Oneshot animiert hat.

**Totgeglaubte leben länger**

Fröstelnd wickelte sich Hermione fester in ihren Umhang. Eigentlich wollte sie die heimelige Wärme des Gemeinschaftsraumes nicht verlassen. Aber die innere Unruhe, die sie in letzter Zeit in sich spürte, ließ ihr keine andere Wahl. So machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die zugigen und kalten Flure von Hogwarts, um zum Schulleiterbüro zu gelangen. Sie wusste, dass Professor McGonagall nicht da sein würde. Die Schulleiterin war wegen eines Kongresses der Schulleitervereinigung nach London gereist.

Endlich passierte Hermione den Wasserspeier. Als Schulsprecherin war ihr das Passwort natürlich bekannt. Die magische Wendeltreppe beförderte sie zügig nach oben. Wenig später öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das Büro. Im Kamin flackerte ein magisches Feuer, das den Raum in ein diffuses Licht tauchte und angenehme Wärme verbreitete. Hermione öffnete ihren Umhang und entzündete per nonverbalem Zauber eines der magischen Wandlichter, während sie vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch zuging. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore, der in seinem Sessel schlief und auch keine Anstalten machte aufzuwachen. So leise wie möglich steuerte sie dann das Portrait an, das weiter rechts, neben einem der Fenster hing. Und schon auf den ersten Blick sah sie, dass sie wieder umsonst gekommen war.

Da hing das Portrait des Mannes, der nur ein Jahr Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen war, in einer Zeit, in der alle unter Lord Voldemorts zweiter Schreckensherrschaft zu leiden hatten und Hermione mit Harry und Ron auf Horkrux-Suche gewesen war. Zumindest sollte das Portrait diesen bestimmten ehemaligen Schulleiter zeigen, dessen Name unten auf dem goldenen Rahmen stand. Aber wie schon die ganzen Male zuvor, und sie war schon sehr oft hier gewesen, war auch diesmal nur helle Leinwand zu sehen, auf der sich ein schwarzer Ledersessel abhob. Ein leerer Sessel wohlgemerkt, denn Severus Snape war nicht anwesend.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Hermione vor dem leeren Bild. Wo um Merlins Willen war Professor Snape nur? Immer wenn sie kam war das Bild leer. Und weder Professor McGonagall, noch Professor Dumbledore konnten ihr auf ihre beiläufige Frage hin sagen, wo sich das Abbild ihres verstorbenen Kollegen aufhielt. Auch Professor McGonagall fand das Portrait immer leer vor, sobald sie ihr Büro betrat und Professor Dumbledore hatte Snape ebenfalls noch nie in seinem Portrait angetroffen.

"Bei Merlin", flüsterte sie aufgebracht, "wo haben Sie sich nur verkrochen, Professor? Wir haben bald Weihnachten. Schon seit über drei Monaten komme ich regelmäßig hier vorbei und Ihr Bild ist immer leer. Das ist doch kindisch. Wie soll ich mit Ihnen reden, wenn Sie nie da sind?"

Hermione war enttäuscht. Sie absolvierte derzeit ihr Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts und war im Rahmen ihrer Schulsprechertätigkeit seit Anfang des Schuljahres regelmäßig bei Professor McGonagall, um diverse Dinge zu besprechen. Jedes Mal hoffte sie, Professor Snape in seinem Portrait anzutreffen, denn sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden. Seit sie von Harry wusste, was Snape tatsächlich für die Zaubererwelt getan hatte, war es ihr ein persönliches Anliegen, diesem mutigen Mann ihren Respekt zu zollen und ihm Danke zu sagen. Sie wollte den stetig wachsenden Hauch der Versöhnung, der seit dem Ende des Krieges durch die gesamte Zaubererwelt wehte auch auf ihn ausweiten. Aber er gab ihr bisher nicht die Möglichkeit dazu.

"Wohin verschwinden Sie bloß? Sie müssten doch eigentlich irgendwann in dieses Portrait zurückkehren. Wie oft muss ich noch kommen, um Sie endlich mal zu erwischen. Das ist total frustrierend."

Ein leises Räuspern von links ließ sie erschrocken zusammenzucken und kaum, dass die ersten Worte an ihr Ohr drangen, wusste sie sofort, dass Albus Dumbledore wohl doch nicht geschlafen hatte.

"Heute zu so später Stunde, Miss Granger? Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Severus will wohl mit niemandem reden. Da er schon so lange Zeit abwesend ist, kann das nur bedeuten, dass es woanders noch ein identisches Portrait gibt, wo er sich dauerhaft aufhalten kann. Er verweigert sich. Lassen Sie ihm Zeit."

Hermione drehte sich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zum Schreibtisch, um den direkt darüber hängenden Dumbledore genau im Blick zu haben.

"Guten Abend Professor. Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung. Aber ich muss es einfach immer wieder versuchen. Und Sie meinen also, dass es noch ein zweites Portrait gibt?"

Dumbledore lächelte versonnen. Er nickte langsam und bedächtig und setzte dann zu einer Erklärung an, während sich Hermione auf den Besucherstuhl setzte, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand.

"Es wird wohl so sein. Der Besuch anderer Bilder in Hogwarts ist natürlich immer möglich, aber nicht dauerhaft. Auch ich kann dieses Portrait und Hogwarts erst für längere Zeit verlassen, seit Aberforth ein Gegenstück in seinem Wohnzimmer aufgehängt hat. Das ist in den Ferien sehr angenehm und wird zum **Beispiel **auch von meinem werten Vorgänger Phineas Black so gehandhabt, dessen Portrait im Grimmauldplace ihnen ja schon ausgesprochen hilfreich war."

"Ja", erinnerte sich Hermione, "das war es wohl. Er hängt jetzt im obersten Stockwerk in Kreachers Refugium."

Grübelnd strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Ein zweites Portrait also ... und wo sollte das hängen? Sicher nicht in Spinner's End", meinte sie mit einem Anflug von Resignation. "Das Haus ist, wie Sie sicherlich wissen, jetzt ein Museum und Stützpunkt der Anti-Todesser-Liga. Ich glaube kaum, dass sich Professor Snape dort aufhalten würde. Außerdem war ich schon dort. Da ist nirgendwo ein Bild."

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte und rückte sich seine Halbmondbrille zurecht, ehe er sich etwas aus dem Sessel lehnte, um besser auf Hermione herunterschauen zu können.

"Sie scheinen sehr daran interessiert zu sein, ein Gespräch mit Severus zu führen. Darf ich fragen warum?"

Hermione lachte, wobei sie selbst nicht wusste, ob es Amüsement war oder Frust darüber, dass Professor Dumbledore das überhaupt fragen musste.

"Bei Merlin, können Sie sich das nicht denken, Professor? Severus Snape hat jahrelang sein Leben riskiert, er hat Harrys Leben geschützt und ist letztlich offenen Auges in den Tod gegangen. Er ist ein Held. Und wir haben ihn alle für einen Verräter gehalten, für einen Spion Voldemorts, haben ihm unterstellt, dass er uns nur schaden möchte, unseren Untergang mit vorbereitet. Wir haben ihm alle misstraut ... und haben Sie, Professor, entschuldigen Sie wenn ich das jetzt so sage, insgeheim für verrückt gehalten, weil Sie so unbeirrbar zu ihm hielten. Dafür schäme ich mich noch heute. ... Ich möchte mich einfach bei ihm bedanken, ... für seinen Einsatz ... und mich vor allem dafür entschuldigen, dass ich ihm nicht vertraut habe ... und immer so unfreundlich zu ihm war."

"Oh, ich denke, das beruhte ja wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit, Miss Granger. Severus war nie sonderlich vertrauensvoll, und, wie wir alle wissen, auch nie sehr freundlich zu seinen Mitmenschen. Ich denke, das würde er Ihnen nachsehen."

Dumbledore lehnte sich wieder zurück und strich sich irgendwie verlegen über seinen Bart. Hermione hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg, allerdings entfloh ihr der Gedanke daran, noch bevor sie ihn greifen konnte. Daher wandte sie sich wieder ihrem eigentlichen Problem zu.

"Was ist mit seinen Räumen hier in Hogwarts? Wohnt Professor Slughorn jetzt dort? Wobei ich nicht annehme, dass der das Portrait seines Vorgängers im Wohnzimmer aufhängen würde."

Obwohl es wie ein Scherz anmutete, blieb ihre Miene ernst. Dumbledore schien der Bemerkung aber doch einen gewissen Witz zuzusprechen, denn er lachte herzlich.

"Oh nein, ich denke, diese Wohngemeinschaft wäre nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Und Horace wohnt überdies im Gästetrakt. Es ist ihm zu feucht dort unten in den Kerkern. Sie wissen schon ..., die Knochen eines alten Mannes. Severus' Quartier steht leer."

Ein diebisches Grinsen überzog plötzlich Hermiones Gesicht. Sie erhob sich blitzartig aus dem Besucherstuhl und löschte mit einem kurzen Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes wieder das Licht.

"Vielen Dank, Professor, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen", murmelte sie hastig in Dumbledores Richtung, wobei sie sich bereits auf dem Absatz umdrehte, und das so heftig, dass sie fast noch über den Stuhl stolperte. Sie rannte förmlich zum Ausgang. Dass Dumbledore verlegen hüstelte, bekam sie wegen des polternden Stuhls nicht mit. Dass er ihr auch noch etwas hinterher rief, das ging im Krach der hinter ihr ins Schloss fallenden Tür ebenfalls völlig unter. Und es entging ihr außerdem, dass er aufseufzend den Kopf schüttelte, aufstand und sein Portrait verließ ...

Hermione eilte so schnell sie konnte in die Kerker und stand schließlich vor der Tür zu den ehemaligen Privaträumen von Severus Snape. Das Quartier war natürlich verschlossen, ließ sich auch durch einen Alohomora nicht öffnen, war hermetisch verriegelt, was Hermione misstrauisch werden ließ. Warum sollten Snapes Wohnräume so gut verschlossen werden, wenn doch niemand darin lebte? Die Situation war ausgesprochen unbefriedigend ... und verdächtig. Zu gerne hätte sie einen Blick hineingeworfen.

Wie er sich wohl eingerichtet hatte? Sicher nicht sehr gemütlich, wenn man sein Äußeres und sein Wesen mit seinem Wohnambiente assoziierte.

Unverrichteter Dinge trottete Hermione also wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück, wo sie einen inzwischen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum vorfand. Es war spät geworden und Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen. Da ihr als Schulsprecherin das Privileg eines Einzelzimmers zustand, blieb sie mit ihren Gedanken weiterhin allein, als sie sich der Abendtoilette widmete und sich schließlich unter ihre Decke kuschelte. Sie lag noch lange Zeit wach und grübelte über das leere Portrait und die nicht zu öffnende Tür, ehe sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Sie hatte gehofft, diesmal einfach nur schlafen zu können. Doch leider ließ sie auch in dieser Nacht ein ganz bestimmter Traum im Schlaf erzittern. Obwohl sie mit aller Kraft versuchte aufzuwachen, gelang es ihr nicht und sie musste erneut erleben, was bereits seit so vielen Nächten ihren Schlaf störte.

Mit aufgeregt klopfendem Herzen sah sich wieder auf den Astronomieturm gehen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Stufe für Stufe stieg sie die ausgetretene Treppe empor, ehe sie die leicht angelehnte Tür zur Aussichtsplattform aufdrückte, die sich lautlos vor ihr auftat.

Fahles Mondlicht überstrahlte den steinernen Fußboden, tauchte alles in ein milchiges Licht. Sie ließ ihren Blick nach vorne wandern, hin zur Brüstung ... und erstarrte. Obwohl ihr alles so vertraut vorkam, fraß sich der Schreck wieder durch ihren ganzen Körper und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Eine große, hagere, dunkle Gestalt lehnte dort, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, den Blick unbewegt nach vorne gerichtet. Das lange schwarze Haar, die Statur, alles verdichtete sich schon beim ersten Anblick zu einer einzigen Person ... die es aber doch nicht sein konnte.

Trotz der in ihr tobenden Angst setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, hörte plötzlich doch ihre eigene, überraschend fest klingende Stimme, vernahm unverständliche Worte, mit denen sie den völlig in Gedanken versunkenen Mann ansprach. Obwohl sie es bereits ahnte verstummte sie entsetzt, als sich ihr im Schein des Mondes das bleiche Gesicht von Severus Snape zuwandte, der, kaum dass er sie erblickt hatte, den Zauberstab zückte und sie mit finsterer Miene bedrohte.

Wie ein **Wirbelsturm** fegten die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken und Gefühle durch sie hindurch, erschütterten sie, fegten über sie hinweg, sorgten für Chaos, immer wieder überlagert von dem Bild des sterbenden Snape in der Heulenden Hütte und dem Moment, als sie nach der Schlacht von Professor McGonagall erfuhr, dass er tatsächlich gestorben und sein Leichnam bereits ins Ministerium überführt worden war. Am Ende wurde das blasse Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, mit den so dominierenden schwarzen Augen, der hervorspringenden Adlernase und dem zu einem winzigen, süffisanten Lächeln verzogenen Mund übergroß und bohrte sich alles überdeckend in ihr Bewusstsein. Am Ende war sie alleine, von undurchdringlichem Nebel umgeben, was sie so in Panik versetzte, dass sie mit rasendem Herzschlag, schweißnass und total aufgewühlt aus dem Schlaf schreckte.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass es nur ein Traum war, ließ ihr das keine Ruhe mehr. Vor allem nicht, weil sich der Traum schon seit drei Wochen täglich wiederholte und sich jedes Mal so wahnsinnig echt anfühlte. Hermione war deswegen nicht nur erschrocken, sondern auch äußerst irritiert. Zusammen mit dem leeren Portrait hatte das alles etwas Unheimliches an sich, dem sie jetzt endlich auf den Grund gehen wollte.

Trotz der noch sehr frühen Stunde erhob sie sich, zog sich ihre Schuluniform über und eilte erneut in die Kerker. Vor der Tür von Snapes ehemaligem Quartier blieb sie erst noch unschlüssig stehen, doch dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Specialis Revelio.

"Sieh mal einer an. Ein passwortgebundener Colloportus und ein Imperturbatio", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sich ihr die Magie offenbarte, die über die Tür und das Quartier gesprochen worden sein mussten.

Die Tür war also ohne das richtige Passwort nicht zu öffnen und der Abschirmungszauber ließ kein Geräusch nach draußen dringen ... und auch nichts Störendes nach drinnen. Was ging hier vor?

Nachdem Hermiones Finite Incantatem natürlich nichts bewirkte, hatte sie eine andere Idee.

"Kreacher", rief sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Harrys Hauself bereits für die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen in Hogwarts weilte. Der alte Elf der Blacks hatte auch nach der Schlacht nicht aufgehört, in Hogwarts' Küche mitzuarbeiten und da Harry momentan noch zur Grundausbildung im Aurorencamp weilte, sollte Kreacher eigentlich hier sein. Zu Hermiones Freude tauchte er auch sofort auf.

"Was kann Kreacher in dieser frühen Stunde für die heldenhafte Miss Granger tun?", knarzte Kreacher ihr mit verhaltener Demut entgegen und blickte sie aus seinen großen, wässrig grauen, nicht mehr ganz so blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

"Ich möchte, dass du mich in Professor Snapes ehemaliges Quartier apparierst."

Hermione stemmte demonstrativ ihre Hände in die Hüften, um ihre Bitte befehlsmäßig zu unterstreichen.

Kreachers griesgrämiger Miene war ein leidlicher Anflug von Überraschung und gehörigem Zweifel anzusehen.

"Kreacher weiß, dass er die Wünsche der Miss nicht zu hinterfragen hat, aber warum benutzt Miss nicht die Tür und warum möchte Miss überhaupt in ein leeres Quartier?"

Kreacher senkte seine Fledermausohren, um ein gewisses Maß an Schuldbewusstsein zu demonstrieren, denn seit der Endschlacht, in der er die Hauselfen in den Kampf führte, hatte er einiges an Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt, das ihm Harry auch zugestand. Kreacher war inzwischen stolz darauf, Harry Potter zu dienen und er unterstütze noch immer voller Elan seine Kampfgefährten in Hogwarts. Sein früherer Wunsch, in einem der Flure des Grimmauldplace als Schrumpfkopf an der Wand zu enden war definitiv Vergangenheit. Er war zwar alt, aber durchaus noch in der Lage, seine Arbeit gewissenhaft auszuführen, was ihn mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Hermione hatte sich daher längst abgewöhnt, Kreacher in irgendeiner Weise befreien zu wollen.

Sie merkte an Kreachers Verhalten, dass der bezüglich Snapes Quartier völlig arglos war.

_Das wird einfach_, dachte sie sich und redete auf ihn ein.

"Das Schloss lässt sich nicht öffnen und ich muss die Räume in meiner Funktion als Schulsprecherin inspizieren. Da ich schlecht geträumt habe und jetzt leider nicht mehr schlafen kann, dachte ich mir, ich mache das noch vor dem Frühstück und dem Unterricht. Dann ist es erledigt. Und daher befehle ich dir, mich jetzt dort hinein zu bringen."

Kreachers dicker Zinken wanderte sofort gen Boden.

"Wie Miss wünscht. Kreacher bringt Miss hinein und holt sie, wenn Miss ruft, auch wieder heraus."

Die Apparation ging flott. Kaum, dass sie Kreachers Hand ergriffen hatte und das laute Plopp hörte, spürte sie auch schon ein heftiges Ziehen und Drücken, Wirbeln und Drehen. Blitzschnell, so dass sie das gewohnte Gefühl der Übelkeit, das sie bei einer normalen Apparation oder Portation erfasste kaum entwickeln konnte, landeten sie an ihrem Ziel.

Oder doch nicht?

Hermione fand sich in einem Wohnraum wieder, in dem ein Feuer im Kamin brannte und ein wohnliches Ambiente für heimelige Atmosphäre sorgte. Kreacher machte ebenfalls große Augen, verschwand aber sofort und ohne noch einen Kommentar abzugeben, nachdem Hermione ihm einen auffordernden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Nun war sie allein und war sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob Kreacher sie wirklich ins richtige Quartier transportiert hatte.

Eine Couchgarnitur vor dem Kamin, ein Teegedeck auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch, ein Schreibtisch am magischen Fenster, ein Regal voller Bücher, eine Kommode mit einem magischen Musikgerät, Leuchten, die den Raum in warmes Licht tauchten und sogar Bilder an der Wand. Aber kein Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters. War das hier tatsächlich Severus Snapes ehemaliges Wohnzimmer?

Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und bemerkte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, die offen stand, so dass sie zu ihrer Überraschung sehen konnte, dass das Bett benutzt, aber leer war. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie im Türrahmen, erhaschte einen Blick auf dunkle Holzmöbel, dunkelgrüne Bettwäsche und zugezogene Vorhänge am magischen Fenster. Ein kleines Badezimmer nebenan zeigte, dass der Bewohner keineswegs ein ungepflegter Banause war und die Kleidung, die am Schrank hing war zwar schwarz, aber keinesfalls abgetragen oder unansehnlich. Hier wohnte jemand. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass diese Räume auf keinen Fall seit Anfang Mai leer standen. Im Gegenteil.

_Verdammt, wer lebt hier?,_ war der einzige Gedanke, der nun ständig durch Hermiones Kopf raste.

Ein weiterer Raum entpuppt sich als kleines Labor. Kessel, Trankzutaten, Phiolen voller eigenartiger Dinge und Flüssigkeiten. Eindeutig ein kleineres Abbild von Snapes Tränkelabor, aber ebenfalls ohne einen dazugehörigen Tränkemeister.

_Bin ich jetzt total durchgedreht? Snape ist tot!_

Sie hatte lediglich ein Portrait gesucht und stand jetzt hier in einem Quartier, das wie sie wusste nicht das von Horace Slughorn, aber ebenso wenig unbewohnt war. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Aber ... wo war der Bewohner? Oder hatte man Snapes Quartier nach seinem Tod in einen Zustand der Stasis versetzt, so wie er es zuletzt verließ? Wobei Hermione es als viel zu gemütlich empfand, die Kleidung zu edel. Nichts war hier, was sie mit dem ihr bekannten Mann in Verbindung bringen würde, bis auf das Tränkelabor. Professor Dumbledore sagte, das Quartier stünd r. So sah das aber nicht aus.

Hermione ließ noch einmal alle Eindrücke auf sich wirken und setzte sich dann auf die Couch vor dem Kamin, um zu warten. Wenn hier jemand wohnte, dann musste derjenige irgendwann auftauchen.

Keine zehn Minuten später, vor dem magischen Fenster war es noch immer dunkel, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür auf gespenstische Weise, denn sie konnte niemanden erkennen, der hereinkam. Erst einige Augenblinzler später kristallisierte sich eine große, schlanke Gestalt aus der Umgebung heraus, stand, in einen dunkelgrünen Schlafrock gekleidet vor ihr. Eine Gestalt, die massive Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem hatte, der ihres Wissens eigentlich tot sein müsste.

Severus Snape ... äußerst lebendig und augenscheinlich ziemlich aufgebracht.

"Was bei Merlins karierten Unterhosen machen Sie in meinem Quartier, MISS GRANGER?"

Der Schreck, der in Hermione für gespannte Starre gesorgt hatte, verpuffte augenblicklich und machte einer rasenden Wut Platz, die sich unvermittelt in Hermione ausbreitete.

"Gegenfrage ... was zur Hölle machen SIE in diesem Quartier, wo Sie doch eigentlich tot sind und in ihrem reich geschmückten Heldengrab liegen müssten?"

So sehr Hermione sich freute, dem posthum zum Kriegshelden erklärten Severus Snape gegenüberzustehen, so wütend war sie über das offensichtliche Vortäuschen falscher Tatsachen. Nicht nur Snape würde ihr einiges zu erklären haben. Aber der war als einziger gerade greifbar und somit ihre erste Adresse für die zahlreichen Fragen, die ihr bereits auf der Zunge lagen, den Weg nach draußen aber nicht fanden.

Snape stand noch immer wie eine Statue mitten im Raum. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Er schien zu überlegen, wie er auf Hermiones Anwesenheit reagieren sollte. Ob er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, als er plötzlich den Sessel gegenüber der Couch ansteuerte konnte Hermione nicht beurteilen. Aber sie konnte zumindest nicht leugnen, dass sie die Geschmeidigkeit, mit der er sich niedersetzte ziemlich aufschlussreich fand. Das war definitiv Severus Snape. Als er schließlich noch ein Bein über das andere schlug und sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, nebst spöttisch gekräuselten Lippen musterte, fühlte sie sich fast in den Tränkeunterricht ihrer ersten fünf Schuljahre zurückversetzt. Und doch war etwas Entscheidendes anders geworden.

Snapes dunkler, schleppender Bass riss sie aus ihrem Gedankenchaos, das, zusammen mit der in ihr brodelnden Wut einen gefährlichen Cocktail bildete, der momentan für ihre Sprachlosigkeit verantwortlich war.

„Ich schätze, dass sich Slender, mein Hauself, nicht nur die Hände bügeln wird. Er hat Sie doch wohl hier herein gebracht …", mutmaßte Snape, womit er natürlich völlig falsch lag.

Hermione bekämpfte mit aller Disziplin zu der sie fähig war das Zittern, das sich in ihr ausbreiten wollte und fand auch endlich ihre Sprache wieder.

„Nein, Professor. Ihr Hauself ist vollkommen unschuldig. Und ich bin entsetzt, dass sie ihn überhaupt beschuldigen. Ein Hauself würde seinen Herrn niemals verraten."

„Also doch Albus?", warf Snape einen neuen Verdacht in den Raum.

Hermione lächelte leicht.

„Er hat nichts verraten, aber er brachte mich auf eine Idee. Ich hoffte, hier ein zweites Portrait von Ihnen vorzufinden, in dem Sie sich vor aller Welt versteckt halten. Die hermetisch verschlossene Tür hat mich dazu genötigt, Kreacher zu befehlen, mich hier herein zu apparieren. Und Sie werden ihm das gefälligst nicht zum Vorwurf machen."

Snapes steile Stirnfalte bildete mit den hochgezogenen Brauen ein ausgezeichnetes Bild höchster Missbilligung.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Albus tatsächlich recht hatte mit seinem Verdacht, dass Sie nicht locker lassen werden. Aber dass Sie der Privatsphäre Ihrer Mitmenschen tatsächlich so wenig Bedeutung beimessen, Sie sich sogar der Elfenmagie bedienen, das hätte ich nicht vermutet. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

Hermione schnaubte.

„Privatsphäre? Es mag privat sein, wenn sie sich unter normalen Umständen hier einschließen, verschanzen und verstecken. Aber es ist absolut nicht privat, den eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen, ein Heldenbegräbnis in Anspruch zu nehmen und Ihre Mitmenschen mit einem schlechten Gewissen zurückzulassen."

Kaum, dass sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie ihren entlarvenden Fauxpas. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Snapes Miene zeugte davon, dass er ihre letzten Worte richtig verstanden hatte. Snape beugte sich vor und schenkte sich eine Tasse dampfenden Tee ein. Ein kurzer Schlenker seiner Hand ließ eine zweite Tasse erscheinen, die er ebenfalls füllte und vor Hermione auf den Tisch stellte.

„Hier, trinken Sie, das beruhigt."

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!"

Hermione verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Snape angriffslustig an.

"Sie missverstehen die Situation, Miss Granger", kam es samtweich und in übertrieben langsamer Artikulation von Snape. "Wie immer sehen Sie sich selbst im Fokus des Geschehens. Aber hier geht es um mich. SIE haben MIR hinterherspioniert."

Jetzt platzte Hermione der Kragen. Sie sprang auf und stieß dabei an den Couchtisch. Der Tee in den Tassen schwappte gefährlich nahe an den Rand, was sie aber gar nicht wahrnahm..

"Ich habe nicht spioniert", stieß sie aufgebracht aus und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. "Ich wollte nur mit Ihrem Portrait reden, Ihnen meinen Dank aussprechen, mich entschuldigen."

"Entschuldigen?", kam es ölig und eine Spur süffisant von Snape, der zu Hermiones Unmut völlig gelassen in seinem Sessel saß. "Für Ihre penetrant besserwisserische Art oder für etwas, das mir bislang entgangen ist? Und danken ... für was? Ich habe nur eine Schuld beglichen ... und fühle mich trotzdem nicht besser damit."

Hermione schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und blieb stehen, um ihn anzuschauen.

"Sie haben viel mehr getan. Sie haben Ihr Leben geopfert, in ... nun ja, wohl doch nicht in jeder Hinsicht. Trotzdem sind Sie ein Held, Ihnen gebührt unser aller Dank."

Snape senkte den Blick und beugte schließlich auch den Kopf, so dass sein Gesicht von den Haaren verdeckt wurde.

Hermione registrierte nur am Rande, dass dieser pechschwarze Vorhang nicht mehr strähnig und fettig war und auch sonst war Snapes Erscheinung sehr gepflegt. Noch immer kein schöner Mann, aber anders als früher und durchaus interessant. Der Gedanke huschte leichtfüßig durch ihren Geist, um schließlich von der überraschenden Erkenntnis verdrängt zu werden, dass der Mann vor ihr gerade versuchte, seine Emotionen zu verbergen.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob und sie mit seinen dunklen Augen betrachtete, saß seine unnahbare Maske nicht mehr hundertprozentig. Seine Augen zeigten tiefsitzenden Schmerz und erst als er merkte, dass sie das gesehen hatte, senkte sich der gewohnt kalte Schleier über das funkelnde Obsidian und die Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu üblichem Spott.

"Was interessiert Sie überhaupt mein Leben? Sagen Sie mir einen plausiblen Grund, der ihr Erscheinen in diesem Raum rechtfertigt. Und setzen Sie sich gefälligst hin. Sie stehen da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt."

Hermione konnte das Lächeln nicht verhindern, das sich auf ihre Lippen schlich. Seit wann hatte Professor Snape Humor? Sie setzte sich rasch und nahm aus reiner Verlegenheit einen Schluck des Tees, der wirklich gut war und ihr das Gefühl gab, daraus Kraft schöpfen zu können. Kraft für ihre Dankesworte, die ihr plötzlich so schal vorkamen, da Snapes dominante Präsenz sie zu erdrücken schien.

Sie räusperte sich, richtete dann wieder den Blick auf den Mann vor ihr, dessen Lider leicht gesenkt waren. Trotzdem fixierte er sie so intensiv, dass sie fast damit rechnete, gleich einen Legilimens in ihrem Kopf zu spüren. Aber das Gefühl blieb aus und so begann sie zu sprechen.

"Der Wunsch nach Versöhnung? Wir haben Sie immer für einen Verräter gehalten, für einen Spion Voldemorts. Wir haben Ihnen nicht vertraut, so wie es Professor Dumbledore immer tat. Und wir haben Sie in der Heulenden Hütte zurückgelassen ... zum Sterben. Das tut mir leid."

Ein dunkles Grollen kam aus Snapes Brust. Weit entfernt von einem Lachen drückte es eher Verbitterung aus.

"Ich WAR ein Spion Voldemorts. Aber er hat nur das von mir erfahren, was Dumbledore für ihn vorgesehen hat. Und Sie und Ihre Freunde durften mir nicht vertrauen, niemals. Er hätte mich sonst irgendwann entlavt. Albus durfte es öffentlich tun, ihn hielt sowieso jeder für verrückt. Alle anderen musste ich von mir fernhalten."

"Das ist Ihnen sehr gut gelungen", warf Hermione ein.

"Sie können mir glauben, Miss Granger, ich wollte dort in der Heulenden Hütte sterben. Ich wusste genau, was Voldemort von mir will, was er vorhat. Und ich hatte meinen Frieden damit gemacht, mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Dass Minerva mich rettete lag nicht in meiner Absicht."

Hermione riss überrascht die Augen auf.

"Professor McGonagall hat Sie gerettet?"

Snape nickte langsam, so als müsse er sich selbst erneut davon überzeugen, dass das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Ja, sie hat meine Wunde verschlossen und mir den Bezoar in den Hals gestopft, den ich immer in der Tasche habe. Sie wusste davon. Leider. Poppy hat sich dann selbst übertroffen, mich dem Tod entrissen und wieder aufgepäppelt. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Miss Granger. Sie hatten anderes zu tun, als ihren griesgrämigen und stets bösartigen Professor zu retten. In diesem Fall ging es tatsächlich auch mal ohne Sie."

Ein Glucksen schlich sich aus Hermiones Kehle.

"Professor, Sie können ja tatsächlich Humor entwickeln. Ich bin entzückt."

Doch unvermittelt verfinsterte sich Hermiones Blick wieder etwas, denn die Ungeheuerlichkeit der Situation schob sich wieder in ihren Fokus und verdrängte die heitere Stimmung.

"Ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne wissen, Professor, warum uns allen dieses Theater vorgespielt wurde. Warum darf niemand wissen, dass Sie leben? Und wann und wie haben Sie vor, wieder aufzutauchen? Vielleicht nach dem Motto, zu früh gefreut ... Totgeglaubte leben länger?"

Professor Snape schien die Fragerei keineswegs unangenehm zu sein. Vielmehr machte es den Anschein, als würde ihn Hermiones aufgebrachtes Verhalten irgendwie amüsieren, denn der Hauch eines Lächelns zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, ehe er doch wieder ernst wurde und zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

"Ich lag im Koma, mehr tot als lebendig. Minerva und Albus fanden es besser, die Öffentlichkeit im Glauben zu lassen, ich wäre gestorben. Zu meinem Schutz. Sie fürchteten, dass man mich auch halbtot sofort nach Askaban bringen würde. Askaban hat schließlich auch eine Krankenstation. Eine ziemlich liederliche um genau zu sein. Die Zeit bis zu meinem Prozess hätte ich dort sicherlich nicht überlebt. Minerva informierte Kingsley, der direkt nach der Schlacht den Gamot noch als zu blind für Offensichtliches und völlig unorganisiert einschätzte. So hat Minerva mit Kingsleys Zustimmung einen unbekannten Todesser entsprechend verwandelt, der an meiner statt ins Ministerium geschafft und auf die Schnelle beigesetzt wurde. Sie ist wirklich exzellent in ihrem Fach. Mich hat man hier in Hogwarts versteckt."

„Und erst viele Wochen später wurden Sie posthum rehabilitiert, freigesprochen und zum Helden erklärt, mit allem was dazugehört", warf Hermione ein.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen angewiderten Ausdruck an, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

"Ich konnte mich ja leider nicht wehren. Ich war ja tot und bat inständig darum, dies auch vorerst so zu belassen. Ich brauchte Ruhe, Zeit, um mich wieder mit dem Leben anzufreunden, wollte mir eine lange Auszeit ohne Rummel und Stress gönnen. Ich fühlte mich dem allem noch nicht gewachsen. Mindestens ein Jahr nur Ruhe und allein sein, ... bis Horace in seine verdiente Rente geht ... und dann wohl von mir abgelöst wird ..."

"Sie wollen wieder unterrichten?"

Hermiones Züge erhellten sich, obwohl sie den Unterricht bei Professor Snape nie wirklich gemocht hatte.

"Was soll ich sonst tun?", brummte Snape. "Das Brauen der Tränke für Poppy fällt mir zunehmend leichter. Bald wird es mich nicht mehr ausfüllen. Aber ich brauche Beschäftigung. Wenn ich schon weiterleben muss, dann wenigstens, ohne mich zu langweilen. Da ich Hogwarts nur ungern verlassen würde, hat Minerva mich gefragt und ich habe zugesagt."

"Sie überraschen mich wirklich", gab Hermione ihre Gefühle preis, "ich war immer der Meinung, sie verabscheuen Ihre Arbeit hier, speziell den Umgang mit Schülern."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich wieder und er schien sich seine Antwort wirklich gut zu überlegen.

"Nun, auch wenn so mancher Schüler mich hinsichtlich seiner Unfähigkeit zur Verzweiflung gebracht hat, gab es doch immer wieder erfreuliche Lichtblicke. Wenn man das impertinente Aufdrängen besonders besserwisserischer Schüler nicht beachtet, ist es doch befriedigend zu sehen, zu was Wissbegierde unter kompetenter Anleitung befähigt. Aufdringlichkeit und Neugier haben Sie im Übrigen nicht verloren."

Ein Bild tauchte vor Hermiones innerem Auge auf, während sie etwas genervt die Stirn kraus zog.

_Aufdringlich? Wer war hier aufdringlich? Aufdringlich war doch nur dieser verdammte Traum, der sich ständig in ihren Geist drängte und ihren Schlaf störte ..._

Plötzlich schlug der Blitz der Erkenntnis ein und Hermiones Blut schoss siedend heiß durch ihre Adern.

"SIE", stieß sie aus und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Snape, "Sie sind es doch, der mir seit Wochen jede Nacht im Schlaf erscheint. Immer die gleiche Szene. Ich überrasche Sie auf dem Astronomieturm. So real und so echt. Sie sehen genauso aus wie jetzt. Sogar die Farbe Ihres Schlafrocks ist identisch. Und Sie bedrohen mich jedes Mal mit Ihrem Zauberstab und dann ..."

Die Wahrheit fraß sich wie ein hungriger Wurm durch den wattigen Nebel, der ihre Erinnerungen an den Traum immer wieder umschloss, den sie aber doch nicht vergaß, wenn sie am Morgen aufwachte, so dass er mit jedem Tag präsenter wurde.

"Was haben Sie getan? Haben Sie mich ...?"

Sie sprach das Wort nicht aus, das ihr selbst so erschreckend bekannt war. Sie hatte diesen Fluch selbst schon anwenden müssen. Bei ihren Eltern. Und nur mit viel Mühe und einer gehörigen Portion Glück war es ihr im Sommer gelungen, ihre Eltern wieder aufzuspüren und den Obliviate ohne Schäden rückgängig zu machen.

Snapes Miene verschloss sich und schneller als sie blinzeln konnte, blickte sie erneut auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabs.

"Nur in abgeschwächter Form, eher ein Verwirrungszauber. Das erschien mir ausreichend. Was sollte mich jetzt daran hindern, es wirklich zu tun?", raunte er dunkel.

"Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Ihr Zauber meinen Wunsch mit Ihnen zu sprechen nicht schmälern konnte? In meinen Träumen ist mir das Abbild unserer Begegnung jede verdammte Nacht präsent geblieben", beantwortete Hermione schulmeisterlich seine Frage.

"Das sollte mir wohl zu denken geben. Ihre Penetranz ist wie immer unerträglich. Sie stören meine Ruhe, das ist inakzeptabel."

Snapes Zauberstabhand sank wider Erwarten langsam nach unten und blieb locker auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen.

"Miss Granger, es muss Ihnen klar sein, dass ich Sie nicht gehen lassen kann. Nicht, ohne Ihr Gedächtnis zu verändern. Und diesmal richtig."

Hermione schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Niemals lasse ich Sie nochmal in meinem Kopf herumstochern. Womöglich machen Sie noch was kaputt."

Ihr Zauberstab war mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit in ihre Hand gewandert und zeigte nun auf Snape, der das mit einem belustigten Grummeln beantwortete. Ein verdächtiges Zucken seines Zauberstabes ließ Hermione noch konzentrierter Ihren Stab auf ihn richten. Kämpfte er mit sich, ob er sie nun verfluchen sollte oder nicht? Hermione wähnte sich im Vorteil, aber bei Snape konnte man nie wissen und so fasste sie blitzschnell einen Entschluss.

"Da ich nun mal nicht den Rest des Schuljahres hierbleiben kann und ich Sie eher Ihrem öffentlichen Zustand anpassen würde, als mich ein weiteres Mal von ihnen manipulieren zu lassen, schlage ich Ihnen einen Deal vor."

Das Hochziehen beider Augenbrauen hatte er wahrlich nicht verlernt. Ebenso wenig den bitteren Zug um den Mund, der kurz darauf in einer sarkastischen Bemerkung mündete.

" Deal? Ich würde da eher Erpressung vermuten."

"Nennen Sie es wie Sie wollen", ereiferte sich Hermione. "Ich nenne es Deal. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort, Sie nicht zu verraten und es Ihnen zu überlassen, wann Sie wieder aus der Versenkung auftauchen wollen. Dafür lassen Sie mir meine Erinnerungen und fügen noch ein paar hinzu ... in Form von privatem Unterricht in Tränkekunde. Leider ist Slughorn kein so brillanter Lehrmeister wie Sie es sind."

Die Emotionen, die sie daraufhin in Snapes Miene zu entdecken glaubte wogen Hermione in Sicherheit. Sie steckte mutig ihren Zauberstab in den Ärmel zurück und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie da tatsächlich Überraschung und einen Anflug von aufgeregter Freude in seinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen konnte. Denn letzteres hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen.

Snape räusperte sich und legte seinen Zauberstab vor sich auf den Tisch. Sein Griff zum Tee ließ darauf schließen, dass er noch mit sich kämpfte. Er trank mehrere Schlucke, wobei er die heiße Flüssigkeit wirklich zu genießen schien. Hermione beobachtete fasziniert diesen Moment der ruhigen Besinnung. Dieser Mann zeigte plötzlich Facetten in seinem Wesen, die ihr nicht unangenehm waren.

"Nun gut, da es mir widerstrebt, erneut ihren Geist zu verletzen und es wider Erwarten eine interessante Vorstellung ist, das restliche Schuljahr neben Minerva, Poppy und Albus noch einen weiteren intelligenten Gesprächspartner zur Verfügung zu haben, nehme ich Ihren Vorschlag an. Somit haben wir also einen ... Deal. Ich erwarte Sie jeden Samstag pünktlich um 14 Uhr. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie dann allein in Ihrem Quartier sind. Slender wird Sie dort abholen."

"Slender, was für ein ungewöhnlicher Name, aber durchaus passend", murmelte sie, während sie hoffte, dass er ihren plötzlich rasend schnell werdenden Puls nicht hören konnte. Ihr Herz pochte so stark gegen ihre Rippen, dass es ihr selbst in den Ohren dröhnte.

_Slender_, versuchte sie, sich mit dem Gedanken an Snapes Hauself wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Sie kannte ihn. Er war sogar für eine Hauselfe extrem schlank, was durch seine überdurchschnittliche Größe noch unterstrichen wurde. Aber dadurch passte er wunderbar zu seinem Herrn. Nach dessen vermeintlichem Tod hatte Slender Asyl auf Hogwarts gesucht und gefunden. Jetzt wusste Hermione warum.

Snape kommentierte ihren Einwurf nicht. Vielmehr erhob er sich und schlenderte in aller Ruhe zum Fenster, wo inzwischen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont das Morgengrauen einläuteten.

"Sie sollten jetzt zum Frühstück aufbrechen, sonst kommen Sie zu spät zum Unterricht", bemerkte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Hermione stand ebenfalls auf. Sie war erleichtert, neugierig, gespannt und in freudiger Erwartung. Severus Snape lebte und sie würde Unterricht bei ihm haben. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie das so begeisterte, aber diesen Mann umgab plötzlich eine Aura, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Vielleicht waren die Nachhilfestunden bei ihm für sie beide eine wunderbare **Therapie**, vergangenes zu verarbeiten und sich auf die Zukunft vorzubereiten. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm sogar dabei helfen, leichter Zugang zu seinem öffentlichen Leben zu finden. Das war sie ihm schuldig. Und ganz nebenbei würde sie ihre Note in Tränkekunde verbessern. Ein wirklich guter Deal.

"Gut, dann sehen wir uns also kommenden Samstag um 14 Uhr", stellte sie nochmals fest.

"Richtig", bestätigte Snape und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Und ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen, damit sie Potters Hauself rufen können. Auch zu ihm kein Wort. Ich kenne ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass er ein geschwätziges Exemplar seiner Art ist. Er würde es Potter garantiert unter die Nase reiben und sich hinterher nicht mal bestrafen."

Hermione grinste wissend.

"Da dürften Sie recht haben. Er ist inzwischen das kratzbürstige Gegenstück von Dobby. Er will zwar nicht frei sein, aber seit der Schlacht ist er sehr selbstbewusst geworden.."

"Nun gut, Sie wissen Bescheid, Miss Granger. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag."

Snape streckte die Hand aus, worauf ihm sein Zauberstab direkt hineinflog. Er entfernte mit einem Wedeln das zweite Teegedeck und stellte den alten Zustand wieder her. Er nickte Hermione kurz zu, ehe er sich umwandte, um n sein Labor zu gehen. Mit einem sanften Klicken fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Hermione war es, als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen.

Bewegungslos stand sie noch einige Zeit still im Raum, machte sich bewusst, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Sie sog begierig die Atmosphäre in sich auf, so als wolle sie die Reste von Snapes Aura mit sich nehmen. Erst als sie sich genug gesammelt hatte, um trotz des gerade Erlebten völlig unbeteiligt zu wirken, rief sie Kreacher, der sie anstandslos und ohne irgendeinen Verdacht zu schöpfen zurück in ihr Zimmer apparierte. Hermiones Befehl, dass dieser Ausflug einmalig, nun erledigt und zu vergessen sei registrierte er mit hoheitsvollem Nicken.

Zur Sicherheit setzte Hermione noch ein paar erklärende Worte nach.

"Die Räume sind absolut in Ordnung und keinesfalls feucht, wie Professor Slughorn das behauptet. Aber wenn er lieber im Gästetrakt wohnt, dann soll er das tun. Professor McGonagall kann jedenfalls im nächsten Jahr dem neuen Tränkelehrer das Quartier bedenkenlos zur Verfügung stellen. Snapes Hauself Slender kümmert sich ja rührend um die Wohnung seines alten Herrn. Der Neue wird sich sicherlich wohlfühlen."

Ein Blick in Kreachers Augen zeigte ihr, dass ihm ihr Geplapper gehörig gegen den Strich ging. Für gewöhnlich unterhielten sich Zauberer nicht länger mit Hauselfen. Dobby war da eine besondere Ausnahme gewesen. Aber Kreacher war inzwischen höflich genug, Hermiones Redefluss nicht zu unterbrechen. Was er früher mit dem Hinweis, einem Schlammblut nicht zuhören zu wollen, regelmäßig tat. Heute war auch Hermione in seinen Augen eine Heldin und er wartete sichtlich ungeduldig, bis sie fertig war.

"Kreacher freut sich, dass er der Miss helfen konnte, ihren Auftrag gewissenhaft zu erledigen", krächzte er, kaum dass sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, um dann augenblicklich mit einem lauten Knall zu verschwinden.

Hermione selbst machte sich frisch, richtete ihre Schultasche und eilte beschwingt zum Frühstück. Die seit Wochen in ihr wohnende Müdigkeit war verschwunden. Ein überschäumender Elan machte sich in ihr breit, gespeist von dem aufregenden Gefühl, nun jeden Samstag eine ganz besondere Verabredung zu haben.

**...**

Ein halbes Jahr später nahm Hermione Granger mit strahlendem Lächeln in der Großen Halle aus Professor McGonogalls Händen ihr Zeugnis entgegen, wohl wissend, dass sich ein gewisser Tränkemeister in der letzten Reihe der zahlreich erschienenen Zuschauer niedergelassen hatte, um sie dabei zu beobachten.

Sie hatte den besten Abschluss des gesamten Jahrgangs erzielt, ja sogar den besten Abschluss einer muggelstämmigen Hexe seit Jahrhunderten, was zu Severus Snapes Freude die aktuellen Schlagzeilen über sein Wiederauferstehen von den Toten endlich ablöste.

Man bezeichnete sie als die klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit, denn hinter allen auf dem Zeugnis aufgelisteten Fächern prangte ein Ohnegleichen.

Mit Ausnahme von Zaubertränke.

Dort stand ein Ohnegleichen mit Stern.


	20. Jahr zwei

**19. Dezember**

_Es hat nie jemand behauptet, dass es einfach sei, ins Leben zurückzukehren. Mit was sich Severus da alles herumschlagen muss, hat Kiamara im folgenden OS sehr anschaulich beschrieben. Aber zum Glück ist ja nicht immer alles, was Severus erstmal lästig ist, wirklich schlecht für ihn ;-)_

_Die Stichwörter dazu lauteten übrigens: __**Freispruch, Birne **__und __**Mondlandung**_

**Jahr zwei**

Horace Slughorn war sehr erfreut über Severus Snapes Freispruch. Severus selbst eher weniger. Sicher, er hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, den Rest seines Lebens nicht in Askaban zu verbringen, doch Minerva musste ihn ja gleich vom Fleck weg in einem schwachen Moment wieder als Zaubertranklehrer einstellen. Schon einen Tag später fragte er sich, was ihn da geritten hatte, nicht sofort nein zu sagen – Minerva hatte sein Zögern für sich interpretiert, und jetzt saß er hier in seinen alten Räumen, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre, und wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt wieder hier sein wollte.

Es war ein Jahr vergangen seit dem Krieg. Ein verdammtes langes Jahr, in dem es für Severus nur solange Ruhe gegeben hatte, wie er noch für tot gehalten worden war. Doch seit die Nachricht von seinem Überleben – wieso auch immer ihm diese Gören das Leben hatten retten müssen – nach draußen gesickert war, war die Zaubererwelt endgültig durchgedreht.

Minerva hatte die Massen an Eulenpost, inklusive Heulern, gerade lange genug vom Krankenflügel fernhalten können, um Severus vorzuwarnen, was auf ihn zukam: Der vermaledeite Potter-Bengel hatte seine sämtlichen Erinnerungen in aller Öffentlichkeit ausgeplaudert. Das hatte Severus beinahe noch einmal umgebracht, und er hatte sich geschworen, es dem Jungen eines Tages heimzuzahlen. Doch Potter hatte sich das ganze Jahr über klugerweise außerhalb seiner Reichweite aufgehalten und keine Zielfläche geboten.

Severus selbst hatte dieses Jahr mit dem langwierigen, nur teilweise mit Magie unterstützbaren Heilprozess zugebracht, außerdem mit diversen Anhörungen und Beschränkungen auf seinem Zauberstab, die ihn in Großbritannien hatten halten sollen, falls das Gamot ihn spontan doch verurteilen wollte. Severus fand das zwar eher lächerlich – selbst wenn er keinen unregistrierten Ersatzstab besessen hätte, er war in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und kam auch ohne Stab zurecht – doch nervig war es allemal.

Und schließlich, Anfang August, war dann das endgültige Urteil gefällt worden. Severus Snape war frei. Zum Glück waren sie endlich in die Pötte gekommen. Noch so ein Jahr, in dem er nicht einmal bis nächste Woche planen konnte, hätte er vermutlich nicht mitgemacht. Seine Erleichterung und die gleichzeitige Ungewissheit und Grübelei, wie sein Leben weiter gehen sollte, hatte Minerva sich geschickt zunutze gemacht, um ihn zu fragen, ob er zurück nach Hogwarts kommen wollte.

Sie hatte ihm sogar zur Auswahl gestellt, ob er Zaubertränke oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wollte. Vor vier Jahren noch wäre Severus bei dieser Ankündigung vor Freude im Kreis gesprungen – im übertragenen Sinne natürlich. Doch jetzt hatte das Fach seinen Reiz verloren. Sicher, er wusste, er war gut darin, und sicher, er hatte sein Leben der Bekämpfung der dunklen Künste gewidmet, aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dieser Teil seines Lebens war mit seinem Beinahe-Tod vorbei gegangen.

Jedenfalls hatte er für Zaubertränke zugesagt, und jetzt saß er hier, die Stundenpläne für nächstes Jahr in den Händen, und starrte ins Leere. War das hier wirklich das, was er wollte? Sicher, Hogwarts war immer ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen, doch seine Schüler hatten ihn regelmäßig an den Rand der Beherrschung gebracht. Wollte er sich diesen Stress wirklich wieder antun? Andererseits hatte er Minerva schon zugesagt, und sie hatte Slughorn zurück in seinen Ruhestand geschickt. Zumindest dieses eine Jahr musste er jetzt auch durchziehen.

Er musterte die Stundenpläne genauer. Später war Lehrerkonferenz, er sollte zumindest nicht ganz planlos auftauchen. Und stutzte. Bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war ein Name eingetragen, den er nie und nimmer dort erwartet hätte: Hermine Granger.

Was zum Henker dachte Minerva sich dabei? Granger hatte im vergangenen Jahr gerade ihre UTZs abgelegt, sie hatte noch nicht einmal ansatzweise Ahnung von dem Beruf. Sicher, sie war intelligent und besaß um einiges mehr an Wissen in diversen Fächern, als es für ihren Abschluss nötig gewesen war, aber das alleine qualifizierte sie noch lange nicht als Lehrerin.

Er schnaubte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Er war zwar früh dran, was ihm gar nicht ähnlich sah, doch das hier war auch nicht normal. Dort angekommen, fand er die Wurzel des Übels bereits – Granger, immer noch mit der gleichen, zerzausten Mähne und in einem offensichtlich selbst gestrickten Muggelpullover, saß neben Minerva an dem langen Tisch, und die beiden unterhielten sich intensiv. Er rauschte mit seinem üblichen Tempo herein und ließ sich – ebenfalls untypisch – nicht besonders elegant ihnen gegenüber auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

Minerva saß überrascht auf. „Severus! Du bist früh dran. Ich wollte dir-"

Doch Severus ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Spar dir deine Worte, ich bin selbst in der Lage, den Stundenplan zu lesen. Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht? Sie ist noch ein Kind!"

Granger schnappte nach Luft und funkelte ihn an. „Erstens, ich sitze genau vor Ihrer Nase, reden Sie nicht über mich, als wäre ich nicht hier. Zweitens – wie alt waren Sie, als Sie angefangen haben, hier zu unterrichten?"

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Was bildete diese Göre sich ein? Sicher, er war jung gewesen, aber dennoch…

„Zwei Jahre machen einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Vor allem, wenn man sie damit verbracht hat, dort draußen zu überleben, während die halbe Zaubererwelt einen umbringen will."

Granger schnaubte, und er musste ihr leider zugestehen, dass sie das fast so gut wie er selbst konnte. „Wie wäre es mit einem Jahr, einem gefallenen Ministerium, einem Einbruch bei Gringotts und zwei Jungs an den Hacken, die es ohne mich noch nicht einmal geschafft hätten, sich regelmäßig mit Essen zu versorgen?"

Severus blinzelte, aus dem Takt gebracht. „Sie waren das in Gringotts?"

Granger rollte mit den Augen. „Fällt Ihnen sonst jemand ein, der freiwillig in Bellatrix Lestranges Verließ einbrechen würde?"

Severus hasste es, nicht sofort eine Antwort parat zu haben. Granger gegenüber erst recht.

„Warum haben Sie nie jemandem davon erzählt?", fragte er schließlich lahm.

Granger lachte freudlos. „Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Professor Snape angestellt? Ich dachte, Sie hassen dumme Fragen."

Severus konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Blutdruck stieg. Diese Göre schaffte ihn. „Gut, anderes Thema – wie gedenken Sie, hier unterrichten zu wollen? Sie sind vielleicht gut im Verstecken und Einbrechen, das sind allerdings kaum die Qualifikationen, die Sie für Verteidigung brauchen. Ganz zu schweigen von Ihrem Umgang mit den Klassenkameraden, die bei Ihnen Nachhilfe genommen haben – Sie werden sehr tief fallen, wenn Sie an Ihre Schüler dieselben Ansprüche stellen."

Granger wagte es, ihn anzulächeln. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich der Meinung bin, nichts mehr lernen zu müssen? Hätten Sie gefragt, wüssten Sie, dass ich ein duales Studium absolviere. Ich bin in den Ferien in der Universität und absolviere meine Theorieblöcke. Was meine Erwartungen an die Schüler angeht – Sie erwarten doch auch teilweise viel zu viel von Ihren Schülern, ober geben ihnen zumindest den Eindruck, das zu tun. Mich persönlich hat das immer sehr gefordert und angespornt. Solange ich es nicht übertreibe, sehe ich kein Problem mit dieser Methode, auch wenn ich mich weigere, wie Sie dafür das Schreckgespenst des Klassenzimmers zu spielen."

Severus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wortlos wieder. Er hasste es wirklich wie die Pest, keine passende Antwort zu haben.

Die ersten zwei Wochen des Schuljahres waren vorüber. Severus rauschte mit wütend knurrendem Magen die Treppe zum Hauselfentrakt hinunter, marschierte den Gang entlang, erschreckte einige Hufflepuffs halb zu Tode und hielt schließlich vor einem Bild mit einer Obstschale darauf an. Er kitzelte die Birne schon fast automatisch.

Die letzten Tage über war er mehr und mehr dazu übergegangen, in der Küche zu essen, statt in der Großen Halle. Das war natürlich wieder einmal ganz und gar Minervas Schuld. Sie hatte es offensichtlich für einen Geniestreich gehalten, die Sitzordnung so umzukrempeln, dass Granger zwischen ihr und ihm saß.

Und Granger hatte bei Tisch die unangenehme Eigenschaft, sich unterhalten zu müssen. Noch dazu hatte sie ihre frühere, sehr pflegeleichte Angewohnheit, beim Essen zu lesen, wohl abgelegt. Jedenfalls hatte sie die letzten Wochen nie ein Buch dabei gehabt und hatte ihn ausnahmslos bei jeder Mahlzeit vom Denken abgehalten. Er hatte die Konsequenzen gezogen und seine Essgewohnheiten geändert. Die Elfen hatten wenigstens nicht das Bedürfnis nach Smalltalk.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite, und Severus betrat die Küche. Oben hatte das Abendessen bereits begonnen, die Elfen waren zum Großteil mit dem Zubereiten des Nachtisches beschäftigt. Allerdings sah er auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, an dem er die letzten Tage über gegessen hatte, einen gedeckten Platz mit einem Hauptgericht. Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. Er war also schon so berechenbar?

Mit ein paar knappen Worten wimmelte er Kreacher ab, der wusste Morgana warum einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte, und setzte sich. Das Essen schmeckte genauso köstlich wie oben in der Halle, und Severus verspeiste es in seiner Ecke in relativer, für ihn absolut himmlischer Ruhe und Ungestörtheit. Er hatte gerade aufgegessen und stritt sich mit Kreacher darum, ob er einen Nachtisch essen sollte oder nicht, da öffnete sich das Portrait und eine weitere Person trat ein.

Severus sah ungehalten auf – und sein Blutdruck schoss in die Höhe. Granger hatte ihn gefunden. Verdammt. Aber was zum Henker hatte sie hier überhaupt verloren?

Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Sekunde, und Granger presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wunderbar, der böse Blick zog also noch immer. Wenigstens etwas, was sich nicht ändern würde.

Dann jedoch bemerkte Severus den Tumult unter den Hauselfen. Sie wisperten, tuschelten und warfen Granger alles andere als freundliche Blicke zu. Als Kreacher Severus entgegen seiner Proteste eine Schüssel mit Wackelpudding brachte, packte Severus ihn am Schlafittchen.

„Sag mir, warum ihr euch so aufführt, seit Granger da ist."

Kreacher starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich war noch nicht hier, als es am schlimmsten war, aber die anderen Elfen erzählen immer wieder Horrorgeschichten. Wir waren zwei Jahre lang nicht im Gryffindorturm, Dobby musste ihn ganz alleine putzen, es war schrecklich!"

Severus stöhnte genervt, während Granger es gerade irgendwie schaffte, einen Elfen aufzutreiben, der freiwillig mit ihr sprach.

„Raus mit der Sprache, Kreacher. Was hat die Göre im Gryffindorturm angestellt?"

Kreacher blinzelte empört. „Sie hat Hüte gestrickt! Sie hat ganz ganz viele Hüte gestrickt und sie unter Müll und Dreck und Feuerholz versteckt, damit wir sie aufheben!"

Severus fixierte Kreacher einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, dann lachte er. Laut. Grangers Blick zuckte hoch und sie starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch das war ihm egal.

Schließlich brachte einer der Elfen ihr etwas zu essen – weniger, als Severus bekommen hatte, aber immer noch reichlich – und sie griff mechanisch danach. Dann wurde ihr Blick grimmig. Entschlossen marschierte sie zu seiner Ecke herüber, zog sich einen zweiten Stuhl heran und stellte den Teller ab. Mit einer Miene, die ihm sehr deutlich davon abriet, zu protestieren, begann sie zu essen.

Severus beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Wieso essen Sie hier?"

Granger zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wieso tun Sie es? Worüber haben Sie gelacht?"

Severus schnaubte. „Wussten Sie, dass alle Hauselfen – bis auf Dobby – den Gryffindorturm nicht mehr betreten haben, solange Sie dort Ihre Hüte versteckt hatten?"

Granger ließ die Gabel sinken und blinzelte ungläubig. „Das kann nicht sein."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kreacher hat es mir gerade gesagt." Er grinste wölfisch. „Ehrlich, Hauselfen befreien? Wie kann jemand mit einem Hirn wie Sie so einen Schwachsinn ausbrüten?"

Granger schnappte nach Luft. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen rote Flecken, und Severus sah, welche Mühe es sie kosten musste, nicht in die Luft zu gehen. Interessant. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so empfindlich war deswegen, aber er würde es sich merken. Langsam wollte er aufstehen, doch Granger schenkte ihm einen Todesblick.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Essen stehen zu lassen, das die Elfen auf Ihren persönlichen Wunsch hin zubereitet zu haben."

Ihr Tonfall konnte Minervas zu Prüfungszeiten durchaus Konkurrenz machen, und der war schon mehr als tödlich.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich habe Kreacher gesagt, dass ich keinen Nachtisch will."

Granger lächelte süßlich. „Sie behaupten, seit ich am Lehrertisch neben Ihnen sitze, Sie würden vor dem Nachtisch gehen wollen. Aber wenn er dann auf dem Tisch steht, greifen Sie doch ganz ordentlich zu. Also essen Sie gefälligst."

Severus schnaubte. „Sie sind nicht meine Mutter."

Das brachte Granger doch tatsächlich zu grinsen. „Zum Glück nicht. Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis, Ihnen die Windeln zu wechseln."

Er zog eine Grimasse, griff jedoch nach seinem Löffel. „Na schön, ich bleibe. Solange Sie einmal während dem Essen den Mund halten können. Einverstanden?"

Granger lächelte schief und nickte stumm.

Am nächsten Tag saß Severus beim Mittagessen testweise wieder am Lehrertisch – und stellte fest, dass Granger ihn zwar kurz begrüßte, aber ihn ansonsten in Ruhe ließ. Also kam er auch zum Abendessen. Es herrschte ebenfalls Ruhe, Granger unterhielt sich alleine mit der Schulleiterin und schaffte es sogar, Minerva das ein oder andere Mal davon abzuhalten, das Wort an Severus zu richten. Er war mehr als verwirrt.

Als sie nach dem Essen den Tisch verließ, folgte er ihr rasch und holte sie draußen auf dem menschenleeren Korridor hinter der großen Halle ein.

„Wieso schaffen Sie es auf einmal, den Mund zu halten?", fragte er unwirsch.

Granger lächelte schief und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wieso schaffen Sie es nicht gleich, mir zu sagen, dass Sie beim Essen Ihre Ruhe haben wollen? Ich habe kein Problem damit, wissen Sie?"

Hatte Severus erwähnt, dass er es hasste, sprachlos zu sein?

Der Herbst war in den Winter übergegangen. Severus hatte eines der beiden Dinge erlebt, von denen er niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie kommen würden: Er hatte festgestellt, dass Granger nicht nur erwachsen geworden war, sondern es auch noch schaffte, eine halbwegs gute Lehrerin zu sein.

Natürlich würde er das unter Folter nicht zugeben. Doch er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihn auch niemand dazu nötigen musste… Minervas wissende Blicke, wann immer er sich in Grangers und ihre Gespräche beim Essen einmischte, waren eindeutig genug. Zum Glück blickte Granger selbst niemals so – tatsächlich schien sie jede Änderung seines Verhaltens kommentarlos zu akzeptieren, was für ihn wohl die größte Überraschung war.

Warum er sich inzwischen tatsächlich freiwillig an Unterhaltungen beteiligte… nun, das fragte er sich besser nicht allzu genau. Es reizte ihn, Granger ab und zu Schützenhilfe zu leisten, wenn sie Minerva von irgendetwas überzeugen wollte. Und er stellte fest, dass sie sich einige seiner Angewohnheiten abgeguckt hatte – die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, der Sarkasmus, wenn auch noch nicht so schneidend wie sein eigener, und das versteckte Lachen in ihren Augen, wann immer Lachen unangebracht war.

Wenn das kein Grund war, sie genauer im Auge zu behalten, dann… dann war es das Gespräch, das er gerade durch Zufall mitbekam.

Er war auf dem Weg zu Grangers Büro, um ihr einige Schülerakten zu bringen, als er ihre Stimme und eine zweite wahrnahm. War das die kleine Weasley? Ja, doch, das müsste sie sein. Er hielt einige Schritten neben der offenen Bürotür an, lauschte einige Worte lang, und stellte sich dann an die Wand neben der Tür, um nichts zu verpassen. Ein Slytherin blieb nun mal ein Slytherin… und wenn Granger ihre Tür offen ließ, brauchte sie sich nicht wundern.

„Wie soll ich es Harry denn sagen? Er will jetzt noch keine Kinder, das weiß ich genau!"

„Ach, Ginny… Grundsätzlich will er ja Kinder, das wissen wir beide. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich freut, wenn der erste Schreck vorbei ist."

Weasley seufzte schwer. „Meinst du wirklich? Ich hätte kein Problem damit, auch wenn ich dann im Quidditch pausieren muss. Aber er wollte es langsam angehen lassen, er wollte ausnahmsweise ein normales Leben haben und erstmal seine Auror-Ausbildung zu Ende bringen, bevor er alles wieder umschmeißen muss…"

Granger schwieg einen Moment, dann entgegnete sie bedacht: „Ein Kind ändert vieles, das ist wahr. Aber du wirst dich um das Kleine kümmern, hast ohne Quidditch viel Zeit dafür, und ihr könnt euch auf Molly verlassen, dass sie es ab und zu nimmt, wenn ihr eure Ruhe haben wollt. Harry könnte seine Ausbildung sicher wie bisher weiter machen, oder? Es sollte sich nicht _zu_ viel für ihn ändern, und er verdient auch jetzt schon gut genug, dass das Geld kein Thema sein wird. Er wird kein Problem damit haben, da bin ich mir sicher."

Weasley gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. „Meinst du wirklich? Du bist die Beste, Mine!"

Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich. Er hatte genug gehört. Mit großen Schritten trat er aus den Schatten und marschierte in das Büro.

Granger und Weasley hielten sich, wie er vermutet hatte, eng umschlungen, und auf Weasleys Wangen konnte er noch die Reste von Tränenspuren erkennen.

„Wie rührend", meinte er mit genau dem Tropfen Schärfe, der beide Frauen zuverlässig zur Weißglut treiben würde. Wie nebenbei legte er die Akten auf Grangers Schreibtisch. „Soll das heißen, der Vater hat noch keine Ahnung von seinem Glück? Dem sollten Sie schleunigst abhelfen, sonst könnte es sein, dass er es aus einer andere Quelle erfährt."

Weasley schnappte nach Luft und starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. „Das würden Sie nicht wagen!"

Er blickte betont auf seine Fingernägel. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich in Ihre unwichtigen Probleme einzumischen."

Jetzt sah Weasley so aus, als wäre ihr ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen gefallen. Das war ja noch simpler als gedacht. Gryffindors waren so berechenbar…

Er nickte Granger zu. „Beeilen Sie sich mit den Akten, ich brauche sie über die Weihnachtsferien wieder komplett."

Granger nickte. „Natürlich. Danke, Sir."

Er nickte erneut und rauschte hinaus. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch beeilen.

Harry Potter war froh, endlich Feierabend zu haben. Wenn es ein zutreffendes Klischee über das Auroren-Trainingsprogramm gab, dann das verdammt harte Kampftraining. Inzwischen ging es sogar, doch bevor er die grundlegenden Heilzauber gelernt hatte, war er so gut wie nie ohne Blessuren aus der Arbeit gekommen. Jedenfalls war heute ein langer Tag gewesen, und er sehnte sich danach, in seinem neu hergerichteten Zuhause in Godric's Hollow die Füße hochlegen zu können.

Nicht gerechnet hatte er damit, seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer gegenüber zu stehen, als er aus dem Kamin stolperte und sich Asche von der Robe klopfte.

„Snape? Was machen Sie denn hier?", japste er.

Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wohnzimmerwand. „Der Kamin war offen", gab er knapp zurück.

Harry blinzelte, starrte eine Sekunde – und fauchte: „Das war keine Antwort! Was zum Teufel wollen Sie hier?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur zum baldigen Familienzuwachs gratulieren."

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre in seinem Gehirn ein Zahnrad stecken geblieben. Was meinte Sna- Moment mal.

„Wie kommen Sie denn überhaupt auf so eine Idee?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Ihre reizende Verlobte war heute zufällig in Hogwarts. Ich kam nicht umhin, gewisse Dinge mitzuhören."

Der Boden unter Harry schien sich zu verflüssigen. Ginny war heute tatsächlich in Hogwarts gewesen, sie hatte Hermine besuchen wollen… Auf einmal ergaben einige Kleinigkeiten Sinn – ihre veränderten Schlafgewohnheiten, ihre seit einem Monat relativ penetranten Stimmungsschwankungen, ihr momentaner Schokoladenverbrauch, und die Tatsache, dass sie seit einer Woche nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen hatte.

Sicher, es war Saisonpause, aber normalerweise trainierten die Profispieler durchgehend das ganze Jahr. Dass Ginny es – ohne eine anständige Begründung – nicht getan hatte, war ihm von Anfang an komisch vorgekommen.

Etwas von seinen Überlegungen musste Harry wohl anzusehen gewesen sein, denn Snape grinste diabolisch.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe, stimmt's, Potter? Wie ist es so, wenn das eigene Privatleben in der Öffentlichkeit breit getreten wird?"

Harry war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, doch über all seine Verwirrtheit und seine schwirrenden Gedanken legte sich bei diesen Worten eine eiserne Ruhe.

„Darauf sind Sie also aus? Rache für letztes Jahr? Himmel noch mal, ich dachte, Sie wären tot!", zischte er.

Snape schnaubte. „Ich hätte es auch tot nicht gut geheißen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Und anstatt zu versuchen, damit klar zu kommen, sind Sie selber nicht besser. Wenn es so schlimm war, dann sollten Sie es auch niemand anderem wünschen. Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht ernst nehmen kann, wenn Sie mir so kommen, oder?"

Snapes Kiefer mahlten, und hätte Blicke töten können, wäre Harry sicher schon längst tot umgefallen. So allerdings holte er lediglich einmal tief Luft, blähte dabei die Nasenflügel, marschierte an Harry vorbei und war einen Moment später durch den Kamin verschwunden.

Harry stöhnte und ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Das musste er erst einmal verdauen.

Severus hasste Weihnachten dieses Jahr noch mehr als sonst. Musste Minerva unbedingt so eine große Sache daraus machen und tatsächlich einen Weihnachtsball organisieren? Es hatte seit dem Trimagischen Turnier keinen Ball mehr auf Hogwarts gegeben! Was zum Henker bildete die Frau sich ein?

Sie konnte nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass er an diesem Wahnsinn auch noch teilnahm. Also machte er sich nach dem Mittagessen am Weihnachtstag aus dem Staub und beschloss, den wieder einmal schneefreien Winter dafür zu nutzen, neue Zutaten zu sammeln. Er hatte mit Weihnachten nie viel anfangen können, heute war genauso gut wie an jedem anderen Tag. Eigentlich sogar besser, denn selbst die Magie des Verbotenen Waldes spielte zurzeit verrückt. Das lag zwar nicht an Weihnachten selbst, sondern an der Wintersonnenwende vor ein paar Tagen, doch die Ausrede kam ihm gerade Recht.

Heute würden sämtliche Pflanzen noch relativ starke magische Kräfte haben, die bis in den Frühling hinein immer schwächer werden würden. Sicher, viele Blätter gab es nicht mehr, doch seine Sammlung an Rinde war beträchtlich geschrumpft in den letzten Monaten.

Mit diesen und anderen vollkommen logischen Gründen im Hinterkopf, dem Weihnachtsball fern zu bleiben, machte Severus sich am frühen Nachmittag mit diversen Körben auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald.

Er blieb stundenlang dort draußen, sammelte die Rinden von Zauberstabbäumen, und genoss die Stille und die kalte, klare Luft, bis es dunkel wurde. Zu dumm, dass niemand ihm abnehmen würde, dass er ausgerechnet nachts im Wald Zutaten suchen wollte. Zumindest nicht heute, es war weder Vollmond noch Neumond. Nun ja, wenn er sich viel Zeit ließ…

Außerdem war er auch mehr als erschöpft von dem stundenlangen Fußmarsch, jawohl. Minerva konnte nicht erwarten, dass er in seinem Zustand noch aufmerksam genug war, um die Schüler UND den Punsch zu beaufsichtigen.

Mit dieser mehr als ausreichenden Argumentation im Kopf erreichte er den Waldrand – und fluchte lautlos. Es gab eine Sache, die er nicht miteinberechnet hatte. Dass ihm jemand auf dem Weg in sein Quartier begegnen könnte. Bei seinem Glück waren es ausgerechnet Potter und Hagrid, und sie hatten ihn auch leider Gottes schon bemerkt, bevor er sich desillusionieren konnte. Mist.

Bevor er in Hörweite kam, sagte Potter etwas, und Hagrid drehte um und kehrte zu seiner Hütte zurück. Potter jedoch blieb, wo er war – genau auf dem Weg in Richtung Schloss, und sah Severus mit einer entschlossenen und seltsam gefassten Miene entgegen.

„Professor Snape?", sprach er ihn an, gerade als Severus sich überlegt hatte, den Kerl einfach zu ignorieren. Musste denn heute alles schief gehen?

Er seufzte übertrieben theatralisch und rollte mit den Augen. „Was gibt es denn so Weltbewegendes?"

Potter holte tief Luft und schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Nach einem Augenblick gespannter Stille streckte er Severus die rechte Hand entgegen. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich Ihre Erinnerungen öffentlich ausgeplaudert habe. Das war unsensibel, und auch wenn ich mir nicht wünsche, dass es jemals nötig sein wird, ich verspreche, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen wird."

Severus blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Dann endlich schien sein Hirn den Bissen schlucken zu können, den Potter ihm gerade aufgezwungen hatte. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Ja, er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Potter begriff, was er getan hatte. Deswegen hatte er sich rächen wollen. Jetzt fragte er sich das erste Mal, ob ihn das glücklicher machte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er gerade fühlte.

Er wusste nur, dass in diesem Moment ein Kommentar von Dumbledore in seinem Kopf widerhallte. Ein Kommentar, den er immer als Blödsinn abgetan hatte, dem er aber jetzt zustimmen musste.

„Er ist genau wie sein Vater-" „Im Aussehen vielleicht, aber in seinem innersten Wesen ähnelt er viel mehr seiner Mutter."

Nein, James hätte sich zum Verrecken nicht bei ihm entschuldigen können. Nicht für Schülerstreiche, nicht für Schlimmeres. Harry jedoch hatte es gerade fertig gebracht, sich für einen größeren Schlamassel zu entschuldigen, als James jemals hätte anrichten können.

Er schluckte schwer. Musste der Kerl ihn mit ihren grünen Augen so um Verzeihung heischend anblicken? Er müsste inzwischen wissen, dass das nicht fair war. Ohne sein bewusstes Zutun hob Severus langsam die rechte Hand und ergriff die Harrys.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein unsicheres, aber nichtsdestotrotz strahlendes Lächeln aus – ihr Lächeln. Hatte er Harry eigentlich jemals genau in die Augen gesehen, wenn er lächelte? Himmel, Dumbledore hatte so Recht gehabt…

Er holte tief Luft – und es sprudelten Worte aus ihm hervor, die er genauso wenig bewusst geplant hatte. Das Schlimmste war, er bereute es noch nicht einmal. „Ich verspreche, mich nicht mehr in Ihre Beziehung einzumischen."

Harry gluckste. „Das ist nicht annähernd das Gleiche, aber danke, Sir."

Severus blinzelte, und der Moment ging vorüber. Sie ließen sich los, als hätten sie sich aneinander verbrannt.

Harry legte fragend den Kopf schief und musterte die Körbe voller Rinde, die hinter Severus schwebten. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie geplant hatten, noch auf den Ball zu gehen?"

Severus begann, zum Schloss hinauf zu laufen. Harry folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

„Korrekt."

Harry seufzte. „Das können Sie mir nicht antun! Mine killt mich, wenn ich ohne Sie zurückkomme!"

Severus wurde etwas langsamer. „Wieso sollte sie so etwas tun?"

Harry holte auf und lief jetzt neben ihm. „Weil sie meint, Sie wären der einzige, der an Weihnachten nicht genauso dem Wahnsinn anheimfällt wie der Rest des Schlosses, und sie kaum alleine alle Schüler, diverse angetrunkene Lehrer UND die Bowle im Auge behalten kann. Außerdem hat Ron George mitgebracht, also…"

Severus schnaubte, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wenn ich verhindern kann, dass George Weasley die Große Halle in die Luft jagt, werde ich wohl doch einmal vorbei schauen. Außerdem ist es meines Wissens nach Punsch, keine Bowle."

Harry grinste, schwieg jedoch zum Glück auf dem restlichen Weg hinauf ins Schloss.

Severus war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er gerade tat, doch er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es ihn schmeichelte, von Granger als einzige andere zurechnungsfähige Person im Schloss angesehen zu werden.

Harry verabschiedete sich in der Eingangshalle von ihm, und Severus brachte seine gefüllten Körbe ins Labor. Er belegte sie mit einem Stasiszauber und zog sich in seinem Quartier rasch um. Nein, er würde den Teufel tun und so etwas wie einen Festumhang tragen, aber es würde seine Autorität untergraben, wenn er mit Harzflecken und zerrissenen Robenärmeln auftauchte. Und Haushaltszauber – inklusive Näh- und Flickzauber, die über den einfachen, aber ungesteuerten Reparo hinausgingen – waren nie seine Stärke gewesen.

In einer sauberen, genauso schlichten und schwarzen Robe machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Vereinzelt begegnete er Slytherins, meist Pärchen, die auf der Suche nach dunklen Ecken waren. Er verbot es ihnen nicht, aber er empfahl allen, auch den eigentlich viel zu jungen, einen Verhütungszauber. Die knallroten Köpfe waren ihm heute Strafe genug.

In der Halle angekommen, stellte er fest, dass der Ball bereits in vollem Gang war. Nach einem ersten Übelblick – leichtes Durcheinander, doch zum Großteil noch in kontrollierten Bahnen – marschierte er am Rand der Tanzfläche entlang zum Buffet. Er fand Granger samt Ginny Weasley keine zwei Meter neben der Punschschüssel – sicherlich ein klug gewählter Posten.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Grangers Kleid. Niemand, absolut niemand sollte in einem simplen, dunkelblauen Kleid dermaßen… elegant aussehen. Er schluckte trocken. Ja, doch, elegant konnte er es nennen, das war harmlos genug. Und was zum Henker hatte sie mit ihren Haaren angestellt? Wo war die wirre Mähne hin, die sie immer so gerne in anderer Leute Blickfeld gehängt hatte? Diese Menge an Haaren konnte unmöglich in den Knoten in ihrem Nacken passen.

Ihr grimmiger Blick wurde etwas weicher, als sie ihn erblickte. „Schön, Sie zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste hier heute Abend alleine die Stellung halten."

Severus brummte und stellte sich neben sie. „Es gibt auch noch andere Lehrer außer uns beiden."

Granger seufzte. „Sie wissen besser als ich, wie die sich alle als erstes auf den Punsch stürzen. Das habe ich sogar damals in der vierten Klasse schon bemerkt."

Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich. Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht. Fast. „Minerva würde den Punsch niemals anrühren. Nicht, solange sie ihre Whisky-Sammlung hat."

Granger gluckste. „Ändert nichts am Ergebnis."

Severus antwortete nicht, doch sie schien auch keine Antwort erwartet zu haben.

Weasley musterte ihn neugierig. „Haben Sie Harry getroffen?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt würde er die Quittung bekommen. Darum tat er sich den sozialen Quatsch meistens nicht an. „Ja, ich hatte das Vergnügen."

Weasley sah so aus, als würde sie gleich vor Neugierde platzen, wusste aber anscheinend nicht, wie sie ihre Frage am dümmsten formulieren sollte.

Severus knurrte. „Raus damit."

Natürlich wusste er, was sie wissen wollte, doch er würde den Teufel tun und so etwas Dummes tun, wie ihr entgegen zu kommen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", platzte Weasley atemlos hervor.

Severus schwieg einen Moment, hielt einen Hufflepuff davon ab, eine giftgrüne Substanz in den Punsch zu kippen, und stellte sich dann dem unvermeidlichen.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt und wir haben beschlossen, uns aus den Angelegenheiten des jeweils anderen herauszuhalten."

Weasley schien sprachlos zu sein, sie hatte wohl mit mehr Ärger gerechnet. Granger jedoch lächelte verschmitzt und murmelte etwas in sich hinein.

„Wie war das?", fragte er scharf nach.

Grangers Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ein kleiner Schritt für einen normalen Menschen, ein großer Schritt für euch zwei Sturköpfe."

Weasley runzelte die Stirn. „Moment mal, der Spruch kommt mir bekannt vor… Ha, ich weiß! War das nicht auf deinem Video von den Muggeln, die zum Mond geflogen sind, Mine?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Hundert Gummipunkte für sinnloses Allgemeinwissen. Wer interessiert sich bitte für die Mondlandung, wenn wir hier schon genug Probleme haben?"

Granger lächelte ihn viel zu süß an. „Es nennt sich Neugierde."

Er knurrte und verteidigte einmal mehr den Punsch. So sah er das Unheil erst, als es vor ihm stand: Sibyll Trelawney hatte sich in noch mehr Schals und Tücher gehüllt als sonst, und ihre riesenhaften Augen waberten regelrecht hinter ihren Brillengläsern.

„Seveeerus", säuselte sie, eindeutig schon etwas angeheitert. „Du hattest mir doch versprochen, mit mir zu tanzen."

Sie hielt ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme. Er konnte sich diesbezüglich an nichts erinnern, doch das überraschte ihn nicht. Sibyll war immer schon eine Meisterin der emotionalen Erpressung gewesen.

„Ich habe niemandem irgendetwas versprochen."

Sibyll zog einen Schmollmund, dann begann sie, mit den Wimpern zu klimpern. „Komm schon, Severus. Nur einen Tanz."

Granger schnaubte neben ihm. „Ach ja? Und was war damit, dass Sie mit mir tanzen?"

Severus' Kopf zuckte herum, doch noch bevor er begreifen konnte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, ergriff sie seinen Arm, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er realisierte erst, was geschah, als sie seine Hand an ihr Schulterblatt legte, seine andere ergriff und ihre Hand bereits auf seinem Oberarm lag.

„Was soll das?", zischte er und wollte loslassen, doch Granger packte ihn mit grimmiger Miene noch fester.

„Soll ich Sie lieber der alten Schreckschraube überlassen?"

Sie begann resolut, die ersten Schritte zu machen und ihn zu führen.

„Schreckschraube?", schnappte Severus, folgte ihren Bewegungen jedoch ohne großes Zutun.

Granger wagte es, zu lächeln. „Sie nervt Sie doch schon seit Jahren. Denken Sie, wir haben das nicht alle mitbekommen? Ich dachte, Sie wären froh, ausnahmsweise einmal eine Alternative zu haben."

Severus wiederholte sich ungerne, selbst in seinen Gedanken – doch er hasste es immer noch wie die Pest, keine Antwort parat zu haben.

Und nein, er hatte garantiert nicht bemerkt, dass er an diesem Abend bei weitem länger als ein Lied mit Hermine – Granger! – getanzt hatte. Er hatte immerhin die ganze Zeit neben dem Punsch gestanden, ein wenig vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit war bei diesen Dämpfen nur normal.

Alles natürlich und erklärlich. Er würde garantiert nicht weich werden.

Er war immerhin Severus Snape.


	21. Rosarot - Drama in vier Akten

**20. Dezember**

_Heute haben wir einen neuen Stargast: Ron Weasley! Taro hat sich seiner angenommen, aber wenn man sich so ihre Stichwörter ansieht (__**Absolution, Karte **__und __**Kriechgang**__) und den Titel ihres Beitrags liest, kommen doch Zweifel auf, ob unser Brutalkehlchen es tatsächlich so gut mit ihm meint… ;-) _

**Rosarot - Drama in vier Akten**

**Der Auftakt.**

Der Duft von Räucherstäbchen waberte in dicken Schwaden durch die vollgestopfte Wohnung, in der die malvenfarbenen Vorhänge noch nie so recht zu den grellroten Postern der Chudley Cannons hatten passen wollen.

Ron stand mit verkniffenem Gesicht in der Wohnungstür, den Schlüssel noch in der Hand und überlegte, ob es nicht vielleicht doch noch einen Ausweg gab.

"Ronnyspätzchen!" Mit einem Quietschen warf sich Lavender um seinen Hals.

Sie hatte mittlerweile aufgehört, ihn "Wonwon" zu nennen. Dazu war sie gekommen, als sie das erste Mal zusammen bei Molly und Arthur zum Kaffee gewesen waren. _Ronnyspätzchen_. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass Lavender und Molly seitdem ein Herz und eine Seele waren. Die beiden Frauen verbrachten regelmäßig gemeinsame Nachmittage miteinander - die Begeisterung für Celestina Warbeck und die Gesellschaftsrubrik in der Hexenwoche waren offenbar Basis genug für eine innige Freundschaft.

Rons dumpfes Gefühl des Unwohlseins _(Ronnyspätzchen!)_ hatte sich jedoch erst in dem Moment in blankes Entsetzen verwandelt, als er die beiden über dem letzten Sonderheft der Hexenwoche beobachtet hatte - "Das magische Hochzeitsspecial für die moderne Hexe von heute: Selbst ist die Frau."

Erst da war ihm aufgefallen, dass sich die Anzeichen von Lavenders Hochzeitsbegeisterung schon eine Weile vorher verdichtet hatten. Das stundenlange Stehenbleiben vor den Schaufenstern von „Zucker, Liebe und Tüll". Der Prospekt „Zuckerwattewolken für Ihren besonderen Tag". Und nicht zuletzt die Frage „Und, Wonwon – was meinst du, wie wir unsere Kinder nennen sollten?" – die bei näherer Betrachtung gar nicht so subtil gewesen war, wie er zunächst geglaubt hatte.

Und überhaupt: Kinder!? Er war schließlich gerade erst 34 geworden und hatte das Junggesellenleben in vollen Zügen genossen, als Lavender wieder in seinem Blickfeld aufgetaucht war. Nun, streng genommen war sie mit Pauken und Trompeten einmarschiert:

Sie hatten sich zufällig im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen. George hatte sich an diesem Abend nach ihrem Feierabendbutterbier ziemlich schnell verabschiedet, doch Ron hatte noch keine Lust gehabt, nach Hause zu gehen. Im Grunde hatte er die blonde, junge Frau auf gut Glück auf ein Getränk eingeladen, obwohl er sie an der Bar in dem schummrigen Licht nur vage als gutaussehend eingeschätzt hatte. Als sie sich dann zu ihm umgedreht hatte, war ihm kurz die Kinnlade runtergesackt.

Sie hatten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon seit Jahren nicht gesehen – Lavender hatte gerade eine mehrjährige Seherinnenausbildung im Nahen Osten hinter sich gebracht und an diesem Tag ihr Aufnahmegespräch in der internen Warnabteilung des Ministeriums geführt. Und nachdem ihre Unterhaltung über alte Klassenkameraden bei einem Butterbier eigentlich recht harmlos begonnen hatte, führte später ein Drink zum nächsten und übernächsten - und schließlich irgendwie beide in Rons Schlafzimmer. Dass Lavender nach dieser ersten Nacht sozusagen einfach geblieben war, hatte er zunächst einfach so hingenommen - Ron war schließlich jemand, der sich in Beziehungen eher treiben ließ und lieber im heute als im morgen lebte. Eben solange, bis sie angefangen hatte, Freundschaft mit Molly zu schließen.

**Die Turbulenzen.**

Mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn fegte Ron den kompletten Inhalt des Schreibtisches auf den Fußboden. Irgendwo musste sie doch... "Accio Eintrittskarte!" versuchte er ein weiteres Mal - doch wieder ohne Ergebnis. Die Karte für das Endspiel der englischen Quidditchliga hatte er schon vor Monaten über Kontakte besorgt und ein Vermögen dafür gezahlt - wenige Stunden später war das Spiel komplett ausverkauft gewesen. Und jetzt, zwei Stunden vor Spielbeginn war diese verfluchte Karte nicht auffindbar.

"Ronnyspätzchen!" Er zuckte zusammen. Dass Lavender nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ich völlig überhört. "Was in Merlins Namen _tust_ du da?" Sie musterte missbilligend das Chaos, das er verursacht hatte. "Und warum bist du noch nicht umgezogen?" Er starrte sie verständnislos an. "Das ist mein Cannonsschal! Ic umgezogen! Und das Spiel beginnt in zwei Stunden!"

Sie stemmte mittlerweile die Hände in die Hüften. "Du weißt doch genau, dass heute die Dinnerparty meiner Abteilung stattfindet! Gestern habe ich dich noch gebeten den Festumhang schonmal rauszuhängen! Und jetzt bist du noch nicht einmal angezogen!"

Rons Hand krampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, was wohl mit seiner Karte passiert war. Er öffnete kurz den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, als Lavender ihm auffordernd seinen Maigrünen Festumhang entgegenhielt. Wenigstens hatte dieser hier keine Rüschen…

"Und, Mr. Weasley, wie finden Sie die Kamelpastetchen?" Rons Kiefer mahlten, als er für die Chefseherin Amanda Wellesley ein "Ganz hervorragend, danke." hervorpresste. Seit Beginn der Veranstaltung kam er sich vor wie der einzig normale Mensch auf Erden. Und wie der einzige Mensch, der den Qualm der zahlreichen Räucherstäbchen verschiedenster Duftrichtungen nicht mit geschlossenen Augen genießerisch einatmete, sondern bohrende Kopfschmerzen bekam.

"Wussten Sie, dass heute das Qudditchendspiel stattfindet?" plauderte sie weiter. "Mein Sohn war ja so glücklich, dass die gute Lavender ihm so kurzfristig noch ein Ticket besorgen konnte..."

Das Glas Wein, das Ron gerade hatte zum Mund führen wollen, platzte in der Luft.

**Die Hilflosigkeit.**

"Ich fass es nicht..." stöhnte er. „Sie hat mir schon wieder verziehen!" Theatralisch strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Als Hermione nur stumm an ihrem Butterbier nippte, wandte er sich Harry zu. „Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

Die Liste dessen, was er schon versucht hatte, war mittlerweile beachtlich lang. Sie reichte von getragenen Socken an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Orten in ihrer Wohnung, über herumliegende - mitunter nicht ganz so harmlose - Scherzartikel, konsequentes Nörgeln am Essen ("Moms Kesselkuchen hatte nie diesen Kohle-Beigeschmack!"), das Verwenden ihres gerahmten Lockhartautogramms als Kaffeeuntersetzer bis hin zu seinem Vergessen ihres elften Monatstages. Er hatte sogar Weasleys Schnarchzapfendragees versucht. Diesen Versuch hatte er allerdings schnell wieder eingestellt, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass sein eigenes, dröhnendes Schnarchen zwar ihn selbst beim Schlafen störte, Lavender jedoch selig weiter schlummern ließ.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du ihr einfach _sagst_, dass du nicht mehr mit ihr zusammensein willst, Ron?"

Er starrte sie an. "Hermione! Du verstehst mich immer noch nicht!" Ohne auf ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue zu achten fuhr er fort: "Sie wird mich umbringen! Schlimmer noch: Mom wird mich umbringen! Ich glaube sie plant schon unsere Hochzeit!" „Meinst du nicht, dass du mittlerweile genug Übung darin hast, im Kriechgang herumzuschleichen? Irgendeinen Grund wird es ja schließlich haben, dass LavLav" – Ron verschluckte sich geräuschvoll an einem Ingwerkeks – „pardon, Lavender dir immer wieder Absolution erteilt." Hermione ging über Rons Hustenanfall ungerührt hinweg. „Es wird wohl kaum noch einmal so… nun – einfach funktionieren wie damals in Hogwarts. Zumal ich da jemanden kenne, der vermutlich etwas dagegen haben wird." Sie lächelte kurz und warf einen schnellen Blick auf den schmalen Silberring an ihrem Finger. Die Hochzeit war zwar schon eine Weile her, doch zumindest Ron zuckte noch immer zusammen, wenn er sie und Snape zusammen sah. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Ich befürchte, Ron, wenn du dich nicht langsam mal wie ein erwachsener Mensch benimmst und ihr klar sagst, was Sache ist, solltest du dich vielleicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, schonmal das Kinderzimmer auszubauen."

**Das Finale.**

Es war spät geworden. Streng genommen war es so spät, dass es schon wieder früh war. Nachdem Hermione und Harry so wenig Verständnis für seine prekäre Situation gehabt hatten, war er schließlich noch mit Seamus und Dean in einer Kneipe an der Ecke zur Nockturngasse versackt. Und möglicherweise war der letzte Feuerwhiskey einer zu viel gewesen. Oder zwei. Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. Konnte ein Feuerwhiskey zwei Whiskeys zu viel sein? Wie viel hatte er überhaupt getrunken? Jedenfalls hatte er sich ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr gefragt, wie bei Merlin man auf die Idee kam, eine Kneipe "Zum tanzenden Troll" zu nennen – spätestens dann nicht mehr, als ein ältlicher Zauberer mit beachtlichem Bauchumfang versucht hatte, auf den Tresen zu klettern, um mit einer grünen Fee zu tanzen, die offensichtlich Objekt seiner Fantasie war.

Immerhin wurde ein kostenloser Seit-an-Seit Apparationsdienst für die Gäste angeboten - wer weiß, wo Ron sonst gelandet wäre.

Im dritten Versuch schaffte er es schließlich, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu manövrieren und stolperte ins Haus. "Ronald Weasley! Wo bist du gewesen? Wie kannst du so lange wegbleiben, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen?" Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm, so wütend, dass er sich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn Rauch aus ihren Nasenlöchern aufgestiegen wäre.

Er blinzelte sie an. Blinzelte nochmal, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, vielleicht doch wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. „Mom?" fragte er langsam. "Was...-?" Lavender stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Erst als die erste Teetasse nur Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt an der Wand hinter ihm zerplatzte, kam Leben in ihn. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte um sein Leben.


	22. Das Geschenk der längsten Nacht

**21. Dezember**

_Heute ist Sonntag, und obwohl es kurz vor Weihnachten ist, habt ihr hoffentlich ein bisschen Zeit und Muße mitgebracht. Denn wir haben mit Reny noch einen Neuzugang in unserem Rudel, die sich für diesen Weihnachtskalender mächtig ins Zeug gelegt hat und unser Wissen um die Magie der Raunächte mit ihrem extra langen Beitrag auf äußerst angenehme Weise ein bisschen auffrischt._

_Die Stichwörter dazu waren __**Kino, Unternehmen/unternehmen **__und __**Vampir. **_

A/N: Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine liebe Beta Molly, die mein Werk gewissenhaft durchgegangen ist und mir mit Kritik und Anregungen sehr hilfreich zur Seite gestanden ist!

**Das Geschenk der längsten Nacht **

Drei Jahre nach dem Krieg war bereits deutlich zu merken, wie dessen Spuren langsam, aber sicher verschwanden. Neben allen Narben und verheilenden Wunden gab es den großen Wunsch nach Zusammenhalt und Nähe, was vielen Betroffenen in der Zauberergemeinschaft während der schlimmsten Zeiten verwehrt gewesen war.

Molly Weasleys etwa vierteljährliche Gemeinschaftsessen mochten vielleicht aus diesem Wunsch heraus entstanden sein. Seit ungefähr drei Jahren lud sie regelmäßig neben der engeren Verwandtschaft samt Begleitungen auch ehemalige Ordensmitglieder oder neue Freunde zu teilweise chaotischen, manchmal vielleicht etwas anstrengenden, aber hauptsächlich fröhlichen und entspannten Treffen ein. Man konnte alte Bekannte wieder sehen, sich den Bauch vollschlagen, lachen, streiten und diskutieren.

Eine solche Runde gab es auch zur Weihnachtszeit. Nicht an Weihnachten selbst, das galt der Familie und wurde von einigen schließlich auch außer Landes (oder in speziellen Fällen knurriger Tränkemeister womöglich gar nicht) gefeiert, aber kurz davor. Dieses Jahr fiel das Treffen auf den Sonnwendabend.

Noch war es aber Nachmittag und abgesehen von direkter weasley'scher Verwandtschaft waren nur Harry und Hermione bereits im Fuchsbau. Harry und Ron hatten sich vom Aurorentraining etwas früher befreien können und für Hermione als Studentin brachen nun die Weihnachtsferien an.

Auch wenn Ron und sie kurz nach dem Krieg festgestellt hatten, dass ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung für eine tiefere Liebesbeziehung einfach nicht ausreichen würde und mehr dem Bild eines Wunschtraumes entsprungen war, gehörte sie in Mollys Augen doch noch genau so zur Familie wie zuvor.

Harry und Ginny hatten in der Hinsicht mehr Erfolg miteinander gehabt. Sie waren überglücklich gewesen, sich einander endlich zuwenden zu können – ohne drohende Gefahr, die beständig zwischen ihnen stand.

„Hermiiioone, bitte!"

Seufzend ließ die Angesprochene „Tränke des 15. Jahrhunderts neu entdeckt" in ihren Schoß sinken und blickte Ron an. „Meine Güte, du bist doch schon erwachsen, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst es alleine, ein Wichtelgeschenk für deinen Vater aufzutreiben."

„Aber ich will ihm irgendeinen Muggelkram besorgen, er freut sich doch so darüber, und ich habe wirklich wenig Ahnung davon... bitte? Nur irgendwelche Ideen, falls dir zufällig etwas Passendes einfällt?"

Die Tür schwang auf und Harry tappte gähnend ins warme Wohnzimmer der Weasleys, ließ sich in einen Ohrensessel fallen und streckte die Füße in Richtung des knisternden Kamins. Über ihm stießen ein paar schwebende Glöckchen der Weihnachtsdekoration zusammen und klingelten leise.

„Woah... die Mütze Schlaf habe ich jetzt echt gebraucht nach der Mästung. Ron, wann bringst du deiner herzallerliebsten Mutter mal bei, dass sie keine Hagrid-Portionen an normale Leute verteilen soll?"

Ron grinste. „Du weißt doch nach all den Jahren gut genug, was dich hier erwartet. Aber um Weihnachten herum ist es noch mal doppelt so schlimm. Warte erst mal auf heute Abend!" Er wandte sich wieder Hermione zu. „Also, Mione, darf ich auf dich zählen?"

Hermione, die ihr Buch schon wieder aufgenommen hatte, klappte es mit einem Augenrollen zu und legte es beiseite. „Keine Sekunde Ruhe hat man mit euch", knurrte sie, aber ihr all zu bemüht verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck strafte den grimmigen Tonfall Lügen.

„Schätzchen, du weißt aber schon, dass du dir für Ruhe den denkbar schlechtesten Platz ausgesucht hast, oder?" trällerte Georges Stimme vom Flur herein.

Hermione gab auf und ließ sich vom Grinsen ihrer beiden Freunde anstecken. „Also gut. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir eine Runde in Muggellondon drehen? Wir könnten einen Weihnachtsmarkt besuchen, vielleicht findest du bei der Gelegenheit auch was für deinen Dad, Ron." Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und legte das Buch mit einem Lesezeichen versehen auf die Sitzfläche. „Was ist mit Ginny, kommt sie auch mit?" meinte sie an Harry gewandt.

Der Angesprochene wuschelte sich durch die Haare. „Schläft noch... Sie meinte vorhin, sie will bis zum Abend lieber ihre Ruhe haben. Aber Weihnachtsmarkt ist eine gute Idee!"

Ron nickte. „Super! Ich hab sowieso das Gefühl, dass wir Mum sonst überall im Weg sind. Sie ist vorhin fast explodiert, weil ich es gewagt habe, meine Nase in die Küche zu stecken", grinste er.

~~o~~

Nach einer ausführlichen Runde über die opulent und kitschig geschmückte Oxford Street standen die drei mit gefüllten Tassen bei einem Punschstand. In den herunterhängenden Eiszapfen an den Dächern der Stände spiegelte sich tausendfach die in allen Farben glitzernde Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. Von überdimensionalen Sternen über blinkende Rentiere, Weihnachtsbaumkugeln und Engel war nichts ausgelassen worden. Über ihren Köpfen baumelte ein Stechpalmengesteck mit einer ausladenden, roten Schleife vom Giebel des Standes.

„Wer kommt denn eigentlich noch alles zum heutigen Vorweihnachtsgelage?" fragte Harry.

„Die ganze Familie natürlich – Bill und Fleur sind vielleicht inzwischen schon da, nur Charlie schafft es vermutlich nicht bis heute Abend, er gibt sich aber angeblich Mühe, dass es noch klappt. McGonagall hat zu tun, Freitag scheint ein schlechter Tag bei ihr zu sein. Dann kommt irgendein Ministeriumsfreund von Dad, den ich nicht kenne. Kings ist auch eingeladen. Ach ja, und Snape. Ich frag' mich echt, wieso der in letzter Zeit öfter zu Mollys Gemeinschaftsessen kommt. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob sich sein Verhalten groß geändert hätte, oder? Er ist fast noch genau so ein unfreundlicher Bastard wie früher", meinte Ron mit genervtem Tonfall, Hermione dabei einen Blick zuwerfend.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. „Was siehst du _mich _so an, Ron? Ich studiere ‚Zaubertränke', nicht ‚den Meister der Zaubertränke'", erwiderte sie bissig. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf meldete sich spöttisch. 'Du machst Witze, oder?'

Wie gut, dass neben ihren Freunden nun auch schon ihr Unterbewusstsein unnötige Kommentare zum Besten gab!

‚Unnötig? Ich helfe dir, deinen sturen Verdrängungsmechanismus aufzulockern!' legte der lästige Teil ihres Gehirns ungefragt nach.

Hermione schickte das Stimmchen gedanklich in die Wüste und seufzte, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte. Aus dem Augenwinkel fiel ihr ein komisches Grinsen Harrys auf, aber sie beschloss, das schlichtweg zu ignorieren.

„Er hat sich immer schon gut mit Molly verstanden, auch während den Ordenszeiten, falls euch das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Meine Güte, er ist zwar Professor Snape, aber deswegen kann es in seinem Leben tatsächlich auch Leute geben, mit denen er sich gerne unterhält oder sogar befreundet ist."

„Stimmt. Immerhin scheint er mit dir ja auch gelegentlich zu sprechen. _Normal, _meine ich. Und offenbar gar nicht mal so ungern", warf Harry mit einem Zwinkern ein.

Hermione wich seinem Blick aus und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen dem Inhalt ihrer Punschtasse. Drachenmist, sie konnte ganz genau spüren, dass ihr eine unerklärliche Wärme in die Wangen kroch, die aber leider nicht vom Punsch herrührte. Vielleicht würde es helfen, einen extra großen Schluck zu nehmen, um den absolut irrationalen Verrat ihres Körpers an sich selbst zu kaschieren, der kein bisschen nachvollziehbar war. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Interesse, über angedeutete Interpretationen nachzudenken, mit denen sie sich gefühlsmäßig auch unter einem Imperius nicht auseinandersetzen wollte. Sie setzte die Tasse an ihre Lippen und kippte sie ein bisschen zu schwungvoll, worauf ein hustendes Spucken folgte. „Heiß", krächzte sie, stellte die Tasse ab und wischte sich mit dem Mantelärmel über die Lippen.

„Jupp, das hat Punsch so an sich", kommentierte Harry, während Ron ihr fürsorglich auf den Rücken klopfte. Merlin, seit wann besaß sie ein verborgenes Talent für peinliche Darbietungen? Sie hatte gehofft, diese Zeiten mit dem unglückseligen Katzenhaar im Vielsafttrank hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Um den beiden und sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie auch eloquenter mit dem Gesprächsthema umgehen konnte, kam sie gleich noch einmal darauf zurück.

„Professor Snape würde euch übrigens auch bestimmt anständiger begegnen, wenn ihr das Gleiche mit ihm tätet. Auch er hat sich verändert. Und ihr seid nicht mehr seine Schüler, außerdem..." „... hat er Respekt und Achtung für seine Taten verdient", beendeten ihre beiden Freunde unisono den Satz für sie – mit deutlich gelangweiltem Unterton.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Sie war die Letzte, die es Professor Snape verdenken konnte, wenn er Ron und Harry bei den seltenen Momenten ihres Aufeinandertreffens wahlweise entweder wie Luft behandelte oder mit zynischen Kommentaren bedachte. Dabei war sein Verhalten ihrer Meinung nach nicht einmal mehr halb so schlimm, wie sie taten. Die beiden übertrieben einfach maßlos.

Dass sie selbst ab und zu etwas mehr mit ihm tun hatte, lag ausschließlich in der fachlichen Gemeinsamkeit, die sie teilten. Neben Arithmantik studierte sie Zaubertränke und hatte im Zuge ihres Praktikums auch Heiltränke für Hogwarts gebraut, was spannende fachliche Diskussionen sowohl mit Madame Pomfrey als auch mit Professor Snape zur Folge gehabt hatte. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte sie dabei bemerkt, dass sie seit dem verfluchten Horkruxjahr und dem Endkampf nicht mehr auf seine beißenden, fiesen Kommentare ansprang. Der Schrecken, den ihr ehemaliger Lehrer verbreitet hatte, verblasste einfach hinter all den Dingen, die _wirklich_ schrecklich gewesen waren.

Seinen unfreiwillig gewonnenen Heldenstatus trug er selbstredend mit typischer snape'scher Verachtung, aber sie hatte herausgefunden, dass es Spaß machen konnte, sich verbal mit ihm zu duellieren und er intellektuellen Konversationen auf Augenhöhe nicht abgeneigt war. Scheinbar hatte ihm das genügend Respekt abgenötigt, um sich auch hin und wieder freiwillig auf ein Gespräch mit ihr einzulassen und nicht nur dann, wenn sie ihm mit bohrenden Fragen nachjagte.

Hermione wurde abrupt von einem starken Kribbeln ihres rechten Zeigefingers aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Das Kribbeln weitete sich auf ein pulsierendes Glühen aus, noch nicht schmerzhaft, aber nachdrücklich. Augenblicklich richtete sie sich auf. Dieses Jahr hätte sie die Möglichkeit beinahe vergessen... aber jetzt! Tatsächlich! Das musste es sein! Hektisch knallte sie die Tasse auf den Tresen des Punschstandes.

„Leute, ich hab' was vergessen! Sorry, ich muss noch mal weg, ich seh' euch dann nachher beim Essen, ja?" Sie drückte schnell die Hände der beiden, die etwas verwundert dreinblickten, und schickte sich an, davonzueilen, als Rons Stimme sie zurückhielt. „Ach verdammt... jetzt hab ich das Geschenk für Dad ganz vergessen. Und ich bin der einzige, der sein letztes Familienwichtelgeschenk noch nicht abgeliefert hat. Ich wüsste gerade nicht mal, in welches Geschäft ich als erstes gehen sollte..."

Hermione hielt inne, seufzte angesichts von Rons Hundeblick und wedelte gehetzt mit den Händen. Bei Merlin, so erwachsen die zwei nach dem Krieg auch geworden waren, in gewissen Augenblicken war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es jemals wirklich werden würden. Besonders Ron.

„Ich... weißt du was, schenk ihm doch einfach Karten für eine Kinovorstellung! London hat so viele Kinos, geöffnet haben sie auch noch länger, da findest du bestimmt etwas Passendes. Ich muss jetzt los, bis dann!" Und schon war sie hinter der nächsten Häuserecke verschwunden, um sich einen weniger belebten Platz zum Apparieren zu suchen.

„Das ist eine super Idee!" meinte Ron grinsend. „Fernseher kennt er natürlich und ist ganz fasziniert von den Dingern, aber ich glaube, im Kino war er noch nie."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Außerdem könnte er dann auch mal was zusammen mit deiner Mum unternehmen, ich hab das Gefühl, die beiden verbringen kaum gemeinsame Zeit miteinander, oder? Es ist ja immer etwas los bei euch..."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mag sein. Ich hab mir da ehrlich gesagt noch nicht viele Gedanken drüber gemacht, aber du hast vermutlich Recht." Mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck blickte er in Richtung der Ecke, hinter der Hermione verschwunden war. Ein kleines Schmunzeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. „Dass man Mione mit dem Thema ‚Snape' so derart aus dem Konzept bringen kann, ist allerdings wirklich lustig." Harry musste seinerseits grinsen. „Verplappere dich bloß nicht, sie macht uns so klein mit Zaubererhut, wenn sie dahinter kommt, dass wir sie nur aufziehen!" Seine Hand wanderte zur Verdeutlichung irgendwo auf Kniehöhe hinunter und Ron lachte.

~~o~~

Keuchend sperrte Hermione die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf und machte sich weder die Mühe, Licht einzuschalten, noch zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer stürzte. Die Möbel warfen lange dunkle Schatten im Schein von Mond und Sternen, die durch die Fensterfront funkelten.

Aus dem Spalt der untersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches drang ein sanftes, orangefarbenes Glühen. Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Fingern öffnete Hermione die Lade und nahm eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle heraus, deren Leuchten schwächer wurde, sobald ihre Finger sie berührten. Ein kleines triumphierendes Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie hatte recht gehabt! Zumindest ein Teil ihrer Theorie zu dieser Nachricht und was mit ihr verbunden war, musste stimmen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch exakt an den Moment, an dem sie die Rolle das erste Mal in Händen gehalten hatte – auf den Tag genau vor drei Jahren. Es war Montag, der 1998 gewesen...

…Sie saß im Büro der Schulleiterin, um noch ein paar letzte Punkte zum bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball abzuklären. Es war das Schuljahr nach der Entscheidungsschlacht und sie holte ihre versäumten Abschlüsse nach. Als Schulsprecherin trug sie die Hauptverantwortung für Organisation und Koordination der Festivität, aber eigentlich war ohnehin schon alles durchgesprochen – sie saß mehr auf einen netten Plausch bei einer Tasse Tee mit Minerva zusammen.

Der gemütliche Abend wurde durch einen Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw unterbrochen, der hektisch und offenbar völlig aus dem Häuschen etwas von einem abendlichen Duell auf dem Quidditchfeld stotterte, woraufhin Minerva sich entschuldigte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Hermione hatte sich daraufhin ebenfalls in ihre Räume begeben wollen, als sie unvermutet vom Portrait Dumbledores angesprochen wurde.

„Einen wunderschönen Abend, Miss Granger! Ich bin mir sicher, der diesjährige Ball wird eine große Freude. Etwas, das wir nach dem vergangenen Jahr alle gut gebrauchen können, nicht wahr?"

Etwas überrascht wandte Hermione sich um. „Auch Ihnen einen guten Abend! Ich tue mein Bestes, um etwas dazu beizusteuern", erwiderte sie höflich, während sie das Abbild des alten Zauberers aufmerksam musterte. Irgendetwas daran irritierte sie gewaltig, aber sie vermochte auf den ersten Eindruck nicht zu sagen, was es war.

Er erwiderte den Blick mit einem Lächeln und einem fröhlichen Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten zu dürfen", fuhr er fort, während er sich die Brille auf der knochigen Nase zurecht schob.

Hermione neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wenn ich Ihnen behilflich sein kann, gerne." Soweit das einem Portrait gegenüber möglich war, denn wie sollte er selbst von ihrer Hilfe noch irgendwie profitieren können? Es mussten wohl andere, noch lebende Personen involviert sein. Wie viel Macht und Einfluss konnte das Bildnis eines Zauberers eigentlich haben?

„In der Ecke dort drüben stehen die übriggebliebenen Habseligkeiten aus meiner Zeit als Schulleiter, die man auf meine Bitte hin netterweise unangetastet dort stehen gelassen hat. In der kleinen Kommode liegt eine Pergamentrolle... dritte oder vierte Schublade müsste es sein, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", riss die heitere Stimme Dumbledores sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Innerlich amüsierte sie sich etwas, während sie zu besagtem Möbelstück schritt. Immerhin waren seine freundlichen Bitten zu seinen Lebzeiten trotz der gütigen Fassade oft nichts anderes als Anordnungen gewesen, denen man sich besser nicht entgegensetzte. Nicht, dass sie daran zweifelte, dass sie meist ihre Berechtigung gehabt hatten. Jetzt, nach seinem Tod, war das natürlich etwas Anderes. Einen anderen Nachfolger der Schulleiterposition hätte es wohl auch kaum interessiert, das Büro mit diversen Habseligkeiten seines Vorgängers voll gestellt zu belassen, aber mit Minerva hatte ihn eine Freundschaft verbunden, die auch post mortem noch zum Ausdruck kam. Umso mehr verwunderte es Hermione, dass sie es war, die von ihm um etwas gebeten wurde, wo sein Portrait doch beinahe täglich mit der Schulleiterin kommunizieren konnte.

Sie öffnete nacheinander die Schubladen und schnaubte etwas, um den aufsteigenden Staub in ihrer Nase loszuwerden, dann hielt sie eine Rolle hoch, auf der ein rotes Wachssiegel prangte, allerdings eines, das sie nicht kannte. Ein Phönix mit einem Zweig im Schnabel war darauf zu sehen. Sie nahm an, dass es sich um Albus' privates Siegel handelte. Fragend blickte sie zum Portrait hinüber, der alte Mann darin nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Ganz genau, meine Liebe, das ist es. Ich möchte Sie bitten, dass Sie es Professor Snape überbringen."

Diesmal versuchte sie gar nicht erst, ihre Entgeisterung zu verbergen, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete, die Rolle in der Rechten haltend. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber... hätten Sie ihn nicht selbst darauf hinweisen können?" Immerhin war es alles andere als ungewöhnlich, dass der Tränkemeister das Büro der Schulleiterin besuchte, und wenn es nicht bis zum nächsten Mal warten konnte, hätte er doch problemlos Minerva bitten können? Ihr wollten partout keine Gründe einfallen, die seine Bitte rechtfertigten. Es erschien ihr bar jeder Logik.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass mein Anliegen etwas seltsam wirkt, dennoch würde ich mich freuen, wenn Sie mir Vertrauen schenkten. Es ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie es aussieht. Nichts Gefährliches, selbstredend nicht... nur etwas, wofür der richtige Zeitpunkt ausschlaggebend ist. Und Sie sind mit Sicherheit die richtige Person dafür. Zuverlässig, vertrauenswürdig, nicht mit bestimmten Vorurteilen belastet." Sein Ausdruck war nun ernster, als er sie mit einem aufmerksamen Blick bedachte. Und es mochte täuschen, aber konnte sie einen leichten Zug von... Trauer in seinen Zügen lesen?

Merlin, seine Aussagen waren immer noch genau so kryptisch wie zu seinen Lebzeiten, aber auch, wenn sie ihn stets geschätzt hatte und gewillt war, seiner Bitte nachzukommen, wollte sie sich nicht ausschließlich damit abspeisen lassen. Ein Minimum an Informationen... immerhin sollten diesmal wohl hoffentlich keine Menschenschicksale daran hängen. Die Hand mit der staubigen Pergamentrolle beschrieb einen kleinen Bogen in der Luft.

„Sir, könnte ich erfahren, was Sie mit dem richtigen Zeitpunkt meinen?" stellte sie die erste Frage, die ihr bei seiner entsprechenden Aussage zuvor in den Kopf geschossen war.

Auf Dumbledores Gesicht machte sich erneut das heitere Lächeln breit. „Ah, gut, darauf wollte ich nämlich soeben noch zurückkommen. Das ist ein wichtiger Punkt. Der Tag, an dem sie die Nachricht überbringen sollen, liegt nämlich noch ein gutes Stück in der Zukunft. Er wird sich Ihnen zu erkennen geben, wenn es so weit ist. Dafür müssen Sie nun allerdings mit einem Finger das Siegel berühren."

Neugierig folgte Hermione der suggerierten Aufforderung und legte ihren rechten Zeigefinger auf das rote Wachs, woraufhin der Phönix orangefarben glühende Wellen über das Pergament und in ihren Finger schickte, wo die Impulse ein warmes Kribbeln verursachten und schließlich langsam verebbten. „Ein personalisierter Zeitbindungszauber", stellte die Hexe mit unwillkürlicher Begeisterung fest. Ein durchaus komplexer Zauber, aber sicher nichts, was Dumbledore sonderlich viel abgefordert hatte.

Mit wohlwollender Zustimmung nickte der ehemalige Schulleiter im Bilderrahmen. „Wie immer augenblicklich treffend erkannt, Miss Granger."

Hermione zog kurz die Brauen in die Höhe, lächelte aber leicht. „Und ich halse mir mit der vorläufigen Aufbewahrung dieser Rolle keine unerwarteten Überraschungen auf?", fragte sie in halb scherzhaftem Tonfall.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass es nicht mehr als eine harmlose Nachricht ist, die rein persönlichen Wert hat", erwiderte er ernst. „Und ich danke Ihnen vielmals, dass Sie mir diesen kleinen Gefallen erweisen. Ich könnte mir niemanden vorstellen, der dafür besser geeignet ist als Sie. Genießen Sie die Weihnachtszeit." Er warf ihr ein letztes Zwinkern über die Brille hinweg entgegen und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schien er sich wieder in die Tiefe des Portraits zurückzuziehen. Hermione blieb stocksteif auf der Stelle stehen und beobachtete, wie die Struktur des Bildes sich veränderte.

‚Falsch', korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken, ‚nicht die Struktur, die _Farben _ändern sich.' Die zuvor so leuchtenden, lebendigen Farben verblassten und hinterließen das bewegte Portrait im gleichen Stil wie alle anderen, die daneben an der Wand hingen. ‚_Lebendig_', dachte sie. Das war das Stichwort, nach dem sie gesucht hatte. Der Punkt, der sie irritiert hatte.

Der ganze Auftritt von Albus Dumbledore hatte nicht der gleichförmigen Art entsprochen, die man von Zaubererportraits für gewöhnlich erwartete. Fieberhafte Ideen rasten durch ihren Kopf, während sie unverwandt auf das Bildnis des mächtigen Zauberers starrte, aber sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie vom mittlerweile entspannt dösenden Mann darin heute keine weiteren Antworten mehr bekommen würde. Nachdenklich wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Schulleiterbüro.

~~o~~

Jetzt, drei Jahre später, war sie sich sicher, einen Teil des Rätsels gelöst zu haben, auch wenn sie über den Grund der Zeitdauer dazwischen nur Spekulationen anstellen konnte, genauso wie über den Inhalt der Pergamentrolle. Fast schon eine Schande, dass beim Kampf zwischen ihrer Neugierde und ihrem Ehrgefühl stets letzteres gewonnen hatte, wenn es um Möglichkeiten ging, wie man den Inhalt zugänglich machen könnte, ohne das Siegel zu brechen. Doch nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie Severus Snape die Nachricht überbringen sollte. Und sie war überzeugt davon, dass die Idee dahinter verlangte, dass es noch am heutigen Tag geschah.

Natürlich könnte sie bis zu Mollys Gemeinschaftsessen warten, aber es war nicht gesagt, dass der werte Herr dort auch tatsächlich auftauchen würde, abgesehen davon gäbe es in dieser Gesellschaft keine ruhige Minute, in der sie ihm das Pergament persönlich übergeben könnte. Und auf Zuschauer und lästige Fragen – egal von wem – konnte sie dankend verzichten.

Ein wenig unruhig trat sie auf der Stelle, was dem Boden ein leises Knarzen entlockte. Sie konnte sich schon detailliert die Begeisterung ausmalen, die ihr entgegenschlagen würde, wenn sie Professor Snape während des Friedens kurz vor dem lärmenden Mahl bei den Weasleys in seinen Privaträumlichkeiten aufsuchen würde. Tja, da mussten sie jetzt wohl beide durch. Bevor sie sich noch in weiteren Gedanken verstrickte, apparierte sie kurzerhand an die Grenzen Hogwarts.

~~o~~

Zielstrebig stapfte Hermione durch den Schnee dem Schloss entgegen, das stumm und dunkel in die Winternacht ragte.

Auch wenn sich die Eingangstore problemlos öffnen ließen, war in der Großen Halle kein Lebenszeichen zu vernehmen. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich wohl bereits in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgezogen. Hermiones Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider, als sie durch die fackelbeleuchteten Gänge Richtung Kerker eilte. Von weiter oben herab erklang ein gedämpftes Poltern, Flüche und Gelächter.

Sie fühlte sich um Jahre zurückversetzt. Erinnerungen aus ihrer Schulzeit huschten durch ihren Kopf, ihr Herz klopfte und sie spürte ein aufgeregtes, lebendiges Kribbeln in sich, als ob sie des Nachts in geheimer Mission unterwegs wäre und jeden Augenblick von Filch oder Snape erwischt werden könnte, obwohl es noch früh am Abend war. Ausgangssperre würde für die Schüler erst in ein paar Stunden sein.

Bald hatte sie den richtigen Gang gefunden und kam vor der Tür zu Snapes Privaträumlichkeiten zum Halten. Dieser Bereich des Kerkers war nur mehr spärlich beleuchtet, da hier heute wohl niemand mehr unterwegs war, aber der leichte Schein vom Hauptkorridor reichte aus, um genügend zu erkennen. Sie atmete tief durch und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass sie keine Schülerin mehr war. Trotzdem zögerte Hermione einen Moment. Was, wenn er gar nicht anwesend war? Schließlich war das sicher nicht sein Hauptwohnquartier. Oder etwa doch? Sie hatte sich bisher keine Gedanken darum gemacht, stellte sie fest. Unter der Tür drang kein Licht durch, aber das musste nichts heißen.

Entschlossen hob sie die Hand und klopfte drei Mal vernehmlich gegen das schwere Holz. Sekundenlang verharrte sie, ohne dass eine Reaktion zu hören gewesen wäre. Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. Wohl doch nicht sein aktueller Aufenthaltsort. Wie sollte sie ihn ausfindig machen? Das Schulleiterbüro wäre eine Möglichkeit, falls sie sich Zutritt verschaffen konnte. Wenn das werte Portrait Dumbledores ihr schon diese Aufgabe zugetragen hatte, würde es ihr auch bestimmt verraten können...

Ihre Überlegungen wurden augenblicklich unterbrochen, als sich die schmiedeeiserne Klinke mit einem leisen Quietschen nach unten drückte. Im Gegensatz dazu schwang die Tür lautlos auf.

Severus Snape stand als dunkle Silhouette im Türrahmen, hinter ihm der Schein eines freundlich flackernden Kaminfeuers.

„Miss Granger", kam es bissig aus Gesichtshöhe des Schattens, „welchem glücklichen Umstand verdanke ich die Ehre Ihres – hoffentlich gut begründeten – Besuchs?"

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Gastfreundlich wie eh und je", konterte sie und zog in einer schnellen Bewegung ihren Zauberstab, um ihr Gegenüber mit einem „Lumos" zu beleuchten. „Wissen Sie, es ist nicht besonders höflich, wenn einer der Gesprächspartner sein Gesicht verbirgt, Spionageangewohnheiten hin oder her", erklärte sie munter.

Severus blinzelte für einen Moment geblendet, knurrte tief in der Kehle und Hermione stellte wieder einmal fest, dass die Schülerschreck-Wirkung absolut verschwunden war. Was ihr dennoch einen kleinen Schock versetzte, war die Tatsache, dass diese Wirkung durch eine andere abgelöst wurde. Eine, die sie flugs weit ins Abseits zu dem impertinenten Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf steckte.

Mit einem inneren Grinsen stellte sie fest, dass sein Zauberstab gezogen in seiner Rechten lag – der übliche Reflex. Allerdings schien er vor einer überschnellen Reaktion erkannt zu haben, dass der „Lumos" definitiv kein Angriffszauber war. Fast hätte sie eine entsprechende Bemerkung gemacht, aber sie hielt ihren Übermut rechtzeitig in Zaum.

„Wie ich Ihnen gewiss nicht zu erklären brauche, _Miss Granger,_ habe ich nicht um ein Gespräch gebeten. Es wäre also ausnehmend zuvorkommend von Ihnen, wenn Sie so schnell wie möglich zur Sache kommen würden."

Er neigte sich leicht nach vorne und musterte sie direkt im Lichtkegel ihres Zauberstabs, den sie immer noch erhoben hielt. Hermine ließ den Stab ein wenig tiefer sinken, so dass sie ihm – und sich – nicht mehr direkt ins Gesicht leuchtete. Sie könnte beinahe schwören, dass trotz der grimmigen Miene in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Iriden ein amüsiertes Funkeln aufgeblitzt war.

„Und dabei werden Sie sich in Kürze wieder in meiner wundervollen Gesellschaft befinden, wenn Sie heute zum Essen in den Fuchsbau kommen", konnte sie es nicht lassen mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln anzumerken.

Seine rechte Braue hob sich in die Höhe. „Ich sollte mir noch einmal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen, ob ich mir das tatsächlich antue. Andererseits, wenn Sie Ihre Gesellschaft schon derart bewerben, sollte ich wohl einiges zu erwarten haben, nicht wahr?"

Zum nun deutlichen Spott in Stimme und Augen gesellte sich für einen Moment das Zucken eines Mundwinkels, bevor seine Miene schlagartig wieder finster wurde, als ob ihm seine eigenen Worte gegen den Strich gingen.

„Also, worum geht es nun?", setzte er mit deutlicher Ungeduld hinzu. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Pergamentrolle in ihrer Linken und wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurück, offenbar bereits in der Annahme, dass ihr Besuch mit besagtem Pergament zusammenhing.

Hermione ordnete ihre sekundenlang entgleisten Gesichtszüge, beschloss, den vorangegangenen Kommentar einfach zu ignorieren, straffte ihre Haltung und streckte ihm die Nachricht entgegen.

„Ich soll Ihnen das hier überbringen. Es ist von... Professor Dumbledore." Sie stockte einen Moment, wohl wissend, wie seltsam sich das anhören musste.

Snape sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an, nahm ihr die Rolle aber schweigend aus der Hand und examinierte mit prüfendem Blick das Siegel.

„Ich weiß nichts über den Inhalt, nur, dass es persönlich ist", setzte Hermione leise hinzu.

Er bedachte sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick. „Wie und wann sind Sie dazu gekommen?"

„Erhalten habe ich die Nachricht genau heute vor drei Jahren im Büro der Schulleitung, am 21. Dezember 1998, dort hat mir Professor Dumbledores Portrait ihren Aufenthaltsort gezeigt. Er hat mich gebeten, sie Ihnen zu überbringen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre. Dieser würde sich mir durch das Signal eines personalisierten Zeitbindungszaubers mitteilen, den ich beim Erhalt der Nachricht aktivieren musste. Heute war es so weit und ich erhielt das entsprechende Signal", zählte sie in einem Atemzug die Fakten auf.

Während ihrer Worte blickte sie ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Schatten von Überraschung über seine Züge, aber Hermione hatte genug gesehen, um davon ausgehen zu können, dass das Datum für ihn nicht vollkommen nichtssagend war.

Er nickte knapp mit dem Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten. „Nun gut. Man sieht sich, Miss Granger." Bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hatte er ihr die Tür vor der Nase geschlossen.

Einen Moment lang stieg Empörung über seine rüde Art in ihr hoch, doch dann machte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln machte sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss, um zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren, wo sich inzwischen zweifellos eine fröhliche Gesellschaft eingefunden hatte. Sie war gespannt, ob ihr ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor tatsächlich noch nachkommen würde.

~~o~~

Eine klare Stille lag über der Landschaft. Das Mondlicht brach sich in den Kristallen der dicken Schneedecke. Mit knirschenden Schritten bahnte sich Severus seinen Weg über die hogwarts´schen Gründe zum Seeufer hinab.

Als er an Albus´ Grab angelangt war, hielt er inne. Langsam beugte er sich zu dem Stein hinab, wischte sorgsam mit einem schwarzen Robenärmel etwas Schnee vom Grabmal und legte seine Hand darauf. „Albus, mein alter Freund. Es hat wohl einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb ich diesen Brief gerade heute bekommen sollte, nicht wahr?" Seine Worte klangen auch geflüstert rau und kratzig. Einige Sekunden hielt er den Blick starr auf das Stück weißen Steins unter dem Schnee gerichtet, ohne sich zu rühren, ehe sich seine Lippen wieder bewegten und feine weiße Wölkchen in die Luft schickten.

„Ich konnte nicht anders als meiner Wut über dein Spiel, in dem auch ich nur eine Figur war, dadurch Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass ich dir so wenig Achtung gezeigt habe wie es mir möglich war. Dass ich schlussendlich meinen persönlichen Kontakt zu dir auf die Ordenstreffen und andere Notwendigkeiten wie die Übergabe der Tränke gegen den Fluch reduziert habe, und das mit allem Widerwillen, den ich aufbringen konnte, ohne dabei die Sache zu gefährden."

Die Kälte kroch von der Steinplatte über seine Hand in den Arm, aber er bewegte sie keinen Millimeter.

„Vielleicht war es aber auch das, was mir am Ende die Kraft und ausreichend Wut gegeben hat, den Todesfluch gegen dich auszusprechen. Vielleicht wäre ich einer Schwäche erlegen, wenn du mich anders behandelt hättest, als du es am Ende getan hast. Leichter war es nachher für mich deshalb trotzdem nicht. Ich konnte dich verstehen, aber... verzeihen fiel mir schwer. Dir und mir."

Der Schnee um seine Hand begann, sich in kleinen Wirbeln in die Luft zu erheben. Immer weiter zogen sich die Spiralen, bis die gesamte Decke vom hellen Steinquader verschwunden war und Severus mit geblähter Robe inmitten eines mannshohen Tornados aus funkelnden Kristallen stand, der ihm den schulterlangen, schwarzen Haarschopf ums Gesicht fliegen ließ. Unerwarteter Weise ließ die bewegte Luft ihn nicht frieren, im Gegenteil, der Wind war energiegeladen, schickte ein Prickeln bis in seine Zehenspitzen und wärmte ihn auf eine seltsame Art. Langsam löste er die Hand von der Platte und ließ sie sinken.

„Severus..." erklang die vertraute Stimme des ehemaligen Direktors in seinem Kopf, „dass du so viel Pathos besitzt, tatsächlich diesen ungemein geschmacklosen Klotz hier zu besuchen, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Zudem du doch sicher weißt, dass ich dich heute auch überall anders hätte finden können." Humor und Wärme schwangen in seinen Worten mit. Um Severus´ Mundwinkel kräuselte sich unwillkürlich die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass du ein kleines Faible für dramatische Auftritte besitzt", kam die zynische Erwiderung. „Ich dachte mir, ich komme dir da etwas entgegen. Der mächtige Magier, der sich aus seiner letzten Ruhestätte erhebt, du weißt schon. Übrigens typisch für dich, dir die Kraft der Rauhnächte zunutze zu machen. Immer dazu bereit, anderen mit ungewöhnlichen oder längst vergessenen Ideen und Methoden das Feuer unterm Kessel auszublasen. Auch noch nach deinem Tod."

Ein Streif Schneeflocken huschte flüchtig an seiner Wange vorüber und Severus hätte schwören können, ein Kichern zu hören.

„Es lohnt sich, manche dieser als Muggeltradition verschrieenen Mythen und Bräuche genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Überraschend, was sich da so alles findet. Vieles stammt aus einer Zeit, in der die magische und die nichtmagische Welt noch enger miteinander verflochten waren als jetzt. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass du wissen würdest, was es mit dem heutigen Tag auf sich hat. Dass du tatsächlich bereit wärst, mir zu begegnen, konnte ich dagegen nur hoffen."

Ein bitteres Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. „Nach mehr als vier Jahren Zeit zum Nachdenken und Abstand zur Vergangenheit, die du mir gegeben hast, habe sogar ich es geschafft, dieser Gelegenheit nicht mit sturer Ablehnung zu begegnen."

Dass genau dieses Verhalten zu ihm passen würde, blieb als unausgesprochener Zusatz in der Luft hängen. Albus war in seinem Leben vielleicht derjenige gewesen, der ihn am besten gekannt hatte.

„Es ist etwas ganz Normales, dass man für die Veränderung einer Sichtweise und für die Bereitschaft, zu verzeihen, Zeit braucht. Merlin weiß, dass auch ich das erst mühsam lernen musste."

Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens verging, dann entkam es Severus: „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet Miss Besserwisser auf mich anzusetzen?"

„Aber Severus," klang es amüsiert in seinem Kopf, „all deiner Worte und deines Gebarens zum Trotz muss ich dich doch sicher nicht darauf hinweisen, dass es sich bei Miss Granger um eine vertrauenswürdige, intelligente und loyale junge Frau handelt, die dir immer mit Respekt begegnet ist. Um den Rest kannst du dir deine eigenen Gedanken machen, würde ich sagen."

Severus stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus, aber er kannte Albus lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er mit Fragen auf Granit beißen würde. Abgesehen davon war er sich auch absolut nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt nachbohren wollte. Die Frage war ihm unglücklicherweise entschlüpft, bevor er sich daran hatte hindern können. Merlin, Albus' Gesellschaft war offenbar auch körperlos viel zu einnehmend. Er sollte darauf achten, seine Zunge zu hüten. Oder, in dem Fall, seine Gedanken. Etwas, das für einen professionellen Okklumentiker definitiv kein Hindernis darstellen sollte.

Der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um das Thema zu wechseln und zur Sache zu kommen, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Auch wenn es ihm mindestens genau so viele gebrochene Besenstiele abverlangen würde, eine Entschuldigung für sein eigenes Verhalten klar auszusprechen, wüsste er nicht, wer es mehr wert wäre als dieser Mann, dessen Seele trotz oder wegen dem unglücklichen Ende ihrer Freundschaft so lange nach seinem Tod auf ihn gewartet hatte. Nur um ihnen beiden diese Gelegenheit zu gewähren. _Ihm_ diese Gelegenheit zu gewähren. Er war von ihnen beiden derjenige, der noch lebte und die Chance hatte, aus vergangenen Fehlern zu lernen. Nicht, dass es ihm leicht fallen würde, das zu akzeptieren, geschweige denn umzusetzen.

Er legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, als ob ihm sein Geständnis dadurch weniger Anstrengung abfordern würde, aber es hatte nur zur Folge, dass er Albus´ Präsenz stärker wahrnahm, nicht mehr durch das Flimmern des wirbelnden Schnees um ihn herum abgelenkt. Seine Lippen blieben regungslos. Zumindest konnte er sich die Überwindung ersparen, die Worte laut aussprechen zu müssen.

„Es war nicht angenehm für mich, dir in deinem letzten, verdammten Jahr so zu begegnen, wie ich es getan habe" richtete er seine Gedanken an Albus. „Ich hatte dich hoch geschätzt und mir war bewusst, dass du manchmal mindestens so einsam wie ich gewesen sein musstest. Aber ich war wütend, verbittert... und verletzt. Großherzigkeit war nie meine Stärke, Albus..."

Der Wirbelwind flaute etwas ab. Severus konnte spüren, wie sich einzelne Schneeflocken auf sein Gesicht legten und schmolzen.

„Ich bitte dich, versuche nicht, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen." Die Erwiderung klang ernst mit einem sanften Nachhall von Trauer. „Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Ich bin derjenige, der um Verzeihung bitten muss und dies hiermit noch einmal tut. Nicht nur auf diesem Stück Pergament, das du vorhin gelesen hast, sondern mit allem, was mir von meinem Selbst noch geblieben ist. Wie armselig ist es, Liebe als stärkste Magie zu predigen und sie gleichzeitig denjenigen zu entziehen, die einem am wichtigsten sind? Weil man den großen Plan nicht gefährden möchte, der sich - wohlgemerkt - am Ende auf genau diesen Punkt stützen soll? Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ich mit meiner Blindheit nicht noch mehr zerstört habe. Aber zum Glück waren auch meiner ungewollten destruktiven Macht Grenzen gesetzt. Sprich nicht zu abfällig über die Fähigkeiten deines Herzens, Severus. Letztendlich kommt es immer nur darauf an, was unter der Oberfläche liegt, so scharfkantig diese auch sein mag."

Severus versuchte angestrengt, das warme Gefühl zu ignorieren, das drohte, sich in seinem Inneren breitzumachen. So weit kam es noch, dass er sentimental auf die Worte einer... Energiewolke reagierte! Mit einem leisen Schnauben öffnete er die Augen.

„Hauptsache, mir Pathos unterstellen. Du müsstest dich einmal selbst hören", knurrte er. Der sanfte Luftzug flackerte wieder auf und wanderte spielerisch durch seine Haare.

„Du hast doch vorhin meinen Hang zu dramatischen Auftritten so treffend hervorgehoben. Ich wollte dich nicht noch einmal enttäuschen."

Augenblicke vergingen, in denen Severus stumm in Albus´ Präsenz stand, den Blick auf den Nachthimmel gerichtet. Dann neigte er den Kopf. „Ich darf davon ausgehen, dass du heute verschwindest?"

„Das werde ich. Es war schon schwierig genug, diese Form über all die Jahre aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist längst überfällig, dass ich meine Energie freisetze und anderem, neuen Leben gewähre, davon zu profitieren. Ob danach etwas von mir bleiben wird, und was... das weiß auch ich nicht."

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte etwas Kratziges in seiner Kehle hinunter. „Nun gut... dann. Danke." Selbst in seinen Gedanken klang es so hervorgewürgt, dass er sich dafür am liebsten einen Kessel feinstes Neville-Gebräu aus dessen besten Zeiten über den Kopf geschüttet hätte.

„Ich danke _dir_, mein Freund. Nicht für die unmenschliche Leistung in deiner Rolle, sondern dafür, dass du die Stärke aufbringst, mir zu verzeihen."

Ein Kiefermuskel in Severus' Gesicht zuckte leicht. „Schon gut...

...Ich werde jetzt langsam aufbrechen. Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, habe ich mich von Molly dazu überreden lassen, ab und zu ihren Gemeinschaftsessen beizuwohnen." Seine Miene verzog sich gequält. „Mit dem gesamten rothaarigen Haufen. Und _Potter_."

„Tatsache? Und ich bin mir sicher, sie warten schon auf dich! Manche bestimmt mehr als andere. Zum Beispiel gewisse Personen, deren Namen du gerade unter den Tisch hast fallen lassen."

Merlin, Severus konnte das vermaledeite Zwinkern hinter der Halbmondbrille viel zu genau vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Zumindest konnte Albus ihm in dieser Form keine Zitronenbonbons anbieten. Irgendeinen Vorteil musste es ja geben, nicht wahr?

„Du findest auch immer die richtigen Worte, um mich loszuwerden, Albus."

Diesmal hallte das Lachen deutlich in seinem Kopf wider. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend. Genieß das Leben, Severus. Du hast es mehr als verdient. _Leb wohl."_

Reglos stand Severus im abflauenden Wind und beobachtete, wie die Schneekristalle langsam wieder hinab sanken und sich stumm auf ihren alten Platz legten. „Leb wohl, Albus" murmelte er. Er war appariert, bevor noch die letzte Flocke den Boden berührte.

~~o~~

Hermione stand vor dem Fuchsbau und genoss die Kühle auf ihrem glühenden Gesicht in vollen Zügen. Im Haus drängte sich mittlerweile alles und sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich vor dem großen Essen noch eine ruhige Atempause an der frischen Luft zu gönnen. Hinter ihr öffnete sich mit quietschenden Angeln eines der Fenster zum Wohnzimmer. Offenbar war noch jemand zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mehr Sauerstoff nicht die schlechteste Idee war. Lachen, Lärm und einzelne Gesprächsfetzen drangen in die kalte Nacht.

„... und dann meinte Ginny, dass ich das auch mal versuchen sollte. Eine verdammt geniale Idee, kann ich euch sagen!" - „Geooooorge! Lass den Blödsinn und hilf doch mal, den Tisch zu decken!" - „...und was steht da drauf? 'Interview mit einem Vampir'? Ach, das sind Kinokarten! Danke, Ron! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Muggel sich mit Vampiren auseinander setzen. Interessant! Und wie..." Der Rest der Gespräche ging im dröhnenden Gelächter Kingsleys unter, der offenbar in eine unterhaltsame Konversation verwickelt war. Hermione schmunzelte, steckte die Hände in ihre Manteltaschen und stapfte ein paar Schritte durch den verschneiten Garten.

Das leise Knacken einer Apparation ließ sie den Kopf wenden.

Also hatte er sich doch dazu entschieden, zu kommen. Nach seinen spöttischen Äußerungen wenige Stunden zuvor war Hermione sich diesbezüglich nicht wirklich sicher gewesen.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sich etwas an seiner Haltung geändert hatte. Er bewegte sich immer aufrecht und geschmeidig, doch wirkten seine Schritte leichter, da war etwas, das ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, ein kleiner Teil der Last, die ihm die vergangenen Jahre aufgebürdet hatten, sei von ihm abgefallen.

Allerdings war sie auch überzeugt davon, dass der Unterschied so geringfügig war, dass es kaum jemandem auffallen würde. Wilde Spekulationen über den Brief, seinen Inhalt und dessen Folgen schossen ihr kreuz und quer im Kopf herum, aber sie bemühte sich, eine neutrale Miene beizubehalten.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie mit höflichem Kopfnicken – so, als würden sie sich heute zum ersten Mal begegnen, als hätte sie keinen Verdacht, wen er heute noch gesprochen hatte.

„Miss Granger", gab er knapp zurück, verlangsamte aber seine Schritte, bis er schließlich neben ihr zum Stillstand kam.

Hermione schluckte unwillkürlich und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, aber er hatte die Augen auf einen Punkt irgendwo am Horizont gerichtet. Ihre eigenen Augen wanderten an seiner Seite hinab bis zu seiner Hand, die gedankenverloren den Stoff seiner Robe zwischen den Fingern rieb. Fasziniert blickte sie auf das Spiel der Finger, bis seine Stimme sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Gut, dass sie den Brief aufbewahrt haben."

Die Wortwahl ließ sie grinsen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ein wenig spöttisch klang, als sie erwiderte: „Bitte, Professor, habe ich gerne gemacht!"

Sie wandte ihm den Kopf zu – und erstarrte. Die Intensität des Blicks, mit dem er sie bedachte, ließ ihr augenblicklich das Blut in die Wangen schießen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war sie äußerst dankbar für die eisigen Temperaturen, die ohnehin schon rote Flecken auf ihre Wangen zauberten. Allerdings war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob man das Rauschen ihres Blutes nicht auch außerhalb ihrer eigenen Gehörgänge wahrnehmen konnte, genauso wie ihren Herzschlag, der sich anfühlte, als wäre er an die falsche Stelle gesprungen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Tempo, das dem einer wahnsinnig gewordenen Thestralherde glich. Verflucht, Hermione! Lass den Schwachsinn und – sag etwas. Irgendetwas.

„Nach langen Nachforschungen hab ich einige wenige vergessene Abhandlungen und Textstellen zu den Rauhnächten gefunden, ich habe das ja früher eigentlich auch für einen Aberglauben gehalten, aber scheinbar gibt es ja doch Mittel und Wege, wie sich die Welten der Toten und der Lebenden an diesen Tagen unter bestimmten Bedingungen begegnen können, ich meine, aufgrund des Energieerhaltungssatzes ist es klar, dass wir nicht einfach verschwinden, aber magischen Energien stehen mehr Möglichkeiten offen als nichtmagischen, ich habe dazu eine interessante Theorie von - "

„Miss Granger!" schnitt ihr Snape scharf das Wort ab und wandte sich ab. „Ich bin mir sicher, Molly wartet bereits mit dem Essen". Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Hermione schwankte zwischen Wut und dem Gefühl, ihren Kopf am liebsten in den nächsten Schneehaufen stecken zu wollen. Eine hervorragende Idee von ihr, in unkontrolliertes Geplapper gegenüber einer Person zu verfallen, die das bekanntlich ganz besonders schätzte!

Kurz vor der Tür wandte sich Snape halb um. „Falls Sie mit mir über die Besonderheiten der Rauhnächte, insbesondere der heutigen, und die Möglichkeiten magischer Energien nach dem Tod eines Zauberers diskutieren wollen, kommen Sie lieber zum Tee. Am 27. hätte ich Zeit", warf er über seine Schulter. Und schon war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen.

Hermione stand sekundenlang festgefroren an ihrem Platz, während ihr ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck langsam einem breiten Grinsen Platz machte. Als sie sich wenig später zu den anderen an den reich beladenen Festessenstisch im Inneren des Fuchsbaus gesellte, lag noch immer ein fröhliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.


	23. Der Brief

**22. Dezember**

_Versöhnungen sind nicht immer leicht, und manchmal gelingen sie erst nach Jahren, und nur durch Zufall. Vinkona hat in ihrem kurzen, sehr lesenswerten Beitrag wunderbar in Worte gefasst. _

_(Und die Stichwörter waren: __**Blasenschwäche, Bonbon **__und __**Neuigkeit**__)_

**Der Brief**

Suchend glitt ihr Blick über das Bücherregal, bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte. Mit einem Griff zog sie das Buch aus dem Regal und wollte es grade aufschlagen, als ein Briefumschlag heraus segelte. Interessiert griff sie danach. In kleinen sauberen Lettern stand dort ein Name. Der Umschlag war noch verschlossen und der Staubschicht auf dem Buch nach schon sehr lange. Jemand musste den Brief hier deponiert haben, vielleicht vergessen, vielleicht auch versteckt. Sie wusste genau, dass es nicht richtig war, aber dennoch siegte ihre Neugierde und sie öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag.

„_Wenn du dieses liest, werde ich tot sein. Was keine Neuigkeit für dich sein wird. Fawkes wird dir diesen Brief überbracht haben. Ich muss dir also zunächst danken, dass du mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt hast und deine Seele durch einen weiteren Tod belastet wurde. Ich habe dein ganzes Leben lang viel von dir abverlangt. Mehr als ich gedurft hätte, mehr, als richtig war. Dabei hatte ich immer das große Ziel vor Augen Voldemort zu töten. Ich habe keine Rücksicht auf einzelne genommen. Nicht auf dich, und auch auf viele andere nicht. Glaub mir, es war nicht immer leicht, aber es musste sein. Zu viele Menschen haben unter ihm gelitten. Aber vielleicht haben auch zu viele Menschen unter mir gelitten. Manchmal hatte Momente des Zweifels, wo ein Kampf für das Gute aufhört, und wo ein Kampf zwischen zwei sturen Männern anfängt, der auf den Schultern von Unschuldigen ausgetragen wird. Darüber zu urteilen liegt jedoch nicht in meiner Macht. _

_Ich habe dir nie gedankt, für das, was du für mich getan hast, seien es meine Tränke gegen Blasenschwäche, oder die Hilfe bei anderen Beschwerden. _

_Ohne zu Zögern hast du die Fehler von anderen ausgebadet, immer wieder Opfer der Kämpfe zusammengeflickt und gerettet. Du hast mich nie an deiner Loyalität für die richtige Seite zweifeln lassen. _

_Dein ganze Leben hast du dafür gekämpft, dass die Zaubererwelt und die Muggelwelt Frieden findet. _

_Ich weiß, dass du leidest darunter, dass dir die Hände gebunden sind und du gerne so viel mehr tun würdest, als du kannst. Du kannst nicht jedes Leben retten. Auch in vermag dieses nicht, auch wenn viele mir eine solche Macht gerne zu sprechen würden. Jeder, der sich für den Kampf gegen das Böse einsetzt ist sich der Gefahr bewusst! Jeden Tag haben so viele gute Menschen ihr Leben riskiert, sind verletzt, oder gar nicht von den Missionen zurück gekehrt. Mit jedem weiteren Opfer habe ich ein Stück deiner Seele zerfallen sehen, deines Glaubens an eine bessere Zukunft. _

_Wie haben wir uns gestritten, über die Notwendigkeit einer Mission, oder deren Unsinn. Wie oft musste ich dir insgeheim später Recht geben. Ich bereue viele Entscheidungen, aber das ist mein Los, jede Entscheidung, die ich getroffen habe, muss ich in all Ihren Konsequenzen tragen. Auch die, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, statt dich zu Lebzeiten aufzuklären. Glaube mir, es war eine der schwersten Entscheidungen, die ich je getroffen habe. _

_Aber lass dir gesagt sein, und damit möchte ich meinen Brief schließen, du hättest mich nicht retten können! Der Fluch hat sich zu schnell ausgebreitet. Selbst all dein Wissen hätte meinen Tod nicht aufhalten können. Vielleicht etwas hinauszögern, aber so konnte ich mein Schicksal noch ein letztes Mal für den Kampf gegen das Böse nutzen.  
>Es tut mir leid, dass du und so viele andere Menschen dadurch habt leiden müssen. Nicht nur die Trauer um mich sondern die Folgen, die mein Tod für Euch und die Zaubererwelt hatte, werden dem ein oder anderen schwer auf den Schultern gelastet haben. Ich wünsche dir und euch allen, dass ihr diese Bürde gemeistert habt. Ich glaube fest an euch. <em>

_Es ist anmaßend um Verzeihung zu bitten, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und möchte es an dieser Stelle dennoch tun. _

_Bitte verzeihe mir… _

_Albus"_

Langsam ließ sie das Papier mit zitternden Händen sinken und sich selbst in den nächsten Sessel fallen. Sieatmete tief durch, überlegte, was sie nun mit diesen Informationen machen sollte. Weiterleiten? Wieder in dem Buch verstecken?

Es war der Abend vor Weihnachten, als eine vom Alter und vom Leben gezeichnete Frau vor dem Grab von Dumbledore niederkniete und ein Zitronenbonbon auf den Grabstein niederlegte. „Dir sei vergeben!" murmelte sie. „Hätte Hermine den Brief nicht gefunden und mich gezwungen ihn zu lesen, wäre ich heute nicht hier, und der Brief läge noch immer zwischen den Seiten, wo ich ihn damals versteckt hatte . Jeder macht Fehler, kleine Leute kleine Fehler, große Leute große Fehler, aber auch großen Fehlern sollte vergeben werden! Und heute bitte ich dich um Verzeihung, dass ich in meiner Wut niemals den Anstand gehabt habe, dich hier in den letzten zehn Jahren einmal zu besuchen und dir für deine Taten zu danken, so schwer sie auch für einzelne zu tragen waren. Unser gemeinsames Ziel haben wir erreicht."

Mit steifen Gliedern richtete sie sich wieder auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Kurz bevor sie aus der Sichtweite war, drehte sich Poppy noch einmal um und warf einen langen Blick auf das Grab. „Frohe Weihnachten, Albus!"


	24. Missbrauchtes Vertrauen

_Lehnt Euch entspannt zurück und genießt den Kalenderbeitrag von Savenia, die mir netterweise die Mühe erspart hat, eine Einleitung zu basteln._

_Vielen lieben Dank an meine Last-Minute-Blitz-Beta Eponine. Glücklicherweise konnte sie etliche meiner Fehler verbessern – insbesondere was die Zeitformen angeht.  
>Sollten noch immer Fehler auftauchen, sind die ganz allein meine Schuld, aber ich schenke sie dem Finder großherzig zu Weihnachten.<em>

_Stichwörter: Freund/Freundin, fallen, Rudel_

**Missbrauchtes Vertrauen**

Der letzte Vollmond lag schon einige Tage zurück und ich war seit geraumer Zeit wieder im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungen, nachdem Madam Pomfrey mich länger als sonst im Krankenflügel behalten hatte. Ich habe immer noch nicht genau verstanden, warum ich diesmal nicht nach 24 Stunden zurück durfte. Sie hatte mich zwar jedes Mal zum Unterricht gehen lassen, aber eine Woche lang hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass ich die Mahlzeiten und Nächte im Krankenflügel verbringe.

Vermutlich wollte sie mich schützen. Mir waren die Biss- und Kratzspuren an meinem Körper aufgefallen, aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Mir wurde einfach nicht klar, warum ich ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht wieder angefangen hatte, mich selbst zu verletzen. Meine Freunde hatten mich schließlich sonst immer begleitet, erst nur mit ihren Herzen und dann auch persönlich in ihren Animagusformen. Beides hatte mir sehr geholfen, die Verwandlungen und Nächte gut zu überstehen. Ich hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an diese letzte Vollmondnacht. Weder Madam Pomfrey, noch Professor Dumbledore oder meine **Freunde** machten irgendwelche Anstalten diese Lücke zu füllen.

Während der Unterrichtszeiten bemerkte ich, dass sich die Stimmung in unserer Vierergruppe deutlich verändert hatte – zum Negativen. Wurmschwanz und Krone bemühten sich zwar um einen ruhigen Umgang mit mir, aber Sirius war eindeutig ausgeschlossen. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander und beachteten ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Selbst wenn er neben uns stand und wartete, unterhielten nur wir drei uns. Er war außen vor.

Natürlich hatte ich versucht, zu erfahren, was geschehen war und warum sie Sirius die kalte Schulter zeigten, aber sie wichen mir aus. Erst hatten sie versucht, einfach das Thema zu wechseln und dann hieß es plötzlich, dass es mich nichts anginge. Als ich direkt mit Sirius darüber reden wollte, konnte er mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Er murmelte nur, dass es ihm Leid täte und verschwand. Seitdem wartete er ganz allein vor den Unterrichtsräumen.

Von Tag zu Tag wurde ich frustrierter über das Verhalten meiner Freunde. Aber waren wir überhaupt noch Freunde? Hatten wir uns nicht mal alles sagen können? Wo kam plötzlich diese Geheimnistuerei her? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Einzig Severus Snape wirkte ähnlich verändert wie meine Freunde. Wann immer er sah, dass Sirius nicht mehr zu uns gehörte, grinste er hämisch. Mich selbst konnte er allerdings ebenfalls nicht ansehen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich dann immer zu einer hässlichen Fratze aus Abscheu und Furcht, was mir beides nicht fremd war. Allerdings war ich auf Hogwarts schon lange nicht mehr damit konfrontiert worden. War er hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen? In mir selbst erwachte die Furcht, dass ich so kurz nach meinen ZAGs meine schulische Ausbildung abbrechen musste. Wer wollte schon einen Werwolf in der Nähe seines Kindes haben? „Krones Eltern!", antwortete die nervige Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ja, klar. Mr und Mrs Potter hatten noch nie etwas von Vorurteilen gehalten.

Sie hatten mich schon vor Jahren kennen gelernt und jedes Jahr in den Sommerferien für ein paar Wochen eingeladen. Erst vor zwei Jahren hatte ich den Mut aufgebracht, ihnen mit James an meiner Seite zu sagen, was ich war. Natürlich hatte ich direkt dazu gesagt, dass ich für ihre Einladungen dankbar war, aber verstehen konnte, dass diese von nun an ausbleiben würden. Ich hatte für ihre Gastfreundschaft gedankt und war schon auf dem Weg zum Kamin gewesen.  
>„Wo willst du denn hin, Remus?" Mrs Potter hatte mich aufgehalten.<br>„Nach Hause, Ma'am. Sie werden sicherlich nicht länger einen Werwolf unter Ihrem Dach haben wollen."  
>„Quatsch, Junge. Du bleibst hier. Du bist schließlich noch für das ganze Wochenende eingeladen. Was werden deine Eltern denken, wenn du plötzlich vor ihnen stehst?"<br>„Sie werden es verstehen. Sie kennen es nicht anders", hatte ich geknickt geantwortet. „Sie wissen, dass ich durch meine Krankheit nicht überall gerne gesehen bin. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Meine Eltern kennen die Reaktionen auf meine Krankheit. Sie werden nicht schlecht von Ihnen denken."  
>„Aber wir denken schlecht von allen, die einen Jungen wegen etwas verachten und fortschicken, wofür er nichts kann. Du warst schon so oft hier, Remus. Immer zu Neumond – jetzt verstehen wir auch, warum James immer wieder unsere Terminvorschläge auf diesen Zeitraum verschob", hatte Mrs Potter gelächelt. „Du hast uns nie den Anlass gegeben, dich nicht für einen anständigen Jungen zu halten und das hast du auch jetzt nicht. Du bist Remus Lupin und hast nun einmal ein Problem, das sich nicht so einfach lösen lässt. Wenn wir dir eine Freude machen können, dann machen wir das. Könnten wir dir dein Leiden nehmen, würden wir sofort alles dafür geben. Freunde von James sind uns immer willkommen."<br>„Aber … ich bin …"  
>„Du bist Remus Lupin", hatte sie bestimmt wiederholt. „Außerdem wirst du doch Sirius nicht verpassen wollen. Er müsste heute noch ankommen."<br>Ich grinste verzerrt. Natürlich hatten die Potters die Einladungen so ausgesprochen, dass wir zumindest ein Wochenende zu dritt hatten. Auch Peter war über das Wochenende eingeladen. Aber seine Eltern hatten ihn nicht gehen lassen – wie immer. Er hatte zu Hause helfen müssen.  
>Ich schluckte. „Sie wollen mich also wirklich noch immer hier haben?"<br>Mrs Potter hatte mich fest in den Arm genommen. „Du bist immer willkommen hier, Remus und das wird sich auch nicht ändern."

Noch heute war ich jedes Jahr für mindestens zwei Wochen bei den Potters. Sie hatten sogar ihren Keller werwolfsicher ausgebaut. Schmunzelnd hatten sie mir erklärt: „Nur für den Fall, dass du doch einmal über Vollmond hier bist."  
>Sie hatten mich genauso einfach und unkompliziert akzeptiert wie ihr Sohn und meine Freunde. Nie wieder kam mir in den Sinn, dass sich an einer dieser Gemeinschaften etwas ändern könnte. Aber so wie es aussah, war genau das geschehen. Vielleicht … ja, vielleicht hatte Sirius endlich erkannt, wie gefährlich ich einmal im Monat bin. Das musste es sein. Er musste zum letzten Vollmond etwas in diese Richtung gesagt haben und Wurmschwanz und Krone hatten mich verteidigt.<p>

Diese Erkenntnis betrübte mich sehr. Wegen mir hatte sich diese Freundschaft erledigt. Möglicherweise wäre es besser, wenn ich doch aus dem Schlafsaal auszog und mein Privileg in Anspruch nahm, in das Zimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu ziehen. Dann konnten wenigstens meine Freunde wieder in Ruhe leben.

An einem Tag Ende November wollte ich meine Entscheidung in die Tat umsetzen. Direkt nach dem Unterricht ging ich in den Schlafsaal, um meinen Koffer zu packen. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte meiner Sachen aus dem Schrank geholt, als plötzlich die anderen im Raum standen.  
>„Remus, was soll das denn?", fragte Krone erstaunt und deutete auf die Umhänge in meinen Armen.<br>„Ich ziehe ins Vertrauensschülerzimmer", erklärte ich und packte weiter.  
>„Aber warum?"<br>„Damit ihr keine Angst mehr haben müsst. Ich möchte nicht schuld sein, dass eure Freundschaft zerbricht."  
>Alle drei sahen mich irritiert an.<br>„Das … das bist du nicht …", murmelte Sirius. „Ich ganz allein trage die Schuld daran. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich sollte ausziehen. Leider steht mir kein anderer Raum zur Verfügung."  
>Krone und Wurmschwanz blickten Sirius feindselig an.<br>„Mir reicht's jetzt! Ich will auf der Stelle wissen, was hier los ist!", rief ich. Warum sollte Sirius auf einmal schuld sein, nur weil er als Einziger erkannt hatte, dass ich verdammt nochmal gefährlich war.  
>Sirius schluckte hart und blickte im Schlafsaal herum. „Ich hab … ich …"<br>„Na, was denn nun? Spuck's endlich aus!"  
>„Ich hab Schniefelus verraten, wie er in die Heulende Hütte kommt … an Vollmond …", wisperte er so leise, dass ich ihn bald nicht verstanden hätte. Er blickte mich nicht ein einziges Mal an.<p>

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass man mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte, als würde ich ins bodenlose Nichts **fallen**.  
>„Was hast du getan?", fragte ich fassungslos. „Wie konntest du das tun?"<br>„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, okay? Ich hielt es für den ultimativen Streich, um ihn uns ein für alle Mal vom Hals zu halten."  
>„Nein, nichts ist okay, verdammt! Ein Streich? Bist du total übergeschnappt? Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für mich bedeutet? Er weiß jetzt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Ich habe dir vertraut, Sirius!"<br>„Ich weiß …"  
>„Nichts weißt du. Gar nichts. Wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, dass ich immer wieder Alpträume habe, in denen ich einen Menschen verletze oder gar töte? Und dann führst du einen Mitschüler direkt zu mir?" Ich atmete heftig. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. „Was ist mit euch beiden?", wandte ich mich an Wurmschwanz und Krone. „Was habt ihr getan?"<p>

„Ich hab mitbekommen, was Sirius zu Snape gesagt hat", piepste Wurmschwanz.  
>„Er kam direkt zu mir", erklärte Krone. „Danach bin ich sofort zur Weide gerannt. Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich hoffte, dass ich nicht zu spät kam. Ich konnte Schniefelus kurz vor der Hütte abfangen und wieder raus bugsieren … aber er hat trotzdem noch einen Blick auf dich erhaschen können."<br>Unwillkürlich überschwemmte mich eine Welle von Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit für die beiden.  
>„Ich danke dir, Krone. Und dir auch, Wurmschwanz. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie meine nächsten Alpträume aussehen. Kein gesichtsloser Mensch mehr, keine Freunde mehr."<br>„Es tut mir Leid, Remus", flüsterte Sirius.  
>„Geh mir aus den Augen", knurrte ich. „Wie konntest du mir das antun?"<br>„Ich …"  
>„Nein, ich will's nicht wissen. Schlimm genug, dass du mich in diese Lage gebracht hast."<p>

Meine Wut verrauchte mit jedem Moment mehr und machte einer Enttäuschung Platz, die ich nie zuvor so heftig gefühlt hatte.  
>Sirius schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund aus dem Raum.<br>„Und ihr beide erzählt mir jetzt, warum er noch immer hier – warum ich noch immer hier bin."  
>Krone setzte sich auf sein Bett, Wurmschwanz daneben. Bevor er anfing, bedeutete er mir, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Ich erfüllte seinen Wunsch und stellte mich auf eine längere Erzählung ein.<p>

„Während ich Snape hinterher rannte, musste Wurmschwanz direkt zu Dumbledore gegangen sein." Wurmschwanz nickte kräftig. „Denn der erwartete uns bereits, als wir aus der Peitschenden Weide heraus kamen. Seine Stimme war voller Enttäuschung, als er uns befahl, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen. Ich fühlte mich mies, obwohl ich das Richtige getan hatte. Ich hatte diesem schnüffelnden Schleimbeutel das Leben gerettet. Aber das Wissen, dass ausgerechnet Sirius mich und dich in diese Lage gebracht hatte, machte mich wütend und traurig", erklärte Krone und sah mich mitfühlend an. „Auch wenn meine Gefühle wohl nicht im Ansatz die Intensität deiner erreicht haben."  
>Krone sammelte sich kurz. „Als wir vor den Wasserspeier ankamen, standen schon McGonagall und Sirius dort. Sie warteten auf uns. Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Büro und mussten alle erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen war und warum wir gehandelt hatten, wie wir es taten. Sirius hatte wieder einmal nicht gewusst, wann er die Klappe halten und das Gehirn einschalten sollte. Er redete sich um Kopf und Kragen. Man muss ihm zu Gute halten, dass er nicht versuchte, uns da negativ mit reinzuziehen. Snape wollte angeben, dass es ein gemeinsamer Streich war. Aber das haben weder Sirius noch Wurmschwanz und Dumbledore durchgehen lassen. Denn alle drei gaben ja an, dass es allein Sirius dumme Idee war. Sonst wäre Wurmschwanz wohl kaum zu mir und Dumbledore gelaufen. Snape konnte das zwar nicht glauben und behauptete, dass wir bloß kalte Füße bekommen hätten, aber Dumbledore glaubte uns."<br>Ich nickte. Das war typisch Dumbledore. Er ließ kleine Flunkereien durchgehen, wenn der entsprechende Streich gut und unterhaltsam war, aber nicht wenn es um etwas Ernstes ging.

„Sirius wurden 200 Punkte abgezogen, er darf bis zum Ende unserer Schulzeit keinen einzigen Streich mehr spielen …"  
>„… und sich erwischen lassen …", fügte ich bitter hinzu. Krone nickte. Wir kannten Sirius einfach zu gut. Nicht einmal der drohende Rauswurf aus Hogwarts hielt ihn vom Streichespielen ab.<br>„Außerdem muss er bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zweimal die Woche nachsitzen, die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden sind für ihn gestrichen. Wenn er gegen eine einzige dieser Auflagen verstößt, fliegt er von der Schule und wird vielleicht dem Zaubergamot übergeben."

Ich nickte halbwegs zufrieden. Zwar konnte keine Strafe Sirius' Vergehen mir gegenüber je wieder gut machen. Aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt eine kleine Quittung für sein gedankenloses Verhalten bekommen.

„Gut. Aber warum bin ich noch immer hier? Warum hat noch niemand dafür gesorgt, dass der Werwolf aus der Schule verbannt wird?"  
>Krone grinste.<br>„Na, wegen Dumbledore, ist doch klar. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er es zulässt, dass du von der Schule fliegst und deinen Abschluss nicht machen kannst, wegen etwas wofür du überhaupt nichts kannst."  
>„Dumbledore nicht. Aber Snape doch bestimmt, oder?"<br>„Klar, er hat es verlangt. Aber Dumbledore hat ihn zum Schweigen gebracht, hat ihn an all die Jahre erinnert, die du schon hier bist und niemanden in Gefahr gebracht hast. Schniefelus beharrte darauf, dass allein deine Anwesenheit ja schon ein Gefahr darstellt."  
>„Mein Reden", warf ich traurig ein.<br>„Aber nicht Dumbledores oder unseres", lachte Krone. „Dumbledore hat ihn zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet. Zähneknirschend hat Schniefelus zugestimmt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie der alte Mann ihn dazu gebracht hat. Er hat nur irgendwas davon gefaselt, dass Snape ja auch nicht immer so regelgetreu ist. Vermutlich hat er darauf angespielt, dass unsere Duelle durch dessen Flüche durchaus ein graumagisches Niveau erhalten, welches auch nicht wirklich akzeptabel ist."  
>Ich nickte verstehend.<br>„Und du bist sicher, dass niemand weiß, dass ich ein Werwolf bin – außer denen, die es wissen müssen, oder herausgefunden haben?"  
>„Ja, ich schwöre dir, dass nur die Lehrer, Madam Pomfrey, Wurmschwanz, Schniefelus, Black, und wir beide Bescheid wissen."<br>Diese Aussage beruhigte mich gewaltig. Zumal ich auch selbst während den Unterrichtsstunden oder außerschulischen Aktivitäten keine dahingehenden Anfeindungen erfahren hatte.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir endlich gesagt habt, was los ist."  
>„Was hast du jetzt vor, Remus?", fragte Wurmschwanz unsicher.<br>„Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich muss jetzt erstmal meine Gedanken sortieren und darüber nachdenken, wie ich Sirius jetzt begegnen möchte und kann. Er hat mein Vertrauen extrem missbraucht. Ihr kennt meine innersten Gefühle besser als jeder andere – manchmal glaube ich sogar, besser als ich selbst. Ich habe euch von meinen Ängsten erzählt, von meinen Alpträumen. Und genau in so eine Situation hat er mich gebracht. Ich habe davon zwar nichts mitbekommen. Aber, bei Merlin, wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, hätte ich Severus verwandeln oder töten können. Man hätte mir die Schuld gegeben, nicht Sirius. Ich hätte damit leben müssen, wenn nicht Jemand von der Tierwesenbehörde oder direkt dem Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe gekommen wäre und mich mitgenommen hätte. Wie konnte er mir das antun?"  
>„Keine Ahnung, mein Freund. Aber du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er denkt einfach nicht nach, sondern handelt nur …"<br>„Oh ja, das weiß ich, aber hier geht es nicht um einen fehlgeschlagenen Beinklammerfluch. Hier geht es nicht um ein kleines Duell zwischen uns und den Slytherins. Hier geht es um mein verdammtes Leben!", redete ich mich wieder in Rage. Mir war bewusst, dass weder Wurmschwanz noch Krone etwas dafür konnten, aber sie waren da und hörten mir zu. Sie gaben mir das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein – nicht grundlos wütend zu sein.  
>„Du hast Recht, Remus. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Mach es am besten so wie wir und ignorier ihn. Er ist so isoliert von allen, er muss zwangsläufig einmal darüber nachdenken, was er angestellt hat. Ich habe noch immer die Hoffnung, dass er früher oder später darauf kommt, was für einen Bockmist er verzapft hat und dass er einen Weg findet, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Außerdem ist ja glücklicherweise niemand verletzt worden."<br>„Ja", schnaubte ich bitter. „Weil ihr da wart und Schlimmeres verhindert habt."  
>Wir saßen eine Weile schweigend beisammen, bevor ich meinen Koffer weiter packte.<br>„Du willst immer noch ausziehen?"  
>„Ich muss, Krone. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht es. Aber ich brauche jetzt Zeit für mich – um nachzudenken. Um meine inneres Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, sofern ich je eines besessen habe. Das kann ich hier nicht. Irgendwann wird Sirius zurückkommen, das ist noch immer auch sein Schlafsaal. Wenn ich aufwache, wird er da sein, selbst wenn er es nicht ist, wenn ich einschlafe. Der ganze Raum erinnert mich an die guten Zeiten, an die geplanten Streiche. Einfach an all die Sachen, die gut und lustig waren und von denen ich nicht weiß, ob sie je wieder kommen."<br>Krone kam auf mich zu und drückte meine Schulter freundschaftlich. „Klar, du hast Recht. Nimm dir die Zeit. Wir wissen ja, wo wir dich finden. Bei den Vertrauensschülern oder in der Bibliothek", grinste er frech.  
>Wurmschwanz hingegen brachte sein Verständnis praktischer zum Ausdruck. Er ging einfach zu meinem Schrank, holte meine restlichen Sachen heraus und ließ sie in meinen Koffer plumpsen. Ich musste diese dann zwar immer noch ordentlich sortieren, aber immerhin. Er hatte mit angefasst.<br>„Gute Nacht ihr zwei."  
>„Schlaf gut, Remus."<br>„Träum schön, mein Freund. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück."  
>Von den letzten Worten nicht ganz überzeugt verließ ich den Schlafsaal, stieg die ganzen Stufen hinab und betrat das Zimmer der männlichen Vertrauensschüler.<p>

Erstaunt blickte Bryan Silver, mein Vertrauensschülerkollege, auf.  
>„Hallo Remus. Was … ähm … ziehst du jetzt doch hier ein?"<br>Ich hatte gehofft, dass das Zimmer leer wäre und ich nicht so herein platzen würde wie ein Ausreißer. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät.  
>„Hi Bryan. Ja, ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt, ein Einzelzimmer zu haben", grinste ich unsicher.<br>„Nein, kein Problem. Aber warum?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er merkte, wie unfreundlich das klang und zurück ruderte. „Also, nicht dass es mich stören würde, endlich einen Zimmerkameraden zu haben. Ich hatte nur immer das Gefühl, dass du lieber bei deinen Freunden bleiben würdest. Das hattest du ja auch auf der Zugfahrt so gesagt."  
>„Ja, ich weiß. Sagen wir einfach, die Dinge haben sich geändert, okay? Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Vielleicht später mal", vertröstete ich ihn.<br>„Wie du willst. Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe einräumen. Das linke Bett mit Schrank hab ich mir ausgesucht. Bis nachher beim Abendessen."  
>„Danke, Bryan."<br>Nur kurz blickte ich ihm hinterher, als er die Tür von außen schloss.  
>Ich seufzte schwer und füllte den rechten Schrank mit meinen Klamotten und persönlichen Dingen.<p>

Die Tage vergingen und ich sah von meinen Freunden wie versprochen nur das Nötigste – beim Unterricht und den Mahlzeiten. Meine freie Zeit verbrachte ich wie immer in der Bibliothek oder draußen auf den Ländereien, wobei ich den Bereich um die Peitschende Weide tunlichst mied. Es war schlimm genug, dass der Mond schon wieder ordentlich zugenommen hatte und nächste Woche wieder voll sein würde.  
>Ich hatte die Zeit zum Nachdenken genutzt. Doch mehr als den Wunsch, auch die kommende Verwandlung allein durch zu stehen, war dabei noch nicht heraus gekommen. Bald würde ich mit Wurmschwanz und Krone reden müssen. Ich wollte sie nicht bei mir haben. Ja, sie hatten mir die Verwandlungen und Nächte angenehmer gestaltet und sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich nicht mehr selbst verletzt hatte. Aber ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass sie mich in diesem Zustand sahen und begleiteten. Ich war als Wolf noch immer eine reißende Bestie, die nur ihren Instinkten und Trieben folgte. Sobald ich Menschen erschnüffelt hatte, waren sie da gewesen, um mich von der Fährte fort zu treiben. Ohne sie wäre ich allerdings nie außerhalb der Hütte unterwegs gewesen. Das war mein Platz für die Vollmondnächte. Mein Entschluss stand fest.<p>

Trotzdem schob ich das Gespräch solange vor mir her, bis es fast zu spät war. Vor dem Abendessen wollte Madam Pomfrey mich treffen – so wie immer. Ich würde in der Hütte essen – so wie immer. Auf dem Weg vom Turm hinunter, nahm ich Wurmschwanz und Krone zur Seite.  
>„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch heute Nacht aus dem Schloss schleicht. Bitte, widersprecht mir nicht. Ich komme schon zurecht und ihr braucht den Schlaf. Versprecht mir, dass ihr im Turm bleibt."<br>„Aber …"  
>„Kein Aber, James. Bitte. Es ist besser so. Glaubt mir."<br>Ich ließ ihnen keine Zeit mehr um zu antworten, sondern lief schnurstracks zum Krankenflügel. Dort würde ich mit Madam Pomfrey warten bis alle Schüler in der Großen Halle versammelt waren.  
>Vom Rest der Nacht habe ich nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. Erst am nächsten Morgen bemerkte ich die neuen Kratzer und Bissspuren an meinem Körper. Trotz der Wunden war ich erleichtert. Meine Freunde hatte meine Bitte respektiert und erfüllt. Sie hatten mich allein gelassen – obwohl ich nicht einsam gewesen war.<p>

Direkt nach dem Frühstück standen sie an meinem Bett im Krankenflügel.  
>„Wie geht's dir, Remus?"<br>„So gut wie es mir gehen kann, Wurmschwanz. Danke."  
>Krone ließ seinen Blick nur missbilligend über die Verbände an meinen Armen schweifen.<br>„So haben wir dich schon mal gesehen, mein Freund. Da ging es dir wesentlich schlechter. Also mach uns nichts vor."  
>„Tu ich nicht", grinste ich. „Ich bin wirklich froh. Froh, dass ich mich noch immer auf euch verlassen kann. Froh, dass ich diese Nächte zur Not noch immer allein durchstehen kann. Froh, dass scheinbar nichts passiert ist. Froh, euch zu haben. Glaub mir, Krone. Es geht mir blendend."<br>„Okay, wenn du das so siehst", meinte er leichthin. „Wie lange musst du diesmal hier bleiben? Wieder eine Woche?"  
>„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber Madam Pomfrey hat noch nichts dazu gesagt."<br>Scheinbar war das ihr Stichwort. Ich hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, da kam sie lächelnd an mein Bett gelaufen.  
>„Nun, lass mich mal sehen, junger Mann. Ich denke, du kannst morgen schon zum Unterricht. Dann sollten die Wunden an deinen Armen weit genug verheilt sein, um ohne die langen Verbände auszukommen. Alles Weitere möchte ich erst danach entscheiden."<br>„Was hab ich gesagt, es geht mir bestens. Selbst meine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm wie letztes Mal."

„Was willst du hier?", zischte Krone plötzlich in Richtung der Tür. Ich selbst hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie diese geöffnet wurde.  
>„Ich … ich möchte … mich … entschuldigen …", stammelte Sirius. „Bei euch allen … aber besonders bei dir … Moo- ähm … Remus."<br>Der einst so stolze Junge stand mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern im Türrahmen. „Darf ich … darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er und hob seinen Kopf für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hoffnungsvoll.  
>Natürlich konnte ich es nicht ertragen, dass er seine Entschuldigung, die für ihn sicherlich schwer genug war, auch noch halb im Gang hervor bringen musste, wo jederzeit irgendein Schüler vorbei kommen könnte. Selbstverständlich war das auch ziemlich egoistisch von mir. Schließlich hätte dieser Schüler auch von meinem Geheimnis erfahren. So winkte ich ihn einfach nur herein.<br>„Mach die Tür zu."

Es war ein bisschen wie früher. Tatze schlich elegant in einen Raum und Krone sicherte uns automatisch gegen ungewollte Lauscher ab. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmerzlichen Grinsen. Doch ich ließ nicht zu, dass das kommentiert wurde.  
>„Du wolltest mit mir – uns – reden, Sirius." Er merkte, dass ich ihm die Anrede mit seinem Spitznamen verwehrte. Er war für gute Tage gedacht, nicht für Momente wie diesen oder die vergangenen Wochen.<p>

Er nickte langsam. „Ja, das wollte ich. Also … ich … ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich ziemlichen Mist gebaut habe. Ich weiß, dass mein kindisches Verhalten – mein blöder Streich – mehr als dumm war und eigentlich unentschuldbar ist. Ich verstehe, dass du – ihr alle – nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt. Ich würde mich sofort nach Askaban begeben, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich meinen Fehler dadurch ungeschehen machen könnte. Aber das kann ich nicht. Es tut mir so leid, Remus. Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden, damit ich einen Abstellraum oder so etwas bekomme. Dann müsst ihr mich nicht länger ertragen. Dann kannst du wieder im Schlafsaal bei deinen Freunden übernachten, Remus. Ich habe nicht mehr das Recht darauf, mich selbst deinen Freund zu nennen – euer Freund zu sein. Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich machen kann, damit ihr mir irgendwann verzeiht. Wahrscheinlich ist das überhaupt nicht möglich. Das ist mir klar. Dafür hab ich eine Grenze überschritten, die jeden von uns in unglaubliche Gefahr gebracht hat. Dich und … Schnief- … ich meine Snape", er verschluckte sich fast an diesem Namen. „… am allermeisten. Bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das musst du nicht mal. Ich bin schon dankbar, dass du – ihr – mir überhaupt die Möglichkeit gebt, das alles zu sagen. Mehr darf ich nicht erhoffen, geschweige denn verlangen. Danke. Macht es gut. Wenn alles klappt, hole ich meine Sachen nach dem Unterricht ab."

Er wandte sich von uns ab und ging auf die Tür zu. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen nur eingebildet hatte oder ob es einfach nur eine Lichtreflexion in meinen eigenen Tränen war. Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, war ich aus dem Bett gesprungen und Sirius hinterher gelaufen.  
>„Bleib stehen! Hau nicht ab, wie ein Feigling! Hör mir genauso zu, wie ich dir zugehört habe!", befahl ich ihm und fragte mich, wo die Stärke in meiner Stimme herkam. Jedenfalls wirkte es. Er stand bewegungslos mit dem Rücken zu mir mitten im Raum.<br>„Du denkst mit ein paar netten Worten ist alles vergeben, ja? Glaubst du das wirklich? Du hast keine Ahnung, Sirius Black! Es gibt Dinge, die habe ich euch nie erzählt. In jeder verdammten Vollmondnacht höre ich die Wölfe heulen. Nicht die, die sich auf der anderen Seite in den Verbotenen Wald verirren. Nein", ich lachte bitter auf. „Ich kann Fenrir Greyback und sein **Rudel **hören. Das ist bei uns Wölfen so. Mit der allerersten Verwandlung sind wir offiziell im Rudel des Wolfes aufgenommen, der uns beißt. Wir gehören dazu, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Solange unser Erschaffer lebt, sind wir Teil seines Rudels. Unabhängig davon, ob er der Alphawolf ist oder der Omegawolf. Wenn Severus Snape es bis zu mir geschafft hätte, dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht getötet. Eine Gnade, wenn du mich fragst, für ihn. Aber mein Todesurteil! Einen solchen Vorfall hätte nicht mal Professor Dumbledore geheim halten können. Dann hätte niemand mehr mein Leben retten können. Welcher Wolf befindet sich sonst in direkter Nähe zu Hogwarts? Keiner. Man hätte mich sofort in Gewahrsam genommen oder gleich hingerichtet." Ich musste Luft holen. Meine Kehle war trocken, doch diese Worte mussten gesagt werden. „Wenn ich ihn nicht getötet hätte, dann hätte ich ihn schwer verletzt und in jedem Fall infiziert. Ich hätte ihn ebenso zu einem Teil dieses Rudels gemacht, wie ich einer bin. Ob ich das will oder nicht. Er hätte meine Qualen durchleiden müssen. Wie oft habe ich euch von meiner Kindheit vor Hogwarts erzählt? Die dauernden Umzüge, die scheelen Blicke der Nachbarn, die mitleidigen Augen, wenn jemand meine Narben sah. Die hass- und furchterfüllten Gesichter, wenn ihnen klar wurde, WAS ich bin." Ich stellte mich direkt vor Sirius und zwang ihn mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Sag mir nur eins: Wie sehr muss man einen Menschen hassen um ihm dieses Schicksal zu wünschen?" Meine Stimme brach, meine Knie zitterten vor Erschöpfung. Aber ich brauchte diese eine Antwort. Solange musste ich noch durchhalten.  
>„Remus …"<br>„Nein, komm mir jetzt nicht mit Remus. Beantworte meine Frage!"  
>„Ich … ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Du hast Recht, niemand hat so ein Leben verdient. Nicht einmal Schni- … Snape oder meine Familie."<br>Vor meinen Augen zerbrach etwas in Sirius. Das abenteuerlustige Blitzen eines wilden Kindes verschwand endgültig aus seinen Augen. Er sackte in sich zusammen und ich konnte ihn nicht halten. Ich war zu schwach nach der Verwandlung. So saßen wir uns auf dem Boden des Krankenflügels gegenüber. Zwei Gryffindors, zwei Jungen und wir weinten. Ihm wurde erstmals richtig bewusst, was er beinahe angestellt hatte. Er verstand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich, was es hieß ein Werwolf zu sein; ausgegrenzt zu sein, für etwas, was man sich nicht ausgesucht hatte. Er sah ganz klar, was er mir angetan hatte, meinem Gewissen aufbürden wollte; welcher Gefahr er Severus Snape ausgesetzt hatte; und vor allem, was er seinem eigenen Gewissen auflasten würde.  
>Sirius Black war kein gewissenloser Mensch. Ich hatte es immer gewusst. Er war immer mein Freund, mein lieber, gedankenloser, treuer, verantwortungsscheuer Freund.<p>

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Remus", schniefte er.  
>„Ich weiß, Tatze", schluchzte ich und zog ihn in eine lange, feste Umarmung. „Mach so etwas nie, nie, niemals wieder", beschwor ich ihn. Ich spürte sein Nicken, seine Haare kitzelten meinen Hals. Dann vergrub er sich noch tiefer in meiner Umarmung und meinem Umhang.<br>Fast hätte ich seine gewisperten Worte überhört: „Ich danke dir, Moony. Du ahnst nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin."  
>Wenig später saßen auch Wurmschwanz und Krone auf dem Boden. Sie hielten uns fest.<br>Vier Freunde für die Ewigkeit, wie wir glaubten.


	25. Weiße Nächte

**24. Dezember**

_**Frohe Weihnachten Euch allen!**_

_Genießt die Zeit mit Euren Lieben, die Stimmung und die Lichter, die Festlichkeit und alles, was Weihnachten so zu bieten hat. _

_Und solltet Ihr einen Griesgram oder Meckerpott in Eurer Runde ertragen müssen – lest einfach den zweiten Beitrag von Schneekatze. Der ist wie dafür geschaffen, Euch wie ein Patronus durch den ganzen Abend zu begleiten. _

**Weiße Nächte**

Es waren weiße Nächte erfüllt von Schneeflocken, die in dicken Reigen vor dem Fenster vom Himmel tanzten, und von Lebkuchengeruch, der aus der Küche drang. Harry liebte diese Nächte in Hogwarts. Die dicke Schneedecke, dicke Wollpullover und –schals und die warmen Feuer in den Kaminen schienen seine Albträume zu ersticken. Dass alle in dieser Zeit enger zusammenzurücken schienen, tat sicher sein Übriges. Harry liebte die trubeligen Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saßen und abwechselnd mit einander und mit ihren Klassenkameraden sprachen und lachten. Er liebte die Nachmittage, die sie im Schnee spielend und auf dem Eis schlitternd verbrachten. Nicht einmal der Tränkeunterricht verdarb ihm dieser Tage die Laune.

„Mr. Potter!" riss ihn die schnarrende Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters aus den Gedanken. Trotz aller Weihnachtsstimmung zuckte er zusammen.

„Ihre getrockneten Schnecken zermahlen sich nicht von alleine!" mahnte Snape bissig. Harry nickte, lächelte ihn an und widmete sich der Aufgabe, was den Lehrer eine Millisekunde zu irritieren schien.

„Mr. Potter, die Schnecken müssen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn im Mörser zermahlen werden, nicht andersherum." schnarrte die Stimme erneut, nun näher und noch bissiger. Harry zuckte diesmal nicht. Er nickte wieder, leerte den Mörser und begann das Zermahlen der Schnecken neu, diesmal im Uhrzeigersinn. Professor Snape sah ihm die ganze Zeit auf die Finger.

„Potter, die zermahlenen Schnecken müssen portionsweise verührt zugegeben werden!" schimpfte er nun, als Harry die Schnecken langsam in den Kessel rieseln ließ. Wieder nickte der Junge verstehend. Er brach ab und rührte im Kesselinhalt, gab dann eine weitere Portion der Schnecken hinzu. Eine dünn geschwungene Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Der Professor stand ihm nun so nahe, dass Harry seinen Umhang spüren konnte.

„Potter, Sie Unfähiger, Sie rühren zu schnell!" schalt er ihn erneut vernichtend.

Der Schüler deutete ein weiteres Nicken an und verlangsamte die Rührgeschwindigkeit. Fragend sah er zu seinem Lehrer auf. Nun nickte dieser. In seinen schwarzen Augen spiegelte sich der Junge wider. Er lächelte als Reaktion auf die Bestätigung seines Professors.

„Longbottom, wollen Sie uns umbringen?" wandte sich Snape an einen anderen Schüler, der gerade ganze Blätter von Rapunzel hatte zugeben wollen, und riss sich dadurch abrupt los. Neville zuckte angsterfüllt zusammen und sah sich hektisch um.

„Legen Sie das weg und entfernen Sie sich vom Kessel!" bellte der Tränkemeister und Neville gehorchte.

Er wurde dazu verdonnert, den Kessel zu säubern und neu anzufangen. Wann immer Snape nicht hinsah, halfen die anderen ihm dabei. Harry Potter zermahlte die Schnecken und wies ihn beim Rühren an. Ronald Weasley reichte ihm die richtigen Zutaten aus den Vorräten. Hermine Granger rückte sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf dem Tisch des Unglückseligen zurecht. Zum Ende der Stunde war auch sein Trank fertig und von fast akzeptabler Qualität, obwohl der Junge immer noch verstört und unwissend dreinsah.

Professor Snape hielt zum Stundenende eine Predigt, dass sie immer noch nicht fehlerlos einer einfachen Brauanweisung folgen konnten. Die Schüler sahen nicht besonders betroffen aus. Sie warfen der Tür sehnsüchtige Blicke zu und lächelten einander an. Selbst als er die versagenden Schüler noch einmal namentlich nannte, blieben sie unbeeindruckt. Er entließ sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

Die Klasse stürmte lärmend aus dem Raum. Auf einen giftigen Ruf hin, wurde die Lautstärke um die Hälfte leiser. Mitleidige Blicke nahm er in den Augenwinkeln wahr, als er sich an seinen Lehrertisch setzte und zu Schriftrolle und Feder griff. Als die letzte Schülerin zur Tür hinausging, quetschte sich Harry der unsagbar dämliche Potter an ihr vorbei in den Raum, um zu seinem Platz zu stürmen und die vergessene Tasche an sich zu nehmen. Snape würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Der Junge gab sich sichtbar Mühe, ihn nicht zu stören und bewegte sich nahezu leise und vorsichtig. Auf halbem Wege zur Tür hielt er inne und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor!" sagte er leise, aber gut hörbar und rannte lächelnd zu seinen ihm zuwinkenden Freunden auf dem Gang, wo sie scherzend davonzogen.

Der Tränkemeister sah den Schüler finster nach und schloss mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs krachend die Tür hinter ihm. Die Dunkelheit des Kerkers umfing ihn. Er hasste den Advent. In dieser Zeit schien seine Erscheinung nicht so viel Eindruck zu machen wie sonst. Seine bissigen Bemerkungen schienen die Schüler nur an der Oberfläche zu treffen. Ihre fröhliche Laune und das Leuchten in ihren Augen und im ganzen Schloss schienen unauslöschlich. Wirklich, er hasste Weihnachten und diese weißen Nächte.


	26. My Immortal

_Leider haben mir die Twins nicht verraten, welche Stichworte sie als Vorgabe hatten, aber vielleicht findet Ihr sie beim Lesen ja heraus._

**My Immortal**

Kleine Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung von "Immortal Lover? Odd", die wir euch im letzten Weihnachtskalender präsentiert haben!

_Brought to you by CTP__  
><em>_~CumberTwin Productions~__  
><em>_eine Fanfiktion von Cedrella und Hillie_

„Stop, stop, stop, stop!", rief ich genervt, zog den Gurt meiner Gitarre über den Kopf und warf sie zu Boden.

„Goyle, könntest du dich mal an den Takt halten und nicht einfach willkürlich auf deine Trommeln schlagen!?"

„Takt?", grunzte Goyle.

„Boah Goyle, wir haben es dir doch schon tausend Mal erklärt", sagte Rodolphus entnervt. „Takt ist die Gruppierung von bestimmten Notenwerten mit gleicher Zählzeit, die meistens mit dem Grundschlag identisch sind."

„Noten?", grunzte Goyle. Ich rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

„Rodolphus, das bringt doch nichts. Goyle, du musst einfach immer abwechselnd auf die große und kleine Trommel hauen, so schwer ist das doch nicht", erklärte ich und machte die Bewegung vor.

„Achso, sorry. Okay Tom", grunzte Goyle, lächelte schief und guckte verlegen auf seine Hände.

Ich hob meine Gitarre wieder auf und warf beim Aufstehen meine kinnlangen, schwarzen Haare in den Nacken.

„Noch mal von vorne. Bereit?" Rodolphus und Goyle nickten und ich grinste.

„Okay, los geht's! And one – two – three –"

Die Tür schwang auf, knallte laut gegen die steinernen Wände des Kerkers und Bellatrix stapfte in unseren Probenraum. Sie knallte ein paar Flaschen Butterbier auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf die grüne Couch plumpsen.

„Hey Jungs", sagte sie lässig. „Hab euch Bier mitgebracht."

„Dufte, Bier", grunzte Goyle.

Oh nein, nicht schon wieder die.

„Hallo Bella", grüßte ich mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber hast du nicht gesehen, dass wir gerade Proben? Das Keep-Out Schild an der Tür?"

„Klar, das hab ich gesehen. Aber ich dachte ein bisschen Bier würde euch gut tun. Echte Männer brauchen Bier", erklärte sie und öffnete eine Flasche mit ihrem Zauberstab. Nicht mit einem Zauber. Mit dem Ende des Stabes. Elegant. Ich blickte weg.

Ich mochte kein Bier, und schon gar nicht würde ich zum Öffnen meinen kostbaren Eibenholzstab hernehmen.

„Danke Bella, aber wir würden jetzt echt gerne weiterproben", sagte ich streng und starrte Goyle finster an, als er sich von seinem Schlagzeug erhob, sich ein Bier griff und auf die gleiche Weise öffnete. Erneut musste ich den Blick abwenden, als der Stab sich ungesund verbog.

„Wenn jeder hier einfach reinspaziert, dann können wir das mit dem Proben gleich vergessen!", rief ich, lauter und energischer als zuvor.

In der Sekunde schwang die Tür zum zweiten Mal auf. Lucius spazierte mit Narcissa im Schlepptau herein. „Na, Jungs, was geht ab?", fragte er lässig.

„Wir versuchen gerade zu proben", erwiderte ich erbost und unterdrückte den Drang zu schreien. „Aber wenn ihr uns hier weiter stört, wird das nichts mit dem Auftritt und ‚Odd! Immortal Lover' wird sich total blamieren! Hast du das Keep-Out Schild nicht gesehen?"

„Mach dir doch keinen Stress, Tom." Lucius ließ sich mit einer gezierten Bewegung auf einem der Tische in der ersten Reihe nieder. „Ihr habt doch noch vier Wochen bis zum Weihnachtsball."

„Eben!", ich fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Das ist viel zu wenig! Diese Banausen hier kriegen noch nicht mal einen ordentlichen Takt hin!"

Rodolphus sah aus als wolle er etwas erwidern, ließ es aber doch bleiben und warf Goyle, der gerade sein Bier auf Ex trank, stattdessen einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Mach doch nicht wieder die Dramaqueen, Tom", sagte Lucius mit lässig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Ich spürte, wie mir die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Bellatrix Lucius ihren Todesblick zuwarf.

„Ihr schafft das schon", sagte Narcissa aufmunternd und lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen.

„Dann lasst uns wenigstens noch einmal das Lied durchspielen, bevor es zu eng wird hier drin", seufzte ich etwas beschwichtigt und strich mir die schwarzen Haare nach hinten. Ich stellte mich auf meine Position und wartete, bis Goyle wieder am Schlagzeug saß und Rodolphus mir ein zustimmendes Nicken zuwarf.

„And one – two – three – four", zählte ich an und fing an die Akkorde zu schreddern und ins Mikro zu singen. Ich spürte, wie das Adrenalin mich packte und warf wild mein Haar in den Nacken. Musik war einfach meine zweite Natur. Rodolphus war ein ziemlich guter Bassist und auch wenn der Takt von Goyle immer noch etwas willkürlich klang, war es trotzdem eine unserer besten Proben. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde der Auftritt vielleicht doch nicht als Desaster enden.

Während des Bass-Solos headbangte ich ein bisschen und ließ dann den Blick über unser Publikum schweifen. Lucius und Narcissa hatten angefangen rumzumachen und Bellatrix starrte mich wie hypnotisiert an. Irgendwas war anders an ihr. War das etwa Blut an ihrer Lippe? Ich starrte angestrengt in ihr Gesicht, wo sich ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Lippenstift? Ich musste ein Auflachen unterdrücken und konzentrierte mich schnell wieder auf meinen nächsten Einsatz. Das war ja noch absurder, als wenn ich Kajal tragen würde. Er war total verschmiert und wirkte falsch in ihrem Gesicht, aber es war eindeutig Lippenstift. Ich machte eine mentale Notiz bezüglich des Kajals und setzte dann pünktlich zur nächsten Strophe wieder ein.

Zufrieden leerte ich den letzten Schluck Butterbier aus der Flasche und schob sie zu den anderen unter mein Bett. Es hatten sich schon einige angesammelt – bald würde es sich wieder lohnen, sie zu Madam Rosmerta zu bringen und ordentlich Pfand einzusammeln. Es ging doch nichts über Butterbier!

Das war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, den Jungs Bier mitzubringen. Sie hatten so lange geprobt, den ganzen Abend. Ich rief mir das Bild von Tom vors innere Auge, wie er ein paar harte Akkorde an seiner Gitarre anschlug. Wow! Ich konnte den Abend des Auftrittes kaum noch erwarten.

„Komm, Bella, wir wollen schlafen gehen!", rief Alecto von ihrem Bett nebenan.

Widerwillig stand ich auf und schlurfte ins Bad. So gerne ich sie mochte, sie war einfach ein Langweiler. Nie wollte sie abends abhängen und ein Butterbier zischen. Wenigstens waren unsere Jungs cooler drauf.

„Ich mach schon mal das Licht aus!", hörte ich Alectos müde Stimme hinter ihren Vorhängen. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

Sie sollte sich bloß nicht so anstellen, als wäre ich diejenige, die sie so lange wachhielt. Narcissa war noch nicht mal in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, dabei war es schon nach neun. Wo die sich nur wieder herumtrieb. Ich schnaufte und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Im Bad starrte ich erstmal in den Spiegel. Der Anblick war ungewohnt, aber nicht unwillkommen. Der neue Lippenstift gefiel mir. Zwar war er nicht ganz perfekt aufgetragen – man musste zugeben, ich hatte ein bisschen über meinen Lippenrand geschmiert – aber die Farbe in meinem Gesicht sah, ja, ziemlich knorke aus. Ich würde das schon noch besser hinbekommen. Konnte ja nicht jeder das Talent zum Schminken in die Wiege gelegt bekommen, so wie meine Schwester.

Ich bückte mich über das Waschbecken und begann, die rote Farbe von meinem Mund zu waschen. Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, sah ich, dass ich leider nicht ganz erfolgreich war – jetzt war mein ganzes Kinn rosafarben. Ich bückte mich wieder und schrubbte fester.

Hinter mir klapperte die Badezimmertür. Ich schielte nach oben in den Spiegel und sah Narcissa hineinhuschen, die mir unbeholfen zulächelte. Ich reagierte nicht und wischte mit der Seife über meine Lippen.

Während Narcissa sich leise die Zähne putzte, ihre Haare kämmte und dann mit einem Schwämmchen ihr Gesicht reinigte, versuchte ich, die Farbe loszuwerden. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte mir, dass das Rosa allerdings nur ein wenig schwächer geworden war. Wie dämlich von mir, mir einen Lippenstift aufschwatzen zu lassen, aber kein Zeug, um ihn wieder loszuwerden.

Narcissa stand unschlüssig hinter mir. „Möchtest du meinen Makeup-Entferner borgen?"; fragte sie schließlich schüchtern. Ich schnaufte, in meiner Ehre gekränkt – aber meine Wut auf sie wurde von dem dringenden Bedürfnis nach einem sauberen Gesicht übertrumpft.

„Ja, gib schon her", sagte ich gespielt gleichgültig. Schüchtern reichte Narcissa mir den kleinen Tiegel und huschte aus dem Bad.

Tatsächlich verschwand die Farbe damit wie durch ein Wunder aus meinem Gesicht. Während ich mir die Zähne putze, versuchte ich, weiterhin auf Narcissa böse zu sein. Es war schwer, wenn sie lieb zu mir war – aber ja, genau das störte mich doch so an der kleine Miss Ich-bin-so-toll-und-lieb-zu-allen-und-habe-jetzt-auch-noch-einen-ebenso-eitlen-Freund. Verachtenswert. Lucius war längst nicht so cool wie Tom. Tom war ein Rockstar, oder er würde zumindest bald einer sein.

Ohne Narcissa mit einem Wort oder Blick zu würdigen schlüpfte ich in mein Bett und wünschte mir Träume von Toms und meiner wunderbaren Zukunft herbei.

„Wir brauchen einfach ein paar neue Riffs", erklärte ich und griff nach meinem Kürbissaft. Rodolphus nickte und Goyle grunzte etwas Zustimmendes. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er kein Wort verstanden hatte.

„Nur noch dreiWochen! Und ich will, dass der Auftritt auf dem Weihnachtsball es bis in die Geschichte Hogwarts' schafft!"

„Mit wem gehst du denn zum Ball, Tom?", fragte Narcissa freundlich. Sie und Lucius saßen mir in einer Art Umarmung gegenüber und turtelten heftig. Ihre golden glänzenden Haare blendeten mich.

„Mit Lucius!", gurrte Bullstrode, bevor der Besagte ihm einen Todesblick zuwarf. Es war eine Art Stumme Abmachung, nicht mehr über [i]den Vorfall[/i] zu reden und zu meinem Glück kam nur selten irgendein Idiot auf die Idee, es zu erwähnen.

„Ich weiß jedenfalls, mit wem ich nicht gehe", murmelte ich zu Rodolphus, als Bellatrix die Halle betrat und zielsicher auf uns zukam.

„Rückt mal!" Ich warf Lucius einen flehenden Blick zu, doch als Bella ihn grob an der Schulter packte zog er nur entschuldigend die Augenbrauen nach oben und machte ihr Platz. Dann fütterte er Narcissa, die nun fast auf seinem Schoß saß, mit Kuchen.

„Ahoi Jungs!", sagte sie dann und lächelte breit. Sie griff sich ihrem Teller und belud ihn großzügig mit Kartoffeln und Soße. Nachdem sie sich eine Ladung in den Mund gestopft hatte, blickte sie sich um. „Wie läuft es mit der Band?", fragte sie mit vollen Backen. „Tom, du bist ja sowieso schon total gut. Aber ich hoffe, mit dem Rest läuft es auch?"

In diesem Moment hatte ich einen Geistesblitz. Gewandt setzte ich ein breites Lächeln auf. „Rodolphus ist auch total super! Er hat in den letzten Tagen besondere Fortschritte gemacht", sagte ich geschwollen und nickte zu Rodolphus hinüber.

„Wir hätten keinen besseren Bassisten finden können, ich bin froh, ihn in der Band zu haben!" Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Rodolphus blickte verdattert zwischen mir und Bella hin und her und ließ seine Gabel fallen. Von seinem Kragen aus breitete sich eine Röte über sein ganzes Gesicht aus.

Bella jedoch schenkte ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick, als er unter den Tisch tauchte und seine Gabel aus den Staubflusen fischte, dann wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. „Aber jede Band braucht ihren Star, und der Star von 'Odd! Immortal Lover' bist du!", sagte sie schmeichlerisch, wobei sie das Wort „Lover" besonders betonte.

Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Ich sah kurz nach, ob sie damit etwa eine Fliege verscheuchen wollte, aber es war wohl eher eine anzügliche Geste gewesen.

„Ach, Star", murmelte ich und war tatsächlich ein bisschen geschmeichelt. Ein klitzekleines bisschen.

„Lass uns morgen Abend wieder jammen, Rodolphus", versuchte ich von Bellatrix abzulenken, die sich jetzt den Teller mit Obst belud und mir dreimal hintereinander zuzwinkerte, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte.

„Wir müssen dringend noch an der Bridge von ‚My Immortal' arbeiten", fuhr ich fort. „Was willst du denn noch ändern?", fragte Rodolphus und blickte immer wieder nervös zur anderen Tischseite hinüber.

„Irgendwie stimmt der Flow noch nicht so, kannst du dir da nicht was ausdenken? Du hast das doch am besten drauf", bat ich ihn und er wurde rot.

„Klar, kann ich machen", versprach er, warf noch einen Blick zu Bellatrix und wurde kreidebleich. Als ich dem Blick folgte ging es mir ähnlich. Bella hatte zur Banane gegriffen und schob die halb geschälte Frucht nun langsam zwischen ihre Lippen, wobei sie mich intensiv ansah. Ich wich automatisch zurück, fiel dabei fast von der Bank und unterdrückte nur mit viel Mühe den Horror, der sich den Weg in mein Gesicht bahnte.

Ich hörte Rodolphus neben mir laut schlucken und fixierte ihn. Einfach ignorieren, dann würde es hoffentlich bald vorbei sein. Er war knallrot geworden und sah aus, als wollte er irgendetwas sagen, aber die Worte nicht finden.

„Ich habe die zweite Strophe noch etwas umgeschrieben", erzählte ich das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. „Es war mir nicht dark genug und ich hab etwas mehr dieses selbstzerstörerische Gefühl eingebaut, über das wir gesprochen hatten."

„Dufte", sagte Bella schmatzend.

„Verschärft!" bellte Goyle plötzlich und hielt etwas Kleines, glitzerndes zwischen seinen großen Pranken. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich es als Schokofroschkarte. Lucius und Narcissa hörten kurz auf ihre Haare ineinander zu verflechten und warfen Goyle einen interessierten Blick zu. Als sie erkannten, dass es sich nur um eine Schokofroschkarte handelte, lächelten sie sich verliebt an und begannen weiter zu flechten. Zwischen ihnen war ein dicker, blonder, glänzender Haarstrang, bei dem man nicht unterscheiden konnte, welche Haare ursprünglich zu wem gehörten. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

„Daisy Dodderidge!", rief Bella begeistert und beugte sich zu Goyle, der die Karte auf den Tisch legte.

„Die hat mir gefehlt", grunzte er und grinste breit.

„Die ist voll selten", sagte Bella und fuhr ehrfürchtig mit ihren Fingern über das Glanzpapier. „Ich hab die auch noch nicht."

„Wollen wir ´ne Runde spielen?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Na klar!", rief sie und die beiden packten ihre Karten aus.

„Bella und ihre Sammelkarten", säuselte Narcissa und grinste Lucius verträumt an.

„Diese Freaks und ihre Sammelkarten. Ich kenne niemanden außer Goyle und deiner Schwester, die so verrückt danach sind und damit tatsächlich spielen können", erwiderte Lucius amüsiert.

Aufgeregt lief ich im Schlafsaal auf uns ab. Heute Abend war wieder Bandprobe! Natürlich musste ich wieder hingehen und die Jungs unterstützen. Das Butterbier stand schon unter meinem Bett bereit und war mit einem Warmehaltezauber belegt. Meinen unschlagbaren Lippenstift hatte ich auch schon aufgetragen – ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es jedes Mal besser hinbekam. Meine Lippenbögen waren jetzt schön betont und ich hatte auch nur ein bisschen rote Farbe auf meine Zähne bekommen.

Dennoch – die drängendste Frage dieses Abends war das Outfit. Daran sollte ich tunlichst etwas ändern. Kein Wunder, dass ich Tom noch nicht besonders aufgefallen war, solange ich in der unförmigen Schuluniform herumlief. Aber heute Abend würde ich die Roben ablegen und Tom würde alle meine Vorzüge sehen.

Ich wühlte in meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich besaß ein tolles Oberteil, in Schwarz und geschnitten wie eine Corsage, das ich bisher nur auf ein paar Konzerten meiner Lieblingsband in London angezogen hatte. Es hatte schwarze Spitze am Rand und eine flache, seidene Schleife, die unmittelbar unter dem Decolleté saß. Ich zwängte mich in die Corsage und bewunderte meinen Anblick im Spiegel. Perfekt – so wurde wirklich alles, was mein Oberkörper zu bieten hatte, effektvoll nach oben gedrückt.

Aber was konnte ich dazu kombinieren? Ich fledderte trübselig durch meine Sammlung von Faltenröcken für die Schule. Das sah doch nicht gut zusammen aus.

Aber hatte nicht Narcissa einen kurzen, engen, schwarzen Rock? Der würde sich gut machen. Ich zögerte kurz, dann schritt ich resolut zur ihrem Schrank und starrte auf ihre perfekt sortierte Kollektion an hübschen, mädchenhaften Kleidern. Ganz hinten in einer Ecke fand ich den schwarzen Rock und bemächtigte mich meiner Beute. Zugegebenermaßen, er war [i]_sehr[/i]_ eng, natürlich war Narcissa etwas jünger und schmaler als ich. Aber eng war gut, schließlich wollte ich heute besonders verführerisch sein.

Nach einem letzten zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel schnappte ich das dampfende Butterbier und stolzierte in Richtung Kerker.

Ich hörte die Musik und Toms Gesang schon von weitem. Ich hatte meinen Auftritt sorgfältig geplant, und als ich die Tür aufstieß und elegant in ihrem Rahmen stehenblieb, stoppte der Lärm abrupt und Tom fiel die Gitarre aus der Hand. Alle der Musiker starrten mich an, als hätte sie der Blitz getroffen.

Ich verkniff mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln und warf unbekümmert die Haare zurück. „Macht nur weiter, Jungs", rief ich gut gelaunt. „Ich habe wieder etwas zur Stärkung mitgebracht. Greift zu!" Ich streckte den fleißigen Musikern drei Flaschen entgegen.

„Ähm, danke, aber", sagte Tom zögerlich und lächelte. „Ich kann jetzt nicht trinken, ich… muss singen."

„Kein Problem, dann stoßen wir eben später an", zwinkerte ich öffnete knackend meine Flasche. Ich fixierte ihn mit meinem Blick, während ich das Bier an meine Lippen hob und einen tiefen Schluck nahm. Tom presste die Lippen zusammen und sah weg. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen und wandte mich den anderen Bandmitgliedern zu. Rodolphus blickte schüchtern zu Tom, bevor er sich ein Butterbier geben ließ, und Goyle griff begierig zu. Jetzt konnte die Probe so richtig losgehen!

Müde saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Probe gestern Abend war lang und hart gewesen, und es wurde nicht einfacher dadurch, dass Bella sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatte und versuchte, lasziv an ihrer Butterbierflasche zu nuckeln. Besonders Goyle schien durch Bellas heftiges Saugen an der Bierflasche aus der Fassung gebracht, und Rodolphus musste ihm mehrfach wieder erklären, wie er abwechselnd die beiden Trommeln bearbeiten sollte. Zum Glück war Rodolphus ein sehr ruhiger Typ und hatte genug Geduld dafür – ich hatte schon die Hälfte meines schwarzen Nagellackes abgeknabbert vor Ärger.

Offenbar hatten sich unsere Proben zu einem Treffpunkt für halb Slytherin etabliert, denn kurze Zeit später schlichen auch Lucius und Narcissa wieder herein und setzten sich ganz hinten hin. Aber ich dachte mir, dass das vielleicht gar nicht schlecht war – so gewöhnten wir uns ans Publikum, und wenn uns dann auf dem Ball die Massen an Fans zujubelten, wären wir schon mal gewappnet.

Dennoch, ich hatte die Nacht unruhig geschlafen und etwas Seltsames von Bellatrix geträumt, die mir mit Lippenstift beschmiert nachgelaufen war. Wie ich diese Ehre verdient hatte, wusste ich auch nicht. So musste sich Lucius damals gefühlt haben, als ich ihm wegen des Liebestrankes verfallen war. Unangenehm…

Ich musste meinen Plan verfolgen und versuchen, sie auf Rodolphus umzulenken. Er war doch ein gutaussehender, lieber Typ, und spielte zudem noch ziemlich gut Bass. Nicht so gut wie ich Gitarre, natürlich, ich war eben ein geborener Künstlertyp.

Gerade als ich daran dachte, kam Bella natürlich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum stolziert. Erfreut winkte sie mir zu, als sie mich alleine am Feuer sitzen sah, und kam herbeigelaufen. Das Sofa knarzte laut, als sie sich neben mich fallen ließ. „Na, Knalltüte, wie geht's?" Ich lächelte unsicher. „Knorke", sagte ich zögernd. „Astrein", erwiderte Bella und strahlte. Sie hatte rote Lippenstiftflecken auf den Schneidezähnen.

Ich sah mich etwas hilflos um und – Merlin sei Dank, da kam gerade der Rest meiner Band mit Süßigkeiten beladen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich fuchtelte mit den Armen und winkte die beiden herüber. „Ihr habt aber lange gebraucht, ihr Pfeifen", schmollte ich und schnappte mit einen Lakritzzauberstab. Dann rutschte ich schnell in die Ecke des Sofas, schnappte mir Rodolphus' Arm und zog ihn zwischen mich und Bella.

Einige der Schokofrösche, die er auf dem Arm getragen hatte, purzelten in Bellas Schoß, und sie schnappte begierig danach. „Darf ich die Karten haben?", fragte sie begeistert und rupfte schon an der ersten Packung. „Knorke! Ich hab Grindelwald!"

Ich wandte pikiert meinen Blick ab und widmete mich Rodolphus. „Und, hast du dir schon Gedanken über die Aufnahme gemacht?", fragte ich laut und lächelte ihn breit an. Hoffentlich wurde Bella aufmerksam.

Rodolphus warf Bella, die geräuschvoll den Schokofrosch lutschte, einen kurzen Blick zu, dann räusperte er sich. „Also, ich wollte morgen mit Professor Dippet sprechen. Es wäre hervorragend, wenn wir beim Weihnachstball eine Live-Aufnahme machen dürften. Wenn wir die als erste Single herausgeben, ist direkt das begeisterte Jubeln der Fans mit drauf, das kommt doch sicher total an." Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich nickte begeistert. „Knorke! Ich habe auch noch eine Idee gehabt, wie wir uns besser vermarkten können." Ich fummelte einen Pergamentzettel aus der Hosentasche, auf dem ich in meiner besten Kalligraphie-Handschrift unseren Bandnamen aufgeschrieben hatte. „Ein cooles Logo!"

Rodolphus lief rosa an. „Hast du das echt selber gemacht?", rief er überwältigt. Seine braunen Augen strahlten.

„Das hast du gemacht, Tom?" Auch Bella war überrascht. „Toll! Du bist einfach ein Alleskönner!"

Peinlich berührt ignorierte ich ihren Kommentar und blickte Rodolphus geschmeichelt an. „Ja, ich habe ein Faible für Kalligraphie!"

„Das wusste ich gar nicht", sagte Rodolphus aufgeregt. „Ich auch! Ich mache das schon seit Jahren! Was ist deine liebste Schrift?"

Ich war verdattert. Jemand, der meine Leidenschaft für alte Handschriften teilte? Das war ja wunderbar! „Ich lerne gerade die karolingische Minuskel, die finde ich toll, aber ich finde es ein bisschen schwer mit meinen Federn.", erklärte ich eifrig.

Rodolphus nickte strahlend. „Ich habe dafür eine astreine Lösung!" Er wühlte in seiner Tasche und förderte einen dicken Filzstift zutage. „Der hat eine angeschrägte Spitze für den perfekten Auftrag von breiten und schmalen Linien!"

Das war wirklich eine tolle Erfindung! Begeistert zerrte ich mein großes Kalligraphiebuch aus meiner Büchertasche. Auf dem Buchcover prangte ein wunderschöner Schriftzug, ausgeführt in Textura Quadrata. Wir vertieften uns in verschiedene Schrifttypen – damit würde unser Bandlogo so richtig dufte aussehnen! Einige Zeit lang probierten Rodolphus und ich verschiedene Schriftzüge für 'Odd! Immortal Lover' aus.

Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass Bellatrix sehr still geworden war. Sie beobachtete uns, wie wir unsere Entwürfe hin- und herschoben. Vielleicht war sie endlich auf Rodolphus aufmerksam geworden? Er hatte wirklich tolle Ideen! Im Licht des Kaminfeuers glänzen seine braunen Haare besonders und er biss sich eifrig auf die Lippen. Da würde sich doch jeder in ihn verknallen. Und dann würde sie auch endlich aufhören, mich anzugraben.

Wieso war es eigentlich so warm hier drin? Sicherlich hatten die Hauselfen wieder zu viel Holz ins Feuer gelegt, so wie mein Gesicht gerade glühte. Ich fühlte mich wie damals, als ich durch den Zaubertrankunfall in Liebe zu Lucius entbrannt war. Bei Merlin! Nicht dran denken, so etwas würde nie wieder vorkommen. Ich hatte jetzt eine Band, ich war cool!

„Das ist doch urste Gosse!", schrie ich, riss meinen Gurt über den Kopf und knallte die Gitarre auf den Boden. Die Saiten knirschten unangenehm als das Griffbrett abbrach. Goyle starrte mich ängstlich an und Dolphie sah irgendwie besorgt aus, aber das war mir in meiner Wut egal.

„So wird das nie was!" rief ich ungehalten. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr euch das vorgestellt habt, aber wenn das morgen ein Erfolg werden soll, dann müssen wir uns mehr anstrengen!" Ich lief zu Goyles Drums und kickte dagegen, wobei ich mir den großen Zeh umknickte. Verdammt, tat das weh!

„Tom", sagte Rodolphus ruhig und hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?", fragte Goyle leise grunzend.

„Nichts, Goyle", erwiderte Dolphie und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der von ihm zur Tür führte. Die beiden flüsterten kurz, dann verschwand Goyle und wir waren alleine.

„Hör mal, Tom, du kannst Goyle nicht so fertig machen. Das war heute echt eine astreine Probe und Goyle ist schon viel besser geworden. Das klappt schon, du wirst sehen", beruhigte er mich.

„Goyle hat keinerlei Taktgefühl! Und er gibt unseren Takt an!"

„Das merkt man doch gar nicht", sagte Dolphie und grinste leicht. Da ging mir irgendwie die Luft aus und ich konnte nicht mehr böse sein. Stattdessen seufzte ich, setzte mich auf die zerfledderte, braune Couch, lehnte mich ins Polster zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, das ist alles im Moment etwas viel", gestand ich und spürte, wie die Couch sich neben mir senkte.

„Was liegt dir denn auf dem Herzen?", fragte er.

„Neben Goyles Problem mit dem Takt? Ach ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie finde ich, wir sollten am Refrain noch was ändern. Und Bellatrix. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich nervt oder mir sogar schon Angst macht", erklärte ich.

„Ja… sie benimmt sich noch krasser als sonst", stimmte er mir zu.

„Weißt du, Dolphie", fing ich an, als sich plötzlich eine Idee in meinem Kopf formte. „Wir sind doch ziemlich gute Freunde, oder?", fragte ich und lächelte ihn an. „J-Ja?", fragte er und wurde plötzlich knallrot um die Nase.

„Würdest du mir einen großen Gefallen tun?"

„Ja", sagte er schnell – bedingungslos – und ich fragte mich, wie er es mit dieser Einstellung nach Slytherin geschafft hatte.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Bella mich heute noch fragt, ob ich mit ihr zum Ball gehen will. Und der Gedanke daran verursacht mir Übelkeit", gestand ich. Dolphie nickte und starrte auf meine Lippen. Hatte ich was am Mund?

„Leider hab ich keine Ausrede!" Er nickte immer noch. Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht.

„Würdest du… würdest du sie vielleicht auffordern, noch bevor sie zum Zug kommt?", bat ich und versuchte mich an meinem Minimuffblick. Er atmete tief aus und lehnte sich zurück. Scheinbar musste er kurz nachdenken.

„Klar, wenn dir das hilft", sagte er und sah irgendwie traurig aus. Der Gedanke an einen Ballabend mit Bellatrix machte einen auch traurig. Aber er war echt ein toller Kumpel, dass er sowas für mich auf sich nahm. Erleichtert klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter.

„Dufte, du hilfst mir damit echt aus der Klemme."

„Kein Problem." Dolphie war immer so schüchtern, hoffentlich würde Bella ja sagen.

„Lass uns noch mal den Refrain spielen", schlug ich vor, nahm meine Gitarre und reparierte sie mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs.

Wir probten noch zweimal, dann war es so spät, dass wir eilig in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückhasteten. Jetzt Filch zu begegnen würde vermutlich bedeuten, den morgigen Abend statt mit unserem Konzert mit dem Putzen irgendeines alten, ekelhaften Zimmers zu verbringen. Vielleicht sogar unserem Probenraum, der nach einem schlimmen Tränkeunfall nicht mehr für Unterricht genutzt wurde und an dessen Wänden immer noch festgetrockneter, grauer Schleim klebte, der leicht nach Orange roch.

Als wir den Raum betraten schoss Bellatrix wie ein Pfeil in unsere Richtung. Sie trug wieder diesen Lippenstift, der ihre Lippen und ihre Zähne bedeckte, dazu ein zu enges Kleid, das wohl eindeutig der kleineren Narcissa gehörte.

„Tom!", rief sie und ich zuckte beinah zusammen.

„Hi Bella", sagte ich verlegen und zerrte Dolphie nach vorn.

„Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?", fragte er sie – und im gleichen Augenblick sie mich. Dann herrschte plötzlich unangenehmes Schweigen. Die beiden starrten sich irritiert an und Dolphie wurde knallrot.

Bellas Mund klappte irritiert auf und wieder zu.

„Bitte?", fragte Dolphie und sie warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu mir, als würde sie darauf warten, dass ich ihr aus der Klemme helfen würde.

„Äh.. j-ja?", sagte sie überfordert und lächelte falsch. „Dann bis morgen", und sie rannte davon.

Ich atmete alle Luft, die sich in meiner Lunge gesammelt hatte, auf einmal aus. Dann grinste ich Dolphie an und drückte dankbar seine Schulter.

„Danke Kumpel, du hast mich echt gerettet."

„Ja, klar, für den Auftritt würde ich alles tun. Dann mal gute Nacht", wünschte er mir und ging etwas geknickt in Richtung Schlafsaal davon.

Ich war zu aufgewühlt zum Schlafen und setzte mich noch mal vors Kaminfeuer. Zwei Sessel weiter knutschten Lucius und Narcissa. Morgen war es also soweit, das große Konzert vor der ganzen Schule. Der erste Schritt des großen Durchbruchs von ‚Odd! Immortal Lover'. Dem Projekt, in das wir in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so viel Arbeit gesteckt hatten. Nach all den Proben, all der Arbeit die wir investiert hatten, würde es endlich soweit sein.

Aber irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht mehr richtig darauf freuen. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es mit Bellatrix und Dolphie zu tun hatte.

Heute musste ich mir so richtig Mühe geben mit meinem Make-Up. Ich hatte mir extra von Alecto etwas Kajal und Wimperntusche geliehen, um meine Augen zu betonen. So ganz wohl war mir dabei nicht – ich wollte schließlich nicht so aussehen wie Alecto, deren Augen immer wie zwei schwarze Löcher in ihrem Gesicht wirkten. Aber sicherlich konnte ich das Ganze etwas vorsichtiger auftragen?

Ich beugte mich so nahe an den Spiegel heran wie nur möglich. Meine Hand mit dem schwarzen Stift zitterte. Das war schon ungewohnt, Farbe so nahe ans Auge zu schmieren. Nachdem ich meine beiden Augen dunkel umrandet hatte, blickte ich prüfend in den Spiegel. Sahen sie zu unterschiedlich aus? Das rechte wirkte etwas größer. Ich wischte daran herum.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Narcissa hereingeschwebt, wohl um sich auch für den Ball fertigzumachen. Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren und schniefte unauffällig. Der schwarze Kajal, der um meine beiden Augen verschmiert war, war eine Katastrophe. Ich starrte mein Spiegelbild böse an.

„Bella", hörte ich Narcissas helle Stimme hinter mir. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Bei Merlin, bloß nicht! Ich hasste sie. Ich schluckte und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Was sollte ich tun?

Mit einem gezwungen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck drehte ich mich um. „Wenn du meinst", sagte ich gelangweilt. „Du willst doch eh nur wieder angeben, wie gut du das kannst."

Narcissa guckte traurig. „Ich will dir wirklich nur helfen. Komm schon her", sie winkte mit ihrem Tiegel Makeup-Entferner.

Mit stoischer Miene starrte ich vor mich hin, während Narcissa an meinen Augen herumwischte. Ich bemühte mich, ihr nicht in die Augen zu blicken, mit denen sie mich aufmerksam ansah.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie von mir zurücktrat und ich mich zum Spiegel umwandte. Und – wow! Ich wusste nicht, dass meine Augen so groß und leuchtend aussehen konnten. Und durch meinen Lippenstift, mit dem sie mir vorsichtig auf den Lippen herumgetupft hatte, bekam mein Mund eine wunderschöne Form. Toll sag ich aus!

Ich warf stolz die Haare in den Nacken. „Danke", rang ich mir ab, bevor ich in den Schlafsaal stürmte. Genug Zeit vertan, es war bald soweit für den Ball. Und für Toms Auftritt!

Tom… leider war er nicht mein Date für den Ball. Aber ich schätzte, ich konnte es Rodolphus nicht verübeln, dass er mich gefragt hatte. Es war natürlich höflich gewesen, ihm zuzusagen. Klar, dass auch andere etwas von dem Charme abbekommen hatten, den ich um mich herum versprüht hatte. Bei dem Versuch, Tom zu verführen, hatte ich offenbar einige weitere Slytherinjungs beeindruckt. Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern und schlüpfte vorsichtig in meine lange, schwarze, enge Festrobe. Mein Ausschnitt wurde wirklich gut zur Geltung gebracht. Ich strich meine langen, gelockten Haare zurück; ich wollte sie nicht in meinem Decolleté haben. Das würde Tom bestimmt gefallen – nur weil ich Rodolphus' Date war, konnte ich doch trotzdem mit Tom tanzen! Es würde ein wunderbarer Abend werden.

Es war unglaublich, wie nervös man sein konnte. Meine Beine zitterten, und nervös wippte ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Der Ballabend war sehr schön gewesen bisher; ich musste erst ein einziges Mal mit Bella tanzen. Meine Freunde ich und hatten einen großen runden Tisch nur für uns, und wir hatten wirklich Spaß. Lucius und Narcissa waren mit glänzenden Roben herausgeputzt und strahlten mit dem großen Weihnachtsbaum um die Wette – ich war mir sicher, dass Lucius seinen geheimen Glanzzauber für die Haare mit Narcissa geteilt hatte. Seit sie zusammen waren, sahen die Haare der beiden absolut gleich aus.

Mit einem kurzen Schrecken dachte ich daran zurück, wie ich in den beiden Wochen, über die nicht geredet werden darf, Lucius' Haarpracht angeschmachtet hatte. So dachte ich jetzt natürlich nicht mehr. Viel zu übertrieben – so ein schlichter Look wie bei Dolphie… Rodolphus meinte ich, das sah doch viel natürlicher aus.

Rodolphus schien heute deutlich mehr Spaß zu haben als erwartet. Er saß am anderen Ende des Tisches mit Bella und Goyle und plapperte angeregt mit den beiden. Ich hatte ihn schon einige Male mit Bella tanzen sehen. Das hatte wirklich gut ausgesehen.

Ich konnte nur annehmen, dass es Bellas neuer Plan war, mich mit Dolphie eifersüchtig zu machen. Das war natürlich schwachsinnig, natürlich war ich nicht eifersüchtig. Es brachte also überhaupt nichts, dass sie den ganzen Abend an Dolphie klebte und mir keinen Raum ließ, auch mal mit ihm zu reden. Was sollte das? Hatte Dolphie jetzt tatsächlich Gefallen an ihr gefunden? Das wäre ja… genau das, was meinem Plan entspräche, nicht? Warum machte mich das jetzt nicht glücklich?

Ich ignorierte das schmerzhafte Gefühl, dass mir der Anblick der beiden verschaffte, und hielt nach Professor Dippet Ausschau. Er wollte unseren Auftritt einleiten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die ich damit verbrachte, Dolphies und Bellas Lachen auszublenden, kam Professor Dippet zu unserem Tisch herüber.

„Na, Mr. Riddle, sind Sie und Ihre Freunde soweit? In einer Viertelstunde können Sie mit dem Auftritt anfangen.", er lächelte gütig.

Elektrisiert sprang ich auf. „Goyle, Dolphie", rief ich. „Kommt mit backstage, wir treten bald auf!"

Im Backstage-Bereich – gut, in einem kleinen Nebenraum hinter der Großen Halle – zappelte ich aufgeregt herum. „Kommt, Jungs, wir gehen noch einmal alles durch!" Ich zupfte nervös an meiner Gitarre herum. Dolphie war etwas blass um die Nasenspitze. Goyle aber klopfte seelenruhig seinen etwas willkürlichen Takt auf einem Tisch.

Dann erstarb die Musik und das Stimmengewirr in der Großen Halle. Ich hörte die Stimme von Professor Dippet, der uns ankündigte. Wir lungerten an der Tür herum, bis er beim Namen unserer Band angekommen war. Ein letztes Mal kontrollierte ich meinen schwarzen Nagellack, dann packte ich mit festem Griff meine Gitarre und marschierte in den Saal.

Auf der Empore, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, war eine improvisierte Bühne. Groß prangte unser Schriftzug, den Dolphie und ich entworfen hatte, an der Wand dahinter und auch an den für Goyle aufgebauten Drums. Ich lächelte stolz.

Zu einem etwas zögerlichen Applaus bestiegen wir die Bühne und brachten uns in Position. Ich hängte mir lässig meine Gitarre um und trat ans Mikro.

„Hallo Hogwarts", rief ich mit rauchiger Stimme und hob beide Arme. Ich ließ mich nicht davon irritieren, dass ich als Antwort nur wenig Klatschen und einen einzigen Jubelruf von Bella bekam. „Wir sind 'Odd! Immortal Lover' und werden für euch heute unsere Debut-Single spielen, 'My Immortal'. Habt Spaß!"

Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Jetzt galt es. Ich blickte zu Goyle und Dolphie hinüber die beiden nickten mir zu. Goyle hob seine Drumsticks. „One, two, and one two three four -" Goyle schlug die ersten Takte an. Dolphie ließ seinen Bass ertönen. Mit einem Schwung warf ich meinen langen Pony zurück, schrammelte ein paar Akkorde und begann, die erste Strophe ins Mikro zu singen.

[i]We both smoked cigarettes and drugs

suddenly he looked sad.

„What's wrong?", I asked as we moshed to the music.

„You don't understand", he pleaded. But I knew to much. [/i]

Meine Stimme klang super, wie sie in der Großen Halle wiederklang. Ich trat stolz zurück und schredderte ein paar harte Akkorde, bevor Dolphie und ich zusammen den Refrain ins Mikro sangen.

[i]I opened the door of my coffin

and drank some blood from a bottle

I put on my black lace up boots with high heels.

I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding.[/i]

Während wir sangen, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von Dolphie abwenden. Seine Augen strahlten, seine Wangen hatten einen rosa Schimmer und seine Lippen bewegten sich dicht am Mikro. Er ewiderte meinen festen Blick. Ich spürte mein Herz rasen. Dolphie sah toll aus. Es fühlte sich an wie damals, als ich unter dem Einfluss des Liebestrank stand, nur natürlicher und viel, viel stärker. Oh.

Gerade, als ich mir meiner Gefühle bewusst wurde, kam mein Einsatz für die zweite Strophe. Ich fuhr mir wild durch die Haare und ließ meinen Emotionen freien Lauf, als ich den tiefgründigen Text ins Mikro schrie.

[i]I ate some Count Chokula cereal with blood instead of milk.

Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

He came into the room although he was naked

and started begging me to take him back.[/i]

Mein Herz raste. Ich ließ einen schrillen Akkord hören und starrte zu Dolphie, der jetzt sein Bass-Solo ansetzte. Er war wunderbar! Er sah aus wie ein richtiger Rocker! Seine braunen Haare flogen, als er mit dem Kopf headbangte, und die Akkorde seines tiefen Basses dröhnten laut in mir nach. Fast verpasste ich meinen Einsatz; schnell griff ich nach dem Mikro und sag Dolphie meine Gefühle entgegen.

[i]I opened the door of my coffin

and drank some blood from a bottle

I put on my black lace up boots with high heels.

I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding.[/i]

Dolphies Blick hielt mich fest, während wir sangen. Ich bekam kaum noch mit, wie ich wild auf meiner Gitarre schredderte. Goyles Drum dröhnte im Gleichklang mit meinem Herzen. Konnte Dolphie das Gleiche fühlen wie ich? Ich war wie elektrisiert.

Während Dolphies dröhnender Bass die Bridge vorbereitete und unser glorioses Finale einleitete, schloss ich mit ein paar Schritten die Distanz und beugte mich vor, um mit ihm zusammen ins gleiche Mikro zu singen. Er war mir so nah. Ich starrte ihn an.

[i]I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists.

I opened the door of my coffin

and drank some blood from a bottle

I put on my black lace up boots with high heels.

I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding.[/i]

Die letzte Wiederholung unseres Refrains klang noch in mir nach, als Dolphie und ich mit ein paar letzten Akkorden endeten und Goyle noch einige Male mit aller Kraft auf seine Drums prügelte. Dolphies Augen leuchteten. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen.

Ich beugte mich vor, zerrte das Mikro aus dem Weg, und küsste ihn.

Dolphie keuchte erschrocken auf, und ich spürte mein Herz sinken. Aber dann packte seine Hand mich im Nacken und zog mich näher zu ihm.

Ich hatte noch nie jemanden geküsst, aber ich tat mein bestes. Ich drückte meine Lippen wieder und wieder auf seinen Mund und wühlte mit meiner Hand in seinem Haar.

Nur undeutlichen drangen Geräusche zu mir durch. Lauter Applaus und Pfiffe ertönten in der Großen Halle. Ich löste mich von Dolphie, der mich mit knallrotem Kopf ansah, und blickte mich um.

Die Schüler von Hogwarts standen dicht gedrängt um die Bühne herum, klatschten, johlten und pfiffen. Ich strahlte. Das war der beste Tag meines Lebens. Wieder lächelte ich Dolphie zu.

Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, die Professor Dippet uns irgendwann von der Bühne und aus der Halle bugsierte. Kaum fiel die Tür zum Backstage-Bereich hinter uns ins Schloss, fiel ich Dolphie wieder in die Arme. Er küsste mein Gesicht. Er roch so gut, er war so hübsch, er war so wunderbar! Ich dachte, mein Herz müsste platzen.

Ich beendete den Kuss und strahlte Dolphie an. Goyle war uns nicht in den Raum gefolgt, wie ich bemerkte. Wir waren unter uns.

„Dolphie", sagte ich glücklich. Dann wusste ich nicht mehr weiter.

Dolphies Wangen glühten tiefrot. Er war wunderschön. „Tom", hauchte er. „Ich hab mich so doll in dich verliebt."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dolphie", sagte ich gefühlvoll und umarmte ihn kräftig. „Aber ich dachte, du magst Bella?"

„Aber nein", rief Dolphie. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich mit Bella verkuppeln?"

Ich wurde rot. „Das… das war nur, bevor ich gemerkt habe, wie sehr ich dich mag", ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich bin froh, dass es nicht geklappt hat. Ich war sehr eifersüchtig heute Abend."

Dolphie lief noch röter an. Er war ja so süß! Ich fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals. Jetzt hatte ich einen Freund! Das hatte ich mir immer gewünscht. Nach dem Debakel mit Lucius hatte ich nie gedacht, wieder so für jemanden zu empfinden – aber Dolphie war einfach perfekt.

Ich schniefte laut in das Taschentuch, das Goyle mir entgegengestreckt hatte und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. Eigentlich hatte der Abend doch so gut angefangen. Na gut, ich war nicht mit Tom erschienen und hatte auch nur ein einziges Mal mit ihm getanzt. Aber ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, der Tanz wäre etwas ganz besonderes gewesen. Er war nicht mal böse, als ich ihm auf den Fuß getreten bin, er hat nur etwas schief gelächelt und das hatte unglaublich ausgesehen.

Und dann, als ich mit Goyle und Rodolphus eine Pause gemacht habe und die beiden sich gegenseitig Mut für den Auftritt zugesprochen hatten, da hatte Tom mir doch eindeutig eifersüchtige Blicke zugeworfen? Ich verstand es einfach nicht!

Goyle setzte sich neben mich und klopfte mir mit seiner warmen Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. Es half tatsächlich gegen mein Schluchzen. Ich starrte sein Taschentuch an, das ich mit meiner verlaufenden Schminke verschmiert hatte. Bestimmt sah ich furchtbar aus.

„Tut mir leid, ich wasche das", sagte ich und versuchte ihn entschuldigend anzulächeln, stattdessen musste ich wieder Schluchzen. Narcissa hätte sich an meiner Stelle bestimmt perfekt unter Kontrolle gehabt.

„Nicht weinen, Bella", grunzte Goyle und wiegte mich sanft hin und her.

„Ich…Es ist nur… Tom… und Rodolphus?" Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern. Vermutlich war er so ratlos wie ich.

Der Moment war wie in Zeitlupe vergangen. Der Auftritt von „Odd! Immortal Lover" war überragend gewesen. Der ganze Saal hatte mitgetanzt, sogar einige Lehrer. Die Atmosphäre war einfach wunderbar. Tom, mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der wie ein junger Gott Gitarre spielte und seine wunderbare, sonore Stimme durch den Saal schallen ließ. Rodolphus, der seine Haare zum dröhnen seines Basses durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte. Goyle, der besser gespielt hatte als bei jeder Probe. Sie alle hatten die Musik gespürt und diese intensiven Gefühle mit dem gesamten Publikum geteilt. Ihnen stand garantiert eine große Zukunft bevor. Mit dieser Musik konnten wir uns einfach alle identifizieren.

Und dann der Moment, in dem mein Herz und meine Welt gleichermaßen zerbrachen. Tom hatte Rodolphus geküsst! Erst hatte ich gedacht, ich hätte es mir eingebildet. Aber den Reaktionen des Publikums nach war es echt und es tat extrem weh. Und diesmal hatte es keine Tränkeexplosion gegeben, die Schuld sein könnte. Es gab viele Pfiffe und Rufe aus dem Publikum. Ich war plötzlich stocksteif und obwohl sie noch eine Zugabe gespielt hatten, konnte ich die Musik nicht mehr hören. So schnell ich konnte hatte ich den Saal verlassen und mich auf eine steinerne Treppe in der Nähe gesetzt. Der Applaus war etwas später im ganzen Schloss zu hören gewesen.

Dann war Goyle zu mir gekommen.

„Du solltest mit den anderen feiern, ihr wart astrein heute", schniefte ich. Ich wollte Goyle nicht diesen schönen Abend verderben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich bekümmert an.

„Ich glaub, die lass ich jetzt lieber alleine. Aber ich hab was für dich", sagte er und grinste schief. Dann holte er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.

„D-Daisy Dodderidge! Nicht dein ernst!", rief ich, als er mir die seltene Schokofroschkarte hinstreckte.

„Doch, zur Aufmunterung und zur Feier des Tages", er grinste breit. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln.

Goyle war ein richtig dufter Typ. Er war irgendwie immer da, wenn ich einen Freund brauchte. Als würde er das spüren.

„Ne Runde spielen?"

„Na klar!"

Er half mir auf und gemeinsam verließen wir den Weihnachtsball.

Spätnachts schlich ich mich mit Dolphie in die Kerker zurück. Wir hatten ganz lange auf dem Sofa gekuschelt!

Aber es gelang uns nicht, uns unbemerkt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen. Erleuchtet vom hellen Feuer des Kamins saßen da Bella und Goyle, in ein Spiel mit ihren Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten vertieft. Die beiden schienen sich zu amüsieren.

Ich ließ Dolphies Hand los, als wir unauffällig an den beiden vorbeiliefen. Bella sah auf, und zu meiner Erleichterung sah sie nicht traurig aus. Sie lächelte uns beiden zu, bevor sie sich wieder Goyle zuwandte. Ich atmete auf, schnappte mir Dolphies Hand und zog ihn weiter.

Die Ankunft von Tom und Rodulphus hatte mich ganz plötzlich wieder in die Gegenwart versetzt. Wie lange hatte ich mir Goyle am Kamin gesessen und Sammelkarten gespielt? Erstaunt erkannte ich, dass es schon nach 3 Uhr nachts war.

Goyle hatte meinen Blick auf die Uhr bemerkt und gähnte. „Es ist schon spät, nicht?", rumpelte seine tiefe Stimme.

„Vielleicht sollten wie langsam schlafen gehen", sagte ich zögerlich. Er lächelte.

Schweigend packten wir unsere Karten ein. Einen Ehrenplatz in meiner Sammelmappe bekam Daisy Dodderidge. Ich lächelte vor mich hin.

An der Treppe, die hoch zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, drehte ich mich zu Goyle um. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr schüchtern. „Danke für die Karte", sagte ich leise. Goyles Wangen wurden rosa. „Es war… ein sehr schöner Abend", hauchte ich schließlich, bevor ich mich schnell umwandte und die Treppe hinaufhuschte.

Mein Gesicht brannte, als ich in den Schlafsaal kam. Leise schlich ich ins Bad – und erschrak, als Narcissa wie ein leiser Schatten hinter mir hergehuscht kam. „Hier, du brauchst sicher Makeup-Entferner", sagte sie. „Ich habe hier einen neuen Tiegel, den kannst du haben".

Ich sah in ihr liebes Gesicht und das schüchterne Lächeln, und kam mir plötzlich ganz schlecht vor. „Das ist lieb, danke", sagte ich, und das Lächeln, das an meinen Mundwinkeln zupfte, war echt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Cissy schüchtern. „Ich dachte, du mochtest Tom?"

„Ja", antwortete ich, und meine Stimme klang nur ein kleines bisschen traurig. „Aber das wird halt nichts. Deswegen war ich auch so wütend auf dich, ich wollte auch so eine tolle Beziehung wie du und Lucius habt." Ich spürte, wie ich knallrot wurde. Lange nicht mehr war ich so schonungslos ehrlich gewesen.

Cissy aber stürzte sofort auf mich zu und nahm mich fest in die Arme. „Dann lass uns nicht mehr streiten", rief sie glücklich. „Du findest sicher auch wen."

Mein Gesicht brannte. „Ja, vieleicht… ich habe gerade sehr lange mit Goyle Karten gespielt" Mein Herz klopfte laut. Cissys liebes Gesichts strahlte. „Toll! Du musst mir alles erzählen, Schwesterherz."

Und das tat ich, obwohl sie vom Kartenspielen absolut keine Ahnung hatte.

Ende

Wir danken an dieser Stelle der begnadeten Autorin Tara Gilesbie, der Verfasserin der bekannten und wunderbaren FF „My Immortal". Alle Zeilen des hier zitierten Liedes sind Zitate aus dieser FF.


	27. Snape und Black am Grimmauldplace (Herbs

**26. Dezember**

_Wir sind mit einem Gedicht in den Kalender gestartet, und mit einem Gedicht enden wir dieses Mal auch – kurz und lakonisch à la Sasa Ray, mit den Stichwörtern __**Hohlkopf, Trophäe **__und __**Erinnerungen**__. _

_Wir hoffen, der Rudelkalender hat Euch beim Lesen genau so viel Freude bereitet wie uns beim Schreiben! Wir lesen uns spätestens im nächsten Jahr … oder vielleicht schon bald im Rudel?_

**Snape und Black am Grimmauldplace (Herbst 1995)**

Eigentlich wäre man alt genug

Man ist ja ein Hohlkopf, immer zu streiten

Es ist doch wirklich Gefahr im Verzug

Für Freundlichkeit soll den Weg man bereiten

So dachte sich Snape und Black dacht es auch

Trophäen nach sinnlosen Kämpfen horten

Slytherins und Gryffindors uralter Brauch

Es beginnt der Frieden mit zarten Worten

Doch ist es einfach, man bleibt wie man ist

Erinnerungen sind nur ein Ruhebett

„Black, du redest verdammt nur Mist!"

Schniefelus zu sagen, war auch nicht nett

Drum merk dir zuerst, mal dort, mal hier

Meist ist der Mensch ein Gewohnheitstier


End file.
